Arc Resgate Eu jurei te proteger
by ShiryuMitsuko
Summary: Saga e Shura estão juntos e bastante felizes. MDM e Dite têm outros planos. O que acontece quando amar demais pode significar ferir demais? Traições, desespero e amor. Capítulo Final.
1. Chapter 1

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo I**

**And the life goes on**

**(E a vida continua)**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Sem ela muitas cenas perderiam muito do charme e da elegância. Muitos dos mais profundos sentimentos do Shura se perderiam sem o toque genial de Akane Mitsuko. Uma ficwriter de mão cheia e uma alma repleta de talentos. Preciso dizer que sem ela eu jamais conseguiria? Conversas mis e muitas mudanças e ela sempre dando um toque a mais. Parabéns meu docinho pelo seu enorme talento. Meu agradecimento sincero por topar essa loucura toda comigo.

Para nossa beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu) Fico sem palavras para agradecer alguém que surta junta conosco lendo zilhões de páginas, zilhões de versões. Ela só tem um defeito. Gosta do que a gente escreve e aí não desce o malho nunca na fanfic rsrsrsrsrs. Tá, ela fala quando tá ótimo. Ou seja, quase sempre (morrendo de rir aqui...) Obrigada querida, por tudo.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo I**

**And the life goes on**

**(E a vida continua)**

Um calorzinho agradável. Abriu os olhos e suspirou, levando alguns momentos para perceber onde estava e como estava. Sentiu uma respiração leve e morna e olhou ao seu lado. Shura de Capricórnio aconchegara-se a ele e estava com o braço direito sobre seu peito e uma perna sobre a sua, ressonando suavemente. Devia ser cedo. Ouviu uma batida leve na porta e pensou se respondia, poderia acordar Shura. Apenas falou com a voz firme.

- "Um minuto." Viu Shura mover-se levemente mas continuar dormindo, parecia tão em paz. Desvencilhou-se dele devagar e o pegou no colo, sentindo-o encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Queria guardar a cena na memória para sempre. Depositou-o na cama e cobriu-o com um lençol, ambos haviam adormecido nus e assim haviam acordado. Pegou uma toalha no banheiro e pôs na cintura, abriu a porta com cuidado e olhou a serva que esperava pacientemente. Era Trisha.

- "Bom dia. Shura está dormindo, fale baixo."

A serva esperara à porta, dando um gentil sorriso quando ele apareceu. Logo percebeu como ele estava, e aquilo a levou a tirar certas conclusões. Bem, não estava ali para aquilo. Havia recebido uma mensagem de um soldado e era isso que deveria transmitir.

- "Mestre Saga, um soldado veio aqui há pouco, avisar que sua missão é em dois dias."

Gêmeos franziu a testa e suspirou fundo. Dois dias. Precisava se certificar que Shura ficaria bem. Agradeceu a moça e pediu gentilmente que ela preparasse o café, evitando comidas gordurosas e sugerindo frutas, sucos e alguns pães. Olhou-a fixamente com um brilho no olhar.

- "Ele precisa de força. E cuidado. Ah, eu não sou o dono desta casa mas, se me permite, eu gostaria mesmo que preparasse tudo. Eu... Ele... Bem, creio que não é nenhuma imbecil." Deu um sorriso aberto destruidor e bagunçou o cabelo da jovenzinha numa carícia paternal e sussurrou que o amava. Muito.

- "C-certo. Que bom mestre Saga. Farei o que me pediu e, vocês fazem um casal muito bonito." Corou um pouco ao falar e logo desapareceu pelo corredor. O cabelo curto e marrom todo emaranhado. Iria fazer o que aquele homem pedira. Gostara da presença dele e achava que estava fazendo bem para seu mestre.

Saga entrou no banho, tinha que ver Saori e falar com Camus. A missão seria em dois parcos dias. Iria tirar ambos de folga e nem queria saber. Treinaria sim e fariam outras coisas. Tinha planos, todos com Shura. Lavou-se com aprumo e saiu apenas de toalha, foi até o quarto de hóspedes pegar roupas, produtos de higiene e se arrumou, colocou uma calça jeans azul clara e camiseta regata preta, mocassins pretos nos pés. Já fizera a barba no banho e escovara os dentes, penteara os longos cabelos e os prendeu rapidamente. Saiu e foi espiar Shura novamente, queria se certificar que estava tudo bem.

Abriu os olhos com vagar, sentiu uma certa claridade incomodando-o. Alguns raios passavam pelas cortinas, clareando o quarto devagar. Estranhou ao sentir o fofo colchão sob seu corpo, que lembrasse tinha dormido no tapete e recordou o que ocorrera à noite, corando bastante. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, perto da porta e virou-se, vendo Saga, já completamente vestido, olhando-o.

- "Bom dia." Foi até a cama e sentou-se, passando os dedos cuidadosamente pelo rosto de Shura.

- "Desculpe amor, se não esperei você. Tenho compromissos, a Deusa mandou avisar que minha missão é em dois dias e eu preciso resolver algumas coisas. Tomei a liberdade de pedir à uma de suas servas, Trisha se não me engano, que preparasse seu café da manhã. Se quiser, posso tomá-lo com você. Devo levar uma ou duas horas despachando com Camus e Saori. Gostaria de sair comigo depois?"

- "Hum, certo." Capricórnio deu um pequeno sorriso. Fingia não ter notado, mas percebera sim quando ele se referira a missão, era impossível não se preocupar quanto a isso e olhou interrogativamente murmurando que poderiam sim, sair. Apoiara-se no colchão e elevara um tanto o corpo.

- "Eu espero você se arrumar então." Levantou-se e foi até a janela, o sol ia aumentando seu calor, seria um belo dia, não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto a missão o preocupava, tinha para quem voltar agora. Não podia fracassar.

- "Espanhol, lembre-se de não ficar sozinho em lugar algum, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu irei ao 13º templo rapidamente. Sei também que você é muito forte e capaz de se cuidar, no entanto, é melhor termos cuidado, sei que entende." A voz era forte mas suave, preocupava-se.

- "Ok." Observava o outro indo até a janela enquanto levantava lentamente da cama. Ouviu o que ele dizia, concordando com um murmúrio. Sabia muito bem do que ele falava, andar por lugares onde não houvesse ninguém por perto, considerando que tinha dois cavaleiros de ouro furiosos consigo, não era mesmo uma boa idéia, mesmo que parte de seu orgulho quisesse contradizê-lo e argumentar ser capaz contra ambos sozinho. Suspirou, esquecendo aqueles pensamentos e foi até seu armário, pegando uma calça jeans e uma regata vermelha. Foi até o banheiro, tomou uma ducha rápida e se vestiu, saindo com os cabelos ainda um pouco úmidos.

- "Você é muito bonito de manhã, aliás, acho que a qualquer hora. Vamos descer? O café deve estar pronto." Foi até Shura e deu-lhe um selinho carinhoso.

- "Sim, vamos." Disse, sorrindo novamente ao sentir o selinho. Enquanto desciam as escadas, respondeu que o outro também era bonito.

- "Obrigado amor. Hum, estamos de mãos dadas. Quer que solte? Se bem que eu disse a sua serva que te amo." Sorriu de maneira sapeca e continuou.

- "Acho que não é segredo para ninguém mais que nós estamos juntos mas, se fizer questão..."

- "Não, não precisa. Se bem conheço Trisha, ela já espalhou a novidade entre as outras servas. Não por maldade." Disse com um leve sorriso, a jovem sempre fora bastante extrovertida, falando com todos, mas nunca com segundas intenções.

- "Fico feliz. Não me envergonho de você, nem de nada que nos diga respeito. Hum, belo café da manhã." Viu três servos perfilados e um tanto sorridentes e não resistiu.

- "Se eu soubesse que namorar o dono da Casa de Capricórnio me renderia tantos sorrisos, já tinha resolvido isso mais cedo." Sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa, estava feliz.

Shura sentou-se à mesa, ouvindo o que ele dizia e soltando um pequeno riso. Estava feliz, calmo e verdadeiramente em paz como não estava há tempos. A presença dele lhe dava aquilo. Segurança. Serenidade. E aquele sentimento que crescia pouco a pouco.

- "Eu acho que podemos treinar ao fim do dia. Vou falar com Camus e após, se puder, me espere na casa de Áries, vamos sair. Acho que não terá problemas, todos os cavaleiros parecem estar em suas casas e aqueles dois não nos causarão problemas por enquanto. Hum, do jeito que você está vestido está perfeito. Vamos comprar algumas coisas."

- "Hum, concordo." Decidiu não pensar em MDM e Afrodite.

- "E, também..." – Virou-se com calma para Alícia e Trisha – "Desmontem o quarto dele, tirem tudo, móveis, roupas de cama e tudo o mais. Haverá mudanças aqui." - Olhou para Shura com amor – "Se você permitir, é claro."

Shura surpreendeu-se, olhando-o sem dizer nada por alguns momentos, pensando. Realmente, aquele quarto estava cheio de coisas, que o lembravam do que não queria, não... podia... lembrar. Quando ele olhou para si, pedindo permissão, concordou com a cabeça, murmurando mais para si do que para qualquer um que era preciso mudar.

- "Então está tudo acertado. Volto logo." Terminou a refeição e levantou-se. Num gesto muito natural foi até Shura e beijou-o na boca, lentamente, na frente de quem quisesse ver. Sorriu e se despediu.

- "Ok." Disse, correspondendo ao beijo e corando levemente após. Acenou com vagar para ele, vendo-o se afastar. Trisha e Alicia se entreolharam sorrindo. Agora sim tudo ficaria bem. Alguns dos outros servos sorriram alegremente e até um certo cantarolar das mocinhas que arrumavam todo o templo se podia ouvir. Shura terminou seu café da manhã com um pequeno mas perceptível sorriso maroto nos lábios. A alegria estava de volta àquela casa.

A reunião correra bem. Camus ficara o tempo todo olhando de soslaio para ele, tentando adivinhar "coisas". Gêmeos apenas sorrira e dera um abraço no aquariano, feliz. Saori notou seu estado de espírito e quis saber o que era aquele ar tão alegre. Em poucas palavras, disse apenas que seu coração estava em paz, e o de Shura também. A deusa sorrira compreensiva e revirara os olhos, dizendo que não ia sobrar homem para a perpetuação da espécie e que ela seria deusa de um mundo sem habitantes... Um exagero, sem dúvidas, mas fora engraçado.

Desceu pela casa de Afrodite e apenas pediu passagem que não lhe foi negada nem houve qualquer conversa. O peixinho o olhava estranhamente mas não tinha tempo a perder. Aproximou-se da casa de Capricórnio e viu os servos pondo tudo que era móvel do quarto de Shura para fora. Bom. Logo teriam outros, novos. Enquanto os novos não chegassem poderiam ficar no quarto de hóspedes. Alargou o sorriso pensando que simplesmente se estabelecera com Shura naquela casa e que tudo parecia tão normal. Seguiu para Áries, cumprimentando a todos, passou incólume pela casa de MDM, ele não ousou negar passagem nem o enfrentou. Era bom ou mau sinal? Depois veria... Chegou em Áries sorridente e viu Shura andando meio inquieto de um lado a outro.

Shura descera lentamente as escadas, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Ao passar por Câncer teve um tanto de receio, mas seu morador não parecia estar ali, ou ao menos, não descera. Espantou esses pensamentos e continuou a descida. Ao chegar na escadaria em frente a Áries, primeiramente se sentou, calmo, porém, devagar, pouco a pouco, começou a se inquietar, mordendo levemente os lábios. Sentia falta de... seus vícios... Desde que estava com Saga nunca mais fumara, nem bebera como costumava fazer, e por mais que estivesse satisfeito com isso, seu organismo não estava. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, sem muito da calma de antes.

- "Amor, tome... São chicletes de nicotina, vão melhorar seu desespero. Sim, eu sei que está com crise de abstinência de nicotina. Vai passar... Vamos?" Não ia ficar comentando. Sabia como o gênio do outro era. Melhor apenas mitigar a agonia dele e deixar para lá. Sabia que não seria fácil. Álcool e nicotina. Até isso MDM e Dite tinham feito com ele... Não que Dite fumasse ou bebesse mas... Também não se importava.

Shura observou seu namorado chegar e aquela visão distraiu-o um pouco. Ouviu o que ele disse, estendendo algumas coisas para si. Não conseguiu evitar se sentir um tanto envergonhado com aquilo, mas concordou com o que ele dissera, descendo as escadas com ele e abrindo um dos chicletes.

- "Quanto você fumava? E, desculpe, mas... Quanto bebia? Talvez precise de auxílio médico. Não estou brincando. Embora sejam vendidos livremente, álcool e tabaco são drogas potentes. Eu sei do que falo, já bebi o suficiente por minha vida toda." - Observou o outro mastigar o chiclete e o viu ainda meio magro para os padrões anteriores. – "E acho que um pouco de suplementação vitamínica será bom. Vamos cuidar disso. Mas apenas se você concordar e saiba que é porque te amo. Não me importo se você ficar mais magro ou mais gordo, mas quero muito tempo perto de você, muitos anos, e para isso, teremos que nos manter saudáveis. Ah, droga, estou parecendo sua mãe, não seu amante." Parou em frente ao carro, seu Bugatti era realmente impressionante. Vestira por cima da camiseta regata uma outra, de mangas curtas, verde escura. Estava animado.

Capricórnio ouvira as perguntas dele, retesando um pouco os maxilares. Não lhe agradavam aqueles assuntos, mas ele merecia saber. O outro continuava a falar um tanto sobre o assunto e logo pararam em frente ao carro.

- "Shu, vamos à locadora? Quero pegar alguns filmes. Pedi os próximos dois dias de folga para ficar com você e podemos fazer várias coisas. Uma delas é ver filmes agarradinhos no sofá. Talvez comprar uma tv de plasma para o nosso quarto na sua casa. Vai descobrir que adoro brinquedinhos tecnológicos." Sorriu absolutamente feliz com tudo aquilo.

Shura apenas concordava. Aquele homem era um tornado? Mil assuntos na mesma frase, uma energia impressionante, sem falar nos olhos lindos que lançavam raios em sua direção. Suspirou, respondendo então aos questionamentos.

- "Bem, dependia, normalmente um maço, ou dois por dia e uma garrafa de bebida, qualquer uma mas, enfim, às vezes era mais e havia alguns dias que não fumava nem bebia nada mas é algo que não chego a lembrar com tanta clareza." Suspirou novamente, sentindo-se triste pelas lembranças que vieram junto com as respostas. Saga logo desviou o assunto, felizmente, perguntando se queria que fossem a locadora. Assentiu brevemente. Esqueceu os pensamentos anteriores enquanto saíam do santuário e rapidamente percorriam a pequena vila que o rodeava, chegando à cidade, enquanto ouvia o que ele dizia sobre programas interessantes para se fazer e vez por outra apertava sua mão na dele. Deixava-se levar pelas idéias dele, a animação contagiando-o aos poucos, novamente.

Enquanto dirigia, Saga analisou as respostas e calculou que não era assim tão grave. Continuou conversando e logo estavam chegando ao shopping principal da cidade. Estacionou o carro e foram saindo. Deu um longo suspiro e falou bem sério. Odiava essa parte.

- "Amor, eu te amo demais, infelizmente estamos fora do santuário e, aqui fora, não é normal, nem aceito, nosso amor. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas não posso sequer lhe dar a mão. Isso me enerva e magoa mas, não quero problemas. Apenas aviso que, se alguma das moças daqui te paquerar, nem sei o que faço. Se for um rapaz então... Eu te adoro." Deu um último aperto na mão de Shura e assumiu uma postura um tanto diferente da habitual. Estava sério, contrito e, por que não dizer? Lindo.

O espanhol observava o jeito sério dele, ouvindo as palavras que lhe eram dirigidas. Por fim suspirou, concordando. Aquele local era realmente público e, como ele dissera, ali não era normal. Engraçado que nunca se vira nessa situação antes. Não saía com MDM e Dite a não ser para lugares nem um pouco familiares. Aliás, nunca saíra com um namorado assim. Quando mais novos, todo o tempo era dedicado ao treinamento, depois vieram as batalhas. Seu olhar se aqueceu. Apreciava Saga e o jeitão com que ele deixava transparecer que tinham um relacionamento. Sentiu um aperto em sua mão e olhou-o, enquanto o grego novamente tomava aquela postura séria, controlada. Deu um sorriso de canto e respirou fundo, voltando ao jeito reservado e quieto de sempre, andando com Saga pelo local.

Não demorou muito um grupo de adolescentes passou por eles, as meninas riam encantadas e os rapazinhos olhavam para eles com uma cara estranha. Uma das garotas esbarrou em Shura, de próposito, devia ter seus 18 anos e sorria lindamente.

- "Er, desculpe. Não te vi, quer dizer, é impossível não te ver. Vem sempre aqui?" Sorria sedutoramente.

Saga sentiu seu sangue esquentar um pouco, virou-se para uma vitrine e fingiu que não estava vendo, não queria confusão. Uma outra moça parou ao lado dele, sorrindo.

- "Oi. Não é sempre que vemos dois homens tão lindos juntos. Meu nome é Lorena, qual é o seu? Gosta de cinema?"

Shura sentiu o esbarrão e logo após a tentativa de puxar assunto. Continuou com a expressão fria de sempre, tentando não ser grosseiro e apenas respondeu um não sem entonação alguma. O ar de decepção da moça não o intimidou. Virou-se para Saga vendo-o ser abordado por outra das garotas. Para sua surpresa, seu sangue ferveu de raiva, estava com ciúmes. Intenso e furioso. Controlou-se e antes que o geminiano conseguisse responder aproximou-se chamando a atenção de ambos e falou como se estivesse absolutamente desinteressado naquilo.

- "Gemini, vamos. Elas estão nos esperando na outra loja."

- "Sim, amigo, desculpem garotas, temos donas." Percebera que seu par frisara o 'elas', dando a entender algo que pareceu decepcionar as meninas, fazendo-as se afastar sem maiores comentários e com risadas dos rapazes que lhes diziam para não serem tão atiradas.

- "Ótima idéia amor." Gêmeos seguiu seu namorado e estava bem feliz.

- "Hum, obrigado." Soltou um riso baixo e logo se viu diante da loja que Saga queria. Um local de móveis bem feitos e bonitos, Havia detalhes em cada entalhe, em cada peça. Não era uma loja simples, era especializada em design e se pegou pensando que aquele seu namorado era mesmo cheio de surpresas. Namorado. Sim, aquele homem de longos cabelos azulados e o porte de um deus grego era seu namorado. Estava orgulhoso do fato e nem sabia que era capaz de se sentir assim. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela pergunta do outro.

- "Que tipo de cama gosta? Prefiro as enormes, por motivos óbvios." Na última frase chegara-se ao outro e sussurrara como quem não quer nada, mas ainda não terminara o comentário.

- "Shu, nós dois faremos horrores em cima de uma bela cama nova não acha? Ou talvez no chão. Já inauguramos o tapete. Que tal sofás novos, mesas novas, estou cheio de idéias de onde fazer amor com você."

- "Quer se controlar?" Era incrível. Será que Saga tinha alguma área do cérebro permanentemente ligada em atividades sexuais? Se bem que, a idéia não era ruim. Conteve o sorriso que ia aparecendo quando o vendedor se aproximou solícito e Saga pediu para ver camas de casal, de preferência boxes super king size, apresentando o cartão da fundação Kido e vendo o sorriso do vendedor se acentuar. Era um nome bem conhecido.

- "Precisamos instalar um de nossos executivos, mostre-me o que há de melhor. E também quero dois sofás, duas mesas de cristal de rocha com as cadeiras e aparadores, um home theater e se não me falha a memória, um daqueles ofurôs belamente entalhados que vi aqui numa outra ocasião."

- "Ofurô?" Shura se punha a imaginar o que aquele maluco pretendia.

- "Apenas repare que eu sou bem alto e a água do ofurô precisa cobrir meus ombros, como é de tradição. Temos uma altura parecida, eu e o novo executivo." Saga esperou o vendedor se afastar para falar baixo.

- "Sim amor, acho que uma boa terapia de banhos em ofurô vai ajudar você. Adorarei lhe dar banho para depois imergirmos num bom banho morno. Além disso, é sabido que acalma as tensões e traz calma e serenidade. Nada como ter uma Deusa encarnada numa grega que foi criada no Japão para aprender algumas coisas sobre hábitos nipônicos. Sem falar dos Cavaleiros Shiryu, Ikki, Shun e Seiya. São todos japoneses, como você bem sabe. Deixe tudo por minha conta. Você vai gostar."

- "Ei, eu sei o que é e para que serve um ofurô, apenas nunca me imaginei tendo um em nossa casa e..." Parou no meio da frase ao notar que dissera 'nossa casa' e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Saga.

- "Shura, para mim será nossa casa, quer seja a de Capricórnio ou a de Gêmeos ou um barco no meio do mar. Na verdade, qualquer lugar com você é nossa casa." Teve vontade de gritar que o amava mas não podia.

- "Tudo bem." Viu o vendedor surgir com um catálogo de produtos e passaram o restante da manhã escolhendo os móveis. Quando foi instado a opinar sobre as mesas de cristal, optou por uma de tom esverdeado e outra de jato de areia que Saga logo mandou marcar com o símbolo de Capricórnio. O vendedor olhou de um para outro. Executivos? Bem... Do jeito que se olhavam? Talvez outra coisa... Ah, achava esses membros da fundação Kido todos meio estranhos mesmo.

- "Serão entregues em cerca de dois dias. Talvez mais tempo, somos cuidadosos."

Shura tinha que admitir que o grego tinha bom gosto. Depois, escolheram um sofá marrom de couro polido, elegante, sóbrio e macio. Os comentários de Saga sobre o que gostaria de fazer com ele no sofá o fizeram corar levemente. Aquele geminiano não tinha jeito mesmo. Se bem que eram boas idéias. Deu um meio sorriso cúmplice. Podia se acostumar com o jeitão do namorado mas não ia ficar pensando em sexo o tempo todo se bem que, perto de Saga, era meio difícil. Estavam bem perto um do outro e sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele. Pegou-se reparando no tórax dele e desviou o olhar quando pensamentos não muito puros invadiram sua mente. Resolveu prestar atenção no que o vendedor mostrava.

Outro sofá, agora de veludo carmim. Segundo Saga, o estilo sóbrio de Capricórnio combinava com marrons, vermelhos fechados e cores neutras. Sobriedade não era o forte de Gêmeos mas ele realmente fazia idéia do gosto que o capricorniano tinha e o fato deixou Shura com uma sensação de carinho e ternura muito grande. Shura estava apreciando aqueles momentos. Espantou-se com o quanto de bom gosto e de cuidado Saga tinha com tudo que dizia respeito aos novos móveis, novos tapetes. Terminaram e foram almoçar na praça de alimentação.

Nota das autoras:

OFURÔ vem de um milenar ritual japonês, visando a sociabilidade entre amigos e parentes, com espiritualidade e misticismo, afim de tornar o momento do banho uma purifição mental, espiritual e psíquica, além da própria higienização e tratamento da pele.

Terapeuticamente falando, OFURÔ representa a harmonização entre CORPO, MENTE, EMOÇÕES E SENSAÇÕES, reintegrando e interagindo o Homem com a Natureza.

Os banhos de OFURÔ promovem o alívio das tensões, relaxamento muscular, estímulo da circulação sangüínea, desintoxicação da pele, muita calma e serenidade.

Para a pele, ele a tonifica, regenera, nutre e amacia, e também é muito recomendado para quem tem artrite e reumatismo.

Fonte: wwwpontopiscinaesossegopontocompontobr/ofuro/ofuro2pontohtml


	2. Chapter 2

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo II**

**Arroubos de Paixão**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Sem ela muitas cenas perderiam muito do charme e da elegância. Muitos dos mais profundos sentimentos do Shura se perderiam sem o toque genial de Akane Mitsuko. Uma ficwriter de mão cheia e uma alma repleta de talentos. Preciso dizer que sem ela eu jamais conseguiria? Conversas mis e muitas mudanças e ela sempre dando um toque a mais. Parabéns meu docinho pelo seu enorme talento. Meu agradecimento sincero por topar essa loucura toda comigo.

Para nossa beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu) Fico sem palavras para agradecer alguém que surta junta conosco lendo zilhões de páginas, zilhões de versões. Ela só tem um defeito. Gosta do que a gente escreve e aí não desce o malho nunca na fanfic rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada querida, por tudo.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo II**

**Arroubos de Paixão**

Na praça de alimentação, mais uma vez Saga e Shura sentiram-se observados por outras pessoas. Mas será que não tinha o suficiente de homens poderosos, gostosos e malhados dando sopa por ali não?

- "Saga, eu odeio ser o centro das atenções. Será que podemos ir embora?" Já estava ficando irritado.

- "Vá se acostumando, será sempre o centro de minha total devoção. E ainda não escolhi nosso home theater. Talvez uma câmera de alta definição para filmar nossos momentos de sexo selvagem."

- "Cof, cof, cof... SAGA!" Capricórnio engasgou com a comida. Mas que diabos de homem fogoso. Tinha que dar um jeito nisso. – "Mas será possível que você pensa em sexo o tempo inteiro? Desse jeito vou achar que sou mero objeto sexual." Na verdade, sentia-se atraído pelo fogo dele. Não ia negar que gostara de ser levado ao delírio total por aquele homem ali à sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo, medo de não conseguir corresponder.

- "Σ'αγαπώ... Se não entendeu, eu te amo." Sentia-se tão perdido de paixão que ficava difícil se controlar ali. Teve uma idéia louca. – "Vem comigo. Agora."

- "Já acabei. Só um momento." Tomou um gole da água mineral e se levantou, indo com o outro para... O banheiro do shopping?

- "Estou com vontade de fazer isso o dia inteiro." Entrou com Shura no banheiro do shopping e o empurrou dentro de um dos boxes após verificar que não tinha mais ninguém. Tomou a boca do outro num beijo apaixonado e lento, deslizando a língua pela cavidade morna e se esfregando no corpo dele, suplantando gemidos e o abraçando forte, sentia falta de contato, queria que ele ficasse ali com ele por algum tempo, ao menos um beijo.

- "Você é louco." Foi só o que teve tempo de dizer antes de ver-se envolvido pelos braços fortes e sentir sua boca ser explorada de maneira possessiva e, tinha que admitir, maravilhosa. Os beijos de Saga eram únicos. Uma perfeita mistura de fogo e calma. Uma sensação de arrepio o fez estremecer nos braços do namorado e logo não pensava em nada mais, apenas se entregava ao beijo, apertando-se nele como se fossem dois adolescentes. Terminaram o beijo e teve que respirar várias vezes para se controlar. Estava ficando inadministrável a atração que o outro despertava em si.

- "Agora que já estamos mais calmos, podemos ir escolher o home theater?" Um sorriso sedutor e Saga foi saindo do reservado como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Shura soltou um muxoxo de indignação e replicou.

- "Uma hora dessas eu vou reagir à altura."

- "Jura? Que tal pularmos o home theater e irmos para um motel?"

- "Eu desisto."

- "Isso é um sim?"

- "Saga, por favor, vamos comprar logo esse home theater e depois vamos treinar está bem? Umas quatro horas de exercício físico devem dar conta desse teu fogo." Estava zangado e ao mesmo tempo estava se segurando para não dar gargalhadas. Estava ficando dual igual ao outro? Não era possível era? Dar gargalhadas? Não, isso era raro.

- "Estraga prazeres mas, tudo bem, de noite conversaremos. Bem, talvez conversar não seja o termo." Chegou perto e espalmou a mão na nádega direita do namorado e chamou-o de gostoso bem na hora que um homem de terno e gravata entrava.

- "O que é isso?" O homem arregalara os olhos. Saga permanecia com a mão exatamente onde estava. Gêmeos emendou logo.

- "Ao que me lembre, é uma bunda. Por quê? Costuma chamar de quê? Estou verificando se o silicone dele está no lugar. Somos modelos de sungas e precisamos ter um belo rabo. Entende?" O ar sério com que Saga falava estava impagável. Shura tampou os olhos com uma mão e mexeu a cabeça de um lado para outro. Céus, por quem estava se apaixonando? Estava se apaixonando? Ou estava apaixonado? Mas, enfim, ele era, decididamente, MALUCO!

- "Er, Já verificou meu silicone, agora vamos embora." – E sussurrou no ouvido do geminiano – "Pelo amor de Atena, vamos embora daqui."

- "Calvin Klein está na moda novamente, sabia? Passar bem." Logo estavam do lado de fora e Saga se controlava para não rir, sem muito sucesso.

- "Amor, falando sério, que bela bundinha você tem."

- "Gêmeos, se não parar com isso eu vou ter que te arrumar uns calmantes. Não sabe falar de nada mais não?"

- "Olha, mau humor é falta de sexo."

- "SAGAAA!"

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Estou brincando. Olha, desculpe, é que fico meio bobo perto de você mas vamos sim conversar de outras coisas. Venha, a loja de eletrônicos é bem ali.

A loja era grande e moderna e parecia ter de tudo um pouco. Saga logo pegou um controle remoto de uma imensa TV de plasma de 52 polegadas e ficou brincando igual a uma criança. O vendedor falava rapidamente sobre a qualidade da imagem, os dispositivos como ver vários canais ao mesmo tempo, o DVD que ia de brinde, o home theater que era de aço escovado e sugeriu ainda um amplificador e um belo móvel de madeira escura fazendo conjunto.

- "E, além disso, pode filmar sua família e colocar todo mundo em volta para relembrarem momentos que não voltarão mais."

Saga ergueu um sobrancelha com uma expressão safada pensando que o que gostaria de filmar não era exatamente programa familiar mas ficando quieto ao ver que Shura parecia um tanto mais nervoso e cansado.

Shura ficara observando seu namorado. O vira mexer com seus brinquedinhos tecnológicos, como dissera anteriormente. Realmente, ele parecia gostar muito daquele tipo de coisa. Não que o espanhol não gostasse, só que não fazia tanta questão. Enquanto Saga falava com o vendedor, entretido com as tecnologias, percebeu que se sentia um tanto fora de lugar. Somava-se a isso a necessidade de fumar que o consumia. E pensava em bebida também. Abriu outro chiclete de nicotina e foi mascando tentando se acalmar. Tinha dito a si mesmo que ia se recuperar. Além disso, costumava sentir-se deslocado em locais públicos. O mais velho logo percebeu seu desconforto.

- "Amigo? Sente algo?" Raciocinou que talvez tivesse exagerado nas brincadeiras e ficou sério pedindo ao vendedor que lhes desse um minuto. Sua voz ficou mais doce quando o jovem se afastou.

- "Shura, desculpe meu jeito, ás vezes fico fora de controle. Vamos comprar tudo isso aqui e iremos para casa está bem?"

Shura ouviu o que ele disse e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- "Sem problemas mas, não é nada demais, apenas..." Fechou os olhos um instante. Não estava exatamente bem. Um enjôo subia pelo seu estômago e sentia-se mal humorado e cansado. Droga de vício... – "Sim, vamos logo para casa, por favor." (ver nota ao final do capítulo)

O grego chamou o vendedor, ia terminar logo com aquilo.

- "Já que estamos aqui... Eu quero também dois celulares último tipo, uma máquina de fotos digital e, sim, duas dessas poltronas de couro e aço. Idênticas. A cor do couro, hum, marrom escuro. Vai combinar com o vermelho escuro e com o restante. Eis o cartão." Pagou tudo.

Um distante capricorniano suspirava. Apenas continuou observando o geminiano comprar mais e mais coisas. Realmente, ele não tinha jeito. Mas não podia nem queria reclamar, afinal, por algum motivo, além de gostar daqueles objetos, sabia que o geminiano fazia aquilo por ele. Continuou calado e o seguiu e logo estavam de volta ao carro. Ainda passaram numa lanchonete onde Saga pediu suco de frutas para ambos e seguiram de volta ao Santuário.

- "Está feliz, Shura? Eu espero que tudo isso ajude, sinceramente. Está se sentindo bem? Parece um tanto ansioso, nervoso e sei que não é assim." Estava preocupado, notava a agonia muda do outro e se lembrou, a falta do cigarro o devia estar deixando meio louco. Alguns dos sintomas eram tontura, dor de cabeça, irritação, insônia, mau humor, depressão, desânimo e dificuldade de concentração. Já percebera nele a irritação, um tanto de mau humor e desânimo. Como algo que causava tudo isso podia ser vendido em qualquer lugar como se não fosse nada? (Ver nota ao final do capítulo)

- "Hum, obrigado por tudo e, não é nada. Deve ser a falta daquelas coisas. Sinto muito por isso." Realmente, esperava que aquilo fosse capaz de ajudar um pouco. Sentia-se de mau humor e nauseado. Mascou mais um chiclete de nicotina.

- "Eu havia planejado um treino mas tenho idéia melhor, vamos para gêmeos por agora. Vamos fazer meditação. Acho que sabe como e será proveitoso. Depois vou lhe fazer massagem com óleos essenciais e um bom banho quente o deixará pronto para uma boa noite de sono." - Pensou que adorava aquele homem e queria vê-lo adormecer em paz, apenas isso, e faria de tudo para minorar seus sintomas.

- "Cabrito, dorme na minha casa hoje? A cama é imensa, como se lembra e, bom, tem outros quartos se não quiser ficar na mesma cama." Ficou sem jeito. Ao tempo em que queria dormir com o outro agarrado a si, não podia invadir sua privacidade.

Meditação, óleos, banho. Era uma idéia boa, reconfortante sim. Calma. Apesar de algumas coisas, paz era uma das coisas que estava experimentando ultimamente. E o grego criava situações para que aquilo ocorresse. Realmente se sentia bem com o jeito que ele o tratava, fazia até com que tivesse um tanto de vontade de ser mais espontâneo. E talvez ajudasse em como se sentia. Estava um tanto triste e talvez irritado demais. Suspirou. Para que bebera tanto? Por mais de um ano e meio bebera e fumara todos os dias. Os efeitos estavam sendo difíceis de lidar mas ia vencer. Viu que ele perguntara algo e o olhou, terminando de ouvir as palavras ditas e sorrindo de canto ao ver a falta de jeito dele. Era bom ver que ele se importava. Suspirou, tentando controlar sua voz e respondeu, pausadamente.

- "Sem problemas Saga. Acho que..." - Olhou pela janela do carro, um tanto acanhado – "Hum... não estou interessado em outro quarto no momento."

O irmão de Kanon apertou a mão de Shura na sua e seu coração disparou. Como amava aquele homem.

O protetor da décima casa sentiu o aperto na mão e sorriu de leve, virando para Saga e olhando-o. Algo nele era tão reconfortante. O jeito dele olhar era muito agradável. Sentiu-se seguro.

Saga retribuiu o olhar terno. O jeitão tímido do outro, os sentimentos profundos, o olhar que parecia parti-lo ao meio. Sentiu-se tomado por uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo sem prazo para acabar. Depois. Chegaram ao Santuário e seu carro foi guardado. Cumprimentou os guardas e foram para a Terceira Casa.

Áries os cumprimentou com sua voz calma e firme e um sorriso meio de quem sabe de tudo. Aldebaran estava cantarolando algo que soava como "solte suas asas, entre nessa festa, caia na gandaia." A voz era terrível mas, enfim. Gêmeos sorriu.

Andando calmamente, Capricórnio inquietou-se um tanto com o sorriso do guardião da casa de Áries. Era reservado demais e não gostava muito que todo mundo parecesse saber de tudo que ocorria com ele. Ignorou solenemente a canção de Aldebaran, mesmo sentindo uma ponta de divertimento. Cada coisa que ouvia...

Em gêmeos, os servos do dono da casa os esperavam. Já alertados por telefone, haviam preparado a suíte principal. Uma maca de massagem fora trazida, toalhas úmidas quentes numa espécie de estufa, óleos de massagem e o som da água enchendo a banheira branca de mármore, o anfitrião olhou com carinho para Shura que se surpreendera quando viu tudo que havia no quarto de Saga, arregalando levemente os olhos. Observou tudo calmamente, ao lado do namorado.

- "Dispa-se e deite na maca, eu volto já. Vamos deixar a meditação para outra hora. Talvez a massagem o faça relaxar mais." O mais velho entrou no banheiro e tirou sua roupa, colocando apenas uma bermuda de algodão cru.

Shura ficou meio perdido. Corou, enquanto o via ir até o banheiro. Sentia-se um tanto envergonhado.

Saga voltou ao quarto e observou o outro parado olhando para o nada.

- "Você não tem jeito mesmo." Abraçou-o com carinho. – "Não posso fazer massagem em você assim vestido. Posso?" Estendeu as mãos e tocou no peito forte dele, deslizando a mão até a barra da camisa.

O espanhol viu quando ele voltou vestindo apenas uma bermuda e ficou sem jeito ao ouvir o que ele dizia enquanto se aproximava. Sentiu o abraço e relaxou um tanto com as próximas palavras de Saga. Estranhou quando ouviu o "posso", mas quando as mãos dele o tocaram, e sentiu-o puxando suavemente a barra de sua camisa, suspirou, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto ele mesmo levava as mãos até onde ele tinha as suas e erguia o tecido, tirando a blusa pela cabeça.

- "Assim está melhor, agora seja um bom namorado de Saguinha e deite na maca que o ajudo com as calças. Vou pegar umas toalhas mornas enquanto isso." Pegou duas toalhas numa temperatura quente mas que não machucasse e deixou-as bem do lado, ia começar aquecendo alguns pontos das costas do outro.

O mais jovem corou absurdamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras acabando por demonstrar uma face um tanto irritada, não com Saga e sim de sua própria reação. Suspirou, vendo que pelo menos ele estava de costas, pegando algumas toalhas. Mordiscou os próprios lábios, ainda um tanto nervoso e fez o que ele pedira. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Já fizera amor com aquele homem, já o vira nu e já estivera nu perto dele. Deu-se conta. Ainda tinha restrições a se sentir tão desprotegido. Era reservado por natureza.

Alertado pela ligeira oscilação de Cosmo, voltou-se e reparou na inquietude do espanhol.

- "Amor, eu sou seu namorado, seu amante. Não precisa ficar assim." Com cuidado o ajudou a tirar as calças, deixando-o apenas com as roupas íntimas. Preocupava-se tanto com todas as memórias ruins. Aquela resistência a ser tocado, a ficar sem roupas, mesmo após já estarem mais "íntimos". Sabia que era do gênio de Shura ser mais recatado, mais discreto mas, aquelas reações não eram devido a recato. Talvez ainda tivessem um longo caminho a percorrer. Deixou os pensamentos estranhos para lá e ajudou-o a se acomodar na maca, virou-o de barriga para baixo e colocou duas toalhas mornas no meio das costas e acima de suas nádegas. Espalhou óleo de eucalipto nas mãos, era diluído em óleo de amêndoas doces e tinha um cheiro e uma textura muito agradáveis. Sabia que estimularia e aqueceria o corpo de Shura. Foi esfregando uma das mãos na outra e deslizou pela parte que sobrara das costas, a começar dos ombros e cervical.

- "Relaxe agora meu amor, vai se sentir melhor. Além disso, vou estimular seus chakras e um pouco de shiatsu para ajudar a controlar seu desejo por nicotina e álcool, também vai ajudar na sua firmeza muscular e nos reflexos, não que estejam ruins." Mãos hábeis deslizavam na pele perfeita e apertou grupos musculares com jeito, acabou uma parte, moveu a toalha para onde massageara e recomeçou. Assim fez até atingir as nádegas de Shura.

Shura viu que ele percebera seu estado de espírito e se envergonhou um pouco, mas deixou que ele fizesse o que queria. Sentiu-se deitado de bruços e estremeceu ao sentir o toque morno das toalhas em suas costas. Suspirou, sentindo as mãos dele descendo, massageando. Ombros, costas, enquanto explicava o que fazia. Sentia-se estranho. Em principio ainda estava um tanto nervoso, porém, ao sentir aqueles toques, sensações, relaxou, sentindo calma, conforto. Aquilo era bom, bastante bom.

- "Vou retirar sua roupa íntima, não se assuste." Estava sendo cuidadoso. Não queria dar ao outro a impressão de que o forçava. Não, Shura já tivera o suficiente de submissão e egoísmo por uma vida.

Capricórnio respirava calmamente, de olhos fechados mas prestando total atenção ao que ocorria. Estremeceu mais um vez ao sentir as mãos dele alcançando outra parte sua, mas as palavras dele logo o acalmaram. Suspirou, murmurando.

– "Certo."

O grego removeu a peça de roupa que faltava e suspirou. Era um exercício de autocontrole. Espalhou mais óleo e massageou as nádegas. Retirou as toalhas das costas e cobriu o outro com uma espécie de manta morna, massageou as pernas firmes, pressionando os pontos certos. Virou-o de frente para si e postou-se na cabeceira, fechou os olhos dele com um toque e massageou têmporas, lábios, maças do rosto, orelhas. Estava acalmando-o. Desceu pelo corpo todo fazendo igual fizera nas costas até terminar. A todo momento reparava no quanto ele era bonito e perfeito e se concentrava em lhe dar relaxamento e paz. Desejava aquele homem como nunca desejara ninguém mas não era o momento, embora sua corrente sanguínea acelerada lhe provasse que não beijá-lo intensamente e arrastá-lo para fazer amor consigo fosse uma tarefa digna de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- "Pronto amor, agora é banho e descanso." Falou rouco, no limiar do seu autocontrole.

Shura sentia os toques, íntimos sim, e respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar, algo não muito difícil com aquela massagem. Era calmante mas era excitante. Imaginou como se sentiria se fosse o contrário e teve certeza que podia realmente confiar em Saga. Não que ele se achasse a criatura mais irresistível da terra mas se ele estivesse tocando no geminiano como estava sendo tocado, talvez não estivessem mais numa sessão de massagem... Suspirou quando ele o virou para si, olhando-o nos olhos, o contato não durou muito, seu namorado fechou seus olhos passando as mãos levemente por seu rosto em movimentos relaxantes. A massagem se estendeu pelo resto de seu corpo, e as sensações resultantes daquilo o entorpeciam, era bom sim e muito. Aquilo terminou depois de um tempo e quando ouviu a voz dele, sorriu.

- "Hum, gostei disso. Banho?" Sentou-se na maca, olhando-o e balançou a cabeça, sentia uma espécie de letargia, de tanto que relaxara, mas sabia que aquilo sumiria depois de algum tempo.

- "Sim, banho. Morno, cheiroso e relaxante. Eu posso deixar você tomar banho sozinho ou comigo. Você quem sabe. Vem. A banheira está cheia e coloquei essência de alecrim e umas velas com outras essências." Abriu um sorriso meigo. Foram andando e abriu a porta e o cheiro do banho era muito gostoso. A banheira fumegava e tudo estava na mais perfeita paz.

O espanhol ouviu o que ele disse e deu um pequeno sorriso, seguindo-o até o banheiro. Logo viu o que estava preparado e olhou-o. Sentia-se bem energizado e disposto, de uma maneira suave e agradável. Ouviu o namorado dizer que, se quisesse, poderia tomar banho sozinho. Balançou a cabeça, lentamente segurando a mão dele e puxando-o calmamente. Entrou na banheira, sentindo a água morna e apenas olhou fixamente para Saga, fazendo com a mão um mudo sinal para ele entrar também, não era por que era reservado que não iria querer a companhia dele. Ainda mais depois de tudo.

Saga sorriu feliz e retirou a roupa. Logo estava mergulhado na água fumegante.

- "Shura, por esses momentos que lutamos, que nos esforçamos. Para sermos felizes é que fomos feitos. E eu sou muito feliz, desde que você veio ficar comigo." Estendeu a mão e bagunçou os cabelos de Shura.

– "Seu amor pra mim é a coisa mais valiosa do mundo. Espero nunca perder você." Saga murmurou calmamente, deslizando dedos lentos pela face dele.

Belos olhos verdes viram o outro adentrando a banheira. Ouvira o que ele dizia. Concordava com aquilo. Afinal, realmente era por aquilo que lutava, direta ou indiretamente. Para ter paz. Para ser feliz E no momento se sentia dessa forma. Sentiu-o bagunçando seus cabelos e o olhou divertido, ficando sério ao escutar as outras palavras. Fechou os olhos, um tanto pensativo. Depois de abrí-los, olhou para Saga.

- "Espero que não aconteça nada nessa missão." Falou num tom baixo. Estava preocupado. Sabia quais eram os riscos daquilo. Não era algo para se ignorar.

O geminiano mordeu os lábios levemente, também estava preocupado. Não estava gostando da idéia de ficar preso, claustrofobia era algo que adquirira no meikai. Não ia pensar nisso agora. Achou melhor sorrir um tanto apaixonado.

- "Seu amor vai me trazer de volta. Sei que vai. Sua luz Shura, aquela que você achou que não tinha mais, aquela que eu jurei te dar novamente. Seus olhos, meu amor, agora têm sintonia com o amor que eu tenho por você. Eu vou voltar. Não por dever, não porque sou forte, não porque a missão seja fácil, ela não é. Voltarei porque preciso beber de seus beijos e sentir seu corpo perto do meu, preciso de seus abraços e gosto da idéia de rever seu sorriso. Por isso eu luto, por isso eu vivo." - Chegou mais perto. – "Partirei depois de amanhã e pretendo passar todo o dia contigo. Vamos conversar mais, descobrir mais detalhes de nós dois e vou deixar com você meu melhor sorriso, para que você o devolva para mim quando eu chegar. Eu te amo, Shura." Olhava-o intensamente, o coração batia feliz. Estava completo.

Shura percebia claramente que o outro estava preocupado. Bastante. Alertou-se ao ver o sorriso dele e ao começar a ouvir o que ele dizia. Cada palavra acalentando-o, distraindo-o. Mas sabia que mesmo falando aquilo ele sentia medo. O viu chegar mais perto, as palavras soando ainda. Sorriu quando ele terminou de falar e ao ver aquele brilho no olhar dele. Não era hora. Não era hora de ficar pensando no que podia dar errado. Tinham de aproveitar o tempo que tinham. Podia pensar em outro momento. Acariciou o rosto dele com uma mão, encarando-o e sentindo-se incapaz de dizer uma palavra.

O geminiano pegou a mão de Shura e a beijou, na palma.

- "Nós vamos ser felizes, não vamos? Não tenho mais necessidade de muita coisa em minha vida. Já tenho uma deusa a quem jurei proteger e tenho você, a quem jurei amar e proteger. Que mais um homem pode querer?" Deslizou pela banheira e ficou bem do lado do outro.

- "Ficar aqui com você me dá tanta paz. Desde que estamos juntos que meu cosmo vibra mais sintonizado com a alegria e a paz. Tudo bem que tivemos um ou outro problema mas você é meu norte, minha bússola e estou feliz assim." - Olhos azulados brilharam intensamente. – "Quando nosso amor estiver mais maduro, tenho certeza que veremos o quão ínfimos são os problemas que enfrentamos." Chegou mais perto e deu um beijo na face de Shura, carinhoso.

O espanhol sentira o leve toque em sua mão e olhou-o enquanto ouvia. Ele falava coisas tão carinhosas. A aproximação dele fez com que se virasse um pouco para observá-lo melhor. Os orbes azuis não desgrudavam dos seus e a palavras ditas prendiam sua atenção. Realmente. Os problemas que haviam enfrentado, e as coisas que provavelmente viriam. Desejava que algum dia tudo aquilo parecesse não importar. Sentiu o beijo em sua face e antes que o outro se afastasse, moveu o rosto, entreabriu os lábios e uniu as bocas, num beijo lento. Tantas palavras cheias de sentimento mereciam uma resposta. Não era muito bom com palavras, quase sempre agia ao invés de falar. De tal feita, tocou a face do grego de leve e aprofundou o beijo, abraçando-se ao outro e sentindo ambos com os corações disparados.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, respirando um perto do outro em olhares que diziam mais que o necessário.

- "Amor, quer ficar mais um pouco? Está bom aqui mas não sei se ainda quer sair, se prefere ficar comigo aqui em casa ou se quer dar uma volta pelo santuário mesmo." Tinha idéia do desejo que sentia mas havia tantas coisas boas em estar com Shura que se descobriu achando que sexo era um detalhe a mais e não a coisa mais importante.

- "Hum, podemos ficar mais um pouco aqui, relaxar, lanchar alguma coisa depois e podemos fazer o que você sugeriu. Caminhar um pouco. Há lugares tão bonitos no santuário."

- "Nada é tão bonito quanto esse teu meio sorriso. Tua paz é meu melhor presente." Chegou mais perto e o beijou, novamente, lábios macios e toques delicados. Podia ser selvagem por vezes mas, no momento, era puro carinho. Quando seu coração disparou fortemente e sua respiração exigiu um longo aspirar, soube que era melhor parar.

Shura correspondeu sem pensar ao beijo suave e carinhoso, a mente vagueando sem direção. Quando se separaram, arfava. E se considerava muito controlado...

- "Espanhol, podemos comer algo como peixes dourados no azeite e salada de legumes. Azeite grego, naturalmente. Sabia que é o menor índice de enfartes de todo o mundo? Maravilhas gregas. Eu, por exemplo." Deu um olhar daqueles bem inocentes.

O outro ficou a escutar a sugestão dele para o cardápio. Parecia bom. Percebeu o brilho diferente do olhar e ao ouvir as palavras dele deixou sua voz sair levemente irônica.

- "Você é tão modesto Saga..."

- "Não amor, é que para merecer alguém como você, eu devo ser a pessoa mais maravilhosa do planeta. Quer sair agora? Se demorarmos mais um pouco, ficaremos igual uva passa, isso sem falar que vou ter idéias libidinosas com você pelado e molhado."

- "Você ainda vai me fazer ter um enfarte assim. Sim, vamos sair." Murmurou num tom divertido, sorriu um pouco e apoiando-se na borda da banheira, levantou-se, buscando uma toalha com os olhos.

- "Enfarte? Não, longe disso. Bem..." Ergueu uma sobrancelha observando o corpo nu torneado e forte à sua frente e suspirou. Zeus...

- "Olha, Shura, eu estou usando todo meu auto controle, agora ande até ali ao lado e pegue nossas toalhas, por favor. Como isso é difícil... Não dava para eu ter um namorado vesgo, desdentado e sem graça não? Tinha que ser essa perfeição apolínea?" Sorriu novamente e foi se levantando, sentiu uma leve tontura mas não devia ser nada, pressão baixa causada pelo banho quente, talvez.

Capricórnio ouviu o que ele disse e suspirou, com um sorriso de canto divertido. Saiu da banheira indo até as brancas toalhas que estavam penduradas a um canto do banheiro. Pegou uma delas, enxugando-se rapidamente e enrolando-a na cintura. Pegou a outra e virou-se para Saga a tempo de vê-lo cambalear um pouco. Andou até ele, estendendo a toalha.

- "Tudo bem?"

- "Uh, sim, apenas uma vertigem. Temos que parar de fazer sexo selvagem ou eu realmente não vou agüentar. Não foi nada, meu bem. Obrigado. Venha, acho que tenho roupas que darão em você. Ou talvez queira ir buscar algumas suas? Já pensou em termos roupas um do outro nas duas casas? Boa idéia, de hoje em diante comprarei dois de cada." Sorriu amplamente.

- "Hunf." - Balançou a cabeça ao ouvir o comentário "engraçado", mas voltou a ficar sério sem estar zangado quando viu aquele sorriso e ouviu o que ele dizia. – "Por hoje acho que não tem problema de eu usar alguma roupa sua. Concordo, seria prático ter a roupa de nós dois em ambas as casas." Ele pensando em ter roupas na casa de Gêmeos? Aquilo estava ficando sério.

Saga pensou consigo que aquele namoro estava muito interessante. Agora já repartiam roupas e as casas. Estava gostando. Separou uma calça jeans branca, sapatos ocre e camisa vermelha para si, decidiu por cuecas slip de algodão na cor da pele e deixou o closet aberto para que Shura escolhesse o que quisesse.

- "Nada muito formal, eu acho. Escolha o que quiser. Até nisso combinamos, economizaremos fortunas com roupas." Estava de bom humor. Pegou o secador no armário e foi arrumar os cabelos, secando-os um pouco.

Vira Saga escolhendo as roupas no armário e depois que ele foi se vestir, aproximou-se devagar, ouvindo o que ele dizia. Deu um sorriso de canto, vendo-o secar os longos cabelos, por sinal tão bonitos, e virou-se para o armário. Depois de alguns momentos escolheu a roupa. Uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa de botões, azul. Vestiu-se deixando alguns botões da camisa abertos e deixou os cabelos úmidos.

O geminiano terminou de secar os cabelos e os deixou soltos, gostava deles daquele jeito. Espiou de lado para Shura e assobiou em admiração.

- "Se eu fosse gay ia dizer que você é delicioso. Hum, adivinha? EU SOU GAY! E você tá lindo! Vamos comer. Er, comida..." Deu outro sorriso malicioso e riu.

Capricórnio ouviu o assobio e virou-se para Saga, ouvindo o que ele disse depois. Revirou os olhos mas acabou soltando um riso baixo com a gracinha dele, sem comentar mais nada. Se bem que, bem, claro, o grego em questão estava perfeito naqueles trajes.

Desceram de mãos dadas, algo que estava virando hábito. Shura suspirou. Era um gesto tão aparentemente normal mas que era um pouco... Como era a palavra? Hum... Isso... Era apaziguador, dava uma sensação de calma, segurança. Sentaram-se à mesa, logo as servas trouxeram os peixes pescados por ali mesmo, legumes cozidos e frutas. Comeram conversando sobre o dia e sobre onde iriam..

- "Amor, vamos até Sounion? Tem uma bela vista, podemos sentar por ali e ficar conversando um pouco. Beijar você ao luar faz parte de minhas fantasias." Gêmeos sorriu feliz.

- "Pode ser. Dá pra ver o mar de lá, gosto do mar."

Terminaram a refeição e saíram de mãos dadas, andando calmamente. Mu e Shaka estavam na varanda de Áries, conversando. Saga os cumprimentou com um sorriso feliz e viu que ambos sorriam de volta.

- "Ei, querem passear conosco?" Ambos se entreolharam e fizeram que não. Mu respondeu calmamente.

- "E atrapalhar os pombinhos? Não, obrigado, além disso, vamos dormir cedo, ou melhor, vamos pra cama cedo. Dormir não é exatamente minha idéia. Divirtam-se." Deu uma olhada de esguelha para Shaka que sorriu de volta com um olhar que dizia tudo. O virginiano enfim olhou fixamente para Saga e franziu a testa. Algo estava errado. Não. Não devia ser nada.

Shura a tudo ouvia, balançou a cabeça sorrindo levemente, divertido com o jeito de Áries e Virgem. Estava mais descontraído. Vira Shaka franzir a testa e se perguntava o motivo. Deixou para lá e seguiu com o namorado.

- "Olhe que bela lua, e que bela brisa. Você combina com noites formosas." Saga parou a meio caminho do Cabo Sounion. Grama verde, árvores. De um lado, arenas. De outro, ruínas, um vento úmido e sedutor, morno até para aquela hora da noite.

- "Shura, me beije. Estou tão encantado com tudo que está acontecendo mas hoje, nesse lugar, tudo que quero é um beijo. No meio do santuário, abençoados pelos céus." Seu coração disparara. Tudo estava indo tão bem. MDM e Afrodite os haviam deixado em paz pelo menos por algum tempo e, estava conseguindo descontrair Shura. Se não fosse a missão... Bem, melhor não pensar naquilo. Haveria uma pequena comemoração na casa de Milo no dia seguinte, poderia estar com seu cabrito pelo menos mais uma noite.

O mais jovem ouviu o que Saga dizia, continuando a elogiá-lo juntamente com o local. Quando chamou seu nome, virou-se para ele, ouvindo o que ele dizia. Realmente, estavam no meio do santuário, praticamente de noite, com lua e estrelas já visíveis no céu. Era um belo cenário, estava totalmente preso à presença de Saga. Não havia no que relutar quanto àquele pedido. Virou-se para ele, levantando um pouco o rosto, olhou-o seriamente e procurou pelos lábios do grego, dando-lhe um beijo profundo, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo sentimento tão forte que o fazia suspirar. A brisa em torno tornava tudo perfeito.

O irmão de Kanon suspirou apaixonado com o toque em seus lábios e fechou os olhos, abraçou-se ao outro e ficaram ali, corações batendo forte, respirações aceleradas e um beijo profundo e bonito, o vento embaralhava vez por outra o cabelo de ambos e algumas folhas voavam por ali. Estava uma bela noite. Saga foi estreitando o abraço e por fim ergueu Shura do chão e rodopiou um tanto com ele nos braços, sorrindo feito criança.

- "Agora você pode dizer que te levo às alturas!" Colocou-o no chão e deu-lhe um selinho, o coração transbordando de amor.

Shura tinha aproveitado cada momento, a brisa leve. Soltou uma exclamação quando o geminiano o ergueu, girando-o acima do chão. Olhou-o depois, ao ouvir aquelas palavras e riu um pouco, sentindo o selinho. Era tão fácil sorrir com Saga.

- "Certo. Agora... Vamos?" Disse, pegando novamente a mão dele e saindo a caminhar, tinham de chegar ao Cabo Sunion ainda. Já podia sentir o cheiro do mar dali. Logo estavam no penhasco, o vento mais forte, o cheiro do mar. Era um local muito bonito mesmo. Olharam-se por uns minutos. Por fim Saga falou.

- "Shura, tenho boas e más lembranças daqui. Meu irmão... Por onde andará Kanon e... Hum... eu... eu..." Uma pontada forte dessa vez e curvou o corpo para frente. Que diabos era aquilo?

- "Saga?"

- "Estou bem, apenas uma pontada. Talvez seja melhor ir para casa agora e... OH CÉUS!" Caiu de joelhos sentindo dor e Shura o abraçou forte.

- "SAGA! Não vai nessa missão. Não pode ir assim."

- "Não, estou bem, é apenas cansaço. Mas vamos para casa, por favor e..." Desmaiou nos braços de Shura que não perdeu tempo e o levou para casa, preocupado.

- "O que houve?" Shion e Dohko chegaram tão logo foram avisados por Shura. Saga respirava de maneira irregular em cima da cama de casal na casa de Capricórnio e Shura andava de um lado para o outro, agoniado.

- "Não sei. Ele passou mal enquanto estávamos conversando. E teve pontadas de dor de cabeça também."

- "Dohko..." O Grande Mestre estava preocupado. Faltava apenas um dia para a missão. Dores de cabeça, desmaios. Temia. E ainda houvera o incidente na Arena quando Saga invocara Ares. Problemas, teriam problemas.

- "Eu sei Shion. Vamos ver." Brilhou seu cosmo e envolveu Saga numa nuvem de energia, perscrutando-o, ouvindo-o gemer um tanto. Não achou nada de muito errado, apenas um tanto de cansaço.

- "Shura, ele parece estar apenas muito cansado. De qualquer modo, se quiser, posso pedir a Shaka que o investigue mais profundamente ou então Mu pode sondá-lo telepaticamente." Libra estava calmo.

- "Cansado?" Pensou que não podia ser apenas isso. Nem tinham treinado tanto assim. Vai ver superestimara a energia do geminiano. Agradeceu aos cavaleiros e ficou olhando pensativamente para o namorado.

- "Tudo bem então. Se precisar de algum de nós, estamos prontos a ajudar e..."

- "Que foi?" Shura olhou para Dohko que parara a frase no meio.

- "É bom ter um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros do Santuário de volta ao seu estado normal. Você é forte e honrado Shura. Sejam felizes."

- "Agradeçam a ele." Sentara-se na cama e pegara na mão de Saga. Estava realmente preocupado.

- "Não Shura, agradeça a si mesmo por ter confiado nele. Ele apenas o ajudou a se lembrar. Já vamos." Shion fez sinal a Dohko e saíram.

Capricórnio esboçou um sorriso. Sim. Saga lhe dera confiança e alegria. Tirou-lhe as roupas, despiu-se e deitou ao lado dele, abraçando-o ternamente para dormirem. Se era apenas cansaço, ele estaria bem pela manhã.

Continua...

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&**

_Notas das autoras:_

_Sobre Alcoolismo_

_A décima versão da Classificação Internacional das Doenças (CID-10)3 estabeleceu diretrizes diagnósticas para a dependência._

_O conceito de dependência envolve os seguintes critérios:_

_1. desejo intenso ou compulsão para ingerir bebidas alcoólicas._

_2. tolerância: necessidade de doses crescentes de álcool para atingir o mesmo efeito obtido com doses anteriormente inferiores ou efeito cada vez menor com uma mesma dose da substância;_

_3. abstinência: síndrome típica e de duração limitada que ocorre quando o uso do álcool é interrompido ou reduzido drasticamente._

_4. aumento do tempo empregado em conseguir, consumir ou recuperar-se dos efeitos da substância; abandono progressivo de outros prazeres ou interesses devido ao consumo._

_5. desejo de reduzir ou controlar o consumo do álcool com repetidos insucessos._

_6. persistência no consumo de álcool mesmo em situações em que o consumo é contra-indicado ou apesar de provas evidentes de prejuízos, tais como, lesões hepáticas causadas pelo consumo excessivo de álcool, humor deprimido ou perturbação das funções cognitivas relacionada ao consumo do álcool._

_Sobre a Síndrome de abstinência do álcool_

_Síndrome de abstinência - Inicia-se horas após a interrupção ou diminuição do consumo. Os tremores de extremidade e lábios são os mais comuns, associados a náuseas, vômitos, sudorese, ansiedade e irritabilidade. Casos mais graves evoluem para convulsões e estados confusionais, com desorientação temporal e espacial, falsos reconhecimentos e alucinações auditivas, visuais e táteis (delirium tremens)._

_O consumo intenso de álcool por longos períodos leva ao aparecimento de sintomas de abstinência. Casos mais graves evoluem para quadros confusionais, com desorientação no tempo e espaço, falsos reconhecimento e alucinações visuais e auditivas. Isso é denominado delirium tremens._

_Fonte: httppontowwwpontoalcoolismopontocompontobr/alcoolpontohtml_

_Tabagismo_

_Dependência não é mito._

_Da mesma forma que o álcool, a cocaína e a heroína, a falta das substâncias presentes no cigarro faz o organismo entrar em crise de abstinência. Ou seja: deixa o fumante com vontade incontrolável de fumar.A abstinência causa variados sintomas._

_Sem cigarro, os fumantes experimentam ansiedade, tontura, dor de cabeça, irritação, insônia, mau humor, depressão, desânimo e dificuldade de concentração. Estes sintomas atingem seu auge em dois a três dias, começam a diminuir em uma semana e em geral somem após um mês. E dá lugar a mais saúde._

_Parar é possível mas demanda alguns preparativos. O primeiro é marcar o dia D. Antes dele, tente ir diminuindo o número de cigarros diários. Faça acordo com os amigos para não fumarem perto de você. Uma boa idéia é agendar uma consulta com um médico, que poderá prescrever um medicamento para você superar o período de abstinência sem sofrer tanto com os sintomas. O segredo é se manter firme e forte, sem levar nenhum cigarro à boca. Se ainda assim você cair em tentação, não desista. A maioria das pessoas que foram bem-sucedidas em abandonar o tabagismo havia tentado por três ou mais vezes._

_Fonte: httppontowwwpontosaudebrasilnetpontocompontobr/revistasaude/saude7/tabagismopontoasp_


	3. Chapter 3

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo III**

**Indícios de um terror adormecido**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Sem ela muitas cenas perderiam muito do charme e da elegância. Muitos dos mais profundos sentimentos do Shura se perderiam sem o toque genial de Akane Mitsuko. Uma ficwriter de mão cheia e uma alma repleta de talentos. Preciso dizer que sem ela eu jamais conseguiria? Conversas mis e muitas mudanças e ela sempre dando um toque a mais. Parabéns meu docinho pelo seu enorme talento. Meu agradecimento sincero por topar essa loucura toda comigo.

Para nossa beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu) Fico sem palavras para agradecer alguém que surta junta conosco lendo zilhões de páginas, zilhões de versões. Ela só tem um defeito. Gosta do que a gente escreve e aí não desce o malho nunca na fanfic rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada querida, por tudo.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo III**

**Indícios de um terror adormecido**

Saga acordara se sentindo bem melhor. Ele e Shura haviam dormido abraçados e isso tinha sido um alento ao geminiano. Ao acordar e ver seu amor ali com ele, sorriu e o acordou com um beijo na boca. Shura lhe devolveu o ato com um sorriso calmo. Saga nem tentou resistir ao que sentia. Olharam-se por alguns instantes e começaram a se tocar. Em carinhos e arfares. Quem precisa de palavras quando podia sentir num gesto? Num toque? Num beijo?

Roupas, medos, tensões, tudo atirado longe. Amaram-se apaixonadamente, deslizando as mãos um pelo outro, corações se tocando, corpos se unindo, gemidos e juras de amor. Capricórnio não se negou, não estava mais com medo. Deixou-se tocar e tocou, deixou-se beijar e beijou, deixou-se amar e amou. Gemidos, força, agonia e esplendor. Luz se unindo a mais luz. A beleza do amor em cada um dos corações.

Saga sentia-se perfeito. Equilibrado, forte e feliz. Saciaram-se mutuamente, encontraram-se nos braços um do outro e ficaram deitados mais um pouco, respirações aos poucos encontrando o ritmo normal. Mãos dadas e meio sorrisos. Assim que a vida deveria ser.

Tomaram banho e logo estavam se vestindo.

- "Shura, iremos à festa de Milo hoje? Como quer ir? Bem, eu acho que todos sabem que estamos juntos." Teria uma missão no dia seguinte, iria sentir tanta falta de seu amor.

Capricórnio pensou por um momento. Estava ainda um tanto retraído quanto a demonstrar publicamente que estava com Saga. Precisava mesmo ser oficial? Ora, mas no que pensava? Estavam juntos e felizes. Quem mais faltava saber? Depois de tudo por que tinham passado recentemente...

- "Iremos juntos. Somos um casal. Apenas, não faça shows." Virou-se de costas para o outro e vestiu-se. Estava até com medo de como o geminiano iria dar a entender aos outros que tinham algo. Suspirou. Nessas horas entendia perfeitamente o Cavaleiro de Aquário. Mas achava que Saga era pior, muito pior que Milo. O escorpiano apenas era possessivo, ciumento e dava olhares perigosos. Saga não. Ah não... O geminiano? Estava esperando algo como ele subir em cima da mesa e gritar que estavam namorando. Revirou os olhos. Ninguém merecia aquele estouvado. Riu baixo.

- "Está rindo? Posso saber se é de alegria por estarmos juntos?" Aproveitou que Shura estava de costas e fez uma pequena careta. Droga de dor de cabeça renitente. Pegou um remédio para enxaqueca e tomou. Quando voltasse da missão ia realmente ver o que era aquilo.

- "Ora, cale a boca. Vamos, temos mais o que fazer." Shura tinha compromissos. Precisava verificar alguns aprendizes, dar ordens aos servos e treinar. Além disso, precisava fazer exames médicos. Sim, estava se tratando para livrar-se dos resquícios de tanta bebida e cigarro em seu organismo. Saga acompanhou-o o tempo inteiro. Conversaram, almoçaram e treinaram sozinhos num local mais afastado. Chegaram já pelo fim da tarde à casa de Capricórnio. Trisha alegremente avisou que os móveis haviam sido entregues com antecedência e que ela tomara a liberdade de arrumar tudo. Ambos sorriram. A casa deles. O amor deles.

No entanto, Saga não se sentia muito bem. Não se esforçara muito, tinha certeza, mas sentia-se bem cansado. Afastou os pensamentos. Tinha recebido o entusiasmado convite de Escorpião e estava feliz. Muito. Tomara banho e escolhia a roupa. Uma calça social preta e uma camisa de cetim verde grama. Gravata cinza chumbo e sapatos de verniz brilhantes, pretos. O cinto era preto de couro macio. Fazia dois ou três dias que se sentia no paraíso. Praticamente se mudara para o quarto de Shura, e ele consigo. Não dormiam mais separados e ele estava apaixonado. Olhou para o quarto novamente. Era tão bom ficar ali com seu amor. Chamou-o com carinho.

- "Amor? Já está pronto?"

Capricórnio estava absorto em pensamentos. Festas. Não era muito de ir nesse tipo de eventos. Já freqüentara a noite em outras épocas, já saíra com MDM e Dite mas uma festa de um amigo Cavaleiro era diferente. Mais familiar, pelo menos achava. Engraçado como não tinha percebido que gostava sim da vida mais normal que parecia ter encontrado com Saga. Diferente de bares, boates, bebida e cigarro. Parecia tudo tão distante. Raciocinou que se sentia bem como há muito não, e não achava que seria algo ruim, no fim das contas. Estava terminando de se vestir. Uma calça preta de algodão, com corte reto, um pouco social, uma camisa vermelho-sangue, com sapatos pretos também. Terminava de abotoar a camisa quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se para ele.

- "Uhum." Olhou para o geminiano, dando um pequeno sorriso ao ver a aparência dele, estava lindo.

Saga sorriu abertamente.

- "Meu Zeus. É para todo mundo ficar babando em cima de ti? Desse jeito vou querer voltar correndo para casa. Eita, olha a hora, temos que ir." Deu um abraço afetuoso e um selinho. Aquele quarto. Tudo novo, fizera questão. Depois de se amarem no tapete, resolveu que ia redecorar e o fizera com ajuda de Shura.

O quarto realmente ficara lindo. Haviam comprado uma cama de casal de carvalho envelhecido, com pés de metal, toda entalhada com motivos de folhas e galhos. Ocupava um grande espaço. Tinha 2,10 m de comprimento por 2,10 de largura. Imensa. Shura havia ficado meio horrorizado com o tamanho mas isso fora antes de se deitar nela com Saga. Era o canto deles. O ninho deles. Eram altos e nem um pouco fracos. Músculos, força. Sim, a cama era adequada, ele acabara por concordar. O piso fora encerado e agora, sobre ele, havia tapetes de fios longos de cores como bege, marrom, telha e preto. A iluminação fora alterada. Havia controle de intensidade para penumbra e claridade total. Saga gostava de ler e Shura já pensara que tinham muito mais em comum que parecia.

A cômoda nova tinha dez gavetas, cinco da esquerda para Saga e cinco para Shura. O armário de roupas fora trocado por um modelo escuro, de imbuia, e tinha metade para Shura e metade para Saga. Havia ainda uma poltrona de leitura de couro marrom luzidio e um pequeno jardim interno com areia branca e bonsais. Saga insistira e ensinara Shura a meditar toda manhã.

- "Sim, vamos. E você também está belamente vestido, controle-se." O espanhol balançou a cabeça, ouvindo o que ele disse. Estendeu uma mão para ele, vendo que olhava novamente o quarto. Estranhara a decoração de início mas ficara bom, bonito. Sério mas nada opressor, perfeito.

- "Perto de você? Tá. Adoro missões impossíveis. Vamos chegar assim? Agarradinhos? Eu adoraria." Deu um outro sorriso e segurou na mão de Shura, chegando mais perto, suspirando.

Capricórnio corou um pouco e balançou a cabeça, concordando um tanto contrariado e puxando-o levemente pela mão.

Chegaram na casa de escorpião e viram tudo bem decorado e arrumado. Camus e Milo estavam muito bonitos e o ambiente era acolhedor. Respirou fundo e entrou de mãos dadas com Shura e um belo sorriso.

- "Boa noite Camus... Milo..." Entregou o presentinho que trouxera, uma bela tela pintada por sua serva, um escorpião dentro de um coração de gelo.

- "Saga! Shura! Que bom que vieram. Parece que tudo vai bem." Milo reparou nos dois, viu as mãos unidas, o sorriso de Saga e sorriu de volta.

Camus observou rapidamente como estavam. Seu vizinho de casa, Shura, estava diferente. Nos últimos tempos ele só aparecia em público em péssimo estado, quando aparecia. Mas desde o dia em que soubera que Saga fora buscá-lo, e haviam aparecido na arena, ele parecia ter mudado. Tinha uma aparência muito mais saudável, e parecia feliz. Deixou os pensamentos para depois e cumprimentou ambos, ouvindo o comentário de Milo e olhando para os dois, esperando o que iriam dizer.

- "Tudo vai bem." Shura percebeu o olhar analisador do morador da décima primeira casa e ouviu o que Milo dissera. Olhou-o, sem reação num primeiro momento. Falar daquelas coisas não era algo que gostasse de fazer mas era apenas um comentário, não deveria se por tão na defensiva.

- "Sim, está tudo muito bem." Gêmeos suspirou e viu outros por lá. Shaka e Mu, Ikki e Shiryu. Aiolia e Aiolos conversavam animados, Aldebaran sentara-se com Hyoga, Shun e Seiya e trocava piadas com o sagitariano. Shion e Dohko estavam em pé conversando no extremo do salão. Seu irmão Kanon não estava lá ainda e talvez não viesse. Aliás, fazia muito tempo que Kanon parecia ter evaporado e ido de vez para o reino dos mares. Sentia falta dele. Para seu alívio, ainda não tinha visto MDM e Dite.

Ainda por ali, Saga ficou feliz ao ver que os Cavaleiros de Prata, em sua maioria, tinham vindo também. O anúncio de seu amor por Shura teria uma privilegiada audiência. Acenou para Capella de Auriga e o namorado, Dante. Sorriu e deu um tapa nas costas de Cristal que conversava animado com Albion. Ambos o haviam perdoado há tempos e tratavam-se cordialmente.

Tremy de Sagitta. Suspirou pensando que o utilizara para tentar matar Atena. O prateado era animado. Estava dançando com Astérion de Cães de Caça e Algol de Perseu. Reparou como Algol era bonito. Não era à toa que Saori andava 'conversando' bastante com o cavaleiro.

- "Boa noite. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor, Shura. Hum. Acho que está bem animado hoje..." Astérion chegou logo perto deles, não era de ler os pensamentos alheios mas não pôde evitar. Riu. Shura ficou indignado. Aquele cavaleiro leitor de mentes era um perigo. Justamente quando ele reparava no quanto as pernas de Saga e algo mais acima tinham ficado destacados na calça justa sem ser colada? Suspirou e deu um olhar de enfado para o prateado.

- "Olá Astérion e nem tente ler minha mente ou vai virar poeira galáctica." Saga sorriu e estremeceu um pouco, mordendo os lábios disfarçadamente.

- "Saga?" Astérion olhou-o por um minuto e ao cruzarem momentaneamente o olhar um frio cortante lhe subiu pela coluna. A impressão sumiu logo. No entanto, ficou mais sério.

- "Gêmeos, está passando bem? Por um momento eu... Bem, não fiz de propósito." Sentira algo. Não sabia o que pensar.

- "Está tudo bem Astérion. Apenas estou cansado. Já resolveu aquele seu problema?" Por trás dos olhos alegres de Saga uma chama brilhou estranhamente e sumiu.

Shura pensou que Saga andava muito cansado. Algo estava muito errado. O geminiano não era frágil, muito pelo contrário. Queria impedí-lo de ir naquela missão mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não teria como o fazer. Seu namorado era dedicado demais ao que fazia.

Astérion corou imensamente. Somente Saga sabia. Na época em que o geminiano era o grande mestre, costumava solicitar ao cavaleiro de prata que investigasse mentes, diversas delas, em busca de traições, para manipular tantos. Astérion se prestara ao papel por crer absolutamente que Saga era o Grande Mestre e que prestava um serviço ao Santuário. Era passado. Desde que haviam voltado a vida que Saga há muito já conversara com todos que havia magoado ou usado e numa dessas conversas Astérion havia descoberto sobre Shura numa distração do geminiano e jurara manter segredo para logo ficar absurdamente triste e contar que também ele tinha uma paixão escondida da qual ninguém sabia. Lembrava-se da conversa.

**FLASHBACK**

- "Por que não fala com ele Saga?"

- "Não sei. Talvez me falte coragem de intervir no relacionamento dele com Afrodite e MDM."

- "Eu gostaria muito que se acertasse com o Capricorniano." Sua voz tremera um tanto.

- "E posso saber o motivo? Por acaso você também caiu de amores pelo peixe? Ou por MDM? Não me diga que gosta daquele insano?" Saga tinha a voz nem alegre nem triste. Não falava com ninguém sobre seu amor por Shura. Era bom ter com quem ao menos tocar no assunto.

- "Não. Nem desconfia?" Astérion tinha o olhar daqueles que não têm esperança.

- "Ainda bem que disse que gostaria que eu me entendesse com Shura ou acharia que era com ele que queria ter algo mas, se não é nenhum de nós quatro... Não entendo." Estava ficando intrigado. Quem mais poderia ser?

- "Já se apaixonou por alguém por causa das histórias sobre a pessoa? Sobre a honra, a coragem, a lealdade, a capacidade de sacrificar tudo por uma causa, sem medo algum? Já se apaixonou por alguém apenas por ouvir falar? Ou se descobriu pensando que uma pessoa real não pode ser tão perfeita quanto contam até que você a conheceu e descobriu que ela é ainda melhor? Já se apaixonou por um sonho?" Astérion abaixou a cabeça e suspirou bem fundo. Como pudera ficar tão enamorado por ele?

- "E acha que meu amor por Shura é o que além de um sonho impossível? E eu que sempre pensei que ele ficaria com Aiolos depois que revivêssemos por causa do passado dos dois e..." Ouviu um quase gemido de Astérion e olhou-o. Mas seria possível?

- "AIOLOS? Você está apaixonado por AIOLOS?" Saga virou-se incrivelmente surpreso. Nem se conheceram. Quando Aiolos era Cavaleiro, Astérion sequer era aspirante. Fez rapidamente as contas. Sim, Aiolos tinha 14 anos e Astérion tinha 3 anos. Como podia ser aquilo?

- "Dava para gritar mais baixo? Sua voz é meio alta sabia? Quer que ele escute? O que vou dizer a ele? '_Oi Aiolos, como sabe, sou Astérion e me apaixonei por toda sua história de vida e luta, creio que é um cavaleiro maravilhoso e adoraria que me beijasse agora e me amasse para sempre._' Não tenho a menor chance." O rapaz estava tão desanimado que o geminiano o abraçou. Adorava ser paternal.

- "Não perca a esperança, essa sua frase está ótima para um começo. Tente, Astérion. O máximo que poderá ouvir é um não."

- "Ah, sei. Então por que você não tenta também? Siga seus próprios conselhos. Depois poderá dá-los. Grande Saga de Gêmeos. Parece tão adolescente quanto eu."

- "Você é sempre petulante assim? Capaz de Sagitário gostar disso. Olha, periga eu tentar sim, um dia desses." Deu uma risada baixa e olhou para o Templo de Capricórnio. Quem sabe um dia.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- "Está tudo bem Astérion. Apenas estou cansado. Já resolveu aquele seu problema?" Por trás dos olhos alegres de Saga uma chama brilhou estranhamente e sumiu.

- "Ainda não, talvez outra hora. Prazer em vê-lo." O Cavaleiro da constelação de cães de caça afastou-se rapidamente com uma sensação ruim. Gostava de Saga mas havia alguma coisa tão indecifrável nele naquela hora. Sua mente latejou um tanto, como se tivesse sido alvo de algum poderoso golpe psíquico. Ou de um bloqueio mental.

Shura olhou Saga numa pergunta explícita mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Seu namorado parecia distraído no momento. Tocou-lhe o braço e recebeu um sorriso estranho. Que estaria havendo? Mas o geminiano pareceu recobrar-se rapidamente. Cumprimentaram rapidamente a todos e foram se sentar num dos sofás. Gêmeos puxou Shura para perto, abraçando-se a ele e dando-lhe beijos na face, totalmente apaixonado.

- "Estamos em público e acabamos de sair de casa, controle-se." Shura ficara levemente vermelho, olhando o geminiano de canto. Murmurara as palavras com uma fingida face de censura.

Escorpião riu para Camus e sentou perto de Saga e Shura com o namorado, comentando bem humorado.

- "Parece que vocês resolveram assumir de vez que estão juntos, não?" Olhou temeroso quando sentiu MDM e Dite chegarem. O pisciano estava fabuloso com camisa branca de seda e uma calça justa, azul clara. MDM estava de preto, totalmente, e exalava poder e sensualidade. Milo se levantou.

- "Se me dão licença." Ia receber os convidados mas olhou para Camus meio agoniado.

Saga ouvira o que Shura dissera, vira Milo e Camus chegarem e ia responder quando todos os seus sentidos entraram em alerta. MDM. Abraçou com mais força seu namorado, ficando totalmente sério. Sentia-se na obrigação de o proteger. Ergueu-se quase arrastando Shura e foi para a varanda, respirando nervoso.

- "Amor, se ele fizer algo, se fizerem algo, eu juro que esqueço que sou um defensor da vida..."

- "Eles não fariam nada em público. Eles não são tão tolos ao ponto de fazer isso. Teriam mais ainda os outros cavaleiros contra eles." Shura percebera a chegada deles. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um certo geminiano o erguera do sofá, levando-o até a varanda. Respondera tentando parecer calmo.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Camus vira quando os dois chegaram e acenou com a cabeça ao ver o olhar de Milo. Realmente, era melhor cuidar antes que os ânimos esquentassem. Aqueles quatro, Peixes, Câncer, Gêmeos e Capricórnio, andavam fazendo confusão quando se encontravam. Levantou-se, andando lentamente até eles, com uma face indiferente e um calculado e frio sorriso.

- "Sejam bem vindos." Agradeceu o fato de que Saga simplesmente saíra da vista dos recém-chegados.

- "MDM, Dite. Sejam bem vindos mas se criarem confusão, já sabem. Milo fizera uma cara séria e aumentara sua unha , terminando por sorrir um tanto sádico.

- "Hunf. Nem se preocupem, o Shura não vai durar muito com aquele geminiano insuportável. Shura é muito fraco. Logo, logo ele volta para nós." Afrodite esquadrinhava o lugar. Máscara da Morte foi buscar bebidas. Seu cosmo estava em alerta. Localizou facilmente onde o capricorniano estava e sorriu ironicamente ao conseguir ver o casal do lado de fora, na varanda. Afrodite ia gostar de saber que estavam lá. Ou não? Uma réstia de ciúme o fez quase quebrar o copo que ia levando. Por ele, podiam ir para o inferno, Saga e Shura. Mas não sem uma lição antes. Chegou a tempo de ouvir um trecho da conversa do amante com o dono da casa.

- "Não diria isso se os visse ultimamente, Afrodite."

- "Ah Milo, imagina. Não conhece o Saga? Fogo de palha, passa logo. Mas não queremos confusão." Pegou a bebida que o namorado lhe estendia e pelo sorriso estranho do canceriano soube que já localizara sua 'presa'.

Aquário estreitou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Discussões não o agradavam e não queria perder seu tempo com aquele assunto. Ouviu Milo responder.

- "Que bom que entenderam. Figuem à vontade. Vamos servir o jantar daqui a pouco. Querem dançar? Há uma pista de dança mais à frente."

Do lado de fora, o casal formado por Saga e Shura conversava.

- "Você tem razão. Como sempre. Escuta, vamos nos declarar? Por favor? Quero contar a todo mundo, mostrar a eles que nos amamos de verdade. Quero mostrar a Afrodite que você não o ama mais, que o esqueceu e que agora..." - Beijou-o no pescoço lentamente. – "Que agora é apenas meu e que nunca mais se aproximem de você."

- "Hum." Ouviu tudo e sentiu o leve beijo em seu pescoço. Mordeu os lábios, pensando no que fazer. Mas não tinha por que não fazer o que ele dizia, já haviam mostrado à todo mundo mesmo, naquele dia, na arena, sem falar que estavam juntos naquela festa desde que chegaram. Suspirou, concordando com Saga.

Ao mesmo tempo, MDM e Afrodite seguiam para a pista de dança. Viram o casal do lado de fora, abraçado. Dite ardeu de raiva, cutucou MDM que os viu também, mais uma vez, e apenas fez sinal que o outro ficasse calmo. Milo e Camus não eram adversários a se desprezar.

- "Acho que eles tem algo em mente." Camus segurou o escorpião pelo braço e murmurou, depois que Máscara da Morte e Dite seguiram para a pista que Milo indicara, parecendo estranhamente calmos, embora com um olhar um tanto perigoso.

- "Eu percebi. Mas, por enquanto, acho bom apenas ficarmos de olho. Vou chamar aqueles dois antes que se agarrem na varanda. Até parece que ninguém sabe que estão juntos." Camus apenas assentiu e foi com Milo.

Do lado de fora, Saga abrira um sorriso daqueles e abraçara Shura suspirando.

- "Eu falo. Pode deixar que não vou constranger você, não muito." Deu um selinho na hora em que Milo aparecia para chamá-los. Notou que o escorpiano sorria de lado com cara de quem já sabia de tudo.

- "Milo, eu e Shura. Ele me ama Milo. Ele me aceitou. Eu estou muito feliz. E acho que meu NAMORADO" - deu ênfase naquela palavra, todo orgulhoso – "Também está." Sorriu de um jeito tão radiante que o sol ficaria com vergonha.

Shura se manteve em silêncio sentindo o abraço. Não era muito de afeto em público, mas sempre havia exceções. Deixou que Saga fizesse o que quisesse e viu Milo se aproximando. O sorriso de Saga chegava a ser ofuscante, mas era bom saber que ele estava feliz. Ouviu o que ele disse para o cavaleiro de escorpião e não conseguiu não corar um pouco, mas a luz meio difusa escondeu um pouco isso.

- "Que novidade... Vocês dois acham mesmo que eu não os percebo, tão perto da minha casa, em estado de paixão? Só se eu estivesse morto. Oras, deixa pra lá. Parabéns. Venham dar a boa nova a todos os outros." – Franziu o cenho – "Mas cuidado, sabem com quem."

Capricórnio até sorrira um pouco mas, ao ouvir Milo falar em cuidado, voltou à expressão séria. Sabia que Dite e Deathmask não gostariam nada daquilo.

Aquário deixou-se ficar ao lado de Milo vendo e ouvindo o que se passava, apenas analisando a situação.

- "Não se preocupe Milo. Nós dois ficaremos juntos. Custe o que custar. Eu defenderei Shura, ele me defenderá. Somos fortes, ele é forte. Nunca mais ninguém vai conseguir humilhar meu homem."

Gêmeos falava num tom confiante e terno ao mesmo tempo, viu o sorriso de Milo quando chamou Shura de 'seu homem' e pensou um pouco.

- "Na realidade Milo, eu sou dele, há tanto tempo que é como uma segunda natureza." Saga suspirou e o escorpiano os conduziu até a sala onde a mesa estava belamente posta em tons de vermelho e prateado.

Continua...

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

**Terceiro Templo**

**Saga: E,eu não sou tão sentimental assim não... UU**

**Shura: Nem eu vou ficar com medinho de MDM e Dite, até parece. UU**

**Shiryuforever94: Oras, mas o que é isso? Revolta dos chars?**

**Saga e Shura: Você que não sabe escrever.**

**Shiryuforever94: Olha, eu sou movida por inspiração. Ando numa fase difícil, cheia de problemas e bateu a crise criativa de uma vez, assim, creio que vai demorar um pouco para eu cuidar dessa história de novo, aliás, todas as minhas fics vão entrar em hiatus.**

**Saga: Ainda bem que você não parou no meio do lemon senão ia ter Explosão Galáctica aqui...**

**Shura: Pois parou num momento crucial. MDM e Dite vão se avistar com Saga e Shura e aí? **

**Shiryuforever94: Sinto muito rapazes, isso vai ter que esperar.**

**Saga e Shura: UU**

**Bem, a todos que lêem e comentam obrigada, a quem lê e não diz nada, obrigada também. Tenham paciência, nem tudo são flores no mundo das ficwriters e confesso que estou muito desanimada. Beijos a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III ****–**** Eu jurei te proteger****…**

**Cap****í****tulo IV**

**O jantar**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Sem ela muitas cenas perderiam muito do charme e da elegância. Muitos dos mais profundos sentimentos do Shura se perderiam sem o toque genial de Akane Mitsuko. Uma ficwriter de mão cheia e uma alma repleta de talentos. Preciso dizer que sem ela eu jamais conseguiria? Conversas mis e muitas mudanças e ela sempre dando um toque a mais. Parabéns meu docinho pelo seu enorme talento. Meu agradecimento sincero por topar essa loucura toda comigo.

Para nossa beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu) Fico sem palavras para agradecer alguém que surta junta conosco lendo zilhões de páginas, zilhões de versões. Ela só tem um defeito. Gosta do que a gente escreve e aí não desce o malho nunca na fanfic rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada querida, por tudo.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**No capítulo anterior:**

- "Não se preocupe Milo. Nós dois ficaremos juntos. Custe o que custar. Eu defenderei Shura, ele me defenderá. Somos fortes, ele é forte. Nunca mais ninguém vai conseguir humilhar meu homem."

Gêmeos falava num tom confiante e terno ao mesmo tempo, viu o sorriso de Milo quando chamou Shura de 'seu homem' e pensou um pouco.

- "Na realidade Milo, eu sou dele, há tanto tempo que é como uma segunda natureza." Saga suspirou e o escorpiano os conduziu até a sala onde a mesa estava belamente posta em tons de vermelho e prateado.

**Capítulo IV**

**O jantar**

Sentaram-se, todos os dourados presentes. Camus em uma cabeceira, à sua direita, Shion e Dohko, Tremy de Sagitta, Aldebaran, Cristal, Algol de Perseu, Shiryu e Ikki, Albion, Shun e Hyoga. À sua esquerda, Saga e Shura, Dante e Capella, Astérion, Aiolos, Aiolia, Seiya, Shaka e Mu, Dite e MDM. Na outra cabeceira, Milo.

Astérion propositalmente ao lado de Aiolos e um tanto calado, tanto pela companhia do dourado quanto pelo que sentira em Saga.

O espanhol ouviu o que Saga disse, feliz pelas palavras dele mas ainda em silêncio. Sentaram-se à mesa e observou distraidamente a disposição dos lugares na mesa. Bom. Pelo menos Dite e Câncer não estavam tão próximos, mas ainda podia ver sutis olhares de raiva, numa breve promessa de vingança, vindo do pisciniano. Ignorou-o e virou-se mais para Saga.

Aiolos olhava de esguelha para Shura. Aiolia o tinha convencido a ir. Ele não queria. Ainda não tinha se recuperado de perder Shura para Saga. Ao mesmo tempo, reparando na face mais tranqüila e no jeito que o capricorniano olhava Saga e quase sorria, ficou feliz por ele. Se era de Saga que ele precisava para ter uma vida decente e feliz, que fosse. Desde que o geminiano passara por sua casa, há dois ou três dias, indo buscar Shura, tão debilitado que mal se podia sentir seu cosmo que ele já esperava por aquilo. Vê-los juntos. Suspirou e ficou meio triste. Tinham tido uma história, ele e Shura. Passado. O jeito era vislumbrar novos horizontes.

- "Shura vai ficar bem. Não fique preocupado com ele." A voz baixa de Astérion surpreendeu Aiolos.

- "Não lhe dei permissão para ler minha mente."

- "Não precisei ler, não o faria sem pedir a menos que por acidente ou ordem do santuário mas basta olhar para você que é fácil deduzir no que pensava." Astérion sorveu um gole de champanhe, não conversara muito com Aiolos ainda e aquele começo não ia bem.

- "É tão evidente assim?" O sagitariano dourado suspirou consternado.

- "Desculpe-me mas é sim. Pelo menos para mim que presto atenção em você e..." Parou de falar instantaneamente e corou olhando para Capella ao seu lado que arregalara os olhos com a frase.

- "E posso saber, se não for pedir muito, por que você presta atenção em mim?" O sagitariano agora estava curioso e falou com um sorriso divertido mas logo franzia as sobrancelhas ao ver como o jovem estava corado e desconfortável.

- "Cães de Caça? Que houve? Não se sente bem?"

E agora? O que responderia? Engoliu de uma vez a taça inteira de champanhe de Dante de Cérbero que o olhou meio enfezado. Com a voz mais baixa ainda acabou por responder.

- "Sempre o admirei muito. Ouvi todas as histórias a seu respeito e sei que é um dos mais honrados cavaleiros, embora todos sejam. Sei o quanto sofreu e ainda sofre e que há marcas em sua alma que não vão desaparecer por nada. Perdoe-me pela ousadia mas o acho simplesmente um dos homens mais impressionantes que já conheci. Seja por ouvir falar, pelas histórias a seu respeito ou por que, simplesmente, a convivência no Santuário me prova que você é tudo que falam e ainda melhor." Falou olhando fixamente para Aiolos, nem sabia o que iria ocorrer. Falara. Indiretamente mas falara. Estava nervoso e era um Cavaleiro de Prata acostumado a desarmar os inimigos com sua capacidade de ser direto, frio e eficiente. Ler mentes sempre lhe dera vantagens mas não queria ler a mente de Aiolos, não seria decente embora vontade não lhe faltasse. Fez menção de se levantar ao se passarem alguns instantes em que o dourado o fitava com ar sério.

- "Eu tenho vinte e sete anos embora pareça ter apenas dezoito. Quando fui morto tinha apenas quatorze anos mas Atena ao menos conseguiu me dar quatro anos a mais. Não sou perfeito e nem sou melhor cavaleiro que qualquer um aqui. Sou impulsivo e não gosto de ficar muito tempo parado num lugar. Vem treinar comigo amanhã. Preciso mesmo de um amigo." Aiolos falara tudo de uma vez, sem nem mesmo pensar. Ou muito se enganava ou aquele ali estava interessado nele. Não ia dizer que se importava, apenas talvez pudessem conversar. Se Shura ia seguir em frente, ele teria que fazer o mesmo, algum dia. Astérion era um belo cavaleiro.

Cães de Caça olhou-o de canto. Sorriu levemente. Amigos? Era um começo.

- "Estarei na Arena às sete da manhã, Cavaleiro." Pensou um pouco e emendou baixo - "Aiolos."

- "Vou estar esperando." Sagitário sorriu. Não sabia o que ia acontecer mas talvez um pouco de novidades e alegrias fosse o que precisasse. Gostara do jeito despachado de Astérion. Ainda não conseguia olhar para Saga e Shura sem sentir-se triste mas talvez aquilo mudasse. Logo conversavam todos sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

O geminiano, após o jantar, pediu a atenção de todos para um brinde e pegou a mão de Shura na sua, entrelaçando os dedos.

- "Amigos, aproveito esta feliz ocasião para informar a todos vocês que eu e Shura de Capricórnio resolvemos ficar juntos. De tal forma, qualquer tipo de afronta ou olhar estranho a meu namorado, terei como ofensa pessoal e se querem mesmo saber, eu acho que ninguém gostaria de me ver irritado." Olhou de esguelha para MDM e Afrodite, vendo o italiano fazer força para não gritar e Afrodite simplesmente arregalar os olhos. Como se não soubessem. Sorriu candidamente e puxou Shura para si, beijando-o na boca sem aviso, largando-o depois de um tempo, estava arfando.

- "Saga, devagar. Vai matar o Shura por falta de ar." Escorpião sorriu contente.

Capricórnio ouviu tudo que o namorado dissera, por milagre conseguindo manter a seriedade. Até que ele não fizera muito escândalo, ainda bem. Ao sentir o beijo, acabou por se entregar e o correspondeu, por um momento resolvendo esquecer que havia pessoas à sua volta. Sentia-se bem com Saga e se o gesto de se declararem o fizesse feliz, tudo bem. Quando partiram o beijo logo após, estava um pouco ofegante. Ouviu o que Milo disse e ficou com uma expressão mais ou menos indignada. Acabou suspirando e dando de ombros.

A mente de Dite ia numa correria louca. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Como assim iam ficar juntos? Shura era seu! Era um brinquedinho divertido para as horas de tédio. Adorava o jeitão dele também. Tudo bem que era meio soturno. Droga. Ah, mas não ia permitir de jeito nenhum. Enquanto parecia meio que se escondiam tudo bem. Mas agora... Declarados e felizes? Parabéns foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, tomando uma golada de vinho branco para tentar se acalmar.

Máscara da Morte fervia de raiva. Saga o ameaçara? Mas é claro que ameaçara. Não ia ficar assim. O desequilibrado mor do Santuário de Atena ia pagar caro.

Shura percebeu a reação do pisciano, os olhares dele, o jeito de ódio contido de Deathmask. Talvez tivessem problemas. Mas agora sentia-se capaz de reagir. Saga. Sim, ele lutaria por Saga.

- "Você não precisa ficar tão compenetrado meu amor. Sorria um pouco e..." Gêmeos sentiu alguém se aproximando e ergueu-se em alerta mas logo viu que era um emissário de Atena que se dirigiu a si com uma carta com o lacre dourado da deusa. Abriu sem demora. Franziu o cenho e rabiscou uma resposta. Virou-se para todos e informou um tanto triste.

- "O dever me chama. Meu bem, a missão, tenho que ir agora. É urgente. Há pessoas em perigo. Eu..." Olhou em torno, não queria ir, não daquele jeito mas era seu dever, era um cavaleiro.

- "Shura, eu te amo." Disse calmo e com um pequeno sorriso mirando os orbes verdes do outro. Não se importava de o declarar a quem quisesse ouvir.

Capricórnio vira quando Saga olhou para trás e levantou-se junto com ele, esperando para saber do que se tratava. Quando ele falou não pôde evitar uma expressão surpresa e logo suspirou. Queria mais algum tempo com ele. Contrariamente ao que faria normalmente, respondeu bem audível.

- "Também te amo." Não ligou para mais nada e puxou-o pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um rápido e apaixonado beijo, desejando-lhe boa sorte num murmúrio baixo apenas para seu namorado e dizendo-lhe que ia conseguir, que ele sabia disso melhor que ninguém. Sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele com uma mão. Não queria realmente que ele fosse, mas era o dever de ambos, e deveriam honrá-lo.

Afrodite conteve uma rosa branca que se formava a comando de seu cosmo poderoso. Que afronta era aquela? Como assim se amavam? Nunca permitiria. O orgulho imenso o dominava. Shura dissera que amava a ele, Afrodite. Não podia ter-se esquecido dele. Era impossível alguém esquecer de si. E que beijo era aquele? Shura era retraído, jamais se soltava daquele jeito. Bufou revoltado e agarrou com força o punho de seu namorado.

Máscara da Morte fervia por dentro, segurou-se para não soltar palavrões. O 'casalzinho' estava se declarando agora na frente de todos? Não que sentisse algo mais que desejo por aquele corpo perfeito do capricorniano. Saga tinha imposto humilhações a si e a seu namorado e agora tudo parecia tão bem. Parecia...

Saga despediu-se de todos e pediu a Shura.

- "Fica amor. Divirta-se, ainda é cedo. Eu vou em casa pegar umas coisas, sabe que preciso. Ficarei mais tranqüilo se não ficares sozinho." Olhou novamente para o casal problema, sua mente pensando rápido.

- "Aiolos, por favor, você mora perto dele. Não vou dizer que cuide dele. Shura pode fazê-lo sozinho mas, apenas, apenas, oras, sei que me entendeu." Só ele sabia o quanto lhe tinha custado aquilo. Mas pediu com humildade. Era seu amor quem ficaria ali à mercê daqueles dois. Confiava em Shura.

Aiolos estava feliz pelos dois. Ainda sentia uma ponta de ciúme de Shura mas ia passar. Era honrado o suficiente para entender que seu papel ali seria de um amigo fiel, pelo menos enquanto Saga fizesse Shura feliz ou enquanto ele não conseguisse superar aquilo. Fez que sim com a cabeça e desejou boa sorte a Saga, admirando-se do tanto que ele devia gostar de Shura para engolir seu orgulho e lhe pedir que cuidasse de Capricórnio.

- "Não se zangue cabrito. Fique aqui e aproveite a noite. Está entre amigos e certamente cuidarão de seu bem estar." Olhou significativamente para Milo. Confiava no escorpiano que apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sim, ele, Aiolos e Camus cuidariam de Shura.

Capricórnio deixou que Saga dissesse o que quisesse, embora se sentisse meio inquieto por ele chamar Aiolos e meio zangado por parecer que era uma criança indefesa. Fazer o quê? Não ia conseguir impedir aquele caótico homem de se assegurar de que tudo ficaria bem. No fundo achou bonito o gesto.

- "Vou com você até sua casa, Saga. A festa não será a mesma sem você." Hesitou na última palavra, não era mesmo bom em declarações e apertou a mão de Saga levemente com um sorriso. Ele entenderia. Despediu-se rápida e cordialmente dos outros.

- "Vem." Saga sorriu feliz, pegou-o pela mão e logo estavam em gêmeos. Dirigiu-se aos servos e avisou-os da antecipação de tudo. Pegou uma pequena mochila preta e colocou algumas coisas. Pegou uma foto de Shura e sorriu, dizendo que era para dar sorte.

Shura observara o namorado se preparando e colocando a foto dele em suas coisas e deu um sorriso divertido quanto a esse pequeno detalhe.

- "Certo... e..." Capricórnio olhou pro outro lado, suspirando, estava um tanto, não, bastante preocupado.

- "Hum... Cuide-se... Saga."

- "Pode deixar, tenho ótimos motivos para voltar." Puxou o outro pelo braço e o agarrou, num beijo profundo, abraçando-o bem apertado, como se nunca mais fossem se separar.

O espanhol prestou atenção às palavras, deixou-se puxar e soltou breve exclamação depois. Suspirou, sentindo o beijo e o correspondeu, pensando no que ele falara.

- "Eu vou voltar meu amor. Juro que vou." Saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás, estava tenso, a infernal dor de cabeça que não o deixava um segundo.

Vendo seu namorado se afastar, Shura pensava que realmente queria que desse tudo certo naquela missão. Olhou em torno. Estava tudo tão quieto agora. A energia vital de Saga fazia-lhe falta. O que faria? Decidiu retornar para a festa. Pelo menos não estaria sozinho. Engraçado. Antes adorava estar sozinho. Isso fora antes. Antes de Saga.

Continua...

**Terceiro Templo**

_Saga: Finalmente né! Pensei que nunca mais ia ter fanfic..._

**Shura: Ela estava descansando. Acha que é simples?**

_Saga: Tudo bem. Eu compreendo. Incentivo às vezes é bom não é mesmo?_

**Shura: Tem meu incentivo, Shiryuforever94. Estou gostando.**

Shiryuforever94: Obrigada queridos. Vamos ver onde isso vai agora...


	5. Chapter 5

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III ****–**** Eu jurei te proteger****…**

**Cap****í****tulo V**

**Provocações**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Sem ela muitas cenas perderiam muito do charme e da elegância. Muitos dos mais profundos sentimentos do Shura se perderiam sem o toque genial de Akane Mitsuko. Uma ficwriter de mão cheia e uma alma repleta de talentos. Preciso dizer que sem ela eu jamais conseguiria? Conversas mis e muitas mudanças e ela sempre dando um toque a mais. Parabéns meu docinho pelo seu enorme talento. Meu agradecimento sincero por topar essa loucura toda comigo.

Para nossa beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu) Fico sem palavras para agradecer alguém que surta junta conosco lendo zilhões de páginas, zilhões de versões. Ela só tem um defeito. Gosta do que a gente escreve e aí não desce o malho nunca na fanfic rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada querida, por tudo.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Provocações**

Um pouco antes, na festa de Milo, momentos após a saída de Saga e Shura.

- "Sei o que vão fazer..." Milo riu do jeito dos dois e cutucou Camus.

- "Milo, nem todo mundo só pensa em sexo."

- "Ah, sei. E Saga realmente não é nem um pouco quente, se é que entende."

- "E como você sabe?" Estava ficando com raiva.

- "Esqueceu que moro perto? Ah, mas você também sabe de tudo. Ou seu cosmo não funciona quando está na cama comigo?"

- "Chega, olha os convidados." Camus falara seriamente mas interiormente sorria. Realmente, na cama com Milo perigava o Santuário ser invadido e nem virem se bem que, do jeito que Milo era ligado aos deveres, iria perceber. Escorpião era tudo, menos distraído. Sua noção férrea de cumpridor do seu papel de Cavaleiro era uma faceta que quem não o conhecesse bem talvez não notasse tanto.

Por trás do bom humor e do jeito amigável, Milo era uma máquina de guerra. Camus diria mesmo que um tanto sádico. Seu golpe, scarlet needle, era uma ode ao sofrimento e à tortura. O que mais deixava o aquariano desconfortável era o sorriso de luxúria que por vezes Milo ostentava quando em batalha. O grego realmente levava muito a sério o que fazia, pior que fazia muito bem. Um assassino. A palavra ecoou em sua mente mas não gostava daqueles pensamentos. Ele, Camus, também o era, tivera que ser. Quantas e quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Cavaleiros de Atena. Que ninguém pensasse que eram doces e meigos rapazes...

Que ninguém se enganasse com o escorpiano. Letal, perigoso, sensual, arrogante e por muitas vezes capaz de destroçar tudo ao seu redor se sentisse que era necessário. Era seu namorado mas era, acima de tudo, um Cavaleiro. Lembrou de quando ele ameaçara abdicar da armadura para ficar consigo. Seria algo incrivelmente difícil para seu ferrão escarlate. Era amor, disso não tinha dúvidas. Olhou como se pensasse em nada importante para Milo mas a chama em seus olhos fez com que o loiro desse um sorriso sensual. Depois. Depois que todos fossem embora.

Logo todos estavam espalhados pelo salão, conversando animadamente, alguns dançando. Num canto, Aiolos e Astérion conversavam sobre as várias histórias do Santuário. De outro lado, Mu e Shaka conversavam e comiam pasteizinhos de chocolate que tinham sido servidos de sobremesa. Shion e Dohko já haviam se retirado pois teriam muitos afazeres no dia seguinte.

Na varanda, sob o luar e longe de ouvidos curiosos devido à música e ao local mais afastado, um casal trocava olhares e palavras. Afrodite ostentava um sorriso cruel e mordiscou a orelha de MDM.

- "Amor, tenho idéias. Amanhã, ou daqui dois dias, para não levantar suspeitas."

- "Io imaginei que teria." Deathmask canalizava toda sua raiva para uma capacidade estratégica que não muito mostrava. Deu um sorriso parecido com o do pisciniano ao falar.

- "Dite, tenho uma idéia a qual você provavelmente aprovará. Podemos nos divertir um pouco. Saga é geminiano mas, para nossa sorte, deveras ciumento." Seu sorriso agora misturava luxúria, crueldade e frieza. Ria baixo.

- "Adoro seus rompantes, isso envolve algum tipo de armadilha?" Peixes fez cara de santo e mostrava um brilho maroto no olhar muito azul, enroscando uma mecha de fios azulados na ponta dos dedos brancos enquanto perguntava sensualmente.

- "Pensei em um flagrante, quem sabe? Algo pequeno, só uma diversãozinha." Olhou para Afrodite pensando que ele era realmente a criatura mais bonita que já tinha visto na vida. E letal também. Um perigo, doçura e perversão. Embriagante.

- "Seria interessante. Vejamos. Eu posso 'por acaso' estar num lugar qualquer na hora errada? Ou na hora certa. E o cabrito me deve, ele nos deve. Ele vai me pagar, ninguém humilha a mim, o mais belo de todos os cavaleiros de ouro." Nos olhos, um brilho cruel e distante.

- "Exatamente. Essa missão do Saga, pelo que ouvi dizer é algo relacionado a uma mina de diamantes, algo que provavelmente lembrará o duas caras do meikai e ele certamente vai voltar bastante instável. Como se lembra, nós todos desenvolvemos alguns problemas após aquela experiência. Saga ficou claustrofóbico. Ele vai 'adorar' entrar numa mina."

- "Por isso que te amo, meu cortador de cabeças. Saga é instável desde o dia de seu nascimento. Isso não vai ser tão difícil e a missão será numa mina mesmo, eu me informei querido. Ou acha que não quero saber quanto tempo o nosso 'amiguinho' de cabelos azuis ficará fora? Tinha pensado em irmos dar um jeito em Shura na ausência do geminiano mas talvez não fosse tão divertido, aumentaria a revolta de Saga e a de Shura e eu não quero isso. Sem falar que parece que Camus, Milo e Aiolos aceitaram docilmente a missão de babás do cabrito. Quero ver Shura implorar por nós dois. Já pensou que irritarmos Saga pode ter outras consequências?" Envolveu o pescoço do amante com a mão e deslizou sensualmente, chegando mais perto e se esfregando nele devagarinho.

- "Sim, desequilibrar Gêmeos é algo que pode ser bastante produtivo. Perigoso mas muito produtivo." O canceriano sentiu a carícia e estremeceu um tanto, sorrindo maliciosamente quando o pisciniano se esfregou em si, ouvindo o que ele dizia. Olhou para o namorado, um brilho diferente nos olhos, prevendo algo que poderia ocorrer e mostrando em sua face um esgar de maldade.

- "Quanto tempo teremos para maquinar nossos planos? Acho que uns dois dias não? Será bom. Vou bancar o bom cavaleirinho enquanto isso mas, agora, meu garanhão italiano, que tal um pouco mais de ação?" Sem nenhum pudor, colou a boca na de MDM num beijo sôfrego e se esfregou nele.

- "Isso." Soltou uma exclamação ao sentir o repentino beijo e segurou o amante pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o toque, ainda maquinando detalhes na mente.

Afrodite suspirava gemendo alto com as fortes mãos de seu namorado explorando-lhe o corpo sem lá muito pudor. Percebeu Camus e Milo por perto. Partiu o beijo e sorriu cínico.

- "Bem que podiam colocar algo mais sensual para ouvirmos não? Mas, tudo bem. Olha a festa está ótima e eu trouxe um 'disquinho' mais animado. Em homenagem talvez a Saga e Shura. Hum, Milo, você está divino, pena que prefere pessoas mais frias." Deu um sorriso estranho.

As duas presenças se aproximando não passaram desapercebidas a MDM, que suspirou quando Afrodite partiu o beijo, olhando os dois anfitriões da festa. As palavras de seu acompanhante o fizeram dar apenas um pequeno sorriso, sarcástico como sempre, observando o diálogo.

- "Olha aqui Dite, já não bastam os problemas com o Shura não? Não sou homem de aturar desaforo nem pra mim, nem pra meu namorado. FUI CLARO?" Um suspiro irritado e o perigo estava bem perto. Milo não era de ficar calado quando mexiam com seu amor por Camus.

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o comentário de seu 'vizinho'. O aquariano podia ser até bastante controlado, mas não aceitaria aquele tipo de comentário. Como esperava, Milo tratou de responder à altura e contentou-se em ficar em silêncio. A expressão e o jeito de MDM, porém, não lhe passaram em branco. Era como se planejassem alguma coisa. Ficou sério e viu Afrodite arrastar o outro para a pista de dança, dando gargalhadas. Sim, planejavam algo.

O pisciano tomou posse do aparelho de som e colocou o disco que trouxera, com movimentos sensuais dos quadris, colou o corpo ao de seu namorado e foi dançando pela pista. A letra da música, ele pensava, era ótima para como se sentia no momento.

_**Tell me, tell me**_

_**Diga-me, diga-me...**_

_**Is life just a playground?**_

_**A vida **__**é**__** somente uma divers**__**ã**__**o ?**_

_**Think you're the real deal honey**_

_**Eu acho que voc**__**ê**__**é**__** o neg**__**ó**__**cio verdadeiro**_

_**And some one will always look out for you**_

_**E algu**__**é**__**m estar**__**á**__** sempre cuidando de voc**__**ê**_

Máscara da morte riu, bem alto, conhecia aquela música. Agarrou o pisciano com vontade e dançou com ele, enquanto sussurrava planos nada inocentes nos ouvidos do belíssimo cavaleiro. Ao ritmo dançante, mais cavaleiros se juntaram a eles, sem imaginarem o quanto de maquiavélico havia na letra que Afrodite vez por outra entoava, rindo.

Nesse momento, Shura de Capricórnio voltava para a festa. Estremeceu ao ouvir a música. Aquela música. Afrodite gostava dela e várias vezes haviam ficado no templo de Peixes, bêbados, embriagados de cigarro, álcool e sexo. Os três. Parou vendo o pisciano dançar.

_**But wake up baby**_

_**Mas acorde baby**_

_**You're so totally deluded**_

_**Voc**__**ê**__** est**__**á**__** totalmente iludido**_

_**You'll end up old and lonely**_

_**Voc**__**ê**__** estar**__**á**__** no final velho e sozinho**_

_**If you don't get a bullet in your head**_

_**Se voc**__**ê**__** n**__**ã**__**o levar uma bala na cabe**__**ç**__**a**_

O casal se remexia freneticamente na pista de dança. Olhares maliciosos de parte a parte. Dite estava em seu elemento. Sensual como ele só, envolvia o namorado em abraços e beijos e vez por outra ainda esbarrava em outros cavaleiros com jeito sedutor. Pensou em Shura, mais de uma vez. Amava Máscara da Morte mas sentia uma atração exacerbada pelo capricorniano. Não sabia explicar. Sentia-se muito bem perto de Shura. Afastou o pensamento ao se lembrar que fora praticamente jogado fora pelo orgulhoso protetor da décima casa. Tudo culpa de Saga. O geminiano ia ter o que merecia, e Shura também.

Dite viu o capricorniano voltar e apertou o braço de MDM. Dirigiu-se ondulante para perto de Shura e acompanhou a letra da música com um sorriso deliciosamente cruel nos lábios rosados, o corpo perfeito ondulante sendo acariciado de maneira quase explícita por um namorado que fitava Shura em desafio.

_**Good luck, good luck**_

_**Boa sorte, boa sorte**_

_**Good luck in your new bed**_

_**Boa sorte na sua nova cama**_

_**Enjoy your nightmares honey**_

_**Aprecie seus pesadelos querido**_

_**When your rest in your way**_

_**Quando voc**__**ê**__** descansar no seu caminho**_

O espanhol ouvira cada palavra. Provocação para dizer o mínimo. Se pensavam que cederia, estavam muito enganados. Num aviso mudo, ergueu o cosmo dourado e cruzou os braços, o olhar frio e cortante avisando a Afrodite de Peixes que não era bem vindo perto dele. Era para provocar? Não ia se dar por vencido. Ia se divertir. Dirigiu-se a Shiryu, pediu licença a Ikki que concordou meio a contra gosto e arrastou o dragão para a pista de dança. Eram bonitos juntos mas apenas amigos. Dragão dançava muito bem e Shura não ficava atrás. Ouviu a zombaria de Dite expressa no estribilho da música, o ar de descaso do pisciano junto com o olhar assassino de MDM. Não ia ter medo, nunca mais.

Mu e Shaka observavam o casal beligerante dançando. Viram Shura chegar e viram a audácia de Dite. Mas Saga nem tinha partido direito e já havia problemas novamente? Temeram por problemas maiores mas ao verem Shura inflar seu cosmo souberam que o cabrito não era mais alguém que pudesse ser manipulado facilmente.

_**Lalaia**_

_**Lalalalaia**_

_**Good luck, good luck**_

_**Boa sorte, boa sorte**_

_**Good luck in your new bed**_

_**Boa sorte na sua nova cama**_

_**Enjoy your nightmares honey**_

_**Aprecie seus pesadelos querido**_

_**When your rest in your way**_

_**Quando voc**__**ê**__** descansar no seu caminho**_

Os outros cavaleiros olhavam um tanto preocupados. Embora tudo estivesse em paz, ainda, a presença um tanto nefasta do italiano dominava o local onde todos estavam. Sentiam a tensão no ar. Não compreendiam como MDM pudera ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ele já admitira que sabia do mal que havia no Santuário quando da dominação da face malévola de Saga. Aquele cavaleiro dourado só tinha um senhor, o poder. Perigoso, e muito. Os olhares e palavras que Dite e MDM atiravam a Shura na pista de dança estavam deixando Aiolos inquieto, Camus e Milo de sobreaviso e Shaka pensava que talvez o Tembu Horin fosse uma boa idéia. Não parecia boa coisa. Ficariam de olho em Shura. Até que Saga voltasse.

_**You sold me, sold me**_

_**Voc**__**ê**__** me vendeu, me vendeu**_

_**You sold me down the river now**_

_**Voc**__**ê**__** me vendeu por qualquer pre**__**ç**__**o, siga a correnteza agora**_

_**I hope you're feeling happy now**_

_**Eu tenho esperan**__**ç**__**a que voc**__**ê**__** esteja feliz agora**_

_**Now you always have a sneer in your smile**_

_**Agora voc**__**ê**__** sempre ter**__**á**__** desprezo no seu sorriso**_

Dite tinha raiva. MDM tinha raiva e Shura... Apenas mostrava uma face impassível enquanto dançava tentando raciocinar o que poderia advir daquela situação. Não iria enfrentar os dois. Não precisava daquilo. Shiryu percebia seu estado de espírito e o aconselhava a ter calma.

Astérion sentiu vontade de perscrutar a mente dos dois dourados enamorados na pista de dança. Tinham sido um trio com Shura e pareciam ter se recuperado da perda mas não tinha certeza. Preocupava-se também com o protetor da terceira casa. Sentira uma perturbação estranha em Saga mas tinha certeza que o geminiano era honrado e que amava Shura. Não tinha permissão para sondar Dite e o italiano e fazer aquilo não seria decente de sua parte. Talvez fosse apenas impressão. Concentrou-se na conversa com Aiolos embora a atenção de todos no salão estivesse na pista de dança. Mesmo assim, até que o papo fluía bem. Ambos descobriram até pontos em comum. O que não era difícil, afinal tiveram suas vidas praticamente dedicadas à Deusa. Havia sim muito em comum. Astérion enxergava nos belos olhos do sagitariano toda a lealdade e força que admirava num ser humano.

Enquanto isso, Afrodite agora entoava a letra da música junto com o namorado, todo animado. Tinham decidido o que fazer e sentiu-se livre para celebrar. Sim, estava celebrando a iminente queda de Saga. Daria certo. Era um plano bem feito. Shura ia voltar para eles, de rabo entre as pernas. E Saga? Ah, se ele sobrevivesse... Quem sabe?

_**But wake up baby**_

_**Mas acorde baby**_

_**You're so totally deluded**_

_**Voc**__**ê**__** est**__**á**__** totalmente iludido**_

_**You'll end up old and lonely**_

_**Voc**__**ê**__** estar**__**á**__** no final velho e sozinho**_

_**If you don't get a bullet in your head**_

_**Se voc**__**ê**__** n**__**ã**__**o levar uma bala na cabe**__**ç**__**a**_

Cristal estava conversando com Hyoga quando percebeu toda a situação e o sorriso negro de Máscara da Morte. Olhou preocupado para o discípulo. Não gostava de MDM, não gostava do que ouvira de todos sobre o que houvera com Shura. Não era íntimo do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio mas Camus o tinha em alta conta e, se era da confiança de Aquário, devia ser um bom homem. Precisavam ter cuidado. MDM e Afrodite davam gargalhadas no meio do salão e se divertiam a cada verso da música um tanto intrigante.

_**And I'm glad, so glad that I'm done with you**_

_**E eu estou satisfeito, t**__**ã**__**o satisfeito por ter acabado com voc**__**ê**_

_**No more crying, crying leaving me so black & blue**_

_**Sem mais choros, chorar me deixando t**__**ã**__**o triste (preto e azul)**_

_**You backed me up against the wall**_

_**Voc**__**ê**__** me empurrou contra a parede**_

_**But i stand tall don't give a damn no more**_

_**Mais eu me levantei alto e n**__**ã**__**o dou mais a m**__**í**__**nima**_

_**Oh baby bye byes**_

_**Oh baby, tchau, tchau**_.

Finalmente Shura decidiu que aquilo não ia levá-lo a lugar algum e foi com Shiryu até onde Ikki, Hyoga, Cristal, Dante e Capela estavam. Todos notaram a face incrivelmente séria e circunspecta. Não era hora de gracinhas. Capricórnio pensava se fora mesmo boa idéia voltar. Aiolos se aproximou dele com Astérion logo atrás. Capricórnio sentiu o olhar um tanto em dúvida do sagitariano e encarou-o sem sorrir. Não precisava ser protegido. Ainda não. Era orgulhoso demais, não estava gostando nada de parecer ser o centro das preocupações.

_**No more lies, no more lies**_

_**Sem mais mentiras, sem mais mentiras**_

_**Without you**_

_**Sem voc**__**ê**_

A música terminava e Dite e MDM se abraçavam. Logo trocavam um beijo bem explícito, com Afrodite praticamente no colo do outro. Será que Shura não sentia saudades? Dos toques, dos beijos, dos arranhões?

Um suspiro fundo foi tudo que se viu ou ouviu de Shura. Saga o tinha resgatado não tinha? A visão do casal se esfregando na pista lhe provocou apenas indiferença. Não sentia mais nada por eles. Sequer por Afrodite. Numa velocidade que surpreendera a si mesmo, desgostara totalmente do pisciano. Gêmeos o havia tomado, corpo, alma e coração. Não havia espaço para mais ninguém.

A honra e o poder. Não era assim que Saga se referia a eles? Juntos eram a honra e o poder. Sempre seriam. Sentiu um calor invadi-lo. Amor. Puro amor por Saga de Gêmeos. Sua fraqueza e sua força. Sentiu os olhares de Afrodite sobre si. Sentiu o escárnio de MDM. Sorriu um riso cínico. Nunca mais poderiam subjugá-lo. Se fora fraco, não era mais. Nunca mais, por ele mesmo e por Saga.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Terceiro Templo

Mais um capítulo. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que gostam desta história e que me mandam incentivo por email ou reviews. Acho que Saga e Shura têm muito que render em fanfics.

Saga: Sentirei sua falta.

Shura: Eu também.

Saga: Eu volto logo.

Shura:...


	6. Chapter 6

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo VI**

**Shura e Afrodite**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura, MDM e Afrodite, Camus e Milo, Ikki e Shiryu, Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Sem ela muitas cenas perderiam muito do charme e da elegância. Muitos dos mais profundos sentimentos do Shura se perderiam sem o toque genial de Akane Mitsuko. Uma ficwriter de mão cheia e uma alma repleta de talentos. Preciso dizer que sem ela eu jamais conseguiria? Conversas mis e muitas mudanças e ela sempre dando um toque a mais. Parabéns meu docinho pelo seu enorme talento. Meu agradecimento sincero por topar essa loucura toda comigo.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo VI**

**Shura e Afrodite**

Fazia apenas uma manhã que Saga havia saído para a missão e Shura já se sentia agoniado. A presença firme e segura do geminiano lhe fazia muita falta. Estava treinando calmamente algumas variações de ângulo da Excalibur na Arena. Perto dele, Shion e Dohko o incentivavam e Aiolos sorria vendo o amigo atingir praticamente a perfeição. Foi quando Afrodite apareceu que houve algum silêncio um tanto constrangedor.

- "Bom dia, Shura. Podemos conversar?" Incrivelmente, Afrodite não ostentava um sorriso jocoso. Estava até um tanto sério.

- "Não creio que seja boa idéia. Se me dá licença..." Shura virou-se simplesmente e caminhou em direção a uma sombra onde estavam colocadas algumas mesas simples com água e suco, providência do Grande Mestre Shion.

- "Já me esqueceu assim, de uma hora para outra?" Afrodite seguiu atrás dele sem ligar para o olhar de reprovação de Shion.

- "Não se trata de esquecer e sim de deixar para lá algo que não é bom para você. Não gosto de conversas inúteis, Afrodite. O que exatamente quer? Não me venha com outro de seus joguinhos. Eu não sou a mesma pessoa com quem você brincava de gato e rato. Além disso, estou com Saga, sou dele agora e você não é bem vindo em minha intimidade." Shura falava pausada e firmemente. Não era mais o jovem inseguro e claudicante que Afrodite deixara para trás. Tinha sua auto-estima de volta e não estava disposto a deixar de maneira alguma que alguém lhe tirasse aquela conquista.

- "Nossa, agora você é uma coisa para ter dono? Pensei que compartilhavam sentimentos não que o geminiano tinha colocado uma plaquinha de propriedade no novo animalzinho de estimação dele." Afrodite enrolava os cachos azulados nos dedos, fazendo um ar jocoso. Queria ver até onde ia aquele falso controle do sangue quente do espanhol.

- "Como Saga me trata ou deixa de tratar não lhe diz respeito. Não vou ficar discutindo sandices com alguém por quem não tenho o menor respeito. Nem sua beleza esconde a feiúra de sua alma, Afrodite. Dê-me licença. Preciso de ar puro." Shura não cedeu nem cederia à provocação. Amava Saga. Nada mais nem ninguém mais iria mudar aquilo.

I trusted you

Eu confiei em você

And that would be my first mistake

E aquele seria meu primeiro erro

I've been lied to

Eu tenho mentido pra você

Your eyes are ice cold blue

Seus olhos são azul frio como o gelo

A mirror of the heart inside of you

Um espelho do coração que está dentro de você

- "Quem diabos você pensa que é? Seu cabrito burro desgraçado e metido!" Afrodite não ia conseguir. Não ia mesmo conseguir suportar aquilo. Viu o olhar gélido de Shura e percebeu enfim que nunca mais. Nunca mais ia poder estar com ele. De alguma maneira o maldito geminiano o havia roubado. Sim, podia ler em cada expressão de Shura. Verdadeiro amor? Oras e quem liga para amor verdadeiro? Pensou em invocar uma rosa branca e dar fim no coração insuportável de Shura.

- "Deixe-o em paz." A voz forte de Aiolos soou calma mas ao mesmo tempo em tom de aviso.

- "Ih, a dor de cotovelo veio forte agora hein? Que foi cavalinho? Pensa que vai conseguir algo com o espanhol que se acha o máximo?"

- "Afrodite, a idéia que tenho do que seja amizade e amor talvez lhe seja desconhecida mas em ambos os casos um dos ingredientes principais é o respeito. Comporte-se ou terei que ser mais incisivo e eu garanto que não serei bonzinho." Os olhos azuis de Aiolos de Sagitário refletiam o coração puro e a imensa e honrada alma que ele possuía.

- "Estão todos de complô contra mim? Eu não fiz nada que esse espanhol safado que agora se traveste de santo não quisesse!" - Não ia sair de lá com seu orgulho ferido de jeito algum. – "E tem mais, ninguém é mais belo que eu nesse Santuário e eu não admito que ninguém fale comigo no tom que esse Shura de Chifrecórnio usou! Até parece que Saga não vai traí-lo de uma hora para outra. Sabem bem como é o geminiano. Ama sim mas não resiste a outros." Se deu conta de que admitira que Saga amava Shura e mordeu os lábios exasperado.

- "Meus problemas amorosos ou a falta deles não são de sua conta. Como eu já disse, preciso de ar puro e o ar profano que vem de seu coração malvado nem o perfume de suas rosas consegue ocultar." O capricorniano enxugava o suor do rosto enquanto cumprimentava Ikki e Shiryu que chegavam para treinar.

You can't walk back in my life

Você não pode voltar para minha vida

You had your chance to be by my side

Você teve sua chance para estar do meu lado

I don't have to hear you cry to know

Eu não tenho que ouvir você chorar pra saber ..

- "Bom dia a todos, se bem que pelo adiantado da hora, é quase hora de almoçar." Shiryu ostentava um belo sorriso e percebeu no ar que havia algo errado. – "Shura, porque não vem almoçar comigo e com Ikki? Iremos nos reunir com Mu e Shaka numa refeição vegetariana."

- "Eu gostaria muito. Obrigado. E, agora, se me dão licença..." Shura rumou para a escadaria. Tinha que ir até sua casa e trocar de roupa. Não deu muitos passos e o cosmo agressivo e perigoso de MDM o fez inspirar profundamente.

- "Bom dia Santo Capricórnio! Que traz de boas notícias hoje? Matou alguém com sua excalibur? Ah, esqueci, o geminiano domesticou você..." MDM trazia um sorriso traiçoeiro no rosto. Afrodite logo se juntou a ele, indignado.

- "Esse espanhol ridículo disse que eu sou malvado." Falou num tom meio jocoso mas no fundo ressentia-se. Não iria admitir nunca que ainda gostava muito do defensor da décima casa.

- "Oras, amor, mas de certa forma você é mesmo. Isso para mim é elogio." Um ar de enfado e MDM segurou firme no pulso de Shura. – "Não se meta com meu namorado, ouviu bem? Respeite-o!"

- "Solte-me ou ficará sem braços..." O brilho metalizado no olhar do capricorniano dizia mais que suas palavras.

- "E, agora, todos se despeçam que não quero confusão por aqui. Por favor, Shura, vá se aprontar que Shaka detesta atrasos e Mu, como bom ariano, é um tanto indócil ao ter que esperar." A voz firme e autoritária de Shion de Áries fez Shura assentir calmamente e olhar desafiador para MDM.

Just go

Apenas vá

I gave you my word and I promised to love you

Eu te dei minha palavra e eu prometi amá-lo

Go, it's over

Vá, está acabado

You had your chance

Você teve sua chance

Just go

Apenas vá

There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you

Não há nada dentro de mim que ainda me faça sentir conectado a você

To me you're already gone

Por mim você já pode ir

- "Não sabia que Capricórnio era um pobre bebê indefeso, Shion." MDM soltou o braço do espanhol mas ficou olhando-o subir.

- "Não me irrite, MDM. Sabe muito bem que você e Afrodite protagonizaram cenas inomináveis no Santuário e eu não quero que nada daquilo se repita. Fui claro?"

- "Que pessoal mais pudico... Por mim, tudo bem. Estou bem satisfeito com meu peixinho..." Não era tolo de discutir com ninguém enquanto não terminasse de aprontar seu plano de vingança contra Shura e Saga. Daria a todos a impressão de que estava tudo bem.

Shura ouviu cada palavra mas não se voltou. Não tinha mais nada com aquilo e nem queria. Nunca mais. Pensou em Saga e deu um longo suspiro. Fechou os olhos um tanto e pensou no tanto que se apaixonara por ele. Onde estaria seu amor? Queria tanto que a missão fosse um sucesso e ele voltasse logo.

I got a new love now

Eu tenho um novo amor agora

He's my new love now

Ele é meu novo amor agora

And he loves me so

E ele me ama demais

Takes me where you never took me

Me leva aonde você nunca me levou

Although you tried too

Embora você também tentasse

His eyes they read so true

Os olhos dele transmitem tanta verdade

So different from the way it was with you

Tão diferente do modo como era com você

- "Isso mesmo, Shion. Acho que eu e MDM somos bem felizes juntos e deixaremos assim. Vamos embora? Treinaremos mais tarde. Estou com vontade de fazer umas compras. Me acompanha amor?" Afrodite entendera perfeitamente o ponto de vista de MDM sem precisar perguntar. Tinham pensamentos parecidos por vezes. Não conseguiu evitar de observar Shura subindo lentamente as escadas. O corpo malhado e perfeito. O ar selvagem que o vento embaralhando os curtos cabelos negros lhe dava. Ah, mas aquilo tudo ia custar bem caro a Saga.

I don't need you in my life

Eu não preciso de você na minha vida

Forgot what it's like to be satisfied

Você esqueceu o que é se sentir satisfeito

I don't wanna hear you cry 'cause I know

Eu não quero ouvir você chorar porque eu sei

Shura chegou em seu templo e foi tomar um bom banho. Vestiu uma roupa simples, inconscientemente, a camisa era azul cor dos olhos de seu namorado. Não resistiu pegar uma foto dos dois juntos e sorriu para ela. Saga lhe trouxera sorrisos de volta. Era muito bom. Olhou pela janela para o décimo segundo templo. Perdera tempo demais de sua vida sofrendo. Perdera tempo demais para entender que o amor poderia ser bem mais que ser usado como objeto sexual. Estava aprendendo muito com o que sentia por Saga. Estava aprendendo a ser feliz.

Takin' a look at these photographs

Dando uma olhada nessas fotografias

Fightin' my tears and I try to relax

Brigando com minhas lágrimas e eu tento relaxar

'Cause you came and you left and it all went by so fast

Porque você veio e você foi e isso tudo foi tão rápido

Just go

Apenas vá

I gave you my word and I promised to love you

Eu te dei minha palavra e eu prometi amá-lo

Go, you had your chance

Vá, você teve sua chance

I got a new love now

Eu tenho um novo amor agora

I trusted you

Eu confiei em você

And that would be my first mistake

E seria meu primeiro erro

Nota das autoras: Após uma longa crise de inspiração, eis o mais novo capítulo de Saga e Shura. Já que infelizmente as pessoas parecem ter parado de acompanhar esta fanfic, vamos postar para nossa alegria mesmo. Realmente gostamos dela. Ah, aos nobres leitores que comentaram os outros capítulos, nossos agradecimentos especiais. A música é Just Go, do Jesse Mcartney.


	7. Chapter 7

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo VII**

**O retorno**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**O retorno**

A missão tinha sido muito difícil. Realmente desgastante. Estava cansado e muito. Achava que sobrevivera apenas devido a Shura. Pensar no seu amor o forçara a continuar sempre em frente. Quando houve o desabamento de parte da mina de diamantes, temeu nunca mais senti-lo em seus braços. Salvara alguns mineiros que ficaram impressionados com aquele homem tão estranhamente forte. Vistoriara várias áreas até se certificar que os depósitos de lixo atômico que estavam por perto não mais seriam alcançados pelas escavações.

Suspirou fundo enquanto o avião pousava. Não gostava dos pousos e nem das decolagens. Poderia usar seu cosmo e ter ido e vindo na velocidade da luz mas Saori decidira por que usassem os meios comuns. A Deusa temia que as atividades do Santuário ficassem muito evidentes. Até que ele concordava. Sem falar que assim podia observar um pouco mais o que era a vida 'normal'. Não que se queixasse de ser um guardião sagrado.

- "Moço, pode pegar meu aviãozinho que caiu no outro lado?" Um belo garotinho de uns seis anos lhe pedia algo. Ah, sim, uma miniatura de aeronave estava bem ali, ao lado do assento de Saga. Pegou o brinquedo e o entregou com um sorriso.

- "Obrigado. Por que seus cabelos são azuis?" O menininho olhava fascinado para os longos cabelos azulados que estavam presos numa trança frouxa.

- "Hahahahaha, oras, porque já sou velho, tenho o cabelo todo branco e agora pinto de azul para combinar com o céu..." Saga gostava de crianças. O sorriso aberto e inocente, um mundo sem crianças não teria metade da graça.

- "Você não é velho. Minha mãe disse que você é um gatão. Mas você é humano, não entendi..."

- "SILAS!" Uma coradíssima moça de seus 25 anos olhava apavorada para o menininho e deu um sorriso sem graça para o geminiano que apenas sorriu compreensivo e respondeu ao menininho.

- "Foi mesmo? Ah, sua mãe devia estar brincando." O garotinho assentiu e foi para os braços da mãe que o pegou no colo. Silas deu um tchauzinho afetuoso e Saga pôde ouvir...

- "Mamãe, ele não é um gato... Por que disse que ele era um gato? Ele nem tem pelos, nem cauda, eu procurei..."

- "Mas que garotinho impossível. Eu quis dizer que ele é bonito oras... Er, me desculpe senhor. Não quis ofender... Meu nome é Katrina."

- "Não se preocupe, não me ofendo por alguém me achar um gato... Estão indo para Atenas?"

- "Sim, vamos visitar os avós de Silas. O pai dele morreu ano passado e agora estamos pensando em mudar para cá. Era um bom homem. Foi um prazer, senhor... senhor..."

- "Saga. Boa sorte e... Cuide-se amiguinho." Embaralhou levemente os cabelinhos do garoto. Pegou sua bagagem de mão e saiu do avião. Maldita dor de cabeça que jamais passava. Como o incomodava. Talvez as lembranças do Meikai estivessem mais vivas do que pensara. Aquela mina... Fundo, escuro, solidão. Não. Melhor voltar à realidade. Uma pontada mais forte por trás dos olhos. Talvez precisasse de descanso mais do que pensava. Não via a hora de ver Shura. Três dias. Parecera-lhe um mês. Sua volta havia sido prevista para o dia seguinte mas fizera questão de terminar com tudo o mais rápido que podia. Pegou um táxi e foi para o Santuário.

Gêmeos chegou a sua casa e procurou por Shura. Ele não estava por lá. Perguntou a uma serva que disse onde ele estava. Treinando. O recém-chegado suspirou e foi se trocar. Colocou uma roupa de treino. Estava agoniado para ver seu namorado logo. Não pôde. Saori o chamava, novamente. Bem, primeiro o dever. Subiu até o décimo terceiro templo e apresentou seu relatório. A maldita dor de cabeça o estava enlouquecendo.

- "Saga, não parece nada bem. Está tão... Oscilante. Sua cosmo energia está tão confusa. Aconteceu algo na missão que gostaria de me contar?" A deusa aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe o rosto gentilmente, seu cosmo poderoso tentando acalmar a sensação ruim que emanava do geminiano. Fazia tempo que ela não sentia nada daquele jeito. Parecia... Maldade.

- "Talvez ele precise de descanso. Não deve mesmo ter sido fácil. E nós o afastamos de Shura tempo demais não foi mesmo?" O sorriso compreensivo de Shion escondia um medo que crescia a cada onda de calor e... Perigo. O cosmo de Gêmeos não estava normal. Algo estava muito errado.

- "Não Atena, apenas o deslizamento de terra que mencionei e que me fez ficar preso alguns momentos no meio da escuridão e muita terra. Nada que meus poderes não tenham resolvido. Apenas... Memórias ruins." Omitiu os pesadelos sobre Kanon morrendo em seus braços no cabo Sunion, omitiu a noite infernal que tivera sentindo as dores das torturas do Meikai em seu corpo, não mencionou as gargalhadas vindas direto do inferno que ecoavam em sua mente no meio da missão, achava que era efeito da radiação que escapara de um latão de contenção de lixo atômico e que o deixara zonzo até que se desse conta que deveria elevar seu cosmo para se proteger.

Havia mais. Deixou de falar sobre o pânico no meio da escuridão e do sufocamento, a falta de ar fazendo-o pensar que morreria. Sentiu-se indefeso por átimos de segundo mas fora uma eternidade ao mesmo tempo. Não ousou mencionar que a fúria que sentiu por estar preso e indefeso o fizera chamar por Ares. Com medo de perder Shura para sempre ele clamara por que seu lado negro, mais forte e mais letal, surgisse. Não podia contar algo assim...

- "Preciso falar com Shura. Eu ainda não o vi. Acho que apenas preciso descansar." Baixou os olhos ao sentir Shion sondando sua energia vital. Uma nesga de indignação apareceu. Não gostava de ser 'invadido' assim. Shion era o Grande Mestre, seu dever era proteger a Deusa. Mas proteger de que? Ele não era ameaça. Ouviu uma resposta estranha ecoando em sua mente...

- "_Mas eu sou_..." Grunhiu baixo ao sentir outra pontada forte e virou-se indo embora dizendo que ia ver Shura.

- "Atena, talvez tenhamos problemas. Sei que sentiu. Há algo errado."

- "Vamos aguardar. Creio que Saga é capaz de manter o controle. É ele não é? O lado negro de Saga." Suspirou preocupada. Sentia-se meio responsável por aquilo. Tudo parecia bem antes de Saga sair naquela missão. Dohko a havia advertido para mandar outro cavaleiro. Ela resistira. Achava que apenas o poderoso geminiano teria êxito naquela espécie de missão. Seu golpe mais potente, o Explosão Galáctica, poderia resolver eventuais desabamentos. Será que havia cometido um erro?

- "Infelizmente eu creio que sim. Percebeu como ele se contorcia? Estava sentindo algo. Dor, provavelmente. Sabe o quanto o poder dele é destrutivo. E ainda há o problema do Satã Imperial. E há Shura." Shion respirava rápido. Não era um probleminha qualquer. Aquela coisa que habitava no defensor da terceira casa detinha poder demais. Por mais que Atena fosse forte, o lado negro de Saga era um oponente perigoso. Resolveu monitorar as atividades do geminiano. Mandaria alguém para servir de vigia. Ikki de Fênix era o melhor candidato. Já enfrentara aquela força estranha antes e até que se saíra bem e, agora, era o Cavaleiro de Bronze mais forte de todos, aliás, sempre fora. Atena pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

- "Vigie-o. Se o pior acontecer, teremos que contê-lo. Avise Shura. Ele está namorando Saga, será o mais indicado para perceber algo e, talvez corra perigo. Avise Kanon também. Não sei por onde ele anda mas creio que ele seria capaz de fazer frente ao irmão. Justamente agora que tudo parecia caminhar nos eixos. Só mais uma coisa. A morte dele não é uma opção. Fui clara?" Recolheu-se aos seus aposentos pensando no que poderiam fazer. Não ia admitir a morte de Saga. Não novamente.

Shion despachou mensageiros em busca de Kanon e de Ikki de Fênix e logo foi ter com Dohko, pondo-o a par do que ocorria.

- "Eu disse a Saori, ariano. Eu avisei que esse tipo de missão não era indicada para o Saga. Vários de nós estivemos no inferno mas não foi nada comparável ao que eu pude sentir em Saga. Aquilo o traumatizou profundamente. Ele foi escolhido para matar Atena. Passado e presente na mente por vezes instável dele. E agora?"

- "Eu sei meu amado, eu sei. Esses dois dias foram de muita tensão. Capricórnio não saiu do Santuário e esteve sempre com Milo, Camus ou Aiolos. Nunca o deixaram sozinho. Estou preocupado com Shura. Especialmente com ele. MDM e Afrodite já o magoaram profundamente e ele encontrou a paz ao lado de Saga. Se tirarmos isso dele, talvez tenhamos dois Cavaleiros descontrolados e não apenas um. Eu acho..." Uma labareda de energia acercou-se dele. Era inconfundível. O terror, a negritude de sentimentos. Não havia dúvidas. O lado negro de Saga aflorava novamente. Insano, mordaz e assassino. Olhou para Dohko em agonia.

- "Por Zeus, é ele. Sinta o aspecto negro da energia que está dominando o Santuário. Por Atena, Shion, vamos. Precisamos deter isso." Dohko checou rapidamente os cavaleiros que estavam por ali. Encontrou Camus e Milo que já estavam de prontidão e os chamou por cosmo. Tão rápido quanto surgira, a emanação maléfica desapareceu. Pior, levara Shura com ela.

- "Nós também sentimos." Camus e Milo chegavam a uma das arenas afastadas. Sinais de luta e um resquício do cosmo de Shura e de... Saga. Mas não era Saga.

- "Dohko, o que houve aqui? Onde eles estão? Shura não merece isso. ONDE DIABOS ELES ESTÃO?" Milo esbravejava. Sentira ao lado de seu namorado todo o perigo crescente. Não tiveram tempo. Os dois haviam sumido. Eles haviam prometido a Saga, droga, eles tinham prometido cuidar de Shura.

- "Ora, ora, vejo que nosso amiguinho fez o que eu já previra. O Saga mauzinho reapareceu não foi? Sabia que aquele demente não ia conseguir se controlar. Peixinho, creio que Shura vai voltar aos nosso braços antes do que pensamos."

- "Cale-se Deathmask! Não tem moral alguma? Não tem caráter? Você é um monstro!" Milo deixou sua unha escarlate crescer. Não podia admitir alguém tão desprezível como o cavaleiro da quarta casa fazendo gracinhas numa hora daquelas.

- "Se acalme aracnídeo. Saguinha apenas viu Shura cercado das palavras doces do meu pisciano. Talvez não tenha gostado muito..." O sorriso de escárnio do italiano estava dando ânsias até mesmo no muitíssimo controlado Dohko de Libra.

- "MDM, o que vocês fizeram? O que em nome de Atena vocês perpetraram dessa vez?" A voz de Shion era firme e intimidatória. Se Saga estava à beira do descontrole, bastaria algo como uma ameaça a Shura ou talvez uma idéia distorcida de algo que envolvesse aquele homem que Saga tanto amava para disparar seu lado negro.

MDM e Dite gargalharam. Sim. Eles haviam provocado o lado negro de Saga. Não fora o geminiano quem os ameaçara com Ares? Mas Saga esquecera que Ares não era alguém fácil de ser controlado. Suas barreiras de contenção de seu lado negro podiam ser quebradas. E tinham ruído... Por culpa de MDM e Dite.

Camus congelava tudo ao redor, numa raiva contida. Milo percebeu e num golpe rápido atirou uma agulha em MDM e outra em Dite, sem aviso. Estava furioso.

- '"FILHO DA PUTA DE RABO TORTO!" MDM gritou de ódio e dor ao sentir o corpo reagir ao golpe torturante de escorpião. Dite trincou os dentes mas não gritou. Contorceu-se mas não gritou. Aquele aracnídeo ia se ver com ele outra hora. Agora não.

- "MILO! Contenha-se, imediatamente. Não é hora de brigas entre nós." Shion ergueu a cristal wall separando Escorpião e Aquário do casal atingido pelas agulhas. Também estava zangado mas não podia fazer nada, ainda. Iria primeiro descobrir exatamente o que estava havendo. O olhar que lançou para Afrodite fez o pisciano estremecer. Talvez tivessem exagerado.

**Nota da autora: Estou retomando esta fanfic embora estivesse com vontade de simplesmente deletá-la pois dá a mim e à Akane Mitsuko um tremendo trabalho mas, creio que enquanto tivermos ao menos uma leitora ou leitor, vale a pena continuar. Obrigada Margarida por sua doce review e espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijos**.


	8. Chapter 8

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo VIII**

**O mal que habita um coração**

**ATENÇÃO ATENÇÃO ATENÇÃO**

**DARK LEMON**

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: ****NESTE CAPÍTULO HÁ CENAS DE DARK LEMON**** - SEXO NÃO CONSENTIDO ENTRE HOMENS. SE VOCÊ NÃO SE SENTE BEM COM ISSO, EU COLOQUEI AVISOS ANTES E DEPOIS DA CENA, ASSIM, PODE PULAR O TRECHO. NÃO HAVERÁ PREJUÍZO DO ENTENDIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA. OBRIGADA. LEITURA NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

Capítulo VIII

**O mal que habita um coração**

Ainda sentindo uma dor lancinante, Saga procurou seu namorado por todo o Santuário. Sentiu o cosmo dele na arena isolada, mais longe um tanto. Mas como? Tinha dito a Shura que não ficasse sozinho. Já estava escurecendo. Ia andando apressado quando MDM surgiu do nada e se postou à sua frente com os braços cruzados e um ar de escárnio.

- "Veio dar o flagrante?"

- "Saia da minha frente!"

- "Ei, eu não estou nem um pouco contente de levar chifre, sabia? Só não vou matar Dite porque vou adorar ver sua cara ao descobrir que Shura jamais há de nos deixar." Deu uma gargalhada cruel e saiu da frente, rindo às costas de Saga que avançava numa pressa digna de resgate da Deusa. Será? Não. Era mentira de MDM, só podia ser.

Shura treinava calmamente quando viu, ao longe, Afrodite se aproximar. O pisciano cumprimentou-o e se deixou ficar a uns dez, quinze metros dele, treinando sozinho também. Que coisa. Tanto lugar para aquele ser treinar e tinha que ter ido justamente para lá. E justamente no dia em que tinha resolvido que não precisava da companhia de Milo, Camus e tampouco de Aiolos. Tinham sido bons companheiros e cuidavam dele mesmo sem admitirem mas precisava ficar a sós um tanto. Sentia falta do namorado. A alegria dele lhe fazia muita, imensa falta. Ele deveria estar chegando em algumas horas...

Capricórnio sentiu a presença de Saga no santuário, um pequeno sorriso aflorando. Ele voltara. Era uma boa notícia. No entanto, ele não estava nada calmo. Suspirou, sentindo-o se aproximar de onde estavam. Sentiu Afrodite se chegar mais e dizendo algo que não entendeu, acariciando-o lentamente nos ombros. Ia dar-lhe um golpe bem dado pelo desaforo quando Saga entrou no campo de visão dos dois. Essa não, ele os vira. Sabia o que ia parecer. Percebeu a raiva crescente no seu namorado e não entendeu nada. Saga não sabia que ele o amava, apenas a ele, Saga de Gêmeos? Olhou em volta, notando que 'de repente' Afrodite sumira.

Droga, mil vezes inferno. Era verdade. Viu Shura e Peixes treinando, conversando, pareciam tão íntimos. Aquele carinho. Não, não ia permitir. Amava Shura mas não ia ser humilhado assim. Se o maldito cabrito não o queria mais, que dissesse. Maldito? Nunca chamaria Shura assim.

- "_Maldito... Ele é um maldito mesmo. Isso, fique com raiva, muita. Não, você é fraco demais não é? Ele está te traindo seu imbecil. Claro como o sol. Eu, se fosse você, o mataria por isso... hahahahahaha_" Novamente a voz. Ignorou o cavaleiro de peixes que saiu ventando e foi em cima de Shura. A dor aumentou e quase não conseguia pensar.

- "O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? É só eu virar as costas que sai se esfregando com outros?" Decididamente ele não estava nada normal. Deu um tapa no rosto do namorado e ficou em pé, em posição de ataque, bufando.

Capricórnio o empurrou um tanto irritado com o interrogatório e mais ainda com a agressão gratuita. Saga sabia que ele odiava suspeitas infundadas.

- "Quer se acalmar? Afrodite que se aproximou do nada e foi embora assim que você chegou, Saga!" Mas o que era aquela presença? Algo estava ardendo em Saga. Algo diferente, não era calmo, não era alegre. Estremeceu ao sentir ondas de ódio.

Gêmeos agarrou o outro, derrubando-o no chão e prendendo-o com seu corpo maior por cima.

- "Me acalmar? Um dia horroroso, uma dor insuportável, uma deusinha ridícula com seus puxa-sacos e meu homem tá com outro no treino. MDM me faz passar por corno e quer que me acalme? EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! EU VOU TE MATAR!" As palavras não eram mais suas. Ficou tonto e fechou os olhos. O cosmo se alterando na velocidade da luz. Sua mente vagueava, muita raiva. Incontrolável. Porta aberta para aquela parte negra que nunca o deixava. Mordeu os lábios e gemeu para seu namorado. Era o último suspiro de sua sanidade.

- "Foge. Sai daqui. Ele... Ele vai... Shura... Vai embora... POR ATENA, NÃAAOOOO!" Jogou a cabeça para trás e uma energia estranha o tomou. Alvos cabelos substituíram o bonito azulado e seus olhos... Não são mais de puro azul céu. Vermelhos. Cor de sangue. Um sorriso de luxúria aparecendo, mas de certa maneira estranha, um sorriso glacial. Saga não estava mais lá.

Perto, escondidos. MDM e Afrodite riam um para o outro. Tinham muito medo de Ares mas quem disse que quem iria agüentar a insanidade dele eram os dois? O plano perfeitamente arquitetado. Sabiam exatamente que aquilo podia acontecer. O melhor estopim para desequilibrar Saga de Gêmeos era seu amor por Shura. O amor podia ser a força de Saga mas também podia ser usado como fraqueza. Sucesso. Viram os alvos cabelos, sentiram o poder negro e acharam melhor permanecerem escondidos.

MDM mostrava um sorriso cínico ao ver o homem extremamente atraente, sarcástico e cruel por cima do seu ex-namorado. Shura ia aprender. Sabia como Ares era lascivo, já tinha tido a oportunidade de se relacionar com ele mas isso era outra história. Saga não sabia, ou não lembrava e Dite não imaginaria. Sim, o machista MDM fora amante do homem mais poderoso do Santuário. Poder. Tudo que lhe interessava era o poder. Deitar-se com o Grande Mestre fora apenas um passo a mais. Por isso também nutria muito ódio por Saga de Gêmeos. Fora o primeiro homem que o tomara e não tinha sido uma experiência agradável. Não. Saga de Gêmeos ia pagar. Pelo passado, pelo presente, por tudo.

Shura viu o jeito de Saga, ficando preocupado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Quando ele falou para fugir, não teve tempo de responder. Logo um cosmo negro e forte tomou o lugar da energia vital cheia de luz de Saga. A mudança que assistia era sua conhecida. Tentou não mostrar o medo que sempre surgia quando aquele ser a sua frente aparecia.

- "Cabritinho, que prazer. Tê-lo assim, embaixo de mim." - Segurou-lhe os pulsos firmemente. - "Saga precisa descansar. Sabe como ele é fraquinho. Ah, mas senti falta de você. Há quanto tempo não nos vemos? Desde aquele dia na Arena, mas lá, o seu namoradinho ainda conseguia resistir a mim e me controlar. Não mais. Ele pode estar fraco e cambaleante, já eu, estou cheio de energia. Quer gastar comigo?" Deu uma lambida no rosto transmutado em raiva do homem sob si.

O espanhol imediatamente começou a se debater, tentando se soltar. A onda negra que se espalhava no Santuário logo atrairia ajuda. Tinha que resistir até que chegassem reforços. Proteger Atena. Ele era um Cavaleiro. Saga o ensinara novamente a ser forte e eficiente e ia fazer o que fosse preciso. Não sabia se conseguiria lutar contra alguém com a face de seu amor. Não, aquele ali não era o seu amor. Conseguiu falar sem tremer a voz, sério e aparentemente calmo.

- "Não quero nada com você. Me largue!"

- "Mesmo? Assim eu fico ofendido. Olha pra mim. Sou igual ao seu Saga. Seu? Não tenha tanta certeza. Ele é meu. E, sim, eu sou o Saga, apenas mais... Atrevido." Colou os lábios nos de Shura, uma mão segurou ambas as de capricórnio e a outra forçou seu rosto a ficar na posição certa. Mordeu os lábios do outro e sugou, lambeu, divertindo-se.

- "Isso não tem graça! Me larga! Não me importa se você está no corpo de Saga." Soltou um som parecido com um rosnado, olhando-o com raiva, sentiu as mordidas em seus lábios, as lambidas e se enervou. Pior, lembrou-se da violência de MDM.

- "Hum... Gostoso como sempre soube. Você não lembra não é? Eu era o Grande Mestre. Ah, grande época aquela. Nada como o Satã Imperial para deixar você bem dócil. Não vai dizer não pra mim não é? Faz tempo. Tempo que não dou uma boa relaxada."

- "NÃO! Me solta seu desgraçado, AGORA!" Lembrar? Do que? Do que aquela coisa estava falando? Moveu o rosto com força, fazendo com que soltasse sua face, tentou se desvencilhar mas já estava treinando fazia mais de três horas, um pouco cansado demais para fazer face àquela energia toda mas não iria desistir.

Afrodite estava um pouco preocupado. Ouvia todo o diálogo e se virou para MDM que permanecia de cosmo oculto e observando sua vingança. Sim. Ele Máscara da Morte sabia do que Saga falava. Saga não. O lado negro, aquele ser vil que não hesitara em violentar Shura anteriormente. Vingança dupla. Golpe de Mestre. Talvez contasse tudo para Afrodite. Talvez não.

- "Cabrito bravo. Não adianta. Sou mais forte que você. Vai gostar. Mas aqui não. Logo outros vão aparecer e não quero ser interrompido. Vou mostrar a você como posso ser sedutor." Com uma facilidade assustadora, levantou mantendo o outro indefeso, agarrou-o e sumiu com ele para montanhas longínquas. Iam demorar para encontrá-los. Tempo suficiente para subjugar sua presa.

- "SAGA! Se está me ouvindo, por favor, volte." Shura sentiu-se ser levado para algum lugar. Estava escuro. Um vilarejo, uma casa abandonada, não sabia onde estava, zonzo com tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, tentou chamar por Saga novamente mas um soco potente o fez calar-se e gemeu de dor.

O ser de cabelos brancos e um olhar demente atirou Shura numa cama de solteiro que encontrou. Conhecia o lugar. Quando era o Grande Mestre por vezes se escondia para dar vazão a sua luxúria, longe de olhares curiosos. O casebre estava em ordem. Que se lembrasse, havia deixado a propriedade aos cuidados de um casal que fora regiamente pago para tanto. Cumpriam seu papel. Aspirou o ar puro. Estavam na Espanha.

**INÍCIO DO DARK LEMON**

**Se não lhe agrada, avance ao próximo aviso, há linguagem imprópria também.**

- "Sua terra natal meu caro espanhol. Espero que o retorno lhe traga prazer. A mim, certamente trará." Deitou-se sobre o outro, com fome, sugando seus lábios, deslizando as mãos pelo peito e laterais do corpo, mordendo seu pescoço e aos poucos retirou a camisa preta, expondo o tórax a seus beijos. Agarrou um mamilo com a boca e ficou sugando, rodopiando a língua, mantendo o outro sob seu domínio.

Ao ouvir aquilo Shura não conseguiu esboçar reação, ele o mantinha sob seu domínio, e o poder dele era perigosamente próximo ao dos deuses, não conseguia fazê-lo soltar, por mais que tentasse. Sentiu as carícias, tudo. E a raiva cresceu ainda mais, não gostava daqueles toques, não queria aquilo de forma alguma. Sentiu as carícias nos mamilos e seu corpo reagiu, para seu desespero, bem separado do que sua mente queria.

- "Você vai ter que ceder. Por bem ou por mal. Eu quero você. Quero te foder. De todas as maneiras possíveis. E vou conseguir. E você vai deixar."

- "ME SOLTA!" Ouvir aquilo fez o medo crescer mais. Sua face transparecia seu horror e novamente pensou em MDM. Tão parecido. A submissão, as palavras rudes. Não, o pesadelo recomeçara. Contraiu o corpo tentando não sentir nada mas aquela peste era perigosa e o acariciava devagar, nos lugares certos, escorregando as mãos pela pele agora nua e lambendo-o com cuidado, sentiu dedos traçando caminhos em sua virilha e logo abaixo do umbigo e se arrepiou. Droga de corpo maldito que não o obedecia.

- "Que homem teimoso. Não adianta. Vou te comer com ou sem sua colaboração. Vem cá." Suspirou dando um sorriso sádico, puxou o outro abraçando-o fortemente enquanto buscava um beijo. Sentiu Shura cerrar os lábios, resistindo e levantou-o um pouco da cama. Cravou as unhas nas costas nuas e fortes com força, fazendo-o gritar, abrindo seus lábios. Invadiu aquela umidade morna com sua língua, possessivo, exigente e cheio de luxúria, desceu uma mão até alcançar o cós da calça de Shura e enfiou a mão por dentro, acariciando as nádegas do outro, gemendo e arfando, seu desejo encostando-se ao corpo do outro. Moveu os quadris se esfregando nele.

- "Logo você vai gritar de novo meu caro cabritinho. Se reagir, apanha. E eu posso bater e sentir prazer ao mesmo tempo." Uma gargalhada maléfica e logo retomava os beijos e os beliscões fortes, machucando-o. Não se importava.

Shura agonizava. Quando sentira a boca do outro procurando pela sua, fechara os lábios com força, recusando-se a deixar que ele fizesse aquilo. Não dera certo. Aquele ser insuportável lhe cravara as unhas com força, de um jeito que provavelmente faria fundos vergões, podia sentir o sangue escorrer pelas costas desprotegidas. Não conseguiu evitar gritar de dor, sentindo-o se aproveitar daquilo e iniciar um beijo agressivo enquanto descia as mãos por seu corpo. Sentiu-o colocando as mãos por dentro de suas calças, acariciando suas nádegas e encostando mais seu corpo a si. Ouviu o que ele disse, e mesmo sabendo que ele falava sério, não conseguia não reagir. Não iria deixar que aquele homem o tomasse, absolutamente. Debateu-se com mais fúria, o olhar distorcido

- "Da maneira mais difícil então. Você quem pediu." Ares deu-lhe um golpe na nuca, deixando-o semi desacordado. Virou Shura de barriga para baixo na cama e rasgou suas calças, expondo o corpo perfeito. Sentou-se nas pernas dele impedindo-o de fugir e tirou suas roupas rapidamente, jogando-as em qualquer canto. Deitou-se sobre o outro, mordeu os ombros e nuca e começou a gemer baixo, enquanto falava.

- "Por que não facilita e se abre todo pra mim? Se continuar com essas lindas pernas fechadas assim, terei que te machucar mais." O membro duro esfregava-se nas nádegas firmes do outro e Ares o lambia, mordendo seus lóbulos das orelhas.

Shura estava decidido a não ceder mas o golpe o deixara completamente zonzo. Mesmo assim soltou uma exclamação raivosa quando ele o virou, rasgando o que restava de suas roupas. Sentiu as mordidas perto da região do ombro. Aquilo doía, Ares não era nada, nada controlado. Ouviu o que ele dizia, sentindo a virilidade dele esfregando-se em si.

- "ME LARGA ARES!!!" Gritou novamente.

- "Não." Uma mão forçou o capricorniano contra o colchão, com força descomunal, mantendo-o deitado. A outra escorregou pela cintura firme. Pensou um pouco e umedeceu seus próprios dedos com saliva, esfregando após em sua glande, só um pouco, não queria era machucar a si próprio embora até apreciasse a dor por vezes. Entreabriu as nádegas do Cavaleiro ouvindo-o reclamar mas nem um pouco interessado no assunto. Posicionou seu membro e deitou em cima de Shura, lambendo-o sofregamente.

- "Se tivesse me ajudado, doeria menos. Agora, apenas, comece a gemer. Vai doer." Com uma única e firme estocada, arremeteu dentro da passagem estreita, apertada e sem preparo. Não estava preocupado. Seu prazer era tudo o que importava.

Um homem firmemente preso pressentiu o que o outro logo faria, sentia os carinhos nada calmos. Carinhos? Não, aquilo era agressão pura. Sentiu-o forçá-lo no lugar, posicionando-se. Começou a se debater mais, não queria facilitar aquilo. Queria-o longe de si e não estava conseguindo pensar de forma coerente. Ouviu o que ele disse e sentiu uma forte estocada que fez um choque violento percorrer seu corpo, fazendo com que urrasse de dor, retesando o corpo ainda mais, as lágrimas surgiram. Estava sendo tomado à força e doía horrivelmente.

- "Hum... Isso cabrito, aperta, contrai seu corpo que eu vou gostar." Segurou firme nos ombros dele, se apoiando e com suas pernas, forçou Shura a abrir um tanto as dele, colocando-se entre elas e encaixando mais fundo. Saiu um pouco e arremeteu novamente, com força, gemendo mais alto.

- "NÃO!" Resistia o mais que podia mas aquele maldito era forte demais. Mais que um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o cosmo dele era paralisante, sufocante.

- "Hum... Bom, muito gostoso. Tá doendo homenzinho? Hein? Relaxe meu machinho bravo. Eu termino logo, ou talvez não. Aaah, tão bom." Arremeteu novamente, com mais força, alisava as costas dele e as nádegas. Mais uma arremetida, forte, funda e sem carinho.

- "NÃO! PÁRA! ME LARGA!" Mais lágrimas não demoraram a cair e os gritos tornaram-se mais freqüentes, embora machucasse os próprios lábios tentando abafá-los. As tentativas de carícias não adiantavam de nada. Sentia muita dor. Demais. Provavelmente sangrava e sabia disso, parecia que o membro do outro estava rasgando-o. Abaixou a cabeça, afundando-a no travesseiro, humilhado e triste, seus soluços balançando o seu corpo.

Por um momento ínfimo, a dor do rapaz sob si pareceu condoer o homem de cabelos brancos. Por um instante parou. Uma oscilação de poderes, uma oscilação de energia boa e ruim. Ainda teria alguns dos sentimentos de Saga no coração? Tudo passou logo e segurou com mais força os quadris do outro, levantando-o um tanto e deixando-o praticamente de quatro, o que aumentava a violência de suas estocadas e ele o sabia.

- "Eu avisei você. Se você fosse bonzinho. Mas quis bancar o santo não foi? Hum... Apertado. Você ainda não se acostumou com o Saga? Já devia estar menos estreito não acha? Ou costumam fazer diferente e eu não estou sabendo?" Segurou bem forte o quadril à sua frente, mantendo-o firme para fazer o que quisesse. Deu uma risada estranha e continuou arremetendo, forte, firme, rápido.

O espanhol estranhou quando ele parou, pedindo a qualquer divindade que ele tivesse terminado. Ilusão. Sentiu-o segurando com mais força, fazendo-o ficar numa posição diferente. As frases dele. Maldito, mil vezes maldito. Aquilo ali não era seu Saga. O geminiano jamais o machucaria daquele jeito. Mais lágrimas amargas. Sentia saudade do carinho de Saga, dos beijos apaixonados, das mãos correndo pelo seu corpo num cuidado extremo. Logo após, mais estocadas. As lágrimas pareciam não acabar mais, os gritos saindo altos. Acabou não conseguindo mais oferecer resistência, não tinha mais energias para aquilo e mordeu com força os lábios, até que sangrassem, não ia gritar mais, não ia tentar mais nada, quem sabe assim aquele demônio acabasse logo com aquela selvageria. Pelo menos Saga não estava assistindo àquela cena horrorosa.

- "Finalmente cedeu? Já viu que de nada adianta não é? Mas sua submissão não é total. Eu quero que se renda. Entendeu? Você vai se entregar a mim totalmente. Eu sei o que fazer para conseguir o que eu quero. E eu quero você gemendo de prazer sexual nos meus ouvidos. Já lhe disse que sou um sádico desgraçado?" Enfiou-se violentamente bem no fundo do outro, com toda a força que julgou que o outro podia agüentar e o viu arquear o corpo em resposta. Riu baixo.

Shura ficou mais revoltado ainda com as palavras dele. Desgraçado? Era pouco. Mas logo esqueceu de pensar quando sentiu uma rude e violenta estocada, alcançando-o muito fundo. Urrou de dor, mas uma ponta de prazer transpareceu, mesmo que quisesse negar, pois com o movimento ele acertara o feixe de nervos dentro de si. Os braços cederam e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, abafando os sons provenientes da dor. Não ia sentir prazer, negava-se a ter qualquer tipo de prazer com aquela coisa o maltratando mas ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se do que MDM fazia, torturando-o, sim, ele sabia, seu corpo o trairia, ia acabar por ceder. INFERNO!

O mais forte percebeu o que ocorria e sorriu ainda mais, um tanto de malícia e maldade. De repente resolveu ser menos sádico, talvez conseguisse mais êxito se enganasse o outro. Era bom nisso. Mentir. Puxou-o, mantendo-o de costas para si ainda, mais ereto, abraçando-o pelo peito forte, beijou-lhe o pescoço, ombros e acariciou seus mamilos. A voz rouca ecoava nos ouvidos de Shura.

- "Eu sei que está doendo, sei que não me ama, mas pelo menos relaxe um pouco e aproveite o que seu corpo sente, vai ser melhor para você porque eu não vou parar. Vamos ver se vai se negar ainda." Afastou as pernas do outro, colocou-se entre elas, fazendo-o abrir-se para si. Moveu o quadril com prática e perícia, agora que sabia onde, ia insistir um pouco. Mudou o jeito das estocadas, mais fundas, mais lentas porém, fortes, precisas e firmes. Virou o pescoço de sua vítima e invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua hábil, sugando-o sem piedade, desceu a mão até a frente do corpo do outro e manipulou o membro ainda não desperto, mais devagar, mais suave, em lentos movimentos, rodopiando pela glande, quase gentil. Dedos deslizando devagar, sentindo a pele aquecer, sentindo a maciez da parte tão sensível do corpo de Shura. Erótico, sem dúvida. Sentiu o corpo forte arrepiar. Sucesso.

Shura sentiu o puxão para cima. O abraço, sentiu o tórax dele contra suas costas. Estremeceu quando sentiu os leves toques, calmos, carinhosos até. As palavras dele o confundiam, atormentavam de qualquer forma. A voz rouca era de Saga, a pele quente era de Saga, até mesmo o cheiro daquele corpo era o de seu homem. Como queria que fosse Saga.

Logo o jeito que Ares investia mudou, não era mais violento, mas sim lento, mesmo que forte, insistindo no ponto mais sensível do corpo sob seu domínio.

O espanhol não sabia o que fazer. Estava sentindo um prazer que não queria, que não podia sentir. Soltou uma exclamação, sentindo o beijo ardente que o mais forte lhe dava, segurando sua face, movendo-se sem trégua. Por Atena, a língua dele era atordoante, que beijo era aquele? Sentia-se sendo sugado, lambido e acariciado ao mesmo tempo, um calor que teimava não querer sentir. Soltou um pequeno gemido por entre o beijo dominador ao sentir a carícia em seu membro e logo se penitenciou por isso, partindo o beijo, voltando a face para frente e mordendo os lábios, impedindo os sons de saírem. Estava ficando muito difícil não sentir, não se deixar levar. Odiava aquele homem que estava ali, por que seu corpo não fazia a gentileza de obedecê-lo?

- "Ah Shura, eu sei que está sentindo algo. Não seja tão orgulhoso. Sou bom amante, excelente por sinal. Kanon que o diga. E também seu amado Saga. Ele às vezes pode ver, pode sentir. Que acha disso? Quem sabe ele está ciente de tudo isso no momento? Hum, é gostoso não é Shura? Não se envergonhe, eu posso lhe fazer sentir prazer, muito mesmo." Mordeu os lóbulos da orelha dele e continuou atormentando-o. Arremetia em um ritmo constante, vendo o outro gemer e tentando conter os gemidos sem muito sucesso. Acariciou com mais intensidade o membro agora mais desperto e titilava os mamilos dele com a outra mão. Não precisava mais segurá-lo com tanta força, ele não ia se afastar, não ia mais... Estava sendo subjugado, o corpo arqueando em cada arremetida, sabia que ele iria reagir cada vez com mais intensidade, e prazer. A sensação de domínio era deliciosa.

Shura forçava-se a não ouvir as palavras dele, a tentar não absorvê-las, mas era praticamente impossível. Kanon? Como assim Kanon? Não ia pensar nisso. Mais uma vez lágrimas caíram, dessa vez mais por frustração do que por dor. As carícias em seu corpo faziam com que tremesse, na ânsia de controlar as reações, mas seu corpo não conseguia negar o prazer que sentia, ele o estava provocando com toques e investidas, torturando-o com palavras. A voz tão igual, a pele tão igual, tudo tão igual. Estava confuso, sentindo dor em vários lugares, exausto. Os toques em seu pênis, de enlouquecer. O homem de longos cabelos agora brancos deslizava por toda a extensão do membro túrgido e massageava lentamente a glande, apertava-o e o estrangulava para baixo e para cima. Arremetia dentro do espanhol com jeito e constância. Para piorar, a pele inteira do capricorniano acabara por ficar sensível. Será que era verdade, que Saga podia ver? Ah, por favor, isso não.

- "Ah, mas eu sei que está gostando. Está tão duro que eu poderia gozar só de pensar nesse teu pau enfiado em mim." Acariciou com mais força e movimentos mais amplos o membro agora totalmente ereto, firme e duro. Sim, Shura estava excitado, seu prêmio estava próximo.

- "Eu sinto os arrepios na sua pele, Shura. Sinto os seus arfares e tentativas inúteis de não gemer. Sei que ainda sente dor mas sei também que você pode sentir... Isto..." Lambeu sensualmente o pescoço do outro e firmou com a mão que não o masturbava a cintura forte, entrando nele de um jeito profundamente erótico, arranhando o pescoço amorenado com dentes em movimentos sensuais. Mudou o ritmo. Rápido, incessantemente veloz, no mesmo ponto, sempre o mesmo, em curtas arremetidas, sempre iguais, no ponto de prazer do outro, esfregando o membro duríssimo no mesmo ritmo.

As caricias em seu membro e as investidas dele dentro de si mudaram, num ritmo que fazia com que tivesse vontade de gemer de prazer. Mas não podia. Não iria dar esse gostinho a ele. A respiração rápida e curta. Excitado, estava excitado. Arfava com os movimentos do outro. Quase não conseguia controlar as reações de seu corpo, arrepiado, suado, o coração num ritmo louco e sua boca emitindo sons contra sua vontade. O inferno era aquilo. Sentir sem querer. Ou querendo... A cabeça girando, sensações diversas, excitação. Não, não, não.

- "Goza Shura. Você não vai agüentar, não do jeito que estou te possuindo. Eu sei qual é a sensação, sei que está enlouquecendo, sei que estou te deixando numa ânsia insuportável. Estou metendo bem gostoso. Eu sei que está bom. Seu corpo fala comigo e me diz como você está gostando de ser fodido assim. Solte-se. Você não pode resistir, não a mim. Vamos cabrito. Goze. Bem gostoso. Você quer, eu sei que quer. Quer mais não é? Mais fundo? Mais prazeroso?" Chupou-lhe o pescoço deixando vergões roxos e lambeu-lhe a pele suada, mordiscando-o. Mais rápido. Ele próprio enlouquecendo. Viu Shura arfar e não quis mais opinião alguma, enfiou sua língua na boca dele e chupou-o com gosto, arremeteu, masturbou-o e sugou-lhe a língua no mesmo ritmo. Capricórnio não ia conseguir mais agüentar, tinha certeza.

Sensações demais, sua mente num tornado de estímulos. Sua língua tão prazerosamente sugada, seu membro tão excitantemente manipulado e o toque interno daquele demônio. Não agüentava mais. Não conseguia mais resistir. Era muito bom. Acabou por soltar um grito mudo, o corpo estremecendo violentamente, o orgasmo fluindo e molhando as mãos do seu algoz. Espasmos, suor, um prazer culpado mas mesmo assim debilitante e forte. Aquele homem. Aquele maldito homem o fizera mesmo atingir o clímax. Humilhação máxima.

- "Assim Cabritinho. Zeus, como é bom. Shura, me aperta mais. Assim. Molha minha mão com tua semente. Foi bom não foi? E-eu... Hummmm." Cada gemido contido de Shura, cada espasmo dele excitava-o mais, sentiu seu membro sendo firmemente pressionado pelas contrações do prazer do outro. Sentiu o líquido morno em suas mãos e gemeu ainda mais alto. Amparou o corpo de Shura que amoleceu, as pernas bambearam e enfiou-se nele, que estremecia em ondas e por fim jorrou seu prazer dentro dele.

- "Ah, capricórnio, você é uma transa inesquecível. Saga ficaria orgulhoso." Arfava bastante e não o largava, beijando-o.

Shura não conseguia controlar o próprio corpo, espasmos, reações involuntárias, torpor. Sentiu que Ares o segurava, investindo dentro dele, preenchendo-o por fim com seu prazer. Ouviu o que ele disse, por entre os beijos que dificultavam sua respiração ainda rareada. Ouviu-o falando sobre Saga e achava que não tinha mais lágrimas que chegassem para reagir àquilo, mas elas estavam lá, caíram pela face cuja expressão aos poucos demonstrava melancolia.

**FIM DO DARK LEMON**

- "Posso me acostumar com isso." Relaxou um tanto e deitou Shura na cama, deitando por cima dele. Rastos de sangue no lençol e em si mesmo. Ferimentos de Shura, obviamente. Sentia-se mais calmo e mais tranqüilo. Se é que ele algum dia conseguiria ser calmo e tranqüilo. Percebeu que o outro estava quieto demais.

- "Ora, vamos, não banque a Santa Virgem Atena. Trepou comigo e gozou. Qual o problema? Eu sou ótimo, eu disse a você. Garanto que te dei mais prazer que o romantiquinho ridículo do Saga."

- "NÃO PRONUNCIE O NOME DELE ASSIM? MALDITO, MIL VEZES MALDITO!" Vociferava por entre soluços. Como traria seu amor de volta? O que podia fazer? Ao mesmo tempo, estava traumatizado. Não sabia se ia agüentar ter Saga perto de si novamente. Pensou um pouco.

- "Ih, ciúmes não. Ele é muito chato, não sei como o agüenta, sempre pensando primeiro em você, amando você. Essa historinha dramática mexicana já encheu." Rolou na cama e se levantou, nu em pelo. Foi até a janela, sentiu cosmos poderosos vagando. Hum, a caçada começara. Será que o encontrariam? Não estava ligando muito não. Poderia atirar satãs imperiais por ali e ter logo um bando de amantes. Seria gostoso subjugar... Camus por exemplo. Quem estava por perto? Não podia sequer investigar ou perceberiam a energia forte e o achariam certamente.

Shura percebeu a distração do outro. Sentia-se imundo. Não era seu corpo que o preocupava. Sentia-se tão incapaz. Lembrou-se de algo que seu namorado dissera. O amor era a força motriz do mundo não era? Talvez... Levantou-se, a dor foi lancinante. Não ia conseguir andar muito. Seu corpo estava ferido e sentia que sangrava por dentro. Foi claudicante até Ares, forçando-se a não chorar de dor. O corpo cheio de machucados. Abraçou-o por trás, firmemente.

- "Ei, resolveu se render de vez? Quer mais um pouco? Eu sou bem animado se você quer saber. Podemos passar a noite toda nos braços um do outro se quiser." Deu outra gargalhada, se achando irresistível. Se o seriíssimo Capricórnio tinha adorado a transa à força, talvez pudesse deixá-lo como amante especial. Mas essa não era a idéia de Shura que começou a falar baixinho.

- "Saga, volta pra mim. Você prometeu, você jurou pra mim. Você jurou me proteger. Meu amor, volta para mim, por favor. Lembra? Falou pra mim que o amor supera tudo, disse que eu era forte e valoroso. Você também é... Lute meu amor, lute." Sua mente ainda temia encarar Saga mas tinha que tentar.

- "Que tocante. Acha mesmo que isso vai adiantar e..." Sentiu um torpor estranho e começou a lutar com algo, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro.

- "NÃO! Saia, saia daqui. Me deixe em paz. EU SOU MAIS FORTE QUE VOCÊ!. Seu desgraçado, seu babaca sentimentalóide. Você não é páreo para mim. Tudo por causa desse putinho aqui? Não... Não..." Gritou de ódio. Shura o largou quando sentiu uma onda muito densa de energia.

- "Saga?" Shura tentava ver em meio à cosmo energia tão forte, será que haveria sinais de seu amor?

A fúria nos olhos de Ares era aterradora. Ele não ia se deixar vencer tão facilmente, sua energia fluiu, densa, imensa, intimidante. Arremessou Shura, mesmo à distância, na parede da casa, fazendo-o bater a cabeça com força e cair desacordado no chão de pedras frias. Logo um filete de sangue escorreu pela cabeça ferida.

Pouco tempo depois, não demorou muito, a porta do casebre foi aberta num soco potente. Kanon de Dragão Marinho, de escama brilhante e dourada apareceu furioso.

- "DEIXE SHURA EM PAZ, ARES!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Que bom que gostou, Margarida. Obrigada também pela review, Kia Chan. Espero que este capítulo não as assuste. Ele demorou muito tempo para ser feito e revisado pois toda hora nós mudávamos o tom ou as palavras. Coloquei os avisos porque sei que não é todo mundo que gosta de Dark Lemon mas, para esta história em particular, justifica-se o que ocorre. O próximo capítulo está pronto mas precisa ser revisado. Tomara que gostem e, Kanon não apareceu por acaso... Vamos explicar no capítulo seguinte. Se puderem, me digam o que acharam da construção deste capítulo. Obrigada a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo IX**

**KANON**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo IX**

**KANON**

MDM e Dite olhavam preocupados para Shion, a irritação na voz do grande mestre era evidente. Contaram rapidamente o que haviam feito e Dohko praguejou baixo. Milo e Camus se entreolharam.

- "MDM, dessa vez você foi longe demais. Você e Afrodite ficarão três dias em restrição de cosmo, não poderão sair do Santuário e serão vigiados por Cavaleiros de Prata. Não representarão perigo a eles, vou me assegurar disso. Ah, e farão todos os serviços de suas casas. Seus servos serão enviados de 'férias'. Vamos ver se refletem um pouco sobre suas ações. E eu ainda não resolvi se essa será a única punição. Vamos ver o que vai ocorrer com Saga e Shura." A voz de Shion externava sua raiva.

- "EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR ISSO! Tudo ia bem até aquele geminiano intrometido vir atrapalhar nosso caso com o chifrudo. Eu e Dite estávamos muito bem em um trio bem feliz."

- "FELIZ? Onde? Vocês destruíram o coração de Shura!" Milo estava perdendo a paciência. Deu um chute numa pedra grande e reduziu-a a poeira.

- "Ele nunca se negou." Afrodite tinha o olhar doce e ao mesmo tempo cruel. Ah, ele sabia que Shura resistia, muitas vezes, mas era puro fricote, tinha certeza. MDM sempre acabava convencendo-o. Com violência por vezes mas, quem ligava?

- "Ele achava que amava você Dite, mas ele agora sabe que amor não era minimamente o que sentia por você, pelo menos nos últimos tempos. Vocês o perderam e vão deixar aquele casal em paz, ouviram bem? A menos que queiram ser transformados em estátuas de gelo para meu jardim." Camus falou finalmente, sem inflexão alguma na voz, tornando a ameaça ainda mais definitiva. Sua mente vagava em possíveis destinos de Ares.

- "Isso nós veremos. E, se querem saber, tanto se me dá se o capricórnio se deita com meio Santuário. Ele que se dane. E quanto à nossa punição, vou falar com Atena."

- "Nem em sonhos. Eu sou o Grande Mestre e a punição está dada. Não se atreva a me desafiar ou te transformo em extrato de peixe."

- "Quanto stress. Vamos amor, podemos começar arrumando sua casa, que tal seu quarto primeiro?" Com um sorriso malicioso, Afrodite arrastou MDM consigo para a quarta casa, pensariam no que fazer depois, os ânimos estavam muito exaltados. Viu Máscara bufar e ficar quieto. Câncer não era tolo. Estavam em desvantagem. Quem sabe outro dia.

- "Às vezes me pergunto como conseguiram se tornar cavaleiros..." Ikki de Fênix chegava trajando sua armadura, atendendo ao chamado de Shion. Com ele, Shiryu.

- "Protegeram a Deusa quando foi necessário. Sua lealdade a ela foi provada na Guerra Santa. Não podemos dizer o mesmo quanto a seu comportamento para com os demais cavaleiros, infelizmente." Dohko estava pensativo e olhou para Camus que parecia em outro planeta, perguntou no que o aquariano tanto pensava e todos se viraram para o francês.

- "Estou pensando porque Ares levaria Shura e minhas conclusões não são nem um pouco animadoras. Precisamos achá-los."

- "Ares vai torturar Shura e provavelmente violá-lo." Longos cabelos azuis ao vento, uma escama dourada refulgindo o brilho da lua e uma voz grossa e dominadora. Kanon de Dragão Marinho surgia do nada, na velocidade da luz. Um mensageiro o achara por meio de Julian Solo e ele nem pensara duas vezes. Estava lá. Faria tudo para proteger Saga, inclusive de seu alter ego maligno. Amava-o e deixara um irritado namorado para vir em seu auxílio.

- "O QUE?" Em uníssono, Ikki, Camus, Milo, Shiryu, Dohko e Shion se alarmaram.

- "Vim logo que fiquei sabendo. Como os estão rastreando? Alguma notícia? Não se espantem, conheço Ares muito bem. Fui amante dele. Mesmo quando fiquei escondido no reino de Poseidon eu vinha ao Santuário ficar com ele. Saga não sabe disso. Ele não tem plena consciência do que Ares faz ou fazia."

- "Entendo." Shion olhava abismado para Kanon. Já se conheciam fazia bastante tempo, não tinha mágoas dele. Muito pelo contrário, fora um fiel e forte aliado contra Hades na Guerra Santa. Perguntava-se como ele podia ter sido amante de alguém tão insano quanto Ares. Kanon percebeu o olhar inquisitivo.

- "Eu amo Saga. Mais que se ama um irmão. Já fomos amantes. Faz muito tempo. Ele não aceita isso muito bem. Passei anos sofrendo por ele até que Ares surgiu. Eles são muito diferentes mas, se Ares me queria, eu queria Saga. Estranho, porém com uma lógica cruel. Ora, não estou aqui para dar satisfações de minha vida sexual ou amorosa. Não me responderam. Nossa demora pode ser fatal a Shura. E talvez a Saga e isso não vou permitir nem que tenha que passar por cima de todos vocês."

Se alguém ficou impressionado com o que ouvira, não fez comentários. Não estranhavam lá muito. Sabiam que os gêmeos eram muito ligados e que havia mesmo uma aura de cumplicidade e amor entre eles. Apenas Kanon finalmente falava o que muitos já haviam aventado. Kanon amava mesmo Saga. Não era assunto para o momento.

- "Se acalme Dragão Marinho. Não faz muito que sumiram. Camus pensava em algo antes de sua chegada. Quer nos dizer o que pensa, aquariano?" Dohko estava realmente preocupado.

- "Lembram dos boatos da época em que a face negra de Saga dominou o Santuário? Essa face negra que acabamos por chamar de Ares pois ele matou o Cavaleiro de Prata que ajudava Shion e tomou seu lugar?"

- "A quais boatos se refere Camus?" Shiryu lembrava de algo, muito vago, sobre o Grande Mestre passar dias fora em lugares ermos com amantes. Mas eram boatos, não eram?

- "Por vezes ele sumia. Por dias a fio. Falava-se que fugia para ficar à vontade com seus amantes. Muitos eram servos e servas. Ele não era especialmente seletivo quanto a isso e..."

- "É verdade sim. Eu ficava com muita raiva disso mas, onde quer chegar Aquário?" Kanon se lembrava. Ares realmente podia ser muito promíscuo quando queria. Temeu mais ainda por Shura. A maioria dos que se deitavam com Ares eram assassinados após verem o rosto dele, sem falar nos machucados profundos. Ele mesmo ainda tinha algumas marcas físicas. Cicatrizes. E não apenas no corpo.

- "Se me deixar terminar... E se ele levou Shura a algum desses lugares? Após a retomada do Santuário, acabamos por descobrir vários locais. A fundação Kido os investigou e descobriu a mortandade que aquele monstro causou. Ainda temos os endereços de vários deles."

- "Então temos que ir logo. Shura pode estar sob grande sofrimento agora." Ikki estava preocupado. Shiryu era um grande amigo do espanhol e a hipótese aventada de Shura ser seviciado, talvez morto, produzia oscilações no cosmo de seu namorado que ele não estava gostando. Apertou-lhe a mão em apoio e viu o Dragão de Rozan fechar os olhos, também preocupado.

- "Somos rápidos, somos cavaleiros e vamos achá-lo. Mas, tomem cuidado. O cosmo de Ares é paralisante. Talvez imobilize até mesmo a nós. Por isso nem penso que Shura possa se defender. Ele não vai conseguir. E ainda há o Satã Imperial. Tentem achá-los pelo cosmo embora Ares seja esperto. Vai ocultar seu cosmo negro, talvez Shura consiga nos avisar, se não estiver... Se estiver..." Kanon calou-se. Todos haviam entendido. A pressa era necessária.

- "Vamos nos separar como? Cada um vai para um país seu conhecido? Ou vamos todos juntos e varremos país por país em faixas?" Milo estava inquieto. Gostava de Shura e não queria que o amigo sofresse.

- "Há endereços de Ares em toda a Europa. Vamos começar pelos mais próximos da Grécia e vamos até a Península Ibérica, de lá, voltamos. Acho que é melhor assim. Varram por faixas, mas em pequenos grupos. Gostei da idéia, Milo." Shion rapidamente mostrou mapas de locais onde eles poderiam estar. Perceberam um cosmo agitado. Era Aiolos, sua armadura alada reluzia. Ele estava furioso.

- "Onde pensam que vão sem mim? Shura é meu... Ele é meu... Droga, não importa. Se aquele demônio o houver machucado eu vou matá-lo."

- "Se tocar no meu irmão, será um homem morto. Eu cuido dele. Vocês cuidam de Shura." O olhar mortal de Kanon deixou a todos de sobreaviso.

- "A deusa falou que não é aceitável a morte de Saga. Nem pense numa loucura dessas, Aiolos." Camus estava ficando inquieto. Não tinham tempo para aquilo.

- "AQUELE MONSTRO MANDOU SHURA ME MATAR, ELE ROUBOU MINHA VIDA!" Aiolos não queria ouvir ninguém. Sentia-se responsável por Shura, por ter deixado Saga ficar com ele e agora aquilo. Não, ele ainda não esquecera Shura. Apenas o queria feliz. E sabia que no momento, ele não estava feliz, não com Ares.

- "Meu irmão está lá. Apenas não conseguiu controlar seu lado negro. Não creio que sua participação seja boa nessa missão." Kanon mantinha-se impassível. Estava seriamente preocupado e entendia perfeitamente o comportamento de Aiolos. Acabou por ir até o Cavaleiro dourado, olhando-o fixamente.

- "Se você ainda ama Shura, deixe-nos ir ajudar. Não se meta e proteja a Deusa junto de Mu, Shaka, Aiolia e Aldebaran."

- "Você não me dá ordens."

- "Obedeça, Aiolos. Não está em condições de ser útil. Além disso, não sabemos a reação de Ares se o vir." Shion não ia permitir mais aquilo.

- "Eu vou trazer Shura de volta. E Saga também." A voz de Kanon estava triste. Ele tinha medo, medo de perder seu irmão para sempre.

- "Eu vou ficar, mas apenas por causa da Deusa." Aiolos se resignou. Uma luta com Ares talvez não fosse o melhor a fazer.

- "Vamos. Começaremos pelos países mais próximos, Albânia, Macedônia e Bulgária. Juntem-se de dois em dois ou de três em três, após, vamos seguindo pelos países.

- "Camus e eu iremos com Kanon." Milo estava pronto para fazer o que fosse preciso.

- "Eu não preciso de ajuda." O geminiano estava um tanto inquieto mas ao mesmo tempo queria fazer tudo sozinho.

- "Deixe de ser genioso. Todos podemos ter mais chances de encontrar seu irmão se não ficarmos discutindo. Apenas vamos logo de uma vez. Ikki, Shiryu, vocês dois num grupo, eu e Dohko em outro. Todos de acordo?" Shion os viu concordar e partiram.

Raios de luz cortando a Europa. Iugoslávia, Romênia, Bósnia-Herzegovínia. Vasculhavam, os cosmos poderosos, qualquer vestígio. No fundo sabiam que Ares poderia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo. Sua esperança era acreditar que ele estaria num endereço daqueles que tinham. Eram cerca de dez por país. Em alguns países, assustavam moradores inocentes mas não tinham tempo para serem corteses.

- "Camus, estamos demorando muito..." Kanon estava muito ansioso. Queria ver logo seu irmão e queria logo fazê-lo reassumir seu lugar. Não o queria perder para Ares. Seus tempos de amor insano com aquela figura pérfida lhe ensinaram que ele não era Saga, ninguém nunca seria Saga. Atualmente namorava Julian e sabia que era um amor a ser construído. Mas custava-lhe, principalmente porque ainda amava... Saga.

- "Conseguiremos, sei que podemos. Temos que conseguir. Vamos." Milo tinha fé e não a deixaria esmorecer.

Moldávia, Ucrânia, Hungria, Eslováquia, Áustria, Polônia. Tantos lugares, tantos países. Shion e Dohko nem titubeavam, derrubavam portas, pulavam grades, invadiam quartos, casas, bares, restaurantes. O que fosse. Precisavam achar Shura e tinham que fazê-lo logo.

Alemanha, Liechtenstein, Dinamarca, Holanda, Bélgica.

Ikki e Shiryu estavam dispostos a qualquer coisa e não economizavam esforços. Vistoriaram todos os lugares que puderam. Nem sinal do espanhol. Não iam desistir. Eram cavaleiros de bronze mas seus cosmos há muito se igualavam aos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Concentrados, permaneciam quase sempre em silêncio. Trocavam olhares e continuavam a busca.

Suíça, Itália, França e, finalmente Espanha.

Kanon, Camus e Milo estavam bem cansados. Estavam chegando ao final daquela parte das buscas e nem sinal de Shura. Camus avisou que depois da Espanha, teriam apenas Portugal por vistoriar e teriam que retornar ao Santuário para novos planos. O tempo era seu maior inimigo.

- "Camus, estamos fazendo o possível. Não se torture. Você quase matou de susto aqueles pobres comerciantes em Paris. Ainda bem que eu não entendo muito francês pois tenho certeza que eram xingamentos bem pesados os que ouvimos."

- "Ah, Milo, nem me importei. Eles estavam se negando a nos deixar entrar não estavam? Eu apenas derrubei a porta e entrei oras. Estamos chegando na Espanha. Um dos endereços é nas montanhas e... O que é isso?" Uma energia imensa se manifestou por perto. Kanon estacou imediatamente e concentrou-se.

- "ACHAMOS! Tomem cuidado, ele está muito zangado. Eu entrarei primeiro." Guiando-se pelo cosmo formidável que flamejava, logo os três pararam à porta de uma cabana. Sim, agora era claro, ouviram um grito abafado e Kanon irrompeu casa adentro.

- "DEIXE SHURA EM PAZ ARES!"

- "KANON? Que está fazendo aqui? Não se meta!"

Camus e Milo ainda não haviam entrado na casa, e estavam preocupados, Kanon entrara e pelo que ouviam tinham ido mesmo ao lugar certo. Tinham de ser rápidos.

- "Camus, Milo, levem Shura. Eu me entendo com Ares. Vamos Ares, se acalme, sentiu minha falta? Não gostei nada dessa sua idéia de me trocar por Shura." Kanon estava tentando distraí-lo, ele era muito perigoso, queria que os outros tivessem tempo.

O aquariano suspirou, adentrou rapidamente na casa. Ignorou Kanon e Ares e foi com Milo rapidamente até Shura. Não pôde deixar de se assustar ao ver capricórnio jogado a um canto, um ferimento sangrando na cabeça, nu, e com tantos outros machucados espalhados pelo corpo. Foram até ele e ficou mais preocupado. Comprimiu os lábios, sufocando uma exclamação. Estavam na sala mas vislumbrou o quarto. Foi até lá, procurando algo para cobrir o amigo. Pegou um lençol e o estendeu para Milo que, com uma expressão consternada no rosto, enrolou o cavaleiro ferido nele, pegando-o com cuidado. O que o escorpiano viu o deixou desesperado. Sangue descendo pelas pernas nuas, sangue descendo pelas costas, mordidas, hematomas. Tinham chegado tarde demais. O espanhol não esboçava reação.

Enquanto isso, dois homens idênticos conversavam.

- "E veio até aqui somente para me ver? Sei... Ah, mas tem pra você também. Sabe que você continua lindo? De escama? Virou meu peixinho adorado?"

- "Venha cá me dar um abraço, ou melhor, eu vou até você." Chegou perto do outro e puxou-o para si, abraçando-o. Sentiu o corpo nu dele encostar na escama e o apertou forte, afastou-se um pouco e o encarou.

- "Hum, isso é bom. Você faz falta, Dragão Marinho. Se ficar aqui um pouco até deixo que levem esse inútil. Ele tentou trazer Saga de volta e tive que bater nele. Oras, o que ele queria? Que eu deixasse?" Ares segurou o rosto de Kanon e o beijou, com desejo, gostava daquele homem. Tão bonito e geralmente se davam muito bem na cama.

- "Vamos Milo, vamos embora logo daqui." Camus viu a cena e temeu por Kanon. Se acalmou ao ver o marina fazer sinal de positivo com a mão enquanto correspondia ao beijo que, ao ver de Camus, era muito violento. Ares o mordia, não era um beijo calmo. Zeus, que horror Shura devia ter passado.

- "Kanon, estamos indo." Milo observava tudo. Saga, ou melhor, Ares, os olhava com desdém. Era mesmo uma criatura infernal.

- "Vão. Depois terei com vocês. Cuidem de Shura." Esperou que os dois saíssem e empurrou Ares na parede, prendendo-o com o corpo e tomando-lhe a boca num beijo desumano, esfregou-se nele, ferindo-o com a escama. Ares apenas sorriu.

- "Isso que chamo de saudade."

- "Não, é uma despedida. Sinto muito, meu irmão precisa voltar, adeus Ares." Ergueu toda sua cosmo energia e deu um golpe violento em Ares. Gritou o nome de Saga como se a chamá-lo, aquele ser maldoso ali não ia ser detido com apenas um golpe, segurou-o firme e bateu novamente, antes que se recuperasse.

- "Eu vou te MATAR!" Os olhos escarlate brilhavam de ódio.

- "Não, você vai... SUMIR! Nem que para isso eu precise morrer." Olhou tristemente para Ares. Tão igual e tão diferente. Suspirou.

- "SAGA DE GÊMEOS! Meu sangue, seu sangue, minha carne, sua carne, meu cosmo, seu cosmo. Una-se a mim novamente e volte. Vem comigo irmão, vem comigo... Meu... Amor... Minha vida inteira eu fui sua força como você foi a minha, está na hora meu irmão, VENHA!" Segurou Ares e o beijou novamente, mas agora era diferente, deixou todo o amor que nutria por Saga fluir livremente, mesclou sua energia vital com a aura negra de Ares, a experiência não era das melhores, buscou, no recôndito mais escondido, sinais de Saga. E encontrou. Luziu sua energia vital como uma lâmpada a guiá-lo para fora da escuridão. Por fim, exausto, caiu sentado abraçado a um Ares um tanto catatônico.

Logo os olhos de Ares vão ficando novamente azuis, os cabelos em tons de roxo até o azul profundo característico. Um arfar mais alto e Saga retoma o controle e vê.

- "NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Shura, onde está meu amor?" Viu seu corpo nu, sinais de sangue e se desesperou.

- "Oi para você também, Saga. Acalme-se. Shura está sendo levado ao Santuário." Kanon arfou, cansado. Muito esforço, a busca. Mas o pior era ver o amor de Saga por Shura naquelas simples palavras e no brilho dos olhos.

- "Kanon? Você está bem? Foi você não foi? Você quem me trouxe de volta." Encarava o irmão vendo-o cansado e com a expressão inexpugnável.

- "Quem mais?" Suspirou. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas na terra que podiam fazer Saga voltar ao normal. Talvez Shura aprendesse também. Quem sabe. O pensamento o deixou triste.

- "Obrigado mas, como ele está? Oh, céus, o que Ares fez a ele?"

- "O que você acha que ele fez? Depois pensamos nisso. Não me agradeça. Ainda. Vamos, você está um trapo. Venha comigo. Vamos ao Santuário. E vou avisar Dohko, Shion, Ikki e Shiryu de que está tudo acabado. Pelos menos por hora."

- "Eu... Sinto muito..."

- "Não sei do que fala." Kanon escondeu o rosto. Sentir o gosto de Saga e depois ter que deixá-lo ir era muito difícil.

- "Eu não sou idiota. Eu senti. O quanto você ainda me ama. Por favor, Kanon, esqueça."

- "Não posso. Se eu esquecer é porque meu amor não é verdadeiro. E ele é, Saga. Eu te amo demais. Muito mais do que eu posso suportar. Escolhi voltar a ser um marina e estou tentando um relacionamento com Julian mas não vou te esquecer. Apenas aprenderei a conviver com a dor. Eu vou conseguir. Não se preocupe, já superei coisas piores."

- "Venha cá." Saga abraçou o irmão ternamente e deixou um pouco de seu cosmo cheio de amor fluir, envolvendo-o numa carícia tépida. Kanon tentou se esquivar.

- "Não Saga, isso é muito doloroso. Seu amor é tão..." Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela bruma morna envolvê-lo com carinho. – "Seu amor é tão maravilhoso."

- "Eu te amo Kanon, mas sabe bem que não do jeito que você gostaria." Era verdade. Saga tentava não magoar seu gêmeo embora por vezes o fizesse. Brigavam muito. Não era hora para cenas e não podia simplesmente dizer até logo e ir embora. Kanon se arriscara, muito.

- "Vamos. Seu namorado não está bem." Kanon virou-se e viu roupas no chão. Deviam ser de Saga e eram, pegou-as e atirou nele, sem se voltar, esperando de braços cruzados e ar sério.

- "Tudo bem, como queira." Vestiu-se rapidamente e tocou no ombro do irmão. Quando esse o olhou inquiridor, puxou-o para si e o beijou na boca, longamente, numa demonstração de amor e carinho. Não havia desejo ali, não havia luxúria, apenas queria que ele soubesse que o amava.

O dragão marinho resistiu a princípio mas logo se entregou ao beijo, podia sentir como era profunda a alma de Saga. Cheia de dúvidas e dores. No entanto, com uma paz indecifrável. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Seria o último beijo? Separaram-se sem nada dizer e foram para o Santuário.


	10. Chapter 10

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo X**

**BROKEN SOULS**

**(almas partidas)**

Dohko, Shion, Camus e Milo estavam preocupados. Estavam na casa de Capricórnio. Shaka estava com Shura e tentava recuperar sua cosmo energia. Ele estava fraco. Viram com espanto quando Saga e Kanon entraram. O dragão marinho suspirou, triste, ao ver seu irmão correr para o quarto onde Shura estava e ninguém tentou impedi-lo. Percebiam que era apenas Saga.

- "Ares se foi e, ao menos por enquanto, não voltará. Saga está razoavelmente bem. Eu preciso ir."

- "Kanon..." Milo se aproximou dele e o abraçou fortemente. "Obrigado por tudo. Pode contar conosco."

- "Eu sei. Não voltarei por aqui tão cedo. Espero que entendam. Preciso de tempo. De mais tempo. Adeus" Virou-se orgulhoso e firme e estava indo embora quando Shion o segurou.

- "Saga vai precisar de você. Sei que é doloroso mas, fique mais um pouco. Por favor. E eu sou péssimo pedindo."

Grossas lágrimas caíam pelo rosto do marina. Ele chegara ao seu limite. Respirava rápido e soluçava um tanto. Mordeu os lábios e voltou-se, a expressão gelada. Fez que sim com a cabeça, limpou o rosto e respirou fundo. Despiu a escama e seguiu atrás de Saga. Lembrou de Julian. Ia ser difícil. Lembrou de quando voltara para ele, quando chegara ao reino de Poseidon. Julian era inteligente e nada dissera, nem perguntara, apenas recebera seu amante com afagos e aconchegos e o levara para seus aposentos. Seria um longo caminho, mas o jovem Solo pensava que Kanon um dia o amaria.

- "Grande e honrado homem. Kanon merece ser feliz. Espero que ele consiga." Dohko sabia, aliás, todos sabiam, para o gêmeo de Saga iria ser um grande tormento e mesmo assim ele aceitara. Amor.

Decidiram ir todos ver como estavam indo as coisas e entraram no quarto onde Shura estava com Shaka e a cena que viram foi um tanto embaraçosa. Saga chorava aos pés da cama onde Shura jazia inerte. Shaka a todo custo tentava tirá-lo de lá mas sem muito sucesso. O geminiano ignorava completamente o indiano e acabou por sentar-se ao lado de seu namorado, segurando as mãos dele nas suas. Eles ainda não haviam cuidado totalmente de Shura, preocuparam-se mais com seu cosmo que com seu corpo. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia.

O grego observava seu namorado desacordado atentamente. Viu o sangue coagulado entre as pernas dele, viu os vergões, as imensas trilhas de sangue nas costas fortes, viu... Resquícios do prazer indevido de Ares. Viu o que não queria ver. Sim, Ares violara seu amor. A dor o deixava quase louco.

- "Perdão meu amor, minha vida. Perdão. Eu não devia ter me descontrolado, não devia. Shura, acorde, por favor." Beijou-lhe os ombros, feridos pelas carícias nada cuidadosas de Ares. Apertou-o contra si com todo o carinho e foi distribuindo beijos em cada marca e vergão. Alisou as costas dele e acabou por pegá-lo no colo, gentilmente.

Um gemido baixo. Um respirar fundo e Shura começou a despertar. Ouvia ao longe a voz de Saga.

- "Vem meu amor, vou cuidar de você. Eu sinto tanto. Eu sinto muito." Fechou os olhos, agoniado. Chorava de tristeza e impotência. – "Ah meu anjo querido, ele fez você se render. Me perdoe por isso, eu sei qual é a sensação do seu corpo não lhe obedecer. Espero que não tenha sido tão ruim assim. Oh por Atena, o que foi que eu fiz?"

Shura recuperava a consciência devagar. Sentiu Saga, sim, agora era Saga mas a descoberta não lhe trouxe alento. Ouviu e sentiu que ele o apertava contra si, pedindo perdão, falando, acarinhando-o e pegando-o no colo. A princípio não conseguia reagir, mas logo que retomou de vez a consciência, abriu os olhos e começou a chorar, magoado. Encolheu-se e empurrou Saga com sua pouca força, para longe, longe dele, bem longe.

Recusava-se a olhá-lo, os olhos fechados em desespero. Uma parte de si entendia que era Saga quem estava ali, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Não conseguia deixar que ele o tocasse, não conseguia. Começou a soluçar mais alto, debatendo-se, não conseguia ver nada além de desespero. Shaka rapidamente o abraçou e com seu forte cosmo o acalmou um pouco. Olhou impassível para os outros no quarto. Já fizera o que podia. Os ferimentos piores estavam na alma do Cavaleiro. Pior, ele se lembrava de Shura quando estava com MDM e Dite. Mais feridas. Até onde iria a força de Capricórnio? As feridas da alma ele não podia simplesmente fazer melhorar com seu cosmo.

- "Amor, eu..." - Saga deixou-o se afastar, suas próprias lágrimas cegando-o. – "Eu vou sair. Fique aqui. Seus amigos estão aqui. Eu..." - cravou as unhas nas mãos, fazendo-as sangrar. – "Acredita em mim, por favor. Eu não pude impedir. Eu não pude." Chorava em grossas lágrimas.

O espanhol não se movia. Ouviu o som do pranto do geminiano. Ouviu o que ele disse e não respondeu, queria apenas ficar sozinho. Apenas... Percebeu o grupo que havia lá. Sua vergonha era pública. Sentiu o cosmo de Shaka que se aproximou dele, sentiu a força dele mas depois o afastou. O indiano entendia, levantou-se e ficou a postos, calmo.

Shura não queria ninguém ali. Queria ficar sozinho. Não tinha muitas forças. Sentia-se tão dolorido. A dor. Seu corpo fora dilacerado mas o pior não era isso. Sua confiança. A confiança que tinha em Saga. A confiança que tinha em si mesmo. A força que Saga fizera renascer nele. Tudo perdido. Tanta dor. Dor na alma. Grossas lágrimas desciam, não conseguiria, não ia conseguir sobreviver àquilo. Ele se entregara a Saga, tudo que tinha. Tudo o que havia restado após toda a violência de MDM e do sofrimento por Afrodite. Seus sonhos, os sorrisos, o amor que Saga despertara nele. Queria gritar, queria esbravejar que era por demais injusto. Tinha estado no paraíso e fora arrancado dele pelo mesmo anjo que o levara até lá.

Não, não... Não! Não podia pensar que a violência toda fora praticada por Saga ou jamais iria olhar para ele novamente mas era tão difícil. Ele havia jurado. Saga tinha-lhe prometido. Segurança. Não era o que ele sempre dizia? Que estaria seguro ao lado dele, que estaria bem? Que ele, Saga, estaria sempre ali para ele? E fora ele. Fora Saga. Não, não, não. NÃO! Sua mente explodia em dor e frustração. Escuro, sentia-se num negror sem saída. Encolheu-se. Acabado. Tudo acabado.

_In this world you tried_

_Neste mundo você tentou_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_Não me deixar para trás só._

_There's no other way._

_Não há outro modo._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_Eu rezei aos deuses para deixarem ele ficar._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_As lembranças aliviam a dor eterna,_

_Now I know why._

_Agora eu sei porque._

Kanon se aproximou de Saga e o segurou firme.

- "Vem irmão. Você precisa descansar. Venha comigo." Olhou em torno e encontrou o olhar de Camus.

- "Saga, agora não é o momento, vá embora. Não piore as coisas." As palavras de Camus eram frias, ele detinha um pouco de raiva em si. Mas não queria demonstrar.

Saga tampou a boca com ambas as mãos e soluçou. Forte, em ondas, não conseguia parar de chorar. Zeus. Tudo que havia construído com Shura. Prometera a ele. Ele tinha prometido. Lembrava do olhar de confiança de Shura. Lembrava do sorriso dele. Uma dor lancinante o fez quase desfalecer. Kanon o amparou a tempo e o segurou ainda mais forte.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo._

_In silent moments imagine you be here._

_Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui._

Kanon sentia... Sentia tudo. Dor, escuro, impotência. Tentava se controlar mas as vibrações da dor de Saga o atingiam em cortes profundos. Suspirou fundo. Aquilo era pior que uma batalha com o pior inimigo.

Shion, Dohko e Shaka entreolharam-se, acharam melhor ir embora. Talvez precisassem de um pouco de tempo. Não. Eles precisavam, certamente, de um tempo. Milo e Camus se negaram a sair, disseram que não deixariam os dois sozinhos. Ainda não.

Milo dirigiu-se para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro quente e voltou. Viu as lágrimas de Shura continuarem a cair e secou-as. Não tentou abraçar o outro, poderia ser repelido. Viu o sangue, viu a dor e o carregou consigo, pondo-o embaixo do chuveiro quente. O espanhol não reagia, parecia tão perdido em pensamentos.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_Me fez prometer que eu tentaria_

_To find my way back in this life._

_Encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida._

_I hope there is a way_

_Eu espero encontrar um modo_

_To give me a sign you're ok._

_Para me dar um sinal que você está bem._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_Me recordo novamente isto é o valor de tudo_

_So I can go home._

_Então eu posso continuar seguindo._

- "Shura, nem vou perguntar nada, sei perfeitamente o que houve. Se tiver algum dano mais profundo e quiser, eu o levo ao médico. Não se preocupe, não faço julgamentos, estou aqui para ajudar." Pegou o sabonete e foi ajudando-o a tomar banho. – "Não se envergonhe. Somos todos amigos."

O espanhol ouviu as palavras do escorpiano, tentando ao máximo se acalmar. Viu que ele o analisava, vendo seu estado e sentiu vergonha de como estava. Não queria que o vissem daquela forma. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando sentiu o sabonete escorregando por sua pele e ouviu novamente o que Milo dizia. Nem tentou falar, achou que não conseguiria. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e deixou-o ajudá-lo, mesmo que o corpo se encolhesse um pouco de quando em quando. Lágrimas desciam e não conseguia contê-las. Um sonho. Tinha sido um sonho a sua história com Saga. Não existia mais, desmanchara-se no ar como nuvens de fumaça.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo._

_In silent moments imagine you be here._

_Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você próximo._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas_

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Saga, Kanon e Camus se olhavam. O geminiano mais velho ficou um tanto revoltado com o olhar de Camus, com as palavras dele. Saga estava tão triste.

- "Camus, eu jamais o machucaria, nunca. Foi... ele... Foi Ares, ele forçou Shura... Camus... O que eu faço? Por Zeus, Shura não me deixa tocar nele, não me quer mais, tenho certeza que eu sem ele não conseguirei ficar. Ajude-me. Ah Camus, por favor me ajude. " Sentia-se indignado e triste. Nem tentava conter as lágrimas. Abraçou-se a Kanon que permanecia ali, apenas acariciando as costas de seu irmão. Seria o suporte dele. Saga continuou a falar para um impassível aquariano.

- "Eu o mandei fugir. Eu disse a ele para ir embora. Não deu tempo. Você viu? Ele estava... sangrando..." Olhou para si mesmo. Estava também com sangue no corpo. Sangue de Shura. Nas mãos, no pescoço.

_Together in all these memories_

_Juntos em todas essas lembranças_

_I see your smile._

_Eu vejo seu sorriso._

_All the memories i hold dear._

_Todas as lembranças eu guardei tão bem._

_Darling, you know i will love you_

_'til the end of time._

_Meu bem, sabes que irei amá-lo até o fim dos tempos._

O namorado de Milo olhou para Saga, medindo o que ele falara e a veracidade daquilo. Por fim chegou à conclusão de que ele falara a verdade, vendo-o tão arrasado ao olhar para o próprio corpo, que continha manchas de sangue. Aquário conteve a expressão de desgosto quando percebeu que o sangue era de Shura, pois Saga não tinha lá muitos ferimentos. Foi até o outro, separando-o de Kanon, que não gostou muito da idéia mas limitou-se a permanecer de vigia.

- "Recomponha-se Saga de Gêmeos, se o que disse é verdade, e se sente mal pelo que Ares fez a Shura... Não sei dizer como Shura reagirá a tudo isso, depois que se acalmar mas..." Suspirou fundo, segurando os ombros do mais velho, e forçando-o a olhá-lo. Viu sinceridade nos olhos azuis. Por fim abaixou a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer, estava até assustado pelo que vira.

Milo terminou de dar banho no cavaleiro de capricórnio e o enxugava gentilmente.

- "Não fique assim. Vamos tentar resolver isso. Quer que chame alguém? Shiryu, Aiolos, seus amigos mais chegados? Quer ir para minha casa?" Continuava falando e foram saindo do banheiro. Quando foi andar com ele, percebeu que ele sentia dor. Mancava um tanto, respirando entrecortadamente ao mover-se, pegou-o no colo. Droga, o que Ares fizera? Pensamento idiota, ele sabia muito bem.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo._

_In silent moments imagine you be here._

_Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Seus sussurros silnciosos, lágrimas sileciosas_.

- "Nem reclame. Sou forte e posso te paralisar com o restriction, apenas me deixe te levar para algum lugar em que se sinta seguro. Onde gostaria de ficar?" Voltou ao quarto com Shura no colo e olhou para Camus que nada disse. Esperava que o capricorniano dissesse algo.

Shura a tudo ouvia, ainda sem responder, não queria falar. O corpo doía, cambalear tinha sido sua única opção. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir-se erguido por Milo e logo depois se acalmou. - "Não.. não sei..." - Um murmúrio. O espanhol forçou-se a responder algo, a voz soando rouca e tremida, fraca pelos gritos anteriores.

Saga viu Milo e Shura saindo do banheiro e mordeu os lábios com força. Falou baixo sentindo imensa tristeza.

- "Ele nem pode andar Camus. Eu queria..." - Olhou para Shura aflito e triste - "Meu am..." Os olhos encheram de lágrimas. Não tinha esse direito. Não mais. Não o chamaria de amor. Não podia mais. – "Shura, por favor, um dia, me perdoa por ter machucado você. Fui fraco demais, eu o deixei vir e fazer isso contigo... E-eu..." Queria dizer que o amava mas achou que soaria tão estranho. Engoliu as palavras e fechou os olhos. "_Eu te amo Shura. Sempre vou amar_." Completou em pensamento.

Camus ouviu o que Saga dizia, a expressão séria apresentando agora uma leve tristeza, tudo que ele deixava expressar pelo que ocorrera. Fechou as mãos com força, mesmo sendo tão controlado, e especialista em situações difíceis, sentia-se tão inútil para agir. Eles eram seus amigos, droga.

O cavaleiro da décima casa ouviu a voz do geminiano e apenas olhou-o, sem falar mais nada, seu coração parecia esmagado, doía demais, não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer depois de tudo aquilo, não conseguia mais saber o que sentia quanto ao geminiano.

_All of my memories..._

_Todas as minhas lembranças..._

Kanon trincou os dentes. Era pior do que pensara. Era tão duro sentir o que sentia vir do irmão. Questionou-se sobre sua decisão de ficar. Olhou para Shura com inveja. Um amor tão perfeito. Ele, Kanon, compreendia Saga. Compreendia aquele lado negro. Por um momento ousou pensar que tudo poderia ser tão diferente. Que Aiolos poderia ficar com Shura e ele ficaria com seu amado Saga mas sabia que não ia acontecer. Saga amava Shura. Tão certo quanto tudo em que pudesse um dia acreditar. Melhor deixar idéias românticas de lado. Sentiu a presença de mais alguém e se pôs em guarda. Aiolos. Era só o que faltava.

- "Shura? Como você está?" Os cabelos castanhos perfeitamente arrumados, a calça jeans e a camisa clara destacando o quanto ele era bonito. Aiolos de Sagitário sequer pediu permissão para entrar. Seu cosmo poderoso acercou-se de Shura e Saga teve ganas de bater nele.

Para piorar como Saga se sentia, um olhar de Shura em sua direção o fez ver que ele não tinha mais direito algum de ter ciúmes. Fechou os olhos um momento e falou com a voz cansada. - "Leve-o com você Aiolos, cuide dele, por favor. Ele não quer me ver no momento, acho que nem mereço que me veja assim, eu vou para minha casa. Vou tentar melhorar e..."

Gêmeos não se sentia minimamente bem. Ares drenara suas forças. Tudo estava tão fora de controle. E ver Aiolos ali, ao lado de Shura, o amor tão antigo dos dois, tudo o fazia sentir-se pior, um intruso. Amava tanto o espanhol. Quanta confusão. - "Eu vou para minha casa. Eles cuidarão de você. Melhore, fique em paz." Perdido. Ficou parado. Nem saiu nem se moveu. Sua mente numa confusão imensa. Kanon o sentou no chão e não se deu por achado, aproximou-se de Aiolos com o olhar em fogo.

- "Aiolos... Shura é namorado do meu irmão. Para mim, isso é muito importante. Por mais que eu ame Saga e, não duvide nunca, eu o amo mais que minha vida, eu não o quero se ele tiver que sofrer tanto. Enquanto Shura não disser que não o quer mais, nunca mais, SAGA É NAMORADO DE SHURA! SAGA O AMA E VAI TER QUE BASTAR!" A voz era uma ameaça, os cabelos voando pelo cosmo elevado. Seu coração partindo mas tinha que cuidar... De Saga...

- "ATREVIDO! Isso é amor? Olhe o que ele fez... OLHE O QUE ELE FEZ! Aquele desgraçado destruiu minha vida e agora destruiu a de Shura! ELE NÃO O MERECE!"

- "CALEM... ESSA... MALDITA... BOCA! A voz tonitruante e rouca, o olhar gelado. Shura de Capricórnio tremia de indignação e dor.

- "Shura?" Aiolos estendeu-lhe a mão e um olhar verde de dor foi a resposta.

- "Me deixe. Não quero sua pena." Orgulhoso. Capricórnio era orgulhoso. E muito. Odiava aquela situação, odiava estar daquele jeito. Queria sumir.

- "Deixa eu ajudar. Deixa eu cuidar de você." Aiolos não entendia. Shura não gostara dele um dia? Quem sabe pudessem retomar tudo. Astérion que o perdoasse mas ainda não estava pronto para desistir.

Saga nada ouvia. Uma parte de si queria matar Aiolos. A outra queria que fizesse bem a Shura. O bem que ele jurara fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais uma vez, agradeço à Margarida sem a qual esta fanfic não estaria seguindo em frente. Obrigada pelo carinho. Música incidental é Memories, Within Temptation.


	11. Chapter 11

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas adultos. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo XI**

**BROKEN HEART**

**(Coração Partido - Shura)**

Milo olhou novamente para Camus. Estava com pena sincera dos dois. Saga e Shura. Aiolos só chegara para piorar as coisas. Parecia um conclave de problemas. Raciocinou rapidamente sobre todos ali. Saga que amava Shura. Aiolos que amava Shura. Kanon que amava Saga. E Shura? O capricorniano era tão arredio por vezes. Mas sentia que ele amava sim o gêmeo dourado. Grande encrenca. Como resolveriam aquilo? Só faltava mesmo que Dite e MDM viessem visitar o templo de Capricórnio para terem sim uma guerra de mil dias entre nem sabia mais quantos Cavaleiros. Suspirou. Teve vontade de arrastar Aiolos dali. Era gente demais. Ele e Camus poderiam ser mais úteis. Colocou Shura num sofá, vendo-o se encolher e fechar os olhos. Chegou perto de Kanon e falou baixo em seu ouvido que talvez fosse melhor ele levar Saga de lá o mais rápido possível.

Um sorriso sardônico e uma frase fria.

- "Ninguém consegue obrigar meu irmão a fazer o que ele não quer. Ele irá quando estiver pronto."

- "Kanon, não fique assim. Não desconte em mim. Sei o que está sentindo." O escorpiano podia perceber a angústia do outro.

- "Me deixe em paz. Você não faz a mais mínima idéia de como me sinto." Dragão marinho virou-se e ficou observando Saga. Não, ele não estava nada bem. Pegou o irmão no colo. Ficou pasmo ao ver que ele não apresentou nenhuma resistência, parecia um autômato. Sem mais dúvidas, levou-o.

Milo suspirou. Um engano, tinha que ter sido um engano. Tudo aquilo era alguma trama mórbida de Hypnos.

- "Kamyu. Eu vou com Shura para minha casa. Acho melhor você ficar com o Saga. Ele não está bem.

- "E sugerem que eu faça o que? Vá para uma festa?" Aiolos estava indócil. Shura não lhe dava chance alguma. Estranhou. Shura era forte, era honrado. Andava tão feliz. Maldito Saga de Gêmeos.

- "Shura, O que quer? O que gostaria de fazer?" Sagitário não encontrava brecha no olhar frio do outro.

- "Aiolos, no momento não estou em condições de escolher nada." Suspirou fundo. As palavras vieram junto com lágrimas e olhou para Milo,exausto. Não queria aquilo. Aiolos era um amigo. Mas não era mais seu amor. Seu coração combalido havia sido roubado e cuidado e tratado por um geminiano volátil, alegre, feliz. A idéia de que esse mesmo geminiano fora capaz de ceifar-lhe a esperança de ser feliz o fez mais triste ainda.

- "Eu... Eu..." Aiolos estava frustrado. Sentia-se um total idiota. Despediu-se e ficou em sua casa. Seu tumultuado coração pensando quantas vidas Saga havia ainda de atormentar. Não ficou sozinho muito tempo. Astérion de Cães de Caça logo apareceu por lá. Um olhar, dois olhares. Ficaram conversando. Repentinamente, Aiolos se deu conta de que não podia mais correr atrás de Shura. Não era digno. O espanhol não o queria mais. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo, realmente e de coração, encarar os fatos.

- "Não precisa me amar. Apenas dê uma chance a si mesmo de tentar enxergar uma vida sem Shura." O cavaleiro de prata era bonito, tranqüilo e não parecia pedir nada em troca.

- "Não posso esquecer um amor verdadeiro de uma hora para outra." Aiolos suspirava e pensava em Shura. Se pudesse, iria dar uma lição em Saga. Ao mesmo tempo, vira como o geminiano estava. O olhar desesperado, o cosmo baixo e combalido. Ele conhecera Ares, sabia do que aquele monstro era capaz. Como Shura poderia conviver com aquilo? Não sabia.

- "Não esqueça. Apenas supere." Cães de Caça apesar de tão jovem já tinha visto muita coisa em sua vida de guerreiro. Todos eles tinham.

- "Ei, eu sou o mais experiente, presume-se..."

- "Não. Você passou algum tempo em outro plano de existência. Não me entenda mal, não desconfio de toda sua honra e força. Apenas sua vida foi ceifada cedo demais. Pode ser um guerreiro muito poderoso, mas ainda lhe falta, com todo o respeito, maturidade emocional. Não teve tempo de exercitá-la, teve?"

- "Você realmente fala o que quer não é mesmo?"

- "Digamos que falo o que é preciso falar. Ter um tanto de controle sobre os pensamentos dos outros nos faz saber algumas coisas, mesmo que por acaso. Perdoe-me, mas talvez seu orgulho em ter sido rejeitado precise ser colocado no devido lugar. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio tem seus motivos para amar Saga. Não acho que você consiga mudar isso."

- "Você está me irritando. E quem disse que Shura ama aquele monstro?" Aiolos não estava gostando de ouvir aquilo. Suas esperanças indo embora minuto a minuto.

- "É apenas minha intuição. Digamos que eu via vez por outra os dois no Santuário. Harmonia é algo bonito num relacionamento. Eles eram felizes. Talvez possam voltar a ser."

Aiolos não se conformava com aquilo. Suspirou bem profundamente.

- "Quero que Shura seja feliz. Não quero magoar ninguém, Astérion, mas eu ainda o amo. Amo Shura de Capricórnio."

- "Então respeite-o e dê algum tempo a ele. Enquanto isso, podemos ser amigos não acha?"

- "Você está me saindo um bom companheiro." Estava impressionado com o rapaz. Era jovem e parecia tão maduro. Era um bom conselho o que ele lhe dava. Respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça e depois de um tempo se despediram e foram ambos para suas camas.

Enquanto isso, na Casa de Capricórnio, Camus observava, analisando opções. Kanon estava com Saga. Não queria mais problemas. Resolveu ir com Milo para o oitavo templo. Olhou significativamente para escorpião que se dirigiu a Shura.

- "Shura, ele te ama. Lembre disso. Todos temos um lado nosso mais perigoso, ou letal. O dele, infelizmente, é Ares."

- "Ares..." Shura levemente concordou com a cabeça, voltou o olhar para o cavaleiro de escorpião, não se importava mais que vissem a fragilidade que sempre escondera de todos. "M-me... Me tira daqui..." Murmurou, voltando os olhos para baixo. Era sua Casa, tinha lembranças de Saga por todo lado. Não queria ter.

- "Há vários quartos em minha casa. Ficará em um bem confortável. Ainda bem que Kanon está aqui. Vai impedir o irmão de fazer alguma besteira. Como se matar." Calou-se. Não queria ter pensado aquilo. Olhou seriamente para o homem em seu colo que ficou um tanto alarmado. – "Ele te ama, repito. Todos sabem disso."

Quando Milo falou dos quartos, Shura apenas concordou levemente com a cabeça, mas ao ouvir falar de Saga, sobre ele se matar, voltou os olhos para Milo, o lábio tremendo, pensando na possibilidade. Apesar de tudo, não queria que Saga fizesse nada contra si próprio.

- "Kanon não vai deixar. Não se preocupe. Eu vou até lá depois. Vamos Milo?" Camus pensara a mesma coisa. Saga era forte, impetuoso e, no entanto, tão frágil por vezes. Agradeceu aos céus por Kanon ter decidido ficar.

Escorpião chegou com Shura em sua casa e dispensou todos os servos. Subiu com ele para um quarto preto e vermelho e ficou meio sem graça.

- "Cores diferentes não? É confortável. Pelo menos Camus gosta. Quer comer alguma coisa? Um remédio para dor talvez?" Observou Shura que parecia meio zonzo e falou bem sério.

- "Está doendo que eu sei. Não banque o difícil. Apenas responda sim ou não. Quer comer? Quer remédio? Quer se deitar? Quer ficar sozinho?" - Milo podia ser muito chato, quando queria, mas o fazia na intenção de proteger o outro. - "Posso ficar contigo a noite toda se preciso." Colocou Shura na cama e suspirou, olhando para Camus que pegava cobertores, mudas de roupa e logo cobrira Shura que parecia perdido olhando fixamente para o teto.

- "Shura, você vai conseguir perdoá-lo?" A voz firme de Milo ressoou no aposento.

Capricórnio enfim esboçou reação, piscou os olhos, meio aturdido pela avalanche de perguntas. Quando Escorpião terminou de falar, ficou algum tempo pensando no que responder e no fim acabou ignorando as primeiras, respondendo apenas a última, a voz meio rouca ainda. - "Perdoar? Não sei. Eu entendo que não foi Saga que..." – Uma pausa sentida. Doía pensar nisso. – "Mas mesmo assim..." Estava confuso, realmente não sabia o que pensar quanto ao geminiano. Já estava mais calmo, e podia perceber que sentia algo pelo irmão de Kanon, mas não sabia mais dizer se era o amor de antes ou se o sentimento tão bonito tinha esmaecido.

- "Shura, não me respondeu se está sentindo dor." O namorado de Camus acariciou o rosto do espanhol cuidadosamente, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo.

O homem deitado na cama sentiu a carícia, não conseguindo evitar um quase imperceptível estremecimento, mas achou melhor responder logo à pergunta dele e concordou com a cabeça, seu corpo doía sim e bastante. Não tanto quanto sua alma gemia. Sequer podia se mover sem sentir pontadas. Tanta violência. Isso porque jamais pensara que alguém podia ser pior que Máscara da Morte. E Ares fora.

- "Sinto muito. Cubra-se, tente relaxar, vai melhorar. Demora um pouco, mas vai passar. Vou buscar um remédio para dor e um calmante pra você conseguir dormir. Acredite-me, não será fácil dormir." Milo se afastou indo buscar alguns medicamentos.

Shura sentia-se cansado, mas não duvidava que fosse difícil descansar. Quando Milo falou, uma parte da sua mente registrou o que ele dissera, como se ele já houvesse sofrido algo parecido. Deixou aquele assunto de lado, não achava que era algo de que ele queria falar. Apenas, enquanto ele se afastava, murmurou sua concordância.

- "Vou até gêmeos. Volto quando for possível." Aquário resolveu ir ver como Kanon estava se saindo. Shura não fez menção de ter ouvido. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião voltava com remédios. Despediu-se do namorado e sentou ao lado de Shura na cama. Tentava conversar um pouco.

- "Quando a gente ama muito alguém, às vezes tem que suportar algumas coisas. Eu não suporto o jeitão por tantas vezes sério e controlado demais do Camus. No entanto, o acho simplesmente um excelente companheiro. Ele está lá quando eu preciso dele, pode até estar brigando ou muito fechado, mas está lá pra mim. Meio avoado, eu realmente às vezes penso que estou com um autista. Pense nisso Shura. Quantas vezes Saga nos salvou? Quantas vezes nos ajudou em nossos problemas e dores? Ele é um bom homem. Dê-lhe uma chance, talvez ele apenas precise de um tanto mais de cuidado com ele."

Milo deu um breve olhar para as marcas no corpo de Shura. Realmente deveria ter sido horrível. Nem sabia se dar outra chance a Saga era o melhor a fazer.

- "Camus me contou que não tem sido fácil na Fundação. E ainda teve a missão que, ao que consta no relatório, envolveu muito sofrimento, Saga ficou soterrado por um tempo. Talvez tenha apenas ficado fora de controle, talvez precise de férias, ou ficar sozinho, ou apenas precise ser menos impulsivo. Creio que já me ouviu o suficiente. Durma chifrudo, vai melhorar. Vocês são um belo casal, vai tudo ficar bem. Não estou justificando o que houve, apenas, tente lembrar que Saga não é Ares." Beijou-lhe os lábios num selinho rápido.

- "Soterrado? Ele tem claustrofobia... Saga..." Um murmúrio. Então talvez... Shura prestara atenção em tudo, corando bastante quando sentiu o breve selinho que o outro lhe deu. Milo era meio doido de vez em quando. Encolheu-se num novelo de gente, olhos fechados, planejando dormir, mas gastou um bom tempo pensando sobre o que Milo dissera. Tinha que dissociar Saga de Ares mas era quase impossível. A dor no seu corpo violado o fazia sentir uma profunda tristeza. E Saga havia prometido, havia jurado que não lhe fariam mal e tinha sido justamente ele seu algoz. Traído, sentia-se traído e sem mais nenhum porto seguro. Algumas lágrimas vieram de roldão. Sua paz se fora.

O escorpiano não se afastou nenhum momento e conseguiu sentir o que estava acontecendo. Não pensou duas vezes, deitou ao lado do capricorniano na cama e o aconchegou em seus ombros fortes.

- "Tente dormir, velarei seu sono. Tome os remédios. Nada de mal vai acontecer."

- "Já ouvi isso antes." Um lamento tão sentido. Tomou os medicamentos, um tanto inquieto pelo fato do escorpiano estar deitado a seu lado.

Milo sentiu os pequenos pulos do corpo do outro. Não tinha resposta para aquilo. Sabia que ele estava chorando, mas julgou melhor não dizer mais nada. Apenas abraçou-o, pensando como estaria se saindo Camus. Sentia o corpo forte do espanhol reagir ao contato, retesando um pouco, mas não ia deixá-lo. Não ia soltar a mão do outro e preparou-se para uma noite complicada. Se fosse o caso, chamaria mais alguém para ajudar com Shura. Sentia-se responsável por ele e ia cuidar dele. Eram todos amigos, afinal. Após algum tempo, finalmente Shura adormeceu, com soluços entrecortados de tristeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notas da autora insana e de sua não menos insana partner: Eu, ShiryuForever94, estou completamente sem tempo para responder para cada um como se deve. Me perdoam? Ah, mas eu responderei. Prometo. É que ou eu faço o capítulo ou respondo as reviews porque o trabalho está muito pesado e fujo de vez em quando das tarefas com a família para atualizar fanfics. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. É uma explicação de algumas coisas. As cenas com Astérion são para dar noção ao Aiolos de que talvez ele devesse esquecer Shura. No próximo capítulo, Saga e Kanon em altíssima voltagem. Aguardem. Beijos e, novamente, obrigada a todos e todas que estão acompanhando, comentando e me fazendo muito feliz. Beijos.


	12. Chapter 12

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas adultos. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Este capítulo possui cenas repletas de paixão. Não recomendado para quem tem algo contra Saga e Kanon mais juntos que deveriam... Ou que deveriam XP**

**Capítulo XII**

**BROKEN HEARTS, TRUE LOVE**

**Saga e Kanon**

**(Corações Partidos, Amor Verdadeiro)**

Mudo.

No colo de Kanon, Saga mal respirava. Não reagia. O gêmeo mais novo logo o colocou em seu quarto, sem nada dizer. Cobriu-o e o viu tremer. Por fim Saga se entregou a um lamento profundo, sufocando seu pranto nos travesseiros e sem saber o que fazer. Kanon deitou-se com ele, agarrou-o firme e esperou o tempo passar. Nada podia fazer e o sabia. Chorou junto com o irmão, compartilhando a dor dele. Ouvindo seus gritos abafados no travesseiro, segurando-lhe as mãos enquanto ele tentava socar qualquer lugar. Desespero.

Um longo tempo. Uma longa noite. Não parecia ter fim.

Saga adormecia e acordava em prantos. Jogava-se nos braços de Kanon e sofria. Sonhava com Shura e com dias felizes. Acordava na triste realidade e gemia. Dragão Marinho distribuía carinhos pelo rosto dele e o aconchegava com olhares repletos de amor. Por dentro, o marina sangrava. Era forte e um tanto cínico muitas vezes, mas aquele ali era Saga. Madrugada alta, Saga sentou-se na cama.

- "Vou tomar banho, é rápido. Pena que nem tudo suma com um banho." Entrou no chuveiro e lavou-se com cuidado, queria lavar as memórias, mas essas, não tinha jeito. Kanon fez o mesmo, em outro banheiro, suspirando por tudo que não poderia nunca ter e ao mesmo tempo afastando pensamentos tão absurdos. Tinha vindo por Saga. Estaria ali para ele.

Saga colocou uma roupa simples de algodão e secou o cabelo com ajuda do irmão que o penteava com zelo. Por fim, Kanon levantou-se e ficou parado na janela, olhando o céu estrelado, não ia demorar tanto para amanhecer. Talvez três ou quatro horas.

– "Kan, ele vai ficar bem não vai? Eu... Eu o amo."

Não podia fraquejar. Tinha que conseguir. Não era o poderoso Dragão Marinho? Virou-se, saindo da janela, observando o jeito do irmão. Suspirou. – "Acho que, dentro do possível, ele vai ficar bem sim, Saga." Apesar de tudo, estava preocupado com Shura, vira-o apenas rapidamente, nos braços de Milo, e o estado não era dos melhores.

- "Desculpe perguntar isso, mas já teve esse problema? Er, você sabe, violência. Eu não sei o que fazer. Ares sempre foi um tanto incontrolável mas ele nunca atacou, assim não, que eu soubesse e, pior, alguém que amo." Mordeu os lábios agoniado.

- "Não lembra, não é?" Kanon o fitava sério.

- "Do que?" Viu o jeito preocupado, viu o olhar embaciado. Do que seu irmão falava?

- "Saga, eu era amante de Ares." Olhava-o com a dor estampada no rosto. Doía. Como aquilo doía.

- "O QUE?" Saga arregalou os olhos, não podia ser verdade. Não se lembrava, não lembrava de nada daquilo.

- "Enquanto você era o grande mestre, quando Ares o dominava, eu sempre sabia. Eu podia sentir. Das profundezas do mar, ostentando minha escama de dragão marinho. Eu vinha até você. Eu amava tanto você, Saga. Eu via você em Ares, não via ninguém mais, nada mais."

No interior do templo, no corredor do quarto, Camus ouvia e aguardava. Ficara ali, de guarda, o tempo inteiro. Seu dever era zelar por seus amigos. Era um amigo dedicado. Não queria se intrometer, mas o que podia fazer? Ouvira os soluços e a agonia do gêmeo mais velho e tinha certeza, agora tinha certeza, de que Saga não era culpado. E agora os dois falavam alto. Talvez nem tanto mas, ao meio da madrugada, mínimos sons ficavam bem altos. E eles estavam perto da porta. O que faria? Tossir era uma opção. Aumentar o cosmo para que o percebessem? Mas já deviam tê-lo percebido. Olhou para o outro lado, mesmo que continuasse mantendo a expressão séria, aquele tipo de assunto, pessoal, não o deixava muito confortável.

-"O que ele fez a você?" Saga se aproximou do irmão e o segurou pela cintura, forçando-o a encará-lo. "Por favor, Kanon, o que foi que ele te fez?"

- "Eu preciso responder?" Um sorriso irônico veio, acompanhado de lágrimas. Ele tinha as marcas na alma. A fogo. A sangue. Sua honra, seu coração, sua alma. Saga era sua vida.

- "Você não reagiu?" Não conseguia acreditar. Não podia aceitar aquilo. Kanon era impetuoso, forte, temerário e, seu irmão.

- "Saga, ninguém reage à Ares. Eu vinha vê-lo. Ele me queria. O que havia eu de ter feito? Ah, eu deveria falar algo como: 'Desculpe, não quero sexo violento pois amo meu irmão e gostaria de fazer amor com ele? Eu amo tão tola e profundamente meu próprio sangue e carne que não me importo de ser violado e humilhado?' Era o que eu deveria ter dito?" Os olhos tão bonitos cheios de dor. Cheios de desespero. Tão forte. Tão poderoso. Perto de Saga, não.

- "Kanon, sinto muito." O que diria? Sabia do amor do irmão por ele, mas daquele jeito? Quanto seu gêmeo suportara? Qual era a medida do sadismo de Ares? Qual era a medida do amor de Kanon? Chegou mais perto e abraçou-se a ele, ambos chorando sem palavras.

- "Não quero sua pena, não preciso de sua pena." A voz do dragão marinho falhava. Anos. Anos de desespero.

- "Cale a boca. Apenas cale sua boca." Olhou-o por apenas um momento. Já destroçara o coração de Shura. O que faria para não destruir de vez o de Kanon? Decidiu-se tão rápido que achou que devia estar delirando. Pôs dois dedos nos lábios do gêmeo fazendo sinal para que nada dissesse e o puxou para si, beijando-o lentamente, sentindo-o tentar resistir, sentindo o corpo dele se arrepiar. Podia ouvir o pranto que ele guardava dentro de si, podia ouvir os gritos todos que ele devia ter dado ao ser tomado por Ares. Podia sentir cada pequena célula de Kanon clamando por paz.

- "Uma única vez. Por uma única vez me deixe cuidar de você. Como sempre deveria ter feito."

- "Saga... Não..." Kanon estava perdendo o juízo rapidamente. Tinha ido até ali para cuidar de Saga enquanto o homem que ele amava se recuperasse. Aquela situação estava saindo do controle.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Camus achou que era hora de ir. Não queria saber o que ia acontecer embora fizesse uma boa idéia a respeito. Não ia julgar. Ninguém naquele Santuário tinha o direito de julgar. Tinham vidas que fugiam em muito ao que se poderia chamar de normal e talvez as soluções que encontrassem para algumas situações fossem um tanto diferentes. Retirou-se sem maior alarde.

Saga pegou Kanon no colo e o levou para o quarto de hóspedes. Não estava tão forte quanto era o normal. Seu coração estava alquebrado pela dor que causara a Shura. Não tinha dúvidas do amor que nutria pelo namorado, mas Kanon era seu irmão. Laços de sangue. Laços eternos. Amava-o. Deitou-o na cama e o encarou.

- "Precisamos curar um ao outro. Preciso que me salve de mim mesmo, preciso que me sele a alma negra em algum lugar. Nunca me perdoei pelo que lhe fiz, nunca esqueci seu rosto ao prendê-lo em Sounion. Você é minha história, minha resposta. Não vou amar você como amo Shura. Não vou mentir. Mas, por favor, irmão. Deixe-me amar você, fazer amor com você, uma única vez, hoje. Não por pena. Por amor. Um amor tão grande que vai arrancar suas mágoas, soçobrar suas dores e te salvar de lembranças que eu bem queria que você não tivesse." Luziu seu cosmo em direção ao irmão. Sorriu levemente ao ver a cosmoenergia de Kanon reagir à perfeição. Sintonia. Pura sintonia. Sempre unidos. Eternamente unidos.

Kanon não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Ficou com raiva de Saga. Sentiu-se um idiota. Por que contara a ele? Ouviu tudo que ele lhe dizia e a cada palavra, memórias iam sendo abertas e tratadas. Feridas e tormentos iam sendo apascentados e sanados. Somente Saga podia fazer aquilo. Sim. Saga amava Shura. Ele sabia. Mas entendeu que Saga o amava, seu irmão, de uma maneira totalmente ímpar. O que realmente queria?

- "E Shura? Ele não vai entender. Não quero magoar ninguém. Só voltei porque você precisava de mim." Por que sua mente lhe dizia para se negar e seu coração lhe dizia para se atirar nos braços dele?

- "E ainda preciso. Não, isso é muito pouco. Tenho necessidade de você. Agora creio que entendo. Somos almas unidas. Para nos separarmos. Para que eu e você possamos viver nossas vidas, temos que nos tornar um, para podermos nos tornar únicos. Apenas o uno pode ser partido. Não podemos ser duas metades querendo se unir. Devemos ser uma unidade que escolhe ser repartida. Quando me unir a você, eu o libertarei. Libertarei a mim. Não podemos fugir do destino. Temos que nos atirar nele e seguir. Entende?"

- "Saga..." Do que seu irmão falava? Era loucura mas fazia sentido. Tinha receio. E se não agüentasse? Se o amor por Saga fosse tão vital que não poderia mais viver sem ele se o tivesse uma única vez? Se fosse dele uma única vez?

- "Quanto a Shura, ficaria impressionado quanto à capacidade dele de entender coisas que ninguém mais consegue compreender. Aceita?" Uma paz tão estranha invadiu-o. Tinha que ser a resposta.

- "Saga..." Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Amava-o, tanto a ponto de doer, mas até quando? Por quanto mais? Abriu os orbes muito azuis e o encarou uma vez mais.

- "Kanon..." Tomou-lhe a boca com carinho. Beijou-o lentamente. Precisava de consolo. Precisava saber o que era o amor de Kanon. Por ele e por Kanon.

E Dragão Marinho viu toda sua força desvanecer nos braços do irmão. Beijou-o com a fome de anos e anos de espera.

Não era Ares. Era Saga.

In my dreams I know you're always by my side

Em meus sonhos eu sei que você sempre estará ao meu lado

Everywhere I go you linger in my mind

Em todo lugar que eu vou você domina minha mente

I've been waiting so long for a special guy

Eu estive esperando tanto por um sujeito especial

Then you came to lift me up and make me fly

Então você veio para me erguer e me fazer voar

O homem que mais amava em todo o plano terreno. Não era um sonho, pelo menos dessa vez não iria acordar e se dar conta de que nada daquilo era verdadeiro. O gosto de Saga, a pele que aquecia sob seus toques, os cabelos longos que se misturavam aos seus. Não era a possessão demoníaca de quem ouvia as gargalhadas em noites dolorosas. Não eram olhos vermelhos que escarneciam dele e lhe flagelavam a carne em dores mais fundas que as do corpo sendo ferido.

Não era mais um pesadelo a que se submetia para tentar calar todo o pranto de um amor que não conseguia controlar.

Baby don't go I just want you here

Amor, não vá. Eu só quero você aqui

Right by your side I won't hide my tears

Ao seu lado eu não preciso esconder minhas lágrimas

Baby don't go, waited for so long

Amor, não vá, esperei tanto tempo

I want you so, come on hold me strong

Eu te quero tanto, venha e me abrace com força

- "Saga, eu não posso me negar a você. Eu o amo tanto." A voz entrecortada do mais novo sendo calada por um homem tão decidido quanto bonito. Saga abraçou-se a ele e despiu-o com cuidado, beijando pedaços do corpo tão perfeito quanto o seu. Kanon viu seu ar ficar rarefeito quando Saga passeou com a língua em seus mamilos e quando as mãos do gêmeo mais velho redescobriram todas as partes de seu corpo com carinho e cuidado. Correspondeu aos carinhos com toques suaves. Suavidade era algo tão raro em toda a sua vida.

Saga despiu-se com um sorriso sincero, com o corpo em chamas ao sentir que fazia o que era o mais certo, que fazia o que deveria ter feito há tanto tempo. Dignidade. Tinha que restaurar a dignidade dele mesmo e de Kanon. Tinha que amá-lo para deixá-lo livre. O tormento de não saber. Tinha que livrar Kanon do amor inatingível, tinha que dar a ele uma resposta.

- "Kanon..." Observou-o arrepiar-se aos seus toques e foi ainda mais carinhoso. Carícias feitas em meio a sorrisos de reconhecimento e encantamento. Era a resposta. Tinha que ser.

- "Saga..." Nunca se sentira tão perdido e tão sem controle. Fechou os olhos para sentir o irmão sugar sua virilidade com cuidado, deixando-o completamente zonzo e sem palavras. Arfou o nome dele vezes sem conta enquanto sentia prazer espalhar-se em seu corpo e sua pele arder em labaredas causadas por carícias cada vez mais arrepiantes e mais paralisadoras.

Got this feeling that I can't resist you

Tenho certeza deste sentimento de que não posso resistir a você

From the moment I laid my eyes on you

Desde o momento em que deitei meu olhar em você

Won't you tell me what you want to do

Não quer me contar o que você quer fazer?

Cause my heart is getting lost inside of you (2X)

Porque meu coração está se perdendo dentro de você

- "S-Saga..." Respirava em arquejares curtos e rápidos. Sentiu os dígitos do irmão escorregando por sua entrada de jeito lento. Sentiu a língua sem tréguas passear por toda sua intimidade e não queria que jamais aquela sensação de que a paz existia acabasse. Gemeu baixo com dedos intrusos que o acariciavam por dentro, mas não conseguiu pensar por muito mais tempo. Aquele homem, seu amor, subiu por seu corpo com o olhar mais cintilante que já vira em sua vida. Aquela vida com que sempre sonhara, que um dia Saga poderia estar com ele.

Hold me in your arms and whisper in my ear

Prenda-me em seus braços e sussurre em meus ouvidos

- "Kanon, meu amor por você pode não ser tudo que você quer, mas é amor, não duvide jamais disso." E Saga abraçou-o com o olhar cheio de certezas e cheio de amor. O amor diferente do que tinha por Shura, mas não menos belo e profundo. Era o mais forte dos sentimentos que os homens podem ter.

- "Não importa. Só uma vez. Ao menos uma vez, diga que eu posso sonhar que o amor existe." Kanon acariciou o rosto do outro com suspiros apaixonados. Se era daquele jeito que iria ser, que fosse o mais bonito e terno e profundo possível.

- "Estou aqui. E você é meu amor. Meu amor perfeito que precisa ser concedido a nós dois para que possamos viver. Eu e você, mesmo coração. Una-se a mim, irmão. Una-se a mim por amor, para podermos saber. Para que tenhamos certeza que um dia, em algum lugar, éramos tão perfeitamente unidos que nada poderia nos separar. Kanon, nada há no mundo que possa nos separar. Entenda isso. Entenda e aceite que por toda a eternidade seremos sempre unos. Numa forma de amor que transcende qualquer entendimento. Aceite. Aceite que eu o amo de uma maneira que a você era desconhecida e que nos salvará." Saga falava com a voz repleta de desejo e de carinho. Distribuía carícias enquanto tocava o irmão com todo o carinho e o fazia relaxar. Precisava que ele se acalmasse e o deixasse salvar.

- "Amo você." E Kanon disse em alto e bom som o que sempre quis dizer, por toda a vida quis dizer. E sentiu o corpo estremecer quando Saga entrou nele devagar, fazendo seu coração disparar. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e gemeu toda a certeza de que poderia ser uma única vez, mas seria perfeito. Saga jamais seria dele. E ao mesmo tempo, sempre seria dele. Entregou-se a ele. Deixou-o tomá-lo sem resquício algum de seu decantado orgulho.

Guess I've always known that you would say goodbye

Talvez eu sempre soubesse que você diria adeus

Time and time again your love has made me cry

Vezes e vezes e novamente seu amor me fez chorar

I've spent hours trying to get you on the phone

Eu gastei horas tentando alcançá-lo ao telefone

By the phone I bet you're feeling so alone

Pelo telefone me dei conta que você se sentia tão sozinho

Saga beijou-o. Com a profundeza de sua alma que era tão revolta quanto tempestades em alto mar. Saga sentiu. Sentiu em si a chama de Ares subir em seus arfares para tentar dominá-lo novamente e gemeu. Gemeu por Kanon enquanto se enfiava nele mais fundo e mais forte. Pediu socorro a ele. Pediu alívio e pediu paz. E encontrou.

Kanon abraçou o irmão e colou as bocas sentindo toda a dúvida e consternação causadas por Ares. Entregou seu corpo e sua alma ao outro, buscando o âmago mais puro de ambos. Irmãos. Aquele amor tão perfeito. O liame mais sério de toda sua vida. Sua existência inteira se entrelaçando no corpo e na alma de Saga. Partiu o beijo ao sentir o corpo do outro retesar e um pedido mudo de socorro na face que amava.

- "Saga, eu estou aqui. Tranque-o. Prenda-o para sempre como um pesadelo malvado que não vai mais assustar ninguém. Aceite que seu lado negro existe, mas que não pode dominar você. Eu sou aquele que dominará Ares por você. Por mim. Por vocês, por você e por Shura." Dedos firmes escorregando pelo corpo do homem amado que o tomava em movimentos firmes, rápidos, excitantes. Dedos firmes escorregando pelas nádegas firmes e acariciando a entrada do outro com desejos incapazes de serem contidos. Saga parou um tanto o que fazia e gemeu baixo. Sabia que não seria apenas sua vontade. Precisava da vontade de Kanon aliada à sua própria. Parou de se mover vendo o olhar predatório de Kanon e retirou-se dele deitando-se ao seu lado e gemendo baixinho que ele o ajudasse a serem apenas um.

Baby don't go I just want you here

Amor, não vá. Eu só quero você aqui

Right by your side I won't hide my tears

Ao seu lado eu não preciso esconder minhas lágrimas

Baby don't go, waited for so long

Amor, não vá, esperei tanto tempo

I want you so, come on hold me strong

Eu te quero tanto, venha e me abrace com força

- "Por amor..." - Foram as únicas palavras que Kanon conseguiu dizer antes de sugar seus dedos deixando-os úmidos e ir introduzindo um a um no corpo de Saga que gemia de excitação, medo, descontrole. Kanon viu. Por trás dos orbes azulados viu a chama vermelha, viu o pavor e a fúria, viu o ódio e viu toda a perdição. - "Ares, hora de deixá-lo em paz. Hora de se despedir de nós dois."

- "Não pode." A voz cruenta e sanguinária ecoou pela garganta de Saga.

- "Não tem escolha. Não lhe daremos escolha alguma." - Observou o ar fugidio e os cabelos oscilantes, observou as mãos se crisparem e, não teve mais medo. - "Saga, vem pra mim... Vem aqui, amor." - Kanon ergueu as pernas fortes e torneadas do outro e encaixou-as em sua cintura. Acercou-se de Saga sem medo, sem dúvida, nada mais de mentiras. Apenas verdades. De uma só estocada tomou-o para si, num gemido alto e profundo de quem sente toda uma parede de anos de desolação e dor irem embora, carregadas por uma avalanche de bons sentimentos, de amor, de paz. Uniu-se a ele com toda a emoção que o tomava e penetrou-o em ritmo ensandecido vendo o corpo de Saga amoldar-se ao seu. Vendo os olhos azuis migrarem para vermelho e azul. Vendo a bela face de seu amor lutar contra um dos seres mais perversos e poderosos que já haviam conhecido.

Got this feeling that I can't resist you

Tenho certeza deste sentimento de que não posso resistir a você

From the moment I laid my eyes on you

Desde o momento em que deitei meu olhar em você

Won't you tell me what you want to do

Não quer me contar o que você quer fazer?

Cause my heart is getting lost inside of you (2X)

Porque meu coração está se perdendo dentro de você

- "Não o deixe me levar..." Um lamento doloroso de Saga. Parecia uma criança de poucos anos a implorar por atenção de seus pais. Parecia um ser indefeso, tão distante do poderoso cavaleiro que era.

- "Ninguém pode levar você a não ser você mesmo. Ame. Ame quem você é na verdade. Aceite que me ama de um jeito que não consegue entender e aceite que ama Shura de um jeito poderoso e perfeito. Aceite o dual. Aceite que terá a eterna dúvida e que saberá lidar com ela. Aceite meu amor, Saga." E Kanon se perdia nos braços de Saga vendo-o lutar e vendo-o se entregar como nunca imaginou que aconteceria. Perdeu totalmente qualquer idéia do que fosse o correto e gemeu o nome dele entre juras de amor e de paixão. Chorou todas as lágrimas que prendera por anos, colou o corpo no dele e implorou. Implorou pelo amor dele. A cena mais devastadoramente dolorosa de sua vida. Seu orgulho. Sua sensatez, seu sangue frio. Tudo se acabou quando se deu a Saga e quando o tomou para si.

- "Meu amor é você, Kanon. Meu amor é Shura. Eu entendo." Olhos repletos da mais pura força de Saga de Gêmeos, mãos hábeis que dominaram o corpo de Kanon em carícias despudoradas e quentes. Mãos que apertaram o gêmeo contra si e corpo que apertou o gêmeo dentro de si. Chamou por ele. E tal como Kanon, implorou pelo amor dele, jurando a si mesmo que precisava entender que sempre o amaria e que amaria Shura conjuntamente, como se fosse um indissociável legado por tudo que já havia feito de mal e de bem em toda a sua vida. A eterna dúvida. A eterna quebra. O eterno. Amor eterno. Liame eterno. Fogo eterno.

- "Meu amor é você, Saga. Seu amor é Shura. Eu entendo." Olhos repletos da mais pura aceitação num entendimento de que era exatamente aquilo. O amor de Saga. Perdeu a sanidade ao ver seu irmão entregar-se e o prazer dele escorrer em suas mãos como se fosse feito de água. Viu o brilho do olhar dele, o mais puro azul do mundo. Uma última vez se perdeu no corpo dele. Uma última vez penetrou-o querendo que sua alma ficasse ali para sempre e sentiu o clímax nublar todos os seus pensamentos coerentes. Uma devastação completa em todo o seu coração. Foi como se uma torrente de água pura limpasse qualquer resquício de todos os pecados cometidos pelos dois.

Hold me in your arms and whisper in my ear

Prenda-me em seus braços e sussurre em meus ouvidos

Give me what I want, say the words I want to hear

Dê-me o que eu quero, diga as palavras que eu quero ouvir

Hold me in your arms like you never go away

Prenda-me em seus braços como se você nunca fosse partir

I'm waiting for your touch, just begging you to stay

Eu estive esperando por seu toque, implorando por que você ficasse

- "Meu Kanon." De olhos fechados, o corpo ardendo. A alma em paz. Saga não era mais alguém perdido e com medo. Nunca mais. Despediu-se de Ares. Sorriu. – "Ele não tem mais força alguma contra o amor que tenho. Por você. Por Shura. São dois. Meus amores. Diferentes e iguais, simples e complexo, eterno e fugidio. Não tenho mais medo algum. Não tenho mais receio algum. Eu te amo, Kanon. Sem meias palavras."

- "Vou ajudar você." Kanon não conseguia mais sentir a dor que o dominara por tanto tempo. Não conseguia ter raiva de Shura e nem conseguia mais temer o futuro. Sorriu para o gêmeo. Saga tinha razão. Algo se quebrara. O laço eterno de angústia se partira para sempre. – "Adorarei amar você e ser correspondido numa medida tão intensa quanto a que sei que sou."

- "E eu saberei corresponder ao seu amor e serei o amor de Shura. Parece tão simples." De repente sentia-se livre e sabia que teria que lutar por Shura. Dessa vez, iria sem o peso que Ares lhe trazia. Iria inteiro, porque era inteiro com Kanon e o amor dele estava nele e o dele estava em Kanon.

- "Eu não tenho mais ciúmes pois compreendi. Seu amor é lindo. O amor de vocês é lindo. E, eu terei o meu próprio amor. Ainda terei meu amor." Jogou-se na cama ao lado do outro. Sorria feliz. Sim, teria o amor que Saga encontrara em Shura. E teria o amor de Saga. Era perfeito. Amores diferentes mas nem por isso menos intensos e perfeitos.

- "Eu preciso dele. Eu não quero ficar sem ele." Saga murmurou baixo pensando no que ocorrera com Shura.

- "E ele precisa de você. Apenas espere um tanto. Temos que dar tempo ao tempo. Eu esperei treze anos. Talvez você consiga esperar alguns dias." Deu um beijo na testa de Saga e, de repente, o fato de estarem nus lhe pareceu muito engraçado. – "Renascidos do inferno. Não é o nome de um filme de horror?"

- "Só você para lembrar de filmes de terror numa hora dessas." Atirou um travesseiro em Kanon e bocejou. Estava loucamente cansado. Coisas demais.

- "Durma. Eu vou ficar aqui também. Por via das dúvidas, vou me vestir, não quero que ninguém tenha idéias erradas. Não sou seu amante. Sou seu irmão amado."

- "Mas foi por ter sido meu amante que conseguiu compreender, não foi?" - Um olhar azul repleto de emoção e paz. – "Obrigado por aceitar."

- "Apenas o uno pode ser partido." Levantou-se e vestiu calça e camisa e atirou o mesmo tipo de roupa para Saga que não demorou a se vestir também. Jogou-se na cama do lado dele e suspirou. – "Boa noite. Não terá mais pesadelos. Nunca mais terá pesadelos quanto a Ares. Tenho certeza."

- "Ainda tenho contas a acertar com MDM e Afrodite. Foram eles. Saiba que foram eles quem tramaram tudo."

- "Veremos isso com cuidado. Não se preocupe. Tenho uma pequena idéia do que fazer com eles. Mais tarde." Um sorriso meio cruel apareceu. Era Kanon, não um anjinho.

- "Você me dá medo, sabe..." Riu-se. Era mesmo seu irmão.

- "Que nada. Agora, durma que começaremos a planejar algo amanhã."

- "De volta à paz da família gemini..." Suspirou e deixou de lado, mesmo que por instantes, o medo que tinha de não conseguir Shura de volta. Dormiram. Em paz. A primeira vez em muito tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota das autoras: Demoramos porque a insana da ShiryuForever ficou mil anos pensando se contava a estória desse jeito. Longas discussões e crises mentais. Sinto muito minha cara mamãe da Kiah Chan, mas a estória estava decidida fazia algum tempo. Tem que ter reviravoltas e as ações de Saga e Kanon são para fundamentar outras no futuro. Espero que tenham compreendido que os gêmeos, agora, serão apenas irmãos que se amam. Sem mais tanto sofrimento. E, operação resgate em andamento... (afinal esse é o tema de todo o ARC.) Não se esqueçam que Kanon é ardiloso e perigoso. Estou com pena de MDM e Afrodite. XP. A todos que estão lendo e opinando, meu muito obrigada. Especialmente para a super autora de fanfics, Áries Sin, por dar tantas opiniões válidas e interessantes. Responderemos tudo com cuidado e carinho. Esperamos que aproveitem a leitura. A música é do close 2 you, baby don't go.


	13. Chapter 13

**ARC – Resgate - ****Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas adultos. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado.**

Para minha co-autora, Akane Mitsuko, com carinho. Aprendi muito do jeito calado de alguns personagens com ela.

Para nossa beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu) Fico sem palavras para agradecer alguém que surta junta conosco lendo zilhões de páginas, zilhões de versões. Ela só tem um defeito. Gosta do que a gente escreve e aí não desce o malho nunca na fanfic rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada querida, por tudo.

Para minha fã mexicana, Alicia, que me manda emails carinhosos e de incentivo o tempo todo.

Este capítulo em especial foi escrito quase que totalmente por mim, ShiryuForever94, uma vez que a minha doce co-autora estava se preparando para viajar e eu tomei a liberdade de pegar os dados de nosso rpg e reescrever quase tudo, dando novos rumos a algumas ações que havíamos decidido antes, para a história ficar mais fluida e coesa. Então, se não gostarem, apedrejem a mim e não a ela T.T

**Capítulo XIII**

**NIGHTS AND DAYS**

**(Dias e noites)**

Era uma bela manhã. Na casa de Escorpião, Milo acordou e viu-se abraçado a Shura, que dormira a noite toda, provavelmente devido ao fortíssimo calmante que Milo dera a ele. O protetor da oitava casa desembaraçou-se do amigo e suspirou, levantando-se. Sentiu a presença firme do namorado e foi andando para o banheiro sem nem olhar para trás.

- "Camus, nem vi quando você chegou."

- "Bom dia, Milo. Eu fiquei aqui no quarto ao lado. Não quis crer que seria razoável que Shura dormisse sozinho e você cuidou bem dele, ao que parece. Podia ao menos tê-lo vestido." Tinha ficado com um pouco de ciúmes quando voltara da casa de Saga e vira os dois abraçados. Pior ainda, Shura dormira nu. Simplesmente não se haviam lembrado de vesti-lo. No entanto, não era um imbecil ciumento sem juízo e sim um homem feito que acreditava no relacionamento que mantinha com Milo. Simplesmente fora para o quarto ao lado e dormira pensando no que teria havido com Saga e Kanon.

- "Obrigado. Não sei se faria o mesmo. Talvez sim. Hum, roupas... Sinto muito, era o menor de nossos problemas. Quando ele acordar nós o vestiremos." O grego compreendia muito bem o que Camus fizera. Providenciou sua higiene matinal, arrumou os longos cabelos, um banho rápido e retornou. Camus estava sentado numa poltrona, velando Shura como se fosse o pai dele. Podia ser três anos mais jovem que o espanhol, mas naquele momento parecia sim ser o mais velho, bem mais velho.

- "Devemos acordá-lo? Já está na hora dos treinos embora eu tenha certeza que ele não conseguirá treinar por alguns dias devido aos... Bem, não há palavras fáceis para isso. Devido aos ferimentos da violência que sofreu. Deveríamos levá-lo a um médico." Camus era essencialmente observador e fazia boas análises com fatos.

- "Sem médico." - A voz grossa de Shura e um longo suspiro. – "Estou bem, apenas não conseguirei mover-me direito uns dois dias. Nosso cosmo ajuda bem na recuperação. Ao menos isso." – Lembrou-se de algo e olhou inquisidor para Camus.

- "Saga está bem. Não se preocupe mais com isso. Kanon cuidou dele." – O aquariano pensou que cuidou era uma palavra inadequada. Não iria falar sobre o que achava que havia acontecido. Era problema dos gêmeos e não dele. E Shura absolutamente não precisava de mais motivos para se preocupar. – "Como se sente? O corpo vai se recuperar logo, tenho certeza. É de outras coisas que falo."

- "Shura, acho que deveria ir para a Espanha uns dias. Voltar à terra natal pode ser reconfortante." – Milo sentou na beirada da cama e investigou o outro com o cosmo com delicadeza. Viu Shura olhá-lo sem expressão alguma. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

- "Talvez eu vá. E pare de me sondar com o cosmo, isso é humilhante. Ora, sei que faz pensando em cuidar de mim. No entanto, apreciaria ficar sozinho. Agradeço a hospitalidade, vou para minha casa." – Uma imensa barreira nos olhos verdes, uma sombra toldando o brilho de pedra preciosa que aqueles olhos possuíam antes. Shura levantou-se mordendo os lábios com força ao descobrir que doía. Sem ligar para o fato de estar nu ainda. Não parou. Respirou fundo e andou até o banheiro. – "Pode me arrumar alguma roupa para eu sair daqui? Obrigado." Fechou a porta atrás de si e sentiu lágrimas inoportunas no rosto. Droga.

- "Ele realmente é um grande cabeça dura." – Milo foi pegar algumas roupas e viu o rosto contrito de Camus. – "O que foi? Está me escondendo algo?"

- "Se Shura sente ainda algo por Saga, o que tenho quase certeza que é verdadeiro, não acho que esse sentimento tenha sumido. O problema é que ele vai precisar de um tempo para pensar. E, quanto a Saga, enquanto ele não tiver capacidade de controlar Ares com mais eficiência, creio que deveria se afastar momentaneamente do namorado. Se é que ainda são namorados." – Franziu o cenho de maneira pensativa. Kanon. Pelo que ouvira até ir embora da casa de gêmeos, talvez Kanon e Saga estivessem juntos. O que iriam dizer? Bem, era problema deles. – "Vamos tomar café da manhã? Temos treino em breve."

- "Espere um pouco aí, você acha que Saga e Shura irão se separar? O que não está me contando? Ora, vamos, Camus, você nunca "acha" nada sem ter ao menos indícios."

- "Não tenho certeza de nada. É que ouvi algumas coisas de Saga e Kanon ontem de noite. Pareciam, digamos assim, muito íntimos." – Parou de falar ao ver um olhar verde furioso vindo da porta da suíte.

- "Eu vou indo." – Shura esqueceu das roupas que pedira, esqueceu tudo. De repente sentiu ciúme, sentiu dor, sentiu que o amor dele por Saga estava lá. E que estava morto, desesperado de ódio por estar com raiva de quem amava. Kanon? Ora, que fossem ambos ao inferno!

- "Espere, Shura, o Camus ouviu algo e poderia nos contar para desfazer mal entendidos. E, além disso..." – O escorpiano parou de falar ao sentir uma energia forte e um tanto segura de si em sua casa. Era Kanon. Shura saiu pela porta, mancando um tanto, sem ouvir nada mais e atrás dele, seguiram Camus e Milo. O que será que ia acontecer?

- "Bom dia Shura, espero que esteja melhor." – O sorriso do geminiano era cintilante.

- "Olá e adeus. Aproveite sua vida com seu irmão." – Shura sibilou zangado e se lembrou de enrolar uma toalha no corpo. Sumiu, na velocidade da luz.

- "Kanon, por que veio aqui?" – Milo estava um pouco zangado.

- "Vim avisar que Saga está melhor e que vou mantê-lo afastado de Shura um tanto, pois creio que ambos precisam pensar um tanto a respeito de tudo que aconteceu. Hum, o que há com Shura? Ele é sempre 'simpático', eu sei, mas também não assim." – Kanon estava vestido de branco, uma calça de treino e uma camiseta cavada que expunha os músculos perfeitos e algo mais.

- "Os arroxeados, vergões e arranhões no seu pescoço, ombros e lateral do peito talvez tenham dado idéias a ele. Não tinha uma camiseta mais decente?" – Milo entendeu tudo. Então fora isso. Saga e Kanon. E Saga amava Shura? – "Estou decepcionado com seu irmão. Vivia dizendo a todos o quanto amava Shura. Pelo visto, nem tanto. E se não tem nada mais a fazer aqui além de sorrir de felicidade por separar aquele casal, pode ir andando."

- "Meu irmão não é delicado no sexo. Ah, mas foi apenas algo casual." – Kanon continuou onde estava, calmo como nunca o tinham visto antes.

- "CASUAL? Se você não estivesse cuidando de Saga, eu poderia furá-lo em instantes!"

- "O que não seria a primeira vez e, sinto lhe dizer, estaria errado, de novo." – Kanon olhava fixamente para o impassível aquariano enquanto duelava verbalmente com Milo. – "O que ouviu ontem? Ou acha que eu não sentiria sua presença, Camus de Aquário?" – O sorriso do general marina era perigoso. E muito.

- "O suficiente. E pelo visto não foi só trocando juras que vocês ficaram. Poderia sair? Temos um treino e não pretendo que fique aqui na casa de Milo sozinho."

- "Precisam saber de algo, antes." E ante a face indiferente de Camus e o ar revoltado de Milo, Kanon contou a eles tudo que havia acontecido. – "Entendem agora? Saga está livre. E eu também. Não pretendo que achem bonitinho, não me importa minimamente o que pensam, agora, nunca maltratem meu irmão. Ele fez o que foi preciso. E ele precisa de seus amigos mais do que nunca. Eu não sou de ter amigos, nem me importo. Se me dão licença." – Virou-se para ir embora quando viu Afrodite passar descendo para a Arena. Seu olhar ficou tremendamente frio. – "E eu só não vou embora porque tenho alguns assuntos inacabados."

- "Shura não vai aceitar nada disso. Ora, eu nem acredito que estou falando numa hipótese tão absurda." – Milo suspirou. Nada era fácil com os cavaleiros?

- "Tenho um plano. Até mais."

- "Não sei se fico aliviado ou tenho uma crise de nervos com os gêmeos no Santuário." – A voz de Camus escondia seus temores. Shura estava frágil. Saga tinha transado com o irmão. Kanon tinha assuntos inacabados. O que mais faltava?

- "Vamos treinar e deixar essa confusão amainar um pouco. E não vai ter nenhuma crise de nervos, eu protejo você." – Milo abraçou-se a Camus e deu-lhe um selinho.

- "Muito engraçado. Agora me largue e vamos descer."

- "Certo." – Soltou-o e desceram até a Arena. Para surpresa de ambos parecia que o Santuário inteiro resolvera treinar. E como conversavam. Aioros veio recebê-los.

- "Tomem cuidado com o que falam. A história de que Saga e Shura brigaram já se espalhou. Os detalhes sórdidos também. Há vários cavaleiros querendo que haja alguma punição para Saga. Eu não acharia ruim. Se me dão licença."

- "Como Shura está?" – Shiryu de Dragão aproximara-se calmamente e observava os dourados com atenção. Seu cosmo era tão absurdamente equilibrado que enchia de orgulho seu mestre.

- "Melhor. Não creio que o vejamos por uns dias." – Camus observou os cochichos. Nada pior que algo como aquilo ter ficado tão público. Shura era arredio e discreto. Não ia gostar de todo mundo olhando-o após ser vítima de um ataque sexual. – "Acho que ele vai para a Espanha uns dias."

- "Uns dias? Por quê? Ele vai sair do Santuário? Droga!" – Saga de Gêmeos chegara como se nada pudesse detê-lo.

- "Fique longe dele seu cretino! Já não o feriu o suficiente?"

- "Seiya, você poderia gritar mais baixo? Não deu para ouvir lá no Japão..." – Shiryu suspirou. Não tinha jeito. Seiya era bem direto.

- "Tenha-me respeito. Esse assunto não é de sua conta. Nem de ninguém." – Saga inspirou ar sibilando e seu vozeirão teve lá sua utilidade quando esbravejou a seguir. – "Sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos e exijo respeito. Há fatos que não deveriam ter vindo a público, pois serão resolvidos com calma. Mantenham a calma e sigam seus deveres." – Viu olhares de ódio, viu risadas cínicas. Ia levar tempo. Muitos não entendiam o que era ter Ares por ali a perturbar-lhe a alma. Bem, agora não mais.

- "De volta aos seus treinos. Se não têm o que fazer, há muito trabalho no mundo para ocupar todos nós." – Dohko de Libra, acompanhado de Shion, Mu e Shaka, tomaria conta da situação.

- "Roshi." – Saga se ajoelhou, respeitosamente, e não faria isso por qualquer um.

- "Você me parece bem melhor, Saga. Kanon foi me ver. Compreendi toda a história. Maneira interessante de se resolver um assunto." – O mestre de Shiryu ergueu uma das belas sobrancelhas grossas e sorriu. – "Acabei de dispensar Shura de suas atividades por alguns dias. Ele viajará para a Espanha em breve. Deixe-o ir e não se atreva a falar com ele."

- "Eu preciso contar a ele sobre o que houve comigo e com Kanon. Ele precisa saber. Por mim."

- "Ele já sabe." – Kanon surgiu com um ar estranho no olhar.

- "Como?" – Saga olhou o gêmeo, preocupado.

- "Ah, Saga, olha pra mim... O que acha?" – As marcas no corpo de Kanon eram realmente evidentes.

- "E você nada fez para poupar o capricorniano de vê-lo assim?" – Shaka observava o escultural grego com cuidado. Era impossível não notar.

- "Não me envergonho do que fiz e acho que Saga também não. Foi preciso e ficar escondendo não faz meu estilo. Aliás, Shaka, o que você tem com isso?"

- "Nada. Se me dão licença, tenho assuntos a tratar para o Grande Mestre." – Virgem fez uma reverência breve e partiu com Mu. Tinham uma missão.

- "Eu vou até a casa de Shura." – Saga não desistiria. Precisava ao menos vê-lo.

- "Ele está dormindo. Deixe-o em paz." – Aioros voltava com ar mais brando. Tinha ido ver o amigo.

- "Saia de perto do meu namorado!" – A fúria de Saga estampou-se totalmente em sua face. Só que, dessa vez, sem nenhum resquício de seu lado maligno.

- "Venha comigo, Saga. Vamos." – Camus virou-se com a classe especial que o distinguia dos demais e aguardou que Saga o seguisse, o que não demorou a acontecer. Sob olhares um tanto desconfiados de Milo.

- "Deixe-o ir com Camus, Milo. Tenho o palpite de que essa maluquice toda vai acabar tendo algum bom resultado." – Shion falou calmamente e viu o homem mais marcial do Santuário assentir e ir para a arena.

- "Queria falar comigo, Kanon?" – Shion olhou para o general marina com curiosidade.

- "Sim, preciso de sua permissão para receber umas visitas aqui no Santuário." – O ar de Kanon era de puro prazer. Havia dito que manteria Saga longe de Shura uns dias, mas se o gêmeo queria ir lá enfrentar a fera, paciência.

- "O que está tramando?" – Dohko conhecia aquele olhar. Os três se retiraram para o décimo terceiro templo.

No templo de Capricórnio, Saga respirava depressa, nervoso. Os servos de Shura não gostaram nada de vê-lo por ali. E antes o recebiam tão bem.

- "Ele está dormindo, Mestre Camus. Chegou aqui mancando e andando bem devagar. Nós o ajudamos a deitar e ele dormiu." – Alicia estava magoada. Não conseguia olhar para Saga.

- "Alicia, eu..." – Saga parou a frase no meio. O que ia dizer?

- "Nós precisamos apenas de alguns momentos. Obrigado. Vamos subir" – Camus seguiu pelas escadas e logo Saga estava à sua frente, guiando-o pelos corredores da casa de Shura. Não que Camus não soubesse nada sobre estar ali, mas a familiariedade de Saga com a disposição dos quartos fez o aquariano sorrir intimamente. Eram um casal, Saga e Shura, estava expresso no jeito de ambos.

- "Aqui. Bem, eu não sei se ele estará aqui. Era o nosso, era o..." – Saga mordeu os lábios de leve e viu Camus abrir a porta lentamente. O quarto estava intocado e absurdamente bem arrumado. A cama de Shura. Não. A cama enorme de Saga e Shura estava lá. Absolutamente arrumada.

- "Belos móveis e quarto. Ele não está aqui."

- "Eu acho que não quis ficar onde nós... Ah, Camus, vamos, para o outro quarto." – Saga sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Seu namorado não quisera ficar na cama onde tantas vezes haviam feito amor.

Seguiram para um outro quarto, menor. Lá dentro, Shura de Capricórnio dormia. Não entrara em seu quarto, não achava que agüentaria as lembranças. Fora a um dos quartos de hospedes, abrindo um armário que tinha ali, pegara uma roupa simples e colocara-a. Sentara-se na cama, vendo o dia claro pela janela e depois ficara apenas pensando incessantemente. Dormir não tinha sido possível. Acabara por se deitar, de olhos fechados, tentando organizar sua vida, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos.

Saga entrou no quarto com cuidado e Camus tomou a dianteira, ficando à frente do geminiano.

- "Shura?" – A voz modulada de Camus era sóbria, mas perfeitamente clara.

- "Estou acordado." – De olhos fechados, capricórnio deu um longo suspiro antes de sentar-se na cama com alguma dificuldade, cruzar as pernas e olhar pela janela, sequer cumprimentou Saga. Ele não deveria estar ali. O que Saga estava fazendo ali?

- "Shura..." – Saga não conseguiu evitar novamente de reparar nos ferimentos espalhados no rosto, no ombro e pescoço. A camiseta de Shura não ocultava aquilo. – "Soube que vai viajar."

- "Se veio se despedir, não era necessário. Pode sair de minha casa, por gentileza?"

- "Há algo que você precisa saber, Shura. E Saga veio conversar a respeito. Se me dão licença, irei tomar um suco ou algo assim. Não hesitarei em congelar ambos se perderem o juízo."

- "Eu não quero saber de nada nem ouvir nada de Saga. Saia com Camus, Saga. Deixe-me em paz, já fez o suficiente." – A voz de capricórnio era fria, distante, sem sentimento algum e não desviara o olhar da janela, não queria sequer ver o geminiano.

- "Tenha calma, Shura, tenha paciência. Não vai ser fácil, mas não é impossível. Eu vou descer." – Camus retirou-se calmamente e foi ter com Alicia que o serviu com a cara amarrada.

- "Por que Mestre Saga está aqui? Ele machucou meu amo. E meu amo já foi machucado o suficiente. Desculpe por isso, mas preciso falar." - Alicia falava baixo e pausadamente.

- "Para tratar uma ferida, por vezes é preciso abri-la e extirpar seus venenos."

- "Ele já teve tantas feridas, Mestre Camus. Todas doídas demais. Vimos coisas aqui que preferiríamos esquecer. E Mestre Saga mentiu a ele, disse que ele estaria seguro."

- "Saga jamais feriu Shura. Não foi ele. Já tem tempo suficiente de Santuário para saber isso. E agora, por favor, deixemos tal assunto aos dois. Não quero ser grosseiro, é que Saga já tem problemas suficientes."

- "Sim, Mestre Camus, eu entendo, mas assistimos a tudo de camarote. É muito difícil."

- "A dificuldade se torna mais fácil quando você aprende a lidar com seus limites."

- "O senhor tem limites mesmo sendo um Cavaleiro, Mestre Camus?"

Um leve arquear dos lábios do aquariano. Pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- "Todos temos limites. Somos humanos, com almas grandiosas por vezes e, em tantas outras vezes, com almas tão pífias. Os sentimentos que temos podem ser nossa força ou nossa fraqueza. Cavaleiros são humanos. Temos limites, sim. Está muito bom o chá."

- "O senhor é fascinante."

- "Não. A vida é que é..."

No quarto, mais acima, a tensão era evidente.

- "Preciso lhe contar algo, Shura." – Saga sentou-se na beira da cama, tentando não demonstrar o quão inseguro estava. Lembrou dos primeiros dias de Shura no Santuário. De como era sério e desconfiado, lembrou do rapazinho forte e de gênio empacado, lembrou dos cabelos escuros ao vento nos duros treinamentos. Lembrou de Aioros e suspirou. Talvez Aioros fosse melhor mesmo. Acabou falando mais alto do que gostaria – "Aioros talvez fosse um homem mais certo para você, Shura."

O corpo de Shura estremeceu. Então era assim? Saga ficaria com Kanon e ele... Saga pensava daquela maneira? Era tão... Infantil! Apertou os olhos e mãos com força, controlando os instintos fortes que tinha de fugir dali e voltou os olhos para o grego, hesitando, confuso. Nervoso. – "Saia daqui! Se veio terminar nosso relacionamento, saiba que ele já estava terminado. Pode ir aproveitar sua vida com seu irmão." – Levantou-se e rosnou de raiva ao sentir dor e se apoiar na parede.

- "Desculpe Am..." - Cortou a palavra, não se sentia no direito de usá-la, não por enquanto – "Hum, desculpe Shura, eu só vim ver como você estava, o que é uma idiotice, pois não deve estar bem, mas apenas, queria te ver..." – Engoliu em seco – "E pedir desculpas, se quiser eu chamo alguém para ficar contigo, eu já vou, não se preocupe, eu não vim te assustar." - Mordeu os lábios e sentiu o coração doer, apertado, levantou-se se sentindo horrivelmente inútil. O relacionamento já estava acabado? Era mesmo aquilo apenas? Um adeus magoado?

- "Assustar-me? Você não me assusta, você não faz idéia de como eu me sinto." – Respirava depressa. A simples presença do grego o deixava estupidamente sem ação. Simplesmente o fato de ele ter evitado a palavra... Então não havia mais nada? Ouvi-lo chamando-o por seu nome, daquela forma, parecia um tanto impessoal. Ele estava nervoso. As palavras dele faziam sentido devagar. Desculpas, explicações. A frase ecoou em sua mente. "_Eu não vim te assustar_" Não, ele não o assustava, não tinha medo de Saga. Ou tinha? Teria que pensar mais a respeito. O que acontecera fazia com que tivesse certo receio.

- "Eu e Kanon dormimos juntos. Selamos Ares. Queria que soubesse por mim. Eu não amo Kanon do jeito que... Do jeito que eu..." – E a verborragia do geminiano sumiu. Shura tinha esse poder sobre ele. Sentindo-se um idiota, ficou calado e percebeu que algumas lágrimas teimosas rolavam por sua face. Por que era tão difícil?

Shura não sabia o que fazer. Nem dizer. O que sentia por Saga? Amor? Sentia aquilo por Saga ainda? Perguntou-se se deveria socá-lo por havê-lo traído. Traição? Eram namorados ainda? Mesmo que seu coração doesse, e sua mente quisesse se fechar contra qualquer coisa que tivesse relação com o que acontecera, ao fazer-se aquela pergunta, sobre amar Saga, algo... Algo como apenas um pequeno sinal, abafado dentro de si, dizia que sim. Que o que ele sentia por Saga ainda era muito forte, que aquele sentimento estava apenas reprimido pelos acontecimentos. Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dele e manteve-se olhando o geminiano, sem palavras. Nunca fora bom com elas. Nunca.

Saga estava simplesmente em pânico. Reduzido a um jovem que não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver se o amor de Shura não existisse mais. Precisava saber. - Shura... Você... Shu... Eu e você..." - Um soluço forte o fez parar de falar e se voltou para o outro, vendo as lágrimas no rosto firme do espanhol. Desesperou-se. – "Não, não chora. Eu sinto muito. Isso é tão pouco, mas verdadeiro. Sinto muito." - Deu um passo em direção ao outro e estacou, com medo do que poderia ocorrer, se Shura o repelisse, iria doer muito. Optou pela sinceridade e as palavras fluíram – "Amo tanto você..."

A hesitação, as palavras, o tom e a expressão de Saga diziam a Shura o que precisava saber, o que necessitava para separar, pouco a pouco, permanentemente, Saga de Ares... Percebia que o geminiano tinha certo medo de suas reações e aquilo de alguma forma o emocionou. As lágrimas continuaram a cair, mas reunindo toda coragem de que dispunha, estendeu a mão para ele. Precisava, mesmo que advindo de um mínimo toque, de um pouco de carinho. Algo que não alertasse seus instintos e fizesse com que procurasse fugir da situação. Será que ainda havia possibilidade de voltarem a ser felizes?

Saga contraiu o rosto numa dor muda e foi até Shura, agarrou a mão dele como se fosse sua salvação e a beijou com carinho, murmurou entre soluços um pedido. – "Posso te abraçar? Por favor?"

A expressão de Shura suavizou quando sentiu a mão do outro segurando a sua com força. Sentiu o beijo carinhoso na pele enquanto tentava não tremer de medo. Ainda tinha medo. Era medo. Hesitou um pouco e murmurou um brevíssimo sim.

Com o coração aos pulos, o geminiano tentou ser gentil e foi puxando-o para perto de si, enlaçando-o pelos ombros até que o abraçou, apertado, enfiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e inspirando profundamente. – "Minha vida é você. Só quero poder ser seu amigo ao menos, só isso. Não posso deixar que nada te aconteça, mas não pude evitar. Precisaremos lidar com isso, de algum jeito. Você me perdoará algum dia?"

Shura sentia o carinho dele. A face do geminiano se escondeu em seu pescoço e por um momento pensou que Ares voltaria e estremeceu de terror, o cosmo inflamando ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não gritar de pavor. Quando ouviu o que ele disse por fim, percebeu que seu receio era infundado e relaxou mais uma vez. Ouviu a pergunta, não sabia a resposta. Separou-se um tanto do outro, vendo a interrogação muda nos brilhantes olhos azuis. Sim, Saga percebera o terror que Shura havia sentido há poucos momentos.

- "Está com medo de mim, Shura?" – Um olhar triste. Tudo que não poderia ter feito e fizera.

- "Não seria estranho, seria?" – Shura sentiu o abismo novamente afastá-los ao ver a sombra nos olhos de Saga. Era melhor não mentir. Procurou palavras que simplesmente não vieram. Precisava expressar o que sentia, mesmo que no momento isso lhe fosse mais difícil que nunca.

- "Não. Não seria. Ele não vai mais voltar..." – Os olhos verdes de Shura voltaram a ter a limpidez que ele tanto admirava. Mesmo assim, guardavam temor.

- "Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso." – Shura suspirou ainda um tanto inseguro e sentindo que precisava de mais tempo. Não, não estava calmo, mas tinha que tentar. Não havia sido Saga. Não havia. Tinha que entender isso completamente.

- "Eu preciso que acredite em mim."

- "Eu acreditei..." – Suspirou e se afastou dele. Shura não conseguiu fitar aqueles olhos azuis. Via os olhos vermelhos de sangue do lado mau do outro.

- "Confie em mim, por favor..." – Saga sentia que o outro ia para longe. Longe demais. – "Volte para mim." – Um apelo sincero.

- "Eu confiei. Não confio mais. Não consigo acreditar, ainda não. Perdoe-me..." – Sentiu que a sua mente girava. Estava confuso demais ainda. Sabia que talvez, por mais amor que ainda sentisse por Saga, nunca mais confiasse nele.

- "Creio que passará uns dias na Espanha..." – Gêmeos disfarçou sua dor como pôde. – "Eu vou te esperar. Até lá, apenas pense em nós, por favor."

Shura ficou em silêncio, hesitante. As palavras de Saga o confundiam. Seria possível? Seria verdade que o amor deles suportaria? Amor deles? Queria sumir dali... Odiava tais situações.

- "Boa viagem, Shura." – Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. – "Eu vou estar aqui quando voltar."

- "Você ou Ares?" – Shura não conseguiu conter sua voz, seu temor, seu lamento. E virou-se a tempo de ver uma imensa tristeza no semblante do mais velho. – "Sinto muito, é o que eu penso sem parar."

- "Adeus, Shura. Boa viagem." – Saga sumiu de lá o mais rápido que podia. Não saíra como planejara. Viu Camus ao pé da escada e passou por ele num gemido baixo.

Camus subiu as escadas e encontrou o capricorniano sentado na cama olhando o vazio. – "Você está bem?"

- "Não."

- "Compreendo. Quer ajuda com as malas?" – Por vezes uma ajuda prática era melhor que conversas para as quais não tinha muito talento.

- "Eu tenho medo. Tenho medo dele." – Shura ergueu-se e foi até o criado mudo. Abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou uma foto. Ele e Saga, juntos, num shopping qualquer. Apenas dois amigos sorrindo. Sorrisos. Saga os dera. Saga os tirara... Camus não pode evitar de suspirar condoído. E viu Capricórnio sumir do Santuário o restante do dia. No dia seguinte, Shura iria para a Espanha. Não queria que ninguém o visse chorar...

* * *

Nota: Após grande demora eis mais um capítulo. Creio que bastarão mais dois ou três para encerrarmos a fanfiction e iniciarmos o ARC Resgate parte IV. Minhas desculpas aos leitores fiéis e meus agradecimentos à Alícia, pois sem ela, não sei se sairia mais um capítulo antes de março. Espero que apreciem e gostaria de receber reviews se acharem merecido. Aceito críticas de bom grado, pois sem elas, uma ficwriter não sabe onde está errando. Obrigada a todos. 


	14. Chapter 14

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo XIV**

**DIAS QUE VÃO E VEM**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma série de Fanfics que compõe um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Logo após vem Resgate II - I will be there by yourside, co-autoria de Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko.

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, Akane Mitsuko, com carinho. Aprendi muito do jeito calado de alguns personagens com ela.

Para nossa beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu) Fico sem palavras para agradecer alguém que surta junta conosco lendo zilhões de páginas, zilhões de versões. Ela só tem um defeito. Gosta do que a gente escreve e aí não desce o malho nunca na fanfic rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada querida, por tudo.

Para minha fã mexicana, Alicia, que me manda emails carinhosos e de incentivo o tempo todo. Por causa dela, que adora o Shura, acrescentei bastante coisa ao texto inicial da fanfic. Gostaria de reviews, mas não se pode ter tudo não é mesmo?

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo XIV**

**SHURA**

Shura acordara, de manhã cedo, nem bem havia clareado o dia. Queria ir logo embora. Sentia necessidade de sair dali. Precisava ficar um pouco só. Com cuidado, levantou-se da cama, seu corpo havia se recuperado um pouco, graças ao cosmo, e conseguia andar quase normalmente. Havia dores muito piores que as do corpo físico.

Aprontou-se e atravessou rapidamente pela passagem secreta até a entrada do Santuário. A mala pequena e compacta. Olhou para cima. A casa de Gêmeos. Não era só o Santuário que estava deixando.

Saga sentira a movimentação do cosmo do outro. Sentir Shura era tudo que lhe restara. Não foi se despedir. Ficara em dúvida sobre se procurava Shura novamente, mas achou melhor deixar assim. Respeitava-o acima de tudo. Se o cabrito quisesse, falaria com ele depois, pelo menos não estavam, ao que parecia, brigados definitivamente.

Espanha. Madri. Movimento. Sua terra natal e, no entanto, Shura sentia-se tão longe de tudo aquilo. Havia sorrisos, danças, comidas típicas. Havia música. Havia cor.

Mas não era a música da voz de Saga. Nem era a cor azulada dos olhos e cabelos dele. Ficou indignado ao perceber que seu mundo estava totalmente ligado ao do geminiano maluco. Não havia gosto sequer na Paella a Valenciana que tanto apreciava. Tentou descansar.

Foi o que menos conseguiu.

Acordava em pânico procurando Saga em sua cama, ele era sua segurança, seu porto seguro.

Acordava em lágrimas temendo que Ares estivesse lá. Era seu medo e uma assombração que o fazia suar frio.

A falta de Saga. O medo de Ares.

Por que até mesmo distante, a dualidade de Saga o perseguia tanto? Procurava respostas e somente encontrava mais perguntas.

Shura acabou optando por ir para uma casa afastada no grande vale do Rio Guadalquivir, entre a serra Morena e a cadeia Bética, no sul da península. Poderia passear e escalar com seus poderes de cavaleiro. Talvez visitasse o monte Mulhacén. Algumas vezes saía andando a esmo, ia até o estreito de Gibraltar usando sua velocidade incrível. Adorava seu país e, no entanto, não se sentia tão em casa assim.

- "Casa... Onde será minha casa? Onde eu quero que seja?" – Murmurou para si mesmo quando fazia seis dias que estava longe do Santuário. Sua mente dera muitas voltas. Seu corpo se recuperara ainda mais e seu coração doía.

Por que não conseguira ir para as festas? Para bares e lugares exóticos com danças flamencas, com mulheres maravilhosas, homens afáveis e pessoas sorridentes?

Sozinho, ensaiou um _braceo_, o movimento dos braços durante a dança flamenca e riu-se. Ainda sabia dançar como a tradição _gitana_ (cigana) do seu povo. Não era um _cabale_ (expert em dança flamenca), mas sabia o bastante para poder ter se divertido mais em sua passagem por Andaluzia.

Shura sabia bastante sobre o flamenco, um estilo musical e um tipo de dança fortemente influenciado pela cultura cigana, mas que possuía raízes mais profundas na cultura musical mourisca, influência de árabes e judeus. Andaluzia, na Espanha, possuía a mais forte tradição em flamenco, um importante ingrediente da cultura espanhola em geral.

Por que não conseguira distrair-se de uma sensação de vazio que apenas aumentava quanto mais ele se enfronhava na multidão? Por que não conseguia obter alívio sequer ao beber vinho espanhol que tanto estimava antes?

Tentou fumar.

Tentou beber.

E parecia ouvir a voz do namorado a dizer que bebida e fumo não era cura, nem lenitivo. Apenas aliviavam por momentos algum sentimento mais doloroso, mas a alegria falsa do álcool, a sensação de estar acima de tudo, logo terminava e restava apenas o orgulho ferido por ter sido vencido por um gole de álcool e um cigarro.

Saudade.

Capricórnio sentia saudade dos longos cabelos, do ar de provocação do geminiano. Das gargalhadas dele e o jeito provocante que o tirava tantas vezes do sério.

Raiva.

Sentia raiva ao lembrar das juras de Saga de que estaria seguro. Raiva de não ter conseguido evitar e nem ter conseguido fugir da face tão maléfica quanto sádica. Estava cansado de pensar e pensar se tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

A natureza introspectiva e por vezes negativa de Shura de Capricórnio o fazia pensar que merecera aquilo. Que era a paga pela morte de Aiolos, pois se sentira sem vida no momento em que tivera que ver sua esperança de ser feliz transformada em expiação de culpa. E pensara que já era adulto e maduro o suficiente para encarar as agruras do passado que carregava e enfrentar as muitas dificuldades que ainda teria por ser um Cavaleiro de Atena.

Correr. Ele bem que tentou correr, fugir, se esconder.

Corria pelas altitudes perto da casa onde se hospedara. Ou se escondera.

Corria pelos planaltos e vales dos rios e evitava as pessoas. Sempre fora assim, retraído e um tanto mais sofrido que os demais. Não era de sorrir. Nem nas loucas andanças com Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, nem com a mente vagueando pelos efeitos de álcool e cigarros. Não era dado a ficar rindo.

Mas sorrira e gargalhara na companhia do grego alto, forte, poderoso e de olhar gozador.

Sorrira do jeito que Saga tinha ao acordar de manhã com os cabelos embaralhados em cima dele, Shura, em cima da cama, por todo lado. E do jeito dele levantar suspirando dizendo que devia ser proibido se ver o namorado desarrumado pela manhã.

Então, o grego entrava na suíte e saía de lá com um sorriso e tanto, arrumado, barbeado, penteado de um jeito que Shura nem imaginava como, pois aqueles longos cabelos deviam dar muito trabalho, e com a cara mais de pau do mundo, dizia que era mesmo lindo de qualquer jeito... Uma sessão de beijinhos e afagos e Saga, o namorado espaçoso, deixava-o, finalmente, voltar a pisar no chão. E o tempo todo Shura reclamava daquilo. Do jeito dominador, do ar rebelde, da segurança intensa do outro.

Shura sorrira do jeito do geminiano de falar com aquele vozeirão tonitruante fazendo as servas pularem de susto quando se aproximava com um olhar de criança no rosto bonito e berrava "bons dias" de ensurdecer paredes.

Gargalhadas. Algo tão raro quanto estranho para Shura. Mas dera gargalhadas com Saga. Era impossível não rir da cara de cachorrinho pidão que o outro fazia quando ele, Shura, lhe negava alguma maluquice.

Aprendera a rir com Saga.

Aprendera a ceder em várias coisas.

A não pensar tão negativamente sobre sua vida e sua missão. A não querer se refugiar em buracos escuros quando algo não saía exatamente do seu jeito planejado. A viver.

Resgatado de algum reduto de sua mente, Shura aprendera a viver, novamente, nos braços do geminiano. No sorriso dele, nos beijos dele e até mesmo quando discutiam mais acidamente, pois Saga não tinha medo de seus humores nem de suas palavras por vezes frias. Pior. Saga fazia mesmo questão de ser tão ácido e sarcástico quanto Shura, fazendo-o provar de sua própria capacidade de ser irritante.

Um minúsculo sorriso na face bonita do espanhol dourado quando pensou em Saga chamando-o de gay enrustido e biba revoltada. Era o único no Santuário que fizera isso sem levar um soco ou um xingamento. Pior ainda, Saga fora o único que recebera uma risada depois de alguma briga por motivos que já nem se lembrava.

E a bagunça no quarto de ambos? Bem, do lado de Saga para ser sincero. Era verdadeiramente impossível a Saga escolher uma calça e camisa antes de experimentar quatro ou cinco? Pior ainda, o grego perguntava de cada vez o que Shura achava. E Shura achava-o lindo até mesmo sem roupa alguma.

Suspirou cansado de sua mente que não parava nunca de rodopiar sobre o mesmo tema. A imagem de Saga sem roupa alguma surgiu em sua frente e ao mesmo tempo, uma névoa negra se apoderou de suas lembranças. Não podia permitir que aquilo continuasse e concentrou-se em mais memórias.

As coleções de livros sobre todo e qualquer assunto do irmão de Kanon. A biblioteca da Grécia devia ter instalado a filial no Santuário, mais precisamente no templo de Saga de Gêmeos.

E jornais, livros, revistas. Tabuleiros de jogos diversos, cds e dvds a rodo. Por Atena, podia ver o geminiano escolhendo entre não sabia mais quantas atividades. E podia ver a si mesmo compartilhando da vivacidade dele, do sorriso dele. Precisava dele para se sentir vivo. Essa a verdade que tentava ocultar, que não queria enxergar.

Só que havia o problema de seu gigantesco orgulho de capricorniano.

Precisava voltar.

Em pesadelos via Ares. Em sonhos via Saga.

Culpava-se por sentir falta de Saga.

Bendizia-se por poder ainda sentir falta dele.

- "Acho que o geminiano sou eu..." – Falou para alguns pássaros que voavam por ali. Talvez fosse mesmo chegada a hora de voltar. Não podia fugir para sempre. Bem, talvez conseguisse fugir de Saga. O que o deixava louco era não conseguir fugir de si mesmo. Voltou caminhando lentamente para a casa que havia se transformado em seu refúgio e começou a fazer as malas. Precisava voltar, pois não encontrara a si mesmo nas montanhas da Espanha, nem nos vales, nem nas comidas típicas, nas danças, nas festas.

Não encontrara a si mesmo nas belas paisagens, nos passeios ao ar livre, nem mesmo nas noites em que ficava acordado ponderando sobre tantas coisas, em seus devaneios noturnos, nem nos penhascos, nem na vida selvagem, nem em rios ou estrelas.

No entanto, sabia muito bem onde poderia encontrar a si mesmo. Ou o caminho para si mesmo.

Num templo de mármores e pedras. De escadas e tapetes e formas diferentes. Num templo onde ecoava um vozeirão por tantas vezes alegre e por tantas vezes zangado.

A face séria ainda mostrava algum temor. O ar resoluto escondia seu medo. Olhos cintilantemente verdes espiaram para fora da janela de vidro cristalino.

Diziam que uma vez quebrada a confiança, que um amor não mais viveria. Diziam que uma mágoa muito profunda não permitia o perdão.

Só que isso se aplicava a pessoas normais.

"_Não somos como todo mundo. Rachamos o solo e cortamos os céus com nossos poderes, vemos a vida e a morte, reencarnamos vezes sem conta e servimos a uma deusa. As regras de pessoas normais não se aplicam a nós. Droga, eu não quero que haja regras para isso, nem sei se quero mesmo o que acho que desejo e..."_ - Em seus pensamentos, Shura afirmava aquelas palavras como que para se convencer.

Um arquear de sobrancelha, um sorriso um pouco maior. Estava tendo as dúvidas de Saga? Aquele a quem sempre dizia para não ficar com mil opções e escolher logo uma? Estava mesmo titubeando, duvidando, tendo uma crise de insegurança?

Talvez fosse mais parecido com o namorado do que pensava. Talvez precisasse descobrir se o amor deles não era exatamente tudo o que precisava para ser um homem inteiro e não uma sombra.

**SAGA**

Na Grécia, Saga também não tivera dias fáceis. A vingança levada a cabo por seu irmão Kanon fora uma das coisas mais ensandecidas que já tivera notícia. Não tinha pena alguma de MDM e Afrodite. Eles haviam merecido cada minuto.

Ainda ficava abismado de quanto Kanon podia ser maquiavélico, falso, predatório e absolutamente sem moral nem piedade. E era seu irmão... Ficou ainda mais estarrecido ao saber que Shion e Dohko haviam permitido aquilo. Ou melhor, haviam permitido a visita de Kasa de Lymnades e de Sorento de Sirene ao Santuário.

Só que aquilo não aliviara em nada seu sentimento de perda.

Os olhos azuis do geminiano olhavam incessantemente para a décima casa. Evitava ao máximo ficar sozinho com quem quer que fosse a não ser o irmão. Muitos ainda o acusavam pelo que acontecera a Shura. Passara quatro longos dias praticamente calado pelo Santuário. Raramente saía para qualquer lugar a não ser a Arena. Seu sorriso há muito não era visto. Sua risada estava desaparecida e seus olhos pareciam sempre perdidos em algum lugar distante. Tal como um dia acontecera com Shura, esquecia-se de si mesmo e só sabia que não queria mais sequer se lembrar de quando era feliz.

Kanon fazia o que podia. De todas as maneiras que sabia. Estava preocupado com o irmão. Foi falar com Shion e Dohko e voltou sem respostas. Não havia muito que pudessem fazer.

- "Saga, você precisa ficar mais calmo." – Kanon assistia a um filme com o irmão na ampla sala de gêmeos.

- "Sei." – Continuou do jeito que estava, deitado no colo do irmão, olhando a televisão sem ver mais nada. Pensou que se ficasse mais calmo, dormiria. Por que ele tivera que ser do jeito que era? Por que não podia ser o Camus? Ou talvez o Dohko. Ponderado e calmo. Levantou-se e foi para a janela. E outra vez olhou para cima e lembrou-se da agonia que sentira há algum tempo, quando percebera o cosmo arrasado de Shura e fora buscá-lo em sua casa e o trouxera para a sua vida. Por que não fora capaz de mantê-lo feliz? Por que não pudera ser a paz dele?

- "Se continuar olhando assim para o rumo da casa de Capricórnio, é capaz de você demoli-la com seu olhar de tristeza. Ânimo, tudo vai se resolver." – Kanon o seguira. Era o que mais fazia por esses dias. Embora não gostasse muito de parecer um acessório, tornara-se praticamente o anjo da guarda de Saga. O tempo inteiro cuidando dele.

- "Eu já falei para você mais de uma vez que eu destrocei o coração dele. Como acha que ele vai voltar? Agradecendo o fato de que eu o traí? Não bastasse o que eu o fiz passar, ainda houve tudo que eu e você fizemos..."

- "Ah, não, bancar a vítima coitadinha não faz seu estilo. E foi justamente porque ficamos juntos que agora você pode ser o homem dele. E, de novo, pela nem sei qual vez, se você não é capaz de acreditar que foi seu lado negro, que não era você, como quer convencer os outros?"

- "Certo."

- "Certo? Não acredito! Seu caso é mesmo sério. Não vai discursar? Discutir por duas horas sobre o fato de que eu não tenho razão?"

- "Talvez você tenha razão. Sinceramente eu não ligo mais."

- "Céus, alguém traga meu irmão de volta que essa coisa dependente e frágil aqui é um clone!"

- "Cale a boca, Kanon." – Um longo suspiro e queria apenas dormir. Esquecer tudo. Olhou para a mesa de centro. Onde estava seu sedativo?

- "Nem pense nisso. Você não pode passar os dias e as noites drogado e feito uma múmia. Os calmantes são para sua depressão e para ajudar a dormir e não para deixá-lo aéreo o dia todo."

- "E para que eu haveria de querer ficar acordado? Para ver e fazer o que? Diga-me! Faça alguma coisa para que eu ache que vale a pena eu estar aqui! Para que eu estou aqui afinal?" – Saga estava nervoso e sentia seu coração pular demais no peito.

Kanon agiu rápido e o abraçou com a força descomunal que tinha. Sentiu o irmão encostar o corpo inteiro ao dele e enroscar-se como uma criança. Sentiu o abraço apertado de Saga, as mãos dele agarradas ao seu corpo como se fosse preciso aquilo para que o gêmeo vivesse.

Dragão Marinho ficava desesperado em ver tudo aquilo. Haviam resolvido o problema de Saga deixar aflorar seu lado negro, mas não haviam resolvido a alma em pedaços dele.

- "Saguinha... Não fique assim, eu amo tanto você. Parte-me o coração ver você assim." – Acariciava os cabelos dele, massageava suas costas e beijava-o lentamente, carinhosamente, na testa, nas faces.

- "Ele punha ordem na minha vida. Era prático, controlado, sabia me fazer sossegar. Sabia que ele adora ficar quieto em algum lugar lendo e preparando-se para qualquer coisa que possa haver? E é um ótimo estrategista..." – Suspirou e arqueou os lábios para baixo. – "Eu acho que bagunço demais a vida dele."

- "Eu acho que você pegou do Shura um tanto do pessimismo dos nativos de Capricórnio. Ora, vamos, meu irmão. Não dá para você saber o futuro. Tem que aproveitar o presente."

- "Presente? Que tal eu viver do passado? De quando ele revirava os olhos com minhas piadas infames ou me beliscava de ódio quando eu passava a mão na bunda dele por qualquer motivo? Eu gostaria muito de ainda arrancar sorrisos dele, pois são a prova de que eu sirvo para algo mais que matar a rodo e bancar o super protetor do mundo."

- "Não fique tão descontrolado. Não é bem ser protetor do mundo que o aflige, é não ter sido protetor de quem ama." – Shaka de Virgem adentrara a casa de Gêmeos com todo seu imenso cosmo calmo e ao mesmo tempo intimidador. Mu de Áries fora para Jamiel resolver algumas pendências daqueles a quem protegia. – "Interrompo alguma coisa?"

- "Bingo! Falou sua Santidade, o buda encarnado! E, não seja malicioso, ele é meu irmão." – Kanon deu uma risada de canto e com um gesto convidou o virginiano a sentar-se, o que o recém-chegado fez sem muita cerimônia. – "Shaka, como sabia que eu o convidei a sentar? Você enxerga com o terceiro olho ou coisa parecida? Ou desenvolveu pálpebras transparentes?"

- "Muito interessante e adequado seu pronunciamento." – Shaka suspirou e abriu lentamente os olhos. – "Minha percepção é aguçada, apenas isso. Vamos à parte social e um tanto sem sentido dos costumes humanos. Saga, como você está?"

- "Ótimo. Meu amor foi embora por não agüentar ficar no mesmo lugar que eu, mas estou perfeitamente bem. E, caso tenha esquecido, você também é humano. Agora que já passamos essa parte, pode me dizer o que veio fazer aqui?" – Saga olhava de maneira desconfiada para Shaka, ele não fazia visitas sociais nem era de ficar entrando no templo alheio sem um bom motivo.

- "O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Saga. E Shura não foi embora para não ficar perto de você, foi embora para tentar descobrir o que realmente sente." – O virginiano observava atentamente o grego mais velho. Queria poder ter mais respostas ou lenitivo para a dor que emanava de Saga. – "Shura é um homem honrado, vocês tinham um compromisso, ele vai falar com você no tempo dele."

- "Compromisso? Era mais que isso." – Saga andou lentamente até onde Shaka estava e sentou-se no chão, estranhamente aos pés de Shaka, coisa que não costumava fazer, pois não se achava superior nem inferior a ninguém e nem se portava de maneira tão humilde. Num gesto que até mesmo Kanon estranhou, deitou a cabeça no colo de Shaka, os longos fios escorrendo até o chão e soluçou. – "Mente para mim. Diga que ele vai voltar e que ainda me ama... Você que é o mais próximo de Deus, interceda por mim a Buda ou quem quer que seja e peça que ele ainda me ame. Estou tão infeliz..." – Começou a soluçar e Kanon ajoelhou ao lado dele, sem saber muito bem o que fazer."

- "Ora, vamos, Saga, você cuidou de nós todos aqui, é muito complicado para mim toda essa situação. Ver você desse jeito." – Shaka não sabia bem o que fazer, mas afagou levemente o rosto do outro, tal como Saga fazia quando eles eram pequenos e tinham medo da enormidade do Santuário e da compreensão do papel que desempenhariam mais tarde.

- "Shaka, diga o que veio fazer aqui de uma vez." – Kanon fechou a cara. Se era para fazer seu irmão sofrer, o indiano podia tê-los poupado da visita.

- "Vim avisar que Shura chega amanhã. E que Shion não quer que Saga vá falar com ele por enquanto."

- "Amanhã?" – Saga ergueu o rosto e um meio sorriso apareceu. – "Por que não posso vê-lo? Fui proibido de vê-lo? Não terminamos nosso namoro, eu quero vê-lo e ninguém vai me impedir." – Parecia que uma abelha o havia mordido. Ergueu-se e foi até a janela, novamente, olhando para o templo do namorado. – "Nem que seja para ser enxotado, eu quero vê-lo."

- "Eu apenas vim transmitir a notícia, a decisão será sua, para o bem ou para o mal. Somos responsáveis pelo que fazemos com as informações de que dispomos. Se me dão licença, eu preciso mesmo ir." – Ergueu-se, majestoso como de hábito, e parou por uns instantes. – "Para Confúcio, devemos estar sempre prontos a praticar o bem. Além disso, quem quer ser amado precisa antes dar amor. Pense nisso, Saga."

- "Shaka, eu o amo, totalmente. E darei todo o amor do mundo a ele se ele ainda me quiser. Será que ninguém me compreende?" – Saga ficou imaginando o que o indiano quisera dizer.

- "Creio que há uma lição de Confúcio que pode ser aplicada a vocês dois. Não apenas a vocês, mas creio que ficaria bem em qualquer relacionamento. Quer ouvir?" – Os olhos muito azuis brilhavam. Shaka gostava daquele casal. Podia não ser o Cavaleiro mais amigável e amoroso do Santuário. No entanto, reconhecia bem as qualidades alheias.

- "Como se alguém conseguisse impedir você de bancar o super professor de tudo." – Kanon sentou-se no amplo sofá e suspirou. – "Diga logo de uma vez que eu agora fiquei curioso."

- "Pode falar, Shaka. Não creio que você esteja acostumado a palavras sem significado. E aprecio algumas de suas palestras." – Saga parecia mais calmo e sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

- "É tão simples. Retribuir sempre com a bondade. Com essa lição, Confúcio frisava que freqüentemente esquecemos de retribuir o bem que os outros nos dedicam, como se o gesto alheio fosse natural. Mas também dedicava esse ensinamento especialmente para os momentos em que nos sentimos desafiados ou ofendidos. Trate bem quem lhe trata bem e procure tratar bem quem lhe trata mal. Assim dizia o mestre, segundo um estudioso de Confúcio chamado Professor André. Essa máxima reza que temos todo o direito de nos defender das agressões alheias, mas muitas vezes devemos relevar os ataques, lembrando que eles podem ser causados pelo nervosismo ou pelo descontrole do oponente. Segundo o confucionismo, quem busca a sabedoria deve cultivar o autocontrole e estar sempre centrado em seu próprio eixo."

- "Você deveria dizer isso ao Shura, Shaka." – Kanon achou tudo aquilo bastante interessante. Shaka era mesmo uma pessoa a se ter como modelo, embora jamais admitisse se lhe perguntassem.

- "Eu direi. Até logo."

- "Ele chega amanhã..." – Saga ficou andando de um lado a outro da casa, não sabia bem o que iria fazer.

- "Acalme-se, poderão conversar e acertar as diferenças. Venha, está na hora de almoçar."

- "Conversar? Eu tenho receio até mesmo de olhar para ele!"

- "Saga, não pense mais nisso e..."

- "Não pensar? Então me dê um remédio que apague tudo que sinto e ficarei lindo e bonzinho sentado em meu sofá!"

Kanon deu um longuíssimo suspiro e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- "Saga, neném, cresça. Pare de autocomiseração e vamos almoçar. Poderá tentar falar com Shura amanhã, ou talvez não. Apenas pare de se desesperar que, sinceramente..." – Observou o bico que se formava nos lábios do gêmeo e riu um tanto – "Você está me deixando maluco!"

- "E eu que sou desequilibrado."

- "Não, você que é lindo e maravilhoso e fica aí nessa depressão. Onde está o Saga que eu conheço?"

- "Eu queria ser apenas o amor dele. Só isso."

- "Então seja paciente. Quem disse que não é mais o amor dele?"

- "Quer mais indícios? Não é fácil. Eu levo isso a sério, Kanon."

- "Eu sei. Agora, vamos almoçar." – Kanon puxou o irmão e ouviu-o suspirar. – "Ei, o máximo que pode acontecer é você ficar sem ele. E já está sem ele agora. Então não adianta se desesperar. O que tiver que ser, será."

- "E se eu não quiser que seja?"

- "Pense no que Shaka disse. Continue com o que vem fazendo, amando-o. Se não for o bastante para ele, é melhor mesmo que não dê mais certo."

- "Você pode ser bem frio, sabia?" – Saga olhava o irmão e pensava que teria sido mais simples se apenas ele amasse Kanon como Kanon o amava e pronto. Agora não havia mais volta. Seu amor era Shura, não conseguiria mais deixar o capricorniano em segundo plano.

- "Já que você parece ter herdado toda a parte sentimentalista dos genes da família, alguém tem que ser mais frio, ou seja, eu. Ah, Saga, vamos comer. Depois podemos treinar um pouco. Tenho certeza que uma hora comigo te agarrando loucamente numa boa luta-livre vai te matar de tesão e você esquece do resto..." – Um sorriso maroto. No fundo Kanon sabia que Saga precisaria de mais um pouco de tempo e compreensão. No entanto, não podia fazer nada mais.

- "Irmão, você é mesmo um bom companheiro, sabe disso, não é?" – Saga abraçou o gêmeo e foi confortado por ele. Era muito bom ter Kanon por perto.

- "Eu já sou megalomaníaco, se continuar a me elogiar, vou ter certeza que sou mesmo o melhor homem do mundo!" – Sorriu e deu um beijinho na testa de Saga. – "Venha, vamos almoçar em paz."

* * *

Nota: Este capítulo é especialmente para a Margarida, que sempre comenta as fanfics com carinho e a quem eu e Akane respeitamos muito como leitora e autora. Obrigada, querida, pelo carinho, incentivo e qualidade de seus reviews e fanfics. Beijos e até o próximo, que não tardará, pois já está na betagem. XD Sim, vamos acabar até março! 


	15. Chapter 15

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo XV**

**RETROCEDER PARA AVANÇAR**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. No entanto, as histórias podem ser lidas sem problemas, pois compõem unidades completas. O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Logo após vem Resgate II - I will be there by yourside, co-autoria de Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko.

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, Akane Mitsuko, com carinho. Aprendi muito do jeito calado de alguns personagens com ela.

Para nossa beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu) Fico sem palavras para agradecer alguém que surta junta conosco lendo zilhões de páginas, zilhões de versões. E, toda a inserção referente à palavra "anta"

Para minha fã mexicana, Alicia, que me manda emails carinhosos e de incentivo o tempo todo. Por causa dela, que adora o Shura, acrescentrei bastante coisa ao texto inicial da fanfic.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo XV**

Era bem cedo, cerca de quatro da manhã, madrugada ainda, quando um capricorniano silencioso e um tanto ansioso entrou em sua casa. Subira sem ser notado, utilizando-se da passagem secreta que apenas os Cavaleiros conheciam. Não incomodou ninguém. Apenas deixou suas coisas num dos quartos e deitou-se na cama que por lá havia. Ainda não estava preparado para voltar ao seu quarto.

- "Nosso quarto." – Suspirou pensando em Saga e, por reflexo, verificou sua casa e arredores, afinal era o guardião daquele templo.

Sete templos mais abaixo, Saga ergueu-se da cama onde dormia com Kanon e suspirou. A energia de Shura era para ele uma bruma tão clara quanto reconfortante. Ele podia sentir.

- "Que foi, irmão? Algum pesadelo?"

- "Shura." – Saga disse aquilo com um sorriso em sua voz. Ao mesmo tempo, medo.

- "Durma, poderá vê-lo em um horário mais decente."

- "Não irei vê-lo."

- "Por que? Não o estava esperando? Não queria tanto falar com ele?" – Kanon fitou o irmão na luz esmaecida da lua, que entrava pelas amplas janelas abertas.

- "O tempo é dele. Ele quem precisa decidir se ainda me quer. Ele sabe que eu o amo, muito. Não posso forçá-lo a retornar se não quiser. É difícil pensar assim, mas é preciso."

- "Você é um bom homem, Saga. Venha cá..." – Kanon aconchegou o irmão num abraço e esperou que ele dormisse novamente. Shura tinha que voltar. Não seria justo com nenhum dos dois que aquele amor tivesse fim.

Oito e meia da manhã.

Um capricorniano resoluto, com faixas amarradas no pulso e olhar firme, adentrou a arena. Cumprimentou a quem estivesse por lá e com seu jeito calado de sempre pôs-se a executar suas melhores manobras de ataque com perfeição. Observou Máscara da Morte encará-lo com assombro e observou Afrodite de Peixes evitá-lo.

- "Seja bem vindo de volta, Shura." – Dohko de Libra foi cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso calmo. – "Como se sente? Encontrou o que buscava?"

- "Não sei ao certo. Talvez nunca encontre." – Shura procurou, mas não viu nem sentiu Saga.

- "Ele saiu. Deve voltar perto da hora do almoço." – Shaka de Virgem aproximou-se com tranqüilidade e suspirou ao sentir o cosmo de Shura oscilar um tanto. – "Estou, obviamente, falando de Saga."

- "Não perguntei por ele." – Shura observou Mu que logo se juntava ao pequeno grupo.

- "Sua boca, não. Seu cosmo, sim." – O virginiano cumprimentou a todos e virou-se para o companheiro. – "Se nos dão licença, eu e Mu precisamos treinar."

- "Fiquem à vontade." – Shura fechou-se novamente em pensamentos e viu Dohko despedir-se também. Tanto melhor, não queria de jeito algum conversar. Afastou-se um pouco e continuou seu treinamento. Esperava que compreendessem seu afastamento e o deixassem em paz.

- "Máscara da Morte e Afrodite não irão mais se aproximar de você, pode ficar tranqüilo." – Milo de Escorpião sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore próxima a Shura e recostou-se no tronco grosso.

- "Sob pena de quê? Se é que já não ia me contar de qualquer maneira." - Solidão seria alguma benção que ele ainda não parecia merecer?

- "Kanon e Kasa de Lymnades fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Se quiser as fotos, eu posso trazer para você."

- "Como? O que Kanon tem que ver com isso? Kasa? Não é um general marina? O Santuário agora é o quê? Território livre?"

- "Olha, se eu disser que Kanon se passou por Saga e Kasa de Lymnades por você, fica mais fácil entender?" – Milo obviamente se divertia com as lembranças. – "Eu nunca ri tanto..."

Shura parou o que fazia e encarou o grego escorpiano com uma interrogação expressa em cada milímetro de sua face. O que o irmão de Saga havia articulado dessa vez?

- "E filmaram e fotografaram cenas impensáveis de Máscara da Morte. Eu nunca imaginei que ele se renderia a Saga com tanto empenho... E Afrodite? E quando ele descobriu que não era você, Shura? Era Kasa. Você já imaginou o pisciano acordando na cama e dando de cara com uma salamandra? Temos fotos! Cortesia do Sorento que bancou o bom jornalista." – Milo começou a gargalhar e Shura sentou-se ao lado dele.

- "Milo, Saga já me traiu com o Kanon, agora com o Máscara da Morte? Não entendo..."

- "Lembre do que eu disse. Que Kanon se passou por Saga. E, cá para nós, Kanon é capaz de coisas impensáveis pelo irmão dele. É um amor bem bonito."

- "Creio que está ficando comum o fato de que Kanon parece bem mais enfronhado na vida de Saga que qualquer outro." - Escondeu o quanto pôde sua mágoa. Capricórnio suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Milo. Arrancou tufos de grama com as mãos. Não podia competir com Kanon, podia?

- "Shura, o Saga ficou no inferno esses dias. Tente compreender que ele não consegue deixar de amar você... Eu sei o que é amar tanto que não se consegue esquecer, nem que o outro não nos queira mais. "

- "Camus nunca o atacou, que saibamos." – Shura olhava para a Arena. Seus amigos. Vários deles. Outros nem tanto. E viu Kanon chegar. Uma onda de ciúme o invadiu em cheio. – "E nem tem um irmão gêmeo que é seu maior rival... " - E daí se Saga esteve no inferno? E com ele, Shura, ninguém se preocupava?

- "Não creio que Kanon seja seu rival, não mais. E a violência física é apenas uma forma de violência. Há outros tipos. Há maneiras de se machucar profundamente alguém sem jamais se tocar nesse alguém. Sabe o que é declarar seu amor e ter como resposta um erguer de sobrancelha? Ou, ainda, querer um beijo, um abraço, e receber apenas um olhar?"

- "Se Camus não o satisfaz, por que continua com ele?" - No fundo, Shura sabia a resposta. Não era assim, simples. Não se deixava de amar, simplesmente, aprendera a gostar até mesmo de alguns defeitos de Saga. Talvez com Milo tivesse acontecido o mesmo.

- "Porque eu não posso mudá-lo. Porque eu me apaixonei por ele ser quem é, do jeito que é. Não é justo que eu agora resolva que ele tem que mudar, pelo motivo de eu não mais ter paciência com coisas que eu já sabia que ele fazia, ou deixava de fazer. Além disso, quem foi que disse que meu jeito de ser não incomoda meu namorado várias vezes?" – Milo olhou para Shura com atenção. – "Saga é um homem honrado, e bom. Eu quero crer que ele não mentiu para você, nunca mentiu. Era algo incontrolável."

- "Então ele poderia não ter prometido, poderia não ter dito que nada de mal, nunca mais, ia me acontecer." – A voz embargada do capricorniano traía toda sua frustração e tristeza.

- "E você nunca disse a ele que jamais iria se separar dele?" – Milo suspirou. Era uma conversa um tanto complexa demais.

– "Eu disse que o amava. Eu disse que não o trairia jamais. Cumpri minha palavra. Quem deixou de cumprir, foi ele." - Seu orgulho de homem, de espanhol, tilintava.

- "Shura, não seja tão teimoso. Isso é característica do Aldebaran. Foi algo incontrolável! Se houvesse um grave acidente e Saga perdesse a memória e cometesse atos nefandos, seria culpado?"

- "Ele não sofreu nenhum acidente."

- "Não. Ele sofreu algo pior, a dominação de uma alma tão perdida e negra que eu sinceramente penso que ele deve ter algum karma passado muito pesado para ter algo tão infernal aprisionado nele."

- "Por que parece que todos estão ao lado de Saga? Por que sou eu quem tem que perdoá-lo? Por que eu tenho que aceitar como se nada houvesse ocorrido?" – A voz de Shura alterou-se um bocado.

- "Por que foi ele quem pediu perdão, Shura. A despeito de todo o orgulho que você sabe que ele também tem, a despeito de não ter sido ele, porque não foi, ele pediu, implorou seu perdão. Ser magnânimo é algo muito belo. E, você poderia ponderar se realmente quer excluir Saga de sua vida. Você precisa realmente fazer valer sua dor? Ele também sentiu dor. Não viu como ele ficou quando percebeu que o havia ferido? A resposta é que não precisa se afastar dele, Shura. Ninguém vai ficar em seu lugar no coração de Saga a não ser que você queira. Olá, Camus."

- "Milo. Shura. Seja bem vindo de volta, capricorniano." Camus de Aquário parou encostado no tronco de árvore. Aproximara-se por trás deles e Milo facilmente o notara. Como de hábito. – "De que falam? Ou devo me afastar?"

- "Estou conversando com Shura, sobre Saga. E falando um pouco sobre nós dois, Camus."

- "Sobre eu ser distante e altivo e não conseguir ser especialmente carinhoso ou derretidinho com você? Talvez sobre eu não ser dado a carícias em público, muito menos me declarar a todo instante. Seria isso?" – Os fios perfeitamente lisos dos cabelos de Camus oscilavam com a leve brisa.

Escorpião suspirou. Não sabia que era tão evidente o que ele sentia quanto ao relacionamento de ambos.

- "Milo, conversaremos depois. O principal é que eu continuarei ao seu lado, não me importa se falando pelos cotovelos ou calado. Creio que é o máximo que ouvirá de mim quanto a isso. Ah, Shura, como foi de viagem?"

Shura só não ficou boquiaberto porque já conhecia muito bem o aquariano para se impressionar com o jeito de ele tratar o relacionamento que tinha com Milo.

- "Foi tudo muito bem, obrigado. Eu já estava de saída, Camus. Tenham um bom dia." – Shura levantou-se e ia saindo quando uma energia vibrante demais para ser ignorada anunciou que Kanon de Dragão Marinho se aproximava.

- "Bom dia, Kanon. Até logo." – Capricórnio sequer olhou para o marina.

- "Shura, deixe de bancar o coitado. Você e Saga devem ter feito curso de dramaturgia no México. Só me arrumam arengas e dão trabalho. Você deve ser doente para ter podido ficar com ele. Instável, insensível, um tanto fraco demais e..."

Um soco. Bem dado. Rápido como um raio. E Kanon jazia no chão, esfregando o queixo.

- "Não fale assim dele!" – Shura bufava. Seus olhos eram um alerta de que não estava disposto a gracinhas sobre o geminiano.

- "Hahahahahahahahaha" – A gargalhada de Kanon fez Camus e Milo cogitarem que insanidade no Santuário estava se tornando uma constante.

- "Seu cérebro é no queixo? Do que está rindo?" – Capricórnio inspirava e expirava depressa, irritado ao extremo.

- "Você é uma manteiga derretida, Shura. Bastou uma única frase sobre meu irmão para você se doer inteiro e defendê-lo. Isso é sinal de quê? Eu não quero me meter entre vocês, mas é evidente que você se importa. Que você se deixa dominar por emoções por causa de Saga. E eu vejo o quanto ele ainda o ama. É tão fácil perceber. Passe pela casa dele. Vá descobrir o que ele fez ou vai fazer de almoço. É o mesmo, todos os dias. Se é que ainda lhe interessa. Ah, se seu orgulho permitir, deixe seu coração dizer o que deve fazer. Costuma funcionar. E poupa lágrimas." – Kanon levantou-se com ar imponente e encarou o espanhol. – "Se for para se matarem, façam direito, pois se você sobreviver a magoar meu irmão, eu o farei em pedaços de paella."

- "Céus. Ser verborrágico e falar asneiras é mal de família?" – Shura pensava no que o outro dissera. – "Você me parece extremamente preocupado com ele. Se o quer tanto, fique com ele."

Percebendo a alteração de cosmos, e sendo amigo de Shura, o cavaleiro de bronze de dragão se aproximou um pouco. Postou-se ao lado do capricorniano com uma postura calma e solidária.

- "Creio que Shura precisa de um pouco de sossego, não acham?" - Shiryu compreendia a necessidade do outro de ficar sozinho. Ele também tivera alguns problemas para admitir seu amor por Ikki e a solidão fora uma boa conselheira nos momentos mais difíceis. Amizade também podia significar silêncios.

- "A anta é um animal brasileiro que vive num ecossistema específico chamado Pantanal, na zona central do Brasil."

- "O que isso tem a ver?" – Milo franziu o cenho. Estava acostumado com malucos, vivendo do jeito que viviam, mas aquilo estava ficando muito estranho.

- "Shura é uma anta. Apenas isso. É uma gíria brasileira para alguém parvo, ou desprovido de inteligência num patamar razoável. Lento de raciocínio, devagar, palerma..."

- "Cala a boca, Kanon!" – Capricórnio passou a mão no rosto bonito.- Que... Coisa... Mais... IRRITANTE! Você é absurdamente INSUPORTÁVEL!"

Shiryu riu um tanto e os olhares se voltaram para ele. Ikki logo se aproximou e conversaram rapidamente em japonês, língua que bem poucos dominavam no Santuário.

- "Do que estão rindo, se posso saber?" - Shura não gostava que rissem dele e era o que acontecia, ao que parecia. E ainda mais depois de suas últimas frases.

- "Eu explico. Kanon, você sabe um pouco de japonês, tem certeza que disse o que disse?" - Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha para o dragão marinho. Kanon podia ser alguém muito dissimulado.

- "Não sei se quero contar. Afinal de contas, Shura é a anta do Saga. Pode ser que meu irmão não goste de eu o chamando de anta por aí." - Um sorriso enigmático.

- "Olha aqui, Kanon..." - Shura ergueu sua mão mais uma vez e Shiryu a segurou com um suspiro.

- "O assunto é sério, Kanon. Por favor desfaça a confusão de Shura ou eu o farei." - Calmo, sério, compenetrado. Shiryu era de uma placidez incrível quando era necessário.

- "Vocês não sabem brincar. Está bem. Milo, se Camus chamar você de anta, agradeça, ou melhor, talvez não, já que é uma palavra mais utilizada por mulheres e, não tenho certeza se quero saber quem é a parte feminina do relacionamento de vocês."

- "Somos homens, não há partes femininas." - Camus vibrou a voz numa modulação clara de menosprezo.

- "Ui, tirar Camus do sério pode ser somado a um dos meus talentos novos?" - Dragão marinho ria a não mais poder e sentiu seus movimentos ficarem difíceis. - "Milo, não se atreva a utilizar esse golpe inútil em mim!"

- "Seu bom humor contrasta com a agonia de Shura. Diga logo de uma vez ou aumento a restrição."

- "Estraga-prazeres. Está bem. A palavra japonesa "anata" que significa "você" é também dita "anta", e no dialeto de Kyushu é dita "ata". Em hebraico, isto é também "ata" ou "anta".

- "E daí?" - Shura há muito queria ir de volta para a Espanha... Droga de deveres sagrados.

- "Não terminei, não sabia que você era inquieto, há chás para isso e..."

- "Kanon, pelo amor de Atena, ataque de mil assuntos numa mesma conversa não!" - Ikki ficou sério e segurou no pulso do General Marina. - "Vamos logo."

- "E você é muito atrevido!" - Kanon fingiu estar zangado, mas ficou sério de uma vez. - "Shura, a palavra "anta", que é pronunciada "antá" ou "anata" pode significar tanto "você" quanto "querido" em japonês, e é utilizada mais por mulheres. Ainda hoje é normal ver um casal idoso de japoneses conversando e alguém não entender e perguntar por que a senhora chama o marido de anta. Na verdade, ela o está chamando carinhosamente de querido. Entendeu agora? Fiz um trocadilho. Só isso. E Saga sabe essa história. Você poderia chamá-lo de anta que ele iria adorar."

- "Não somos casados. Não sou mulher. E não... Eu não..." - _Não quero chamá-lo de querido tão cedo_ completou em pensamento com uma ponta de decepção. - "Repito que o acho irritante e que não precisava de um teatrinho ridículo como esse. Suma da minha frente, vá consolar seu irmão." - O mau humor de Shura era evidente a qualquer um. Shiryu apertou de leve a mão dele e se afastou, levando Ikki. Acharam melhor deixá-lo decidir por si mesmo o que pretendia com seu amor por Saga, ou a falta dele.

- "Saga não precisa de consolo. Apenas de justiça. E se você é mesmo o cavaleiro mais honrado, o mais leal, deveria saber o que é a justiça. Quanto a eu ser irritante, obrigado. É uma qualidade minha que não passa despercebida a meus muitos admiradores. Preciso ir. Não tenho vocação para sushi... " – E dragão marinho sumiu das vistas deles, rindo de maneira disfarçada. Provocar o espanhol era tão simples...

- "Sushi? Do que ele estava falando? " – Camus olhava para Milo sem entender muita coisa.

- "Camus..." – Milo fez um gesto e Camus logo olhou para Shura. O capricorniano olhava para a terceira casa. Seu cosmo era uma confusão intensa. Mordia os lábios, abria e fechava as mãos.

Escorpião e Aquário retiraram-se, discretamente. Não podiam tomar decisões por Shura.

- "Desgraçado..." – A voz baixa do espanhol. Tinha que se decidir. O mais rápido possível. Não ia agüentar muito tempo com tanta confusão. – "Como eu odeio... Você... " – Olhava sem parar para o terceiro templo. Sentiu outro cosmo se aproximar. Não era possível. Será que ninguém sabia o significado da palavra isolamento?

- "Seu cosmo está pior que quando me atacou durante a invasão do Santuário por Hades. Podia ao menos controlá-lo para não termos uma sessão de percepção de sua intimidade aqui na arena?".

- "Mu, eu não estou de bom humor..."

- "E eu não sou piadista. Escute aqui, sou amigo de todos aqui e prezo muito a amizade. Se você e Saga vão se entender ou não é problema de ambos. Agora, dava para pararem de perturbar a paz do santuário com ataques de frescura e choramingos quando todo mundo sabe que se amam mais do que podem suportar? E se é por alguém que diga pra você ir logo até lá resolver isso que você estava esperando, estou aqui. VAI LOGO ATÉ LÁ E RESOLVE ESTA MERDA DE SITUAÇÃO QUE JÁ TÁ ENCHENDO!"

- "Você não manda em mim!" – Shura voltou-se furioso pronto a trocar sopapos com o ariano.

- "Como é que eu agüento você, hein Mu? " – Shaka de Virgem surgiu do nada. – "Ah, olá Shura. Tenho um recado de Kanon e outro de Shion."

- "Por que sou seu carneirinho doce e meigo?" – Mu fez cara de anjo de carinha suja embora seu gênio estivesse bem longe de ser meigo.

- "Virou garotinha de recados, Shaka? " – Shura desistiu. Se era para ser a toda hora perturbado pelos amigos, parecia que ia ter que falar logo com Saga.

Shaka olhou para ambos com um breve suspiro e falou com voz ainda mais calma.

- "O jantar de aniversário de Camus será num dos melhores hotéis da Europa. Teremos todos que ir e não há desculpas. Trata-se não apenas do aniversário do nosso cavaleiro de aquário como também de uma homenagem da Fundação Kido a um de seus mais brilhantes diretores. Como você bem sabe, o outro diretor é Saga. Ele irá e, por favor, pedido de Shion, especial para você, mantenha-se calmo."

- "Não vou." - Shura respondeu de imediato. Nem pensar em ir a festas, ainda mais com o geminiano por lá. - "Qual o recado de Kanon? Se é que aquele imbecil já não falou o suficiente por hoje."

Shaka suspirou. Lidar com homens que tinham o ego maior do mundo até era fácil, lidar com um ego ferido e o orgulho não em melhor estado era pior ainda.

- "Shura, o recado de Kanon se deve a que ele tinha certeza que você diria que não compareceria."

- "Não me interessa o que ele acha."

- "Shura, você é que é o imbecil! Nunca vi tanto rancor junto! Não sabe o significado da palavra sociável e comportamento social não?" - Mu crispou as mãos e fios de seu cabelo lavanda voaram longe com a excalibur de Shura e um olhar de aviso. - "Está pensando que tenho medo de você? Sou um carneiro e você uma cabra montesa, quer combate de chifres? Se bem que nesse quesito você deve ganhar!" - Ácido e frio. Mu podia ser enganosamente sereno, mas era um ariano. E sanguíneo como poucos.

- "Parem ou passarão algum tempo sem sentidos. E não estou brincando nem com paciência para folguedos infantis. Há tensão demais no mundo todo. Já há problemas suficientes para Atena se preocupar. Temos missões arriscadas, colocamos à prova nossos dons o tempo inteiro. Não creio que ficarmos em rota de colisão uns com os outros seja útil, muito menos proveitoso nem para nós mesmos, nem para a paz em toda a terra. Agora, se ambos acham que seus próprios problemas no pequeno mundo de seus umbigos são bem mais interessantes e necessários que o dever que todos temos, aí é com vocês."

Shura e Mu olharam ao mesmo tempo para Shaka. Sentiram-se pequenos e frágeis. O enorme cosmo do Cavaleiro de Virgem expandiu-se a um comando mudo. Uma intensa paz pareceu dominar aquele ambiente e Shura sentiu-se estranhamente zonzo. Na mente de ambos, a voz melíflua, repousante, de Shaka.

- "Todo trabalho tem seus méritos. Toda missão tem seus detalhes. Esta vida que nos foi dada, novamente, após havermos vencido o senhor do submundo, não deve ser de lamentação e dor. Busquem seus caminhos e encontrem a paz. O trabalho que nos for dado não deve ser mensurado quanto a ser apenas levar uma mensagem, ou apenas olhar uma criança. Deve ser cumprido com todo o cuidado e zelo, ou então o trabalho não nos trará dignidade. O tamanho da tarefa não nos dá mostras de sua importância."

Atordoados, Mu e Shura abriram e fecharam os olhos rapidamente. Shaka era uma pessoa, uma alma e tanto.

- "E o recado de Kanon é que se você ousar não ir, Shura, nada no mundo desfará a idéia de que você é um covarde e um homem sem honra. Creio que é tudo."

- "Eu preciso ir." - Capricórnio começou a andar em direção às escadas do Santuário. E pensara que seria bem mais simples, bem mais fácil. Nada era fácil para ele, nunca fora.

* * *

Nota das autoras: E agora? O jantar de aniversário de Camus pode se transformar em um grande problema. Aguardamos reviews e esperamos que gostem deste novo capítulo. Como dizem por aí, inclusive a power Mukuro Minamino, dedinhos felizes escrevem mais depressa. Bom final de semana a todos. 


	16. Chapter 16

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo XVI**

**OS DIAS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Logo após vem Resgate II - I will be there by yourside, co-autoria de Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko.

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, Akane Mitsuko, com carinho. Aprendi muito do jeito calado de alguns personagens com ela.

Para minha fã mexicana, Alicia, que me manda emails carinhosos e de incentivo o tempo todo. Espero que gostem. Se ainda tiver algum insano acompanhando a fanfiction...

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado. Podem ouvir a música em wwwpontoyoutubepontocombarrawatch?v FB4e5EelxJI, aliás, aconselho que ouçam para terem idéia do que passa na cabeça de Shura.**

**UM CORAÇÃO CONTURBADO**

O clima no Santuário amainara um tanto. Tudo parecia perfeitamente em paz. Apenas parecia.

Todos os dias, Shura de Capricórnio descia de seu templo e ia treinar, sem falar com ninguém. E quando alguém tentava se aproximar, tal como no primeiro dia em que voltara de sua viagem, ele simplesmente sumia. Para ele, os dias se arrastavam lentamente. O cavaleiro de escorpião era quem mais conseguia falar com ele. Percebia a tristeza insidiosa que tirara o brilho do olhar de Shura, nada podia fazer.

E os dias foram passando, o tempo jamais parava e mesmo que Capricórnio ainda estivesse um tanto mais quieto e reservado do que o normal, que não quisesse pensar em certas coisas, tinha que admitir que sentia falta do geminiano. Do jeito alegre dele, do ar animado. Do modo como ele agia consigo. Suspirou, não sabia o que falar, como olhá-lo, o que fazer, mas sabia que queria vê-lo. E que não devia vê-lo. E seu orgulho? E tudo que havia passado?

Só que a casa de capricórnio parecia sem luz. Parecia fria sem o calor de Saga e o sorriso de Saga e o amor de Saga.

Shura fechou os olhos. Quando o fazia, podia ver o grego se mover pelos cômodos, dar gargalhadas. Podia ver o grego sorrindo e contando histórias. Podia sentir o cheiro do irmão de Kanon e podia sentir... O monstro negro que habitava no outro. Abria os olhos apavorado e lágrimas surgiam. Tinha que esquecer muitas coisas. Só que precisava lembrar de outras. E tentar... Recuperar sua alegria. Saga era uma alegria. Mas seria maior que o medo que tinha?

De repente, o fato de o aniversário de Camus se aproximar pareceu uma boa coisa. E justamente para ele que odiava festas? Conseguiu um pequeno sorriso. Gostava dos amigos. E Kanon se vingara por ele e por Saga.

Novamente pensava em Saga. Não tinha jeito, parecia que o grego bonito estava entranhado em sua vida como o sangue que corria em suas veias. Tinha que superar o medo, pois não tinha mais raiva, não conseguia sentir raiva de Saga. Só conseguia sentir...

Não ia admitir. Ainda não. Foi até o pequeno aparelho de som e colocou uma música enquanto fazia alguns exercícios de kendô com a espada de madeira.

Si tu te vas

Se você se vai

Te llevaras mi corazon

Levará junto meu coração

Y yo sin ti

E eu sem você

Ya no se por donde ir

Já não sei por onde ir

Os movimentos de Shura eram ágeis e perfeitos. Pensava em Saga, na música na sua vida inteira de lutas e treinamentos. Tal como Saga, tinha lá seus piores dias, seus piores medos e lembranças.

A perseguição a Aiolos.

Fora algo que o atormentara por toda a vida. Bem como as lembranças de um grande mestre despótico e também meigo e doce. Desconfiava que fosse Saga. Não era Saga. E era Saga. E havia tido que ouvir a verdade nua na voz de um rapazote de armadura de bronze.

A luta contra Shiryu que culminara em sua primeira morte. Pena que não descansara em paz. E retornara para perder o que mais prezava. Sua honra.

Si tu te vas

Se você se vai

Nunca te podre olvidar

Nunca te poderei esquecer

Me quedo aqui

Permaneço aqui

Solo pensando en ti

Somente pensando em você

Mas, não sozinho. Tivera que estar com ele. Com Saga.

As lágrimas de Shion quando os despertara. A ressurreição com a súrplice quase negra que doía em seu coração. Por Atena, a morte de Shaka! Um dos piores momentos de toda sua existência. Tudo passava por seus olhos. Camus sempre tão frio e sua dor imensa ao enfrentar Milo. Amor.

O sangue de Atena. As lágrimas de Saga naquele dia... A dor de Saga. Sua própria dor. O olhar triste de todos eles. Jurara que não sentiria tanta dor novamente.

E então viera a ressurreição e vieram... Afrodite e Máscara. E Shura aprendera novas formas de sofrer. Novas formas de ter pena de si mesmo e de se perder em comiseração inútil. E perdera-se de si mesmo por muito tempo até um dia especial.

Si tu te vas

Se você se vai

El dolor me comera

A dor me consumirá

Un dia mas

Um dia a mais

No podre vivir sin ti

Não poderei viver sem você

O colo morno de Saga. A atenção de Saga. A paciência, entrega, sorriso, meiguice, carinho.

- "DROGA, SAGA!"

Um giro perfeito com a espada. Um giro para cortar o ar e qualquer oponente. A roupa de kendô girando com ele, numa beleza masculina e sensual. Os olhos verdes luzindo de força, determinação e de raiva de si mesmo. Entregara tudo que tinha a Saga. Tudo que restara, tudo que ainda teria. E agora tinha medo. De sofrer de novo. Já não estava sofrendo?

Recusara-se a estar com Saga novamente. Recusara-se falar com ele novamente. E jurara a si mesmo que era ódio o que sentia. Não era verdade.

Mis lagrimas hacen un mar

Minhas lágrimas fazem um mar

Nadare sin descansar

Nadarei sem descansar

Esperando tu llegar

Esperando você chegar

Y es que estoy imaginando me el final

E estou imaginando esse final

Y me da miedo pensar

E me dá medo pensar

Que algun dia llegara

Que esse dia chegará

Si tu te vas

Se você se vai

Si tu te vas

Se você se vai

Antes fosse raiva e ódio o que sentia. Estava apavorado. Estava com medo. Confiara demais pela primeira vez em sua vida. Amara total e completamente pela primeira vez em sua vida.

E durara tão pouco.

Fora arrastado num pesadelo, magoado, ferido no corpo, na alma, perdera o controle e fora despido, marcado a fogo e a sangue, sentira toda a dor do amor traído e toda a dor de ver o ser que amava a trucidá-lo sem piedade.

Saga.

Si tu te vas

Se você se vai

Se me ira todo el valor

Nada mais terá valor

Y yo se que nunca encontrare otra igual

E sei que nunca encontrarei outra igual

Si tu te vas

Se você se vai

El dolor me comera

Essa dor vai me tomar

Un dia mas

Um dia a mais

No podre vivir sin ti

Não poderei viver sem você

- "Saga, por favor me deixe viver..."

Um suspiro cansado. Uma alma em profunda crise.

Shura atirou longe a espada de kendô e sentou-se no chão do salão frio e vazio de sua casa. Perdido. Completamente perdido. De amor.

Apesar de ainda haver marcas em seu corpo e alma. Apesar de ainda se lembrar da risada sardônica e do ar sujo do lado negro de Saga, também lembrava do sorriso sincero dele, da voz amorosa, dos toques suaves, do carinho e das longas conversas.

Conhecera tão bem a Saga de Gêmeos. E se deixara conhecer por ele. O geminiano fizera tudo com o maior amor do mundo, tinha certeza. Sabia que o namorado tivera paciência com sua dependência por álcool e nicotina. Sabia que o belo grego tivera paciência com os medos que Shura trouxera de seu relacionamento com Afrodite e Máscara da Morte e com as paredes emocionais que Shura nem mesmo sabia que havia feito tão altas e grossas.

Tudo por quê?

Por que Saga o amara e amava, desesperadamente. Tinha certeza que sim. Não poderia ter se enganado com o olhar dele, o cosmo dele, o toque dele.

E isso era o que mais doía em Shura.

Saber que Saga era sincero e que aquela coisa que o machucara jamais seria Saga e sempre seria Saga. E ele, Shura, precisava escolher.

Viver a vida completa e perigosa perto de Saga ou...

- "Viver sem sal e sem açúcar, sem calor e sem frio, na planície lisa e sem graça de um dia após o outro, da solidão negra que resta aos que não amam nunca mais..."

Encolheu-se, abraçando as pernas fortes e derramou todas as lágrimas que sonhara nunca mais ter que derramar...

**A VINGANÇA**

Saga permanecia calado por tanto tempo quanto conseguisse. Permaneceu firme em sua decisão de não ir ver o talvez ainda namorado. Na verdade, não conseguiu ir vê-lo. Não procurava Shura com medo de ser repelido e por vários dias, treinava de madrugada ou com seu irmão. Não tinha coragem de aparecer diante dos servos de Shura tampouco. Ficava sabendo dele por Milo. Kanon compreendia e por vezes se deitava cansado do lado do irmão e o abraçava, tentando consolá-lo. Somente Kanon via as lágrimas quentes de Saga escorrerem sem parar.

Saga não se permitia chorar à frente de ninguém mais. Não queria que Shura sentisse pena dele. Pois ele, Saga, não era digno de pena, não queria a pena de ninguém e nem tinha pena de Shura. O capricorniano não merecia um sentimento tão ridículo como pena...

Praticamente todos os cavaleiros de ouro do Santuário haviam tentado falar com Shura. E o geminiano sabia disso. Ele deveria ter ido? Tentar confortá-lo? Como faria se tinha certeza de que causaria mais dor?

Milo com sua capacidade incrível de ser analítico tentara extrair do espanhol alguma informação sobre como ficaria seu relacionamento com Saga. O resultado fora um soco bem dado no belo rosto do escorpiano que não respondera ao golpe por reconhecer que havia ido longe demais. Havia exagerado e se maldisse por isso por dias seguidos.

Obviamente que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite evitavam Saga e Shura a todo custo. Shura vira as fotos da vingança empreendida por Kanon e, tivera que admitir que nem ele faria melhor.

A história até que fora simples. Kanon havia se passado por Saga e chamara Kasa de Lymnades para se passar por Shura.

Shion e Dohko haviam permitido tal loucura e, em questão de horas, estavam bebendo juntos na décima segunda casa os quatro participantes de uma vingança friamente arquitetada por Kanon.

O dragão marinho havia feito Kasa se passar por Shura por dois dias, aproveitando que Shion levara o espanhol para um lugar afastado, sob qualquer pretexto que apenas o ariano sabia. Saga tentara dissuadir o irmão, mas desistira ao ver fotos do seu espanhol numa tristeza bisonha ao lado de Shion. Sim, câncer e peixes iriam pagar.

Kanon havia simplesmente feito surgir boatos de reconciliação dos poderosos cavaleiros e haviam encenado um grande abraço cheio de amor na Arena, obviamente visto por MDM e Afrodite.

Um dia depois, Kanon representou seu irmão com capacidade impressionante...

- "O que o fez decidir por deixar de lado nossas diferenças, Saga?" – MDM perguntara, ainda muito desconfiado.

- "Máscara, somos homens adultos. Eu já fui seu amante, há muitos anos, e confesso que adorei a experiência. Não quero mais desentendimentos. Conversei muito com meu namorado, Shura, que era avesso, totalmente, a se reaproximar de vocês."

- "É verdade. Apenas que teremos que viver juntos nesse Santuário para sempre e eu não conseguiria fazer isso com uma rusga tão grande entre nós quatro." – Shura bebia seu vinho como há muito MDM e Afrodite não tinham notícia.

- "E você se recuperou tão rápido... Shura." – Afrodite estava petrificado com o tanto que aquele espanhol era magnético, atraente, lascivamente sensual com a roupa vermelha e negra que usava. Arrepiou-se inteiro quando sentiu uma das mãos do espanhol subindo pelos seus joelhos e parando em sua coxa, por debaixo da mesa.

- "Afrodite, você é o homem mais bonito do mundo. É impossível alguém não se sentir apaixonado por você..." – Shura sussurrava as palavras com um leve sotaque espanhol, fazendo o pisciano arrepiar-se ainda mais. Logo depois, Capricórnio recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou. – "Eu não consegui resistir a querer Afrodite de novo. É simples. E Saga acabou por concordar."

- "Faço qualquer coisa para Shura ficar feliz." – Saga olhava o namorado com paixão e devoção. Riu de canto ao ver o italiano entornar o quarto copo do vinho que ele e Shura haviam trazido. – "Gostou do vinho, MDM? Hum?" – O geminiano chegou mais perto do belo italiano e rosnou baixo – "Eu ainda posso te fazer gemer, sabia?"

As palavras de Saga, o vinho, o clima, a sensação de perigo e de vitória. Tudo junto. MDM não teve mais dúvidas e puxou o ex-grande mestre para perto, beijando-o na boca sem sentir resistência alguma, muito pelo contrário.

Tudo transcorrera como Kanon planejara. Shura, na verdade Kasa, levara Afrodite para a cama e fizera dele objeto sexual em todas as acepções do termo. Com fotos... E algemas, plumas, mel, leite, uma bagunça total. Sem falar nas pequenas chicotadas e lágrimas de Afrodite.

Kanon foi cruel. Após brincar de gato e rato com MDM, fingindo estar tão envolvido que nem mais sabia o que fazia, virara o jogo e acabara por dominá-lo, não sem alguma resistência, e fez o canceriano jurar que o amava, que era somente dele, fizera-o de parceiro sexual de todas as maneiras que conseguira conceber. Também com fotos. Também com acessórios. Inclusive vibradores, coleiras de cachorro e outras coisinhas...

E, no dia seguinte, as fotos foram espalhadas por todo o Santuário. E Kanon gargalhou sua vingança aos pés da Casa de Câncer.

Ah, claro. Afrodite de Peixes teve que encarar fotos suas sendo lambido, ainda adormecido, pela língua insidiosa de Kasa de Lymnades, a aparência nada agradável do marina destacava-se na pele alva e nos traços perfeitos de Afrodite.

O pisciano urrara de ódio. Pior ainda ao ver-se sendo tomado pelo marina e pensando quem, como, onde, tirara as fotos.

- "Creio que ser enganado não foi sua melhor experiência, Afrodite. Que lhe sirva de lição. Jamais magoe um marina, ou um parente dele. Somos bem unidos." Sorento de Sirene ostentava sua escama e um meio sorriso. Ganhou um olhar quase afetuoso de Kanon e um obrigado. - "Hum, desde quando é gentil, Kanon?"

- "Vá pro inferno, Sorento..."

- "Agora é você mesmo, Kanon." Sorento apertou a mão firme de Kanon e suspirou. - "Poderíamos conversar melhor, qualquer dia desses."

- "Quem sabe um dia." Kanon não ia mentir. Ainda sentia o coração doer por conta de Saga. Já sabia há algum tempo que Sorento sentia algo por ele, só que nunca sequer pensara no assunto. Quem sabe um dia...

Nota da Autora: O capítulo ficou curto, mas é que no próximo teremos novidades e eu não quis fazer um capítulo com mais de 16 páginas. Agora que estou mais animada, apesar de alguns problemas de saúde, já preparei mais capítulos e devo retomar as atualizações semanais. Desculpem por ter parado de escrever esta fanfic, eu estive bem desanimada. Nunca desisti de uma fanfic antes e não pretendo começar. Ok? Agradeço a quem ainda está lendo esta fanfic, apesar da imensa demora e aguardo críticas e sugestões. Obrigada a todos. E FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SAGA E KANON DE GEMEOS - 30/05/2008


	17. Chapter 17

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo XVII**

**PREPARATIVOS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Logo após vem Resgate II - I will be there by yourside, co-autoria de Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko.

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, Akane Mitsuko, com carinho. Aprendi muito do jeito calado de alguns personagens com ela.

Para minha fã mexicana, Alicia, que continua me incentivando com esta fanfic que tem pouquíssimo retorno em reviews mas que gosto imensamente de escrever. Obrigada, querida, por apoiar-me. Sem você e alguns outros "heróis" os capítulos não sairiam de jeito nenhum.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência e vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool). NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado.**

**PREPARATIVOS**

Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para a recepção no poderoso hotel europeu. Tudo perfeitamente arranjado. Manobristas, muitos convidados do jet set internacional. Saori Kido não era mais uma ninfeta e sim uma bela mulher. O salão de eventos decorado em tons de madrepérola e azul claro ficara divinal.

Os fiéis cavaleiros da deusa haviam chegado e estavam em seus quartos, se preparando.

- "Milo, será que podia tentar sorrir, ao menos?" Camus ajeitava o imponente e perfeito smoking no quarto luxuoso no qual se hospedara com o namorado.

- "Odeio festinhas bacaninhas com gentinha fofinha!" A voz do grego loiro e lindo era uma ironia sem defeitos.

- "Quer dizer que me acha 'fofinha'?" Camus jogou os longos fios ruivos para trás, tentando organizar sua mente para o discurso que teria que fazer mais tarde.

- "Hum... Talvez ache. Se bem que de fofinho, você não tem nada. Prefiro você duro e quente." Um arquear de sobrancelhas sensuais, o ar entrando mais forte pelas narinas masculinas do escorpião tão perigoso quanto o animal que lhe dava nome à constelação.

- "Mais tarde." Camus terminou de se arrumar e observou o companheiro. Amava profundamente aquele homem. – "Você fica bem de smoking."

- "Não."

- "Não? Por que?" – Camus franziu o cenho.

- "Fico bem de smoking ao seu lado. É o único lugar em que me sinto bem." Um meio sorriso e um olhar profundo. – "Se um dia brigarmos, como aconteceu com Saga e Shura, eu..." Desviou o olhar, não sabia bem o que queria dizer.

- "Nos damos uma série de socos e fazemos as pazes em uma cama bem grande com horas de sexo tórrido." Camus caminhou suavemente para perto de Milo. – "Que há com você? Não costuma ser assim."

- "Saga está sofrendo. Shura está sofrendo. E, não quero parecer um sentimental, mas parece-me que se amam quase tanto quanto nós dois. Não gostaria que ficassem separados. Não consigo imaginar-me sem você, por isso faço alguma idéia do quanto os dois podem estar sofrendo."

O aquariano pousou uma das mãos nos ombros do companheiro e ficou sério.

- "Milo, não podemos nos intrometer mais do que já fizemos. Você tem sido uma espécie de ponte entre aqueles dois. Não pode fazer mais nada. É algo muito sério o que ocorreu. Não gostaria de estar naquela situação. Temos uma festa para ir. Se o faz sentir melhor, podemos conversar mais tarde, sobre tudo isso. Percebo que algo o incomoda mais que devia."

- "Nossa vida já nos foi dada e tirada. Será que poderíamos viver em paz? Parecia que tudo estava tão bem."

- "Vivemos em paz. Nossos demônios é que tem vindo nos assombrar. Não é culpa de ninguém. São coisas que acontecem. Somos pessoas, não santos, nem anjos."

- "Você tem mesmo o dom de acalmar meu coração."

- "Vamos embora, rápido, Milo."

- "Por que? Não estamos atrasados."

- "Por que se continuar me olhando desse jeito, nós vamos nos atrasar." Um olhar cúmplice de Camus para o namorado e a resposta foi um beijo terno e olhares cheios de certezas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mais cedo, no Santuário**

Saga a duras penas mantinha sua decisão de não sair correndo para falar com Shura. Ouvia sobre ele dos outros cavaleiros. Soubera da ceninha de Kanon e ficara até mesmo cheio de si ao saber que o espanhol se importava. Terminava de cozinhar outro prato da culinária espanhola para seu almoço. Fazia aquilo todo dia. Sem falhar nenhum. Era o seu jeito de manter o espírito de Shura com ele.

- "Hum, o cheiro está ótimo. Sabe que desse jeito vou acabar querendo um espanhol também?"

- "Não sendo o Shura, tudo bem. Sente-se, vamos comer. Já decidiu com quem vai à festa do Camus?"

- "Com você, ora. Com quem mais?"

- "Kanon..."

- "Ah, não, nem vem. Sou general marina e não posso trazer Poseidon aqui, ou posso? Ia ser lindo ele com o temperamento nada orgulhoso dele... Mas se fizer questão... E também há Sorento." Kanon deu um meio sorriso. Sorento estava sendo seu amigo bem mais que imaginara. – "Ele me ajudou com as cenas nada inocentes com Afrodite e Máscara. Talvez eu pudesse ir com ele."

- "Está interessado nele, irmão?" Saga abriu um pequeno sorriso, quem sabe Kanon saísse de toda aquela confusão com mais paz no seu coração.

- "Eu acho que é ele quem está interessado em mim." Kanon fez algo quase impensável. Corou.

- "Ah não acredito! Você está corado! Essa eu precisava fotografar!" Saga não estava acreditando. – "Você está interessado nele!"

- "Não, Saga, ainda não. Preciso de tempo. Nem há pouco consegui me desvencilhar um tanto do amor que sentia por você. Não conseguirei me apaixonar loucamente assim, de hora para outra. Mas posso pensar nas possibilidades, não posso?"

- "Não quis dizer que você é leviano. Apenas que, como dizem os jovens, a fila anda." Sua expressão ficou pesada. – "Será que a fila já andou para Shura e eu estou sendo um idiota?" Mexia a comida no prato sem comer nada.

- "Pare com isso, Saga. Ele te ama! Se não amasse não estaria cheio de dúvidas! Não pense nisso nem por um segundo. O problema todo, seu cabeça oca, é que ele ainda te ama e não consegue lidar com isso depois de tudo que aconteceu."

- "Certo, já entendi. Pelo menos tenho o consolo de vê-lo hoje."

- "Nossa, quanto drama! Não vê porque não quer. Aliás creio que é o único que não o viu nos últimos dez dias. Nossa, um terço de um mês e você aí... Não sente vontade de transar não?"

- "Kanon..."

- "Ora, posso ajudar se quiser."

- "Coma."

- "Quem?" Sorriu de canto e viu o olhar do outro. – "Está bem. Eu sei irmãozinho, foi só brincadeira. Ei, porque não leva o Aiolos? Astérion viajou..."

- "Não."

- "Por que?"

- "Ele me odeia."

- "Não ia ser ótimo?"

- "Não. Fique quieto e coma. Que coisa, parece ter quinze anos."

- "Bem que gostaria. Milhares de hormônios. Ok, ok, não quero morrer, ainda."

Almoçaram em silêncio. Saga estava com medo. Medo do que faria ao ver Shura. Terminaram de comer e Saga deitou-se em sua cama para descansar um pouco. Ficou imaginando o que Shura estaria fazendo àquela hora. No que ele estaria pensando?

- "Saga, eu vou de smoking branco. Sugiro azul para você. Vai todo mundo de preto mesmo, vamos abalar!" Kanon sabia muito bem que o irmão não estava com ânimo para festas, por isso mesmo tentava animá-lo.

- "Smoking preto com camisa de pregas brancas e punho de renda. Sapato impecavelmente preto e luzidio, gravata pequena de alguma boa marca. Cabelos perfeitamente penteados e o olhar mais sério do mundo."

- "Hein?" Kanon franziu o cenho. Do que o irmão falava?

- "É assim que Shura irá, se ele for. Ele é tradicional demais, certinho demais. E eu baguncei a vida certinha dele." Virou-se na cama enfiando a cara no travesseiro tentando se controlar. Não ia ficar bonito com cara de choro na recepção.

Kanon sentou-se ao lado do irmão e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Saga parecia tão frágil às vezes.

- "Não, Saga. Você não bagunçou a vida certinha dele. Ele não tinha uma vida certinha. Ele estava sendo feito de escravo sexual de dois homens maléficos. Ele estava sendo magoado dia após dia e sofrendo com isso. Shura é adulto, temos as idades parecidas. De todos no Santuário, você deveria saber que você e Shura são tão parecidos. Ambos têm alguma história nefasta no passado.

- "Só que eu trouxe a história nefasta para o presente."

- "Só que você o ama e vai conseguir ficar feliz com ele."

- "Acredita mesmo nisso? Acha que ele volta para mim?"

- "Se não voltar, Saga, é porque o amor dele não é grande o suficiente. E, se não for grande o suficiente, ele não merece você. Eu voltaria para você mil vezes, todas as vezes, sem titubear..." A voz de Kanon ficou rouca, embargada. Ainda amava aquele homem. Apenas sabia que a maneira como o amava teria que ser fraternal. Aprenderia a lidar com isso. Sabia que o que haviam feito selara em ambos algumas coisas.

Saga virou-se na cama e encarou o azul profundo dos olhos de Kanon. Havia tanto em seu irmão que admirava, respeitava e amava. Abriu os braços para Kanon, que se jogou neles. Abraçados ficaram por algum tempo. Um sentindo a respiração do outro. Um tentando consolar o outro. Era um sentimento forte que tinham em comum. Nada no mundo apagaria aquilo.

- "Se eu pudesse escolher, Kanon, talvez devesse ter escolhido você para amar."

- "Não, Saga. Você não é meu. Nunca será. Eu compreendo bem tudo isso. Não se preocupe em me consolar. Está tudo bem. E, temos que ir nos hospedar no tal hotel. Nossas roupas foram mandadas para lá. Está tudo pronto. Acho que somente nós dois ainda estamos aqui no Santuário."

- "Por que temos que nos hospedar no hotel? Não é aqui mesmo? Em Atenas?"

- "Não, Saga. É na Europa. Ok, Grécia é na Europa. Será num grande hotel em Londres."

- "Londres? Meu inglês está meio enferrujado, mas acho que consigo. E se Shura me achar ridículo de smoking azul? E se eu esquecer o discurso? E se for tudo um fracasso?" Atirou-se de novo nos travesseiros. – "Céus, eu vou enlouquecer."

- "Você está nervoso, eu sei. Vamos tomar um bom banho e nos acalmar um pouco ok? Vou encher sua banheira." Kanon levantou-se e providenciou o banho para o irmão que logo foi ter com ele. – "Saga, você realmente precisa se acalmar. Posso te fazer massagem?"

- "Kanon, estou há muito tempo sem carinho, não sei o que sua massagem pode fazer comigo." Saga observava o irmão. Estava preocupado mesmo com tudo que haveria de noite. E estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

- "Estamos praticamente só nós dois no Santuário, não é?" Kanon tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira junto com Saga.

- "O que planeja, Kanon?" Franziu o cenho.

- "Sabe separar amor e sexo, não sabe?" Kanon deslizou para o lado do irmão e começou a massagear os ombros perfeitos. – "Sexo pode ser relaxante."

- "Kanon..." Saga enrijeceu o corpo um tanto, preocupado. Mas as mãos de Kanon em seu corpo eram sim bastante agradáveis.

- "Não fale, não pense. Apenas deixe. Aceita?" Kanon gostava de Saga, muito mesmo. E estava tenso também. Talvez sexo sem compromisso não fosse má idéia. Ou talvez apenas masturbação mútua.

- "Sim..." A voz num fio e sentiu a boca de Kanon sobre a sua, num beijo calmo. As mãos de Kanon escorregaram pelo corpo perfeito de Saga. As mãos de Kanon desceram e se fecharam na virilidade semi desperta. E Saga ofegou e gemeu. E gemeu o nome de Shura. Os olhos fechados. O coração doendo ainda.

Kanon beijou e acariciou seu irmão. E o provocou e sugou, lambeu. Logo estavam ambos tocando-se com cuidado e sentindo prazer. Mãos corriam nas virilidades despertas. Bocas se encaixavam. Kanon sabia que Saga amava Shura. Sabia que era nele que Saga pensava enquanto arfava e gemia e não se importava. Sorriu ao perceber que Saga movia os quadris contra sua mão, querendo mais. Tomou sua decisão. Queria Saga. Sabia que jamais teria Saga. Podia consolá-lo e podia amá-lo. Teria que esquecer. Mas naquele momento, seu irmão querido precisava de alívio...

- "Não resista, Saga, por favor, ou vou me sentir humilhado..." Kanon deslizou para o colo do irmão e desceu sobre a virilidade dele, num gemido de dor e de prazer. Colou as bocas antes que Saga pudesse protestar. E sentiu o irmão adentrá-lo como enxurrada correndo ladeira abaixo. Encaixou-se nele e logo começou a se mover, em movimentos fortes, ouvindo os gemidos de Saga.

Saga não pensava em nada. Apenas estava adorando aquilo. Não tinha como resistir. Deixou Kanon cavalgá-lo no ritmo que ele quisesse. Sentia prazer e era bom tudo aquilo. Conseguiu compreender seu gêmeo. Se precisava de consolo, era o que Kanon daria. Entendeu que Kanon sempre estaria lá. E aceitou.

* * *

Nota da autora: Sim, eu atualizei dois finais de semana seguidos! Sei que está curtinho o capítulo, mas estou tentando uma nova abordagem. Vamos ver se o pessoal gosta. Queria pedir que quem estiver lendo deixe uma review ao menos para eu ter idéia de quem lê essa história. Ok? Pode ser daquelas assim: eu li. Certo? Obrigada.


	18. Chapter 18

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**ETERNAL**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Logo após vem Resgate II - I will be there by yourside, co-autoria de Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko.

**Dedicatórias especiais**

Para minha co-autora, Akane Mitsuko, com carinho. Ajudou-me a traduzir a maravilhosa música deste capítulo, ajudou-me chorando junto comigo nas cenas finais do capítulo. Sofremos e sorrimos por algumas horas. O capítulo está lindo. Tenho certeza que gostarão.

Para minha fã mexicana, Alicia, que continua me incentivando com esta fanfic que tem pouquíssimo retorno em reviews mas que gosto imensamente de escrever. Obrigada, querida, por apoiar-me. Sem você e alguns outros "heróis" os capítulos não sairiam de jeito nenhum. Ah, gente, e fiquei tãoooo feliz com os reviews! Muito mesmo! Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, atendendo ao meu apelo. Por causa de vocês que fiz essa atualização em tempo recorde, uma vez que Akane está estudando para o vestibular e eu trabalho o dia todo, daí fica bem difícil nos encontrarmos para produzir essas linhas. Fizemos por carinho a todos vocês e agradecemos a gentileza de todos e todas. Beijos imensos.

AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência e vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool). NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado.

**ETERNAL**

**(Atenção: A música deste capítulo é plena, maravilhosa e densa. A letra é apenas parte do encanto. Então, se alguém puder ouvir Eternal, trilha sonora de Ai no Kusabi, eu sugiro que o faça. O capítulo muda totalmente com ela ao fundo. Se alguém se interessar, me manda MP que eu adiciono a pessoa no MSN e passo a música. Ok? Espero que gostem.)**

Seria um jantar de gala, muitos convidados. Camus era diretor-presidente da fundação Kido junto com Saga. O aquariano era conhecido e admirado. O salão agora estava cheio, estavam todos lindos. O único problema era não poderem se abraçar e beijar pois havia gente de fora e ninguém podia ficar sabendo dos casais do santuário.

Saga fora um dos primeiros a chegar. Seu smoking era diferente. Um azul profundo que fugia do convencional preto que todos provavelmente usariam. Os longuíssimos cabelos escorriam pelas costas, soltos e selvagens, como ele mesmo era.

A camisa de cetim branco apenas evidenciava o quanto ele estava bonito. Kanon fora de smoking branco off white, o contraste com o irmão era incrível.

- "Chegou bem antes da hora, não?" Shaka de Virgem já estava lá, num impecável e negro smoking.

- "Boa noite, Shaka. Onde é meu lugar?"

- "Quanta formalidade, Saga. Se quer saber, Shura disse que não viria."

- "Por que ele é um covarde." A voz forte de Kanon. Surgido do nada, parecia ter se materializado ao lado do irmão como uma fera protetora. – "E é problema dele se não vier. Meu irmão está aqui, como bom cavaleiro e homem sério que é."

- "Kanon, não quero saber se ele vem ou não. Vim cumprir meu dever." Saga andou solitariamente até o pequeno palco. Teria um discurso a fazer também. Camus seria o grande homenageado e a ele, como amigo e diretor, coubera o discurso de homenagem.

- "Pelo visto, nada mudou." Shaka observava Kanon com atenção. Ele era bonito demais. Suspirou desviando o olhar. Nem pensar. Já havia problemas demais com Saga. Imagine com dois gêmeos. Além disso, ainda estava namorando Mu, embora tivesse certeza que o ariano andava arrastando bem mais que asas para Aldebaran.

- "Você está errado, Shaka, tudo sempre muda, todos os dias. Cada pequeno detalhe da imensidão do mundo e das galáxias." O olhar de Kanon era penetrante e perigoso. – "Agora, se me dá licença, tenho um irmão amado para impedir de mergulhar em tristeza."

Shaka ficou observando ambos. Pensou nele mesmo. Pensou em Mu. Precisava conversar com o namorado, seriamente, sobre várias coisas. Depois da festa.

Os gêmeos arrancavam suspiros. Saga não prestava atenção alguma. O salão foi enchendo. Cavaleiros logo se postaram ao longo da mesa principal. Alguns outros cavaleiros de prata e de bronze viriam também. Camus era querido, mesmo sendo um tanto arredio. Era um bom homem.

Logo já era hora do jantar. A música calma e baixa que tocava embalava conversas e olhares. Saga ficava a cada minuto mais nervoso. Não via Shura em lugar algum. Não sentia a presença dele.

- "Ele não vem, Kanon." Saga murmurou ao gêmeo. – "Ele sequer consegue estar no mesmo lugar que eu."

- "Deixe de ser idiota. Se ele não vem, é problema dele. Duvido que não venha. É orgulhoso e honrado demais. Ele virá. Além disso, a desfeita com Camus seria muito grande. Ele vem." Kanon apertou a mão de Saga e os olhares se cruzaram numa intensidade incrível.

- "Camus, parece que Saga e Kanon andam sendo bem mais que amigos." Milo suspirou preocupado. – "Não entendo. Se Saga proclama aos quatro ventos que ama Shura..."

- "Ele é humano, Milo. Shura não lhe dá uma brecha, um sinal, nada. Saga também tem direito a sentir-se abandonado, não acha?" Camus bebericava champanhe e observava a todos com atenção. Saori Kido estava linda e sorridente. Os cavaleiros de bronze que jamais a largavam estavam bem perto. Havia ainda Daidalos de Cepheu, June Camaleoa, Algol de Perseu e vários outros por ali. – "Creio que vai ser uma grande cerimônia."

Milo permanecera calado por minutos, observando em redor. Tentava notar algum problema, alguma ameaça. General da guerra, nunca descansava.

- "Pois eu acho que Saga deveria manter-se afastado de qualquer um até ser rechaçado de vez por Shura." Milo suspirou profundamente. – "Eu não sei se eu perdoaria algo assim. Shura é namorado dele ainda, ele não devia andar por aí aos chamegos com Kanon. Ainda mais que sei bem como Shura é ciumento e mente que nem um doido teimando que não é."

- "Milo, se eu lhe dissesse que não sabia mais se o queria, se eu não lhe dirigisse a palavra, se me encolhesse de medo ao ver você, se ficasse arredio por quase duas semanas, você ficaria calmo esperando por mim?"

- "Sim." Foi a resposta firme e direta de Milo, sem nem um centésimo de segundo de hesitação. – "Eu acredito no nosso amor, Camus. Eu acredito que o que nos une consegue superar tudo. Estamos juntos há anos demais para eu entrar em parafuso e arrumar outro se nos separarmos por algum tempo. Eu não consigo me enxergar com ninguém mais."

Camus corou levemente ao ouvir aquilo. Por vezes Milo desnudava sua alma maravilhosa para ele do nada. Sabia que se fosse o inverso, talvez ele, Camus, não conseguisse suportar sem um apoio. Mas não Milo. O grego escorpiano era um homem que, apesar do bom humor, do jeito às vezes engraçadinho que tinha, era profundo como uma fossa abissal. Nunca vira Milo mentir. Nunca o vira enganar pessoas de quem gostava. Um homem honrado. O seu homem. – "Milo, você é a luz da minha vida." Murmurou quase inaudivelmente e viu os olhos azuis e puros do grego se arregalarem. – "E não se acostume em me ouvir falar assim."

- "A recíproca é verdadeira." Milo pensou por instantes. – "Sabe, Camus, você foi meu primeiro homem e, no que depender de mim, será o único. Se me dá licença..." Milo saiu para pegar algo para beber. Nunca contara aquilo para Camus, talvez fosse hora de ele saber.

Camus não derrubou sua taça por ter anos de controle estudado e perfeito. Camus não ficou boquiaberto porque era o mestre do gelo e sabia conter qualquer sentimento. Camus não saiu correndo atrás de Milo para beijá-lo apaixonadamente porque era quem era e continuaria sendo. As palavras de Milo calaram fundo na alma aquariana.

O primeiro homem de Milo? Não podia ser verdade... Podia? Haviam se tornado amantes há anos. Sempre achou que Milo tivera suas experiências antes. Não eram crianças quando começaram a fazer sexo... Por Atena! Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Então... Seu Milo era... Somente seu? Não que se importasse se ele tivesse tido outros, não era desse tipo de idiota. Apenas que era... Era... Lindo! Era lindo! Ficou emocionado. Incrivelmente emocionado. E não deixou nem um leve tremular dos lábios aparecer. Iria falar com Milo depois. Na linguagem mais perfeita do mundo. Faria amor com ele como se fosse a primeira noite. Faria amor com ele até não suportar mais. Seu Milo...

O escorpiano tinha as faces um tanto mais vermelhas que o normal. Sentiu uma presença poderosa e firme. Shura chegara. Não era possível ignorar o espanhol. Reparou nele. Nos cabelos perfeitamente ajeitados. O smoking sem um defeito sequer. Os sapatos que pareciam luzir.

- "Boa noite, Shura. Que bom que resolveu comparecer." Milo notou que ele parecia tão triste. – "Está tudo bem?"

- "Boa noite Milo. Tudo está perfeitamente bem. Com licença." Shura dirigiu-se para a mesa onde deveria permanecer. Odiava cerimônias daquela estirpe. Odiava ter que estar parecendo um pingüim arrumadinho. Eram os códigos da sociedade. Não gostava deles, apenas seguia porque era o que devia fazer. E ainda havia mais uma batalha a travar. Os lugares à mesa. Viu alguns casais. Não viu Saga. Sabia que ele estaria lá. Iria sentar-se ao lado dele. Os lugares haviam sido marcados com antecedência e o cerimonial esquecera que haviam brigado.

Do outro lado do salão, Saga suspirou inquieto e o irmão apertou-lhe a mão.

- "Calma, seja educado, só isso. Ele não vai te comer, se bem que era o que você queria não?"

Saga deu um olhar fulminante e observou cada passo do espanhol. Ele era bonito, forte. E era seu namorado. Não podia desistir dele. Caminhou até a mesa onde deveria sentar-se. Suas pernas bambeavam, seu coração pulava, seu pulso acelerado lhe dava calor. Fazia tanto tempo... Dez dias podiam ser uma eternidade.

Shura tinha o pensamento longe. Travara uma pequena batalha. Fora avisado sobre o aniversário de Camus, e mesmo não querendo de forma alguma comparecer, tivera que ir. Chegara pontualmente ao local, sem acompanhante algum. Por algum tempo ficara observando as pessoas no salão. Se fosse outra época, teria vasculhado tudo em busca do cosmo de Saga. Tinha medo do que sentiria ao perceber novamente o quão quente e sedutor era o cosmo de Saga. Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por Aiolia.

- "Ei, Shura!" Aiolia de Leão aproximou-se dele. – "Já viu seu lugar?"

Finalmente o espanhol sentiu uma bruma morna e intensa. Reconheceria em qualquer lugar, para sempre. O cosmo poderoso de Saga. Suspirou de saudade. Bloqueou o cosmo do geminiano. Não podia deixar que aquela força maravilhosa o embriagasse. Não podia deixar. Sentiu Kanon e uma ponta de raiva aflorou. Kanon. Seu rival. Tinha que parar com aquilo. Será que Saga escolheria Kanon? Estremeceu de medo. Não podia perder Saga. Não podia. Não haviam dado fim ao relacionamento. Só que também não haviam conversado sobre manter aquele relacionamento. Estava tudo tão confuso...

- "Eu sei onde é meu lugar. Obrigado." Capricórnio não disse mais nada e se afastou. Conversa não era mesmo seu forte. Sabia perfeitamente aonde deveria ir. O problema era ir. Ao sentar-se à mesa, teve de manter o controle para não demonstrar inquietação por sentir que Saga se aproximava e que logo seria ele ao seu lado. Sentiu a presença dele, muito perto. Não ousou cumprimentá-lo. Preferiu fingir-se muito interessado no salão, olhando em volta com aparente calma.

- "Boa noite, Shura. Faz tempo que não o vejo." Saga pegou uma taça de champanhe, estava ansioso e desconfortável.

Shura teve de voltar a face para Saga quando este falou consigo e observou-o por momentos, lembrando-se de uma vez, num jorro de emoção, do quanto ele era bonito. Por dentro e por fora... Respondeu num tom sério e baixo. – "Boa noite, Saga."

- "Eu não quis incomodar você, por isso não fui vê-lo." Tentava não demonstrar o quanto estava desesperado por vê-lo, falar com ele. Se era tudo que teriam, uma conversa cordial, que ao menos pudesse vê-lo. Os olhos dele eram pedras de jade tão perfeitas que suspirou sem querer.

Shura apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, incomodá-lo? Apesar de parte sua ter certeza de que não conseguiria treinar com Saga por perto, por qualquer motivo que fosse, parte sua admitia que precisavam conversar. Conversar? Estava bancando o idiota? Precisava era de Saga... De todas as maneiras que alguém pode precisar de outro alguém. Voltou a observar o rosto de belos traços do outro ao ouvir o jeito como ele suspirava.

Saga desesperava-se. Do que falaria com ele? Não sabia ao certo. Resolveu arriscar. – "Como foi de viagem?" Conversa inútil tinha suas utilidades.

Shura estranhou a mudança de tópico, ainda mais para algo do gênero e respondeu baixo que tudo correra bem.

- "Certo." E o que falaria mais? Saga sentiu um beliscão dado por Kanon que roubara o lugar de Dohko ao seu lado e fechou os olhos. – "Você faz falta..." Não conseguiu dizer o nome dele. Queria era dizer que ele fazia falta em sua vida, em sua manhã, em tudo.

- "Compreendo." Algo em Shura ficou feliz ao saber que o outro sentia sua falta e admitiu para si mesmo, pela nem sabia mais qual vez, que também tinha saudades de Saga. Observou o copo baixo com líquido âmbar deixado a sua frente por algum garçom e acabou por pegá-la, sorvendo um tanto do líquido.

- "Não devia beber e..." As palavras brotaram automaticamente. Seu olhar era de pura preocupação. – "Tem tomado seus remédios?" – Saga sabia que a dependência do espanhol ainda precisava de cuidados e conteve-se para não segurar nas mãos dele. – "Creio que é adulto. Perdão..." - Uma música começou a tocar e suspirou profundamente. Não conseguiu ficar calado. – "Céus, essa música não..."

- "Sim, sou adulto." Franziu o cenho. Por que ele tinha que se importar? E ser adorável? E estar lindo? Encararam-se por algum tempo quando Saga comentou da música. Tinha que ser algum plano diabólico dos organizadores da festa. Se bem que, ninguém sabia. Nunca haviam deixado que ninguém conhecesse sua intimidade, não tinham como saber daquela música. Lembrou de uma vez, quando dançara aquela música com Saga. Because you live... I live... Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Não devia ter vindo, não estava preparado. Seu cosmo começou a vibrar numa intensidade que não queria. Não conseguia ocultar que aquele grego o estava deixando sem controle. Pela simples presença dele... Pelo simples jeito de ele estar ali, agora sentado bem ao seu lado.

- "Shura." Um olhar muito azul e Saga tentava não chorar. Olhar para ele lhe doía. Tudo que queria era... Shura.

- "Não faça isso conosco, Saga." A dor crescia. Shura não conseguia desviar o olhar do outro. – "Conversaremos. Não aqui, por favor." Engoliu de uma vez a dose de uísque. Não era boa idéia mesmo que tomasse algo com álcool, mas que diabos! O que faria com aquela confusão? Com tudo aquilo? Esquecera dos remédios em alguns dias. A cabeça tão cheia de outros assuntos que não lembrara. Desde que voltara para o santuário, porém, era mais freqüente que se lembrasse de tomá-los. Sentia o olhar do grego sobre si. Sabia que o fato de não conseguirem parar de se olhar estava começando a ser notado. Sem falar no seu cosmo parecendo se atirar em direção a Saga, buscando ar para viver. Por instinto, virou-se para Saga, sem ter consciência que sua expressão amainara ao ouvir a musica, deixando de ser tão séria. – "Saga..." Um murmúrio quase inaudível.

Calling mihate nu yoru no toiki no omosa

Calling, the heavyness of the sighs on the endless nights

_**Chamando, com o peso dos suspiros nas noites sem fim**_

Setsunasani kokoro ga uzuite

I am in pain from missing you

_**Eu estou em dor por sentir sua falta**_

Mou nanimo mienakunaru

I can no longer see anything

_**Eu já não posso ver mais nada**_

Permaneceram de olhares fitos um no outro, de maneira estranha, e Saga abriu a boca para dizer algo... Mas não conseguiu. Pegou uma taça de champanhe, mais uma, e tomou-a, sem tirar os olhos de Shura. Por fim, não agüentou mais, tinha que dizer algo. Reuniu alguma coragem, nunca fora covarde. – "Eu ainda... Queria que soubesse... Eu... Nós... Droga..." Não conseguia falar o que sentia e queria, não da maneira correta. A música terminou e desviou seu olhar, a muito custo, para o pequeno palco. Como faria um discurso se sua mente não se afastava de Shura nem por um segundo? Sentiu o cosmo do outro vibrando, chamando. Sentiu seu próprio cosmo enroscar-se na energia do espanhol e depois fugir. Fugir de Shura? Por que? Porque estava com medo. De machucar novamente. De ferir novamente o homem que amava tanto. Ao mesmo tempo, talvez devessem esquecer toda a inteligência, a paciência, a prudência. E fazerem o que suas almas imortais queriam. Shura queria?

- "Você não devia beber também." Shura conseguia ler no cosmo do namorado a dúvida, a dor, o desespero. Igual ao que sentia. Sentia fios de energia roçando em sua alma de guerreiro mortal. Sentia fios de amor... Sentia... Sentia falta dele. Podia ver a dúvida e a agonia no olhar sempre tão puro e belo do seu namorado. Era seu namorado. Seria para sempre. Deu-se conta que não quereria, nunca mais, ninguém. Não do jeito como amava Saga. E tinha medo. Ainda tinha medo. De perder Saga para qualquer outro, de perder sua própria identidade por amar tanto assim. Tinha medo de se ferir novamente. E de ser Saga o causador de novas feridas. Mas seria pior do que a solidão e amargura que latejavam em sua alma naquele momento?

Hanasenai

Don't let me go

_**Não me deixe ir**_

Hanarenai

Don't leave me

_**Não me deixe**_

Tatta hitotsu no shinjitsu dake ga

Only you I believe in

_**Eu só acredito (confio) em você**_

Aa, kuchiburi wo atsuku suru

Aa, to warm my lips

_**Para aquecer meus lábios**_

- "Há muitas coisas que eu não deveria fazer, há muitas coisas que eu não deveria ter feito, Shura. Há ainda mais coisas que eu queria fazer."

- "Arrepende-se de muitas coisas? Nem sempre fazemos só o que queremos. Sabe disso melhor que eu." Shura não conseguiu deixar de dar um tom de amargura às suas palavras embora lutasse contra isso.

- "Orgulho-me de outras. Não sou um homem sem passado. Tenho feridas, tenho alegrias, sou humano. Talvez não tanto quanto eu gostaria de ser. Talvez haja coisas em mim que eu preferisse não ter. Infelizmente, não depende de mim. Se eu pudesse voltar o tempo, talvez extirpasse muitas coisas." Saga não sabia por que estava tendo aquela conversa, mas pareciam ter conseguido um assunto que ambos queriam debater, mesmo que indiretamente.

Calling in the night

_**Chamando na noite**_

Mune no kodo wo kande

My emotions make my heart pound

_**Minhas emoções fazem meu coração bater violentamente**_

Night after Night

_**Noite após noite**_

Ai ga naiteru

Love is crying out

**O amor está chorando (sentindo dor)**

- "Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse qualquer um, Saga. Nem que não tivesse passado. Todos temos um. Alguns mais puros, outros nem tanto. Ora, e quem somos nós para julgar?" Olhos intensamente verdes fulguravam ao sentir o calor característico de quando pensava em Saga. – "Nem mesmo quando eu não o conhecia tão bem eu ousei julgar você. Jamais pensei que aquele responsável por cuidar de todos os novatos pudesse ser algo menos que perfeito. O problema é que a perfeição não existe. Tolo sou eu de achar que a vida pode ser perfeita."

- "Acreditar em sonhos pode ser algo muito doloroso. Por exemplo, acreditar que monstros não existem, que a morte não existe e que somos fortes o suficiente para evitar o mal para aqueles a quem mais amamos. Eu tentei. E fracassei." Saga punha tanto sentimento em sua voz que Kanon engoliu em seco.

Havia um silêncio esquisito. Os cavaleiros pareciam tomados pela emoção que brotava de Saga e Shura. Ambos se encaravam como se o mundo tivesse que ser salvo em cinco segundos. Havia ânsia e pressa, e paz e sentimentos confusos. O cosmo de ambos vibrava como se buscando apoio. Só que ambos não conseguiam uma conexão. Faltava algo. Faltava dizerem a verdade um para o outro: que se amavam. E se amariam tanto quanto lhes fosse possível. E faltava Shura perdoar Saga. E Saga aceitar o perdão de Shura para recomeçarem.

Silent kotoba ni sureba kieteiku yume

I can hear silent words in my dreams

_**Eu posso ouvir palavras silenciosas em meus sonhos**_

Kamishimeru omoi no nigasai

Shut out the bitter memories

_**Expulsando as memórias amargas**_

Moo nanimo kikoenaku naru

I can no longer see anything

_**Eu já não posso ver mais nada**_

- "Fracassar faz parte da vida. Eu não defendi com unhas e dentes uma deusa que não estava no Santuário? Eu não tive que morrer uma vez para saber que estava errado?" Shura engoliu em seco também. Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas e ele odiava sentir-se assim. – "As pessoas erram. As pessoas magoam-se umas às outras. As pessoas apenas... Elas apenas..." A voz acabou em sua garganta. Estava perdoando Saga? Tinha que perdoar Saga. E tinha que ser logo. Desviou o olhar do dele, querendo sumir dali.

Saga hesitou por segundos. Será que as palavras de Shura eram no sentido de que podiam finalmente voltar a serem um só? Nada o faria mais feliz! Resolveu arriscar tudo que tinha.

- "Eu morri quando magoei você. Eu morri quando seus olhos fugiram dos meus. Eu morri mil vezes em todos esses dias. E morri porque eu te amo, e jamais poderia ter ferido você. Jamais poderia ter deixado acontecer o que aconteceu, mas entre meus enormes poderes não está o de mudar o passado, eu só posso alterar o futuro. E queria mais que tudo que meu futuro fosse com você. Não sou capaz de apagar tudo que aconteceu, mas prometo tentar, se você me perdoar e me aceitar novamente. Eu te amo, Shura. Acredite em mim, novamente. Eu jurei, sei que prometi, te proteger, mas não fui capaz. E me amaldiçoarei até o último dos meus dias por isso." Saga sussurrava, não mais conseguia falar. Ao seu lado, Kanon tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Estava sentindo a dor de Saga como se fosse nele. Era insuportável.

Ienai ieyashinai

Don't tell me, don't say anything at all

_**Não me conte, não diga nada, de jeito nenhum**_

Ochiteiku yoru no atsusa dake ga

Falling into the heat of the night

_**Atirando-me no calor da noite**_

Aa, tada hitotsu no mirage

Aa, It's all just a mirage

_**Tudo é apenas uma ilusão**_

Shura parecia estar em outro planeta. Não conseguia desviar o olhar dos orbes azulados do outro. Suas mãos suavam. Sua pele eriçava, seu corpo estremecia. Não conseguia sequer respirar direito. Viu redemoinhos de lembranças naqueles olhos azuis. Escutou as vozes de seu coração suplantando sua teimosia. Escutou seu coração berrar para ele que devia parar de bancar o idiota, rápido. – "Eu também morri... Quebrei-me em pedaços minúsculos achando que amava alguém. Eu me reergui por você. Descobri realmente o que poderia ser o amor e quebrei-me de novo, dessa vez por sua causa. E tenho medo. Eu não sei... viver... assim. E-eu..." A voz de Shura era um fiapo. Um som, um uivo, um desespero e um suspiro. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que não conseguiu mais conter. Desesperou-se por estar em público. Desesperou-se por se dar conta que nunca, jamais, conseguiria ser feliz sem ele. Levantou-se respirando em arfares profundos. Estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Simplesmente saiu correndo, desceu as escadas, não sabia para onde... Nem queria saber.

- "SHURA!" Saga nem perdeu dois segundos. Atirou um papel para Kanon – "Leia por mim, peça desculpas por mim, diga que eu... Eu..."

Silent all the night

_**Silêncio por toda a noite**_

Itsuka mita yume no hate

Someday I'll see that remote dream

_**Algum dia eu verei aquele sonho remoto**_

Omoi wa toiki wo kande

My feeling for you bares sighs

_**Meu sentimento por você me provoca visões**_

Towa no kanata e

To a faraway place

_**Para um lugar tão distante daqui**_

- "Vai logo! Some da minha frente e resolve logo isso! Vai, Saga!" Kanon agarrou o papel e ouviu o mestre de cerimônias anunciar os discursos. Controlou sua respiração para não chorar. Era hora de finalmente tudo ter fim. A agonia de Saga, a agonia de Shura. E era hora de esquecer Saga, para sempre. Enxugou discretamente as lágrimas que brotavam e viu seu irmão sumir num rastilho de luz, velocidade da luz que ele nem se importou em disfarçar. Saga amava Shura. E sempre amaria.

- "Vai, meu irmão, vai salvar seu amor. Seja feliz, por que eu ainda te amo tanto, mas eu vou esquecer. Por nós dois, eu vou esquecer..." Kanon deixou as lágrimas correrem sem piedade pelo rosto. Seu pulmão poderoso tentava conter seus soluços. Sua alma estava quebrada e sabia que era assim que seria. Como iria ler o discurso de Saga?

* * *

Nota de ShiryuForever94: eu já estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo, mas preciso atualizar a vem dançar comigo, que escrevo sozinha. Por isso, me perdoem se o próximo capítulo desta fanfic atrasar uns dois dias, ok? Agradeço os incentivos e creio que finalmente agora vai! Senão eu mesma vou bater no Shura! Beijos a todos e ótimo final de semana.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo XIX**

**AMORES DE SEMPRE**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Logo após vem Resgate II - I will be there by yourside, co-autoria de Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko.

AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência e vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool). NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado.

**AMORES DE SEMPRE**

**Cenas do último capítulo:**

- "Vai logo! Some da minha frente e resolve logo isso! Vai, Saga!" Kanon agarrou o papel e ouviu o mestre de cerimônias anunciar os discursos. Controlou sua respiração para não chorar. Era hora de finalmente tudo ter fim. A agonia de Saga, a agonia de Shura. E era hora de esquecer Saga, para sempre. Enxugou discretamente as lágrimas que brotavam e viu seu irmão sumir num rastilho de luz, velocidade da luz que ele nem se importou em disfarçar. Saga amava Shura. E sempre amaria.

- "Vai, meu irmão, vai salvar seu amor. Seja feliz, por que eu ainda te amo tanto, mas eu vou esquecer. Por nós dois, eu vou esquecer..." Kanon deixou as lágrimas correrem sem piedade pelo rosto. Seu pulmão poderoso tentava conter seus soluços. Sua alma estava quebrada e sabia que era assim que seria. Como iria ler o discurso de Saga?

**Fim da recapitulação**

- "Eu leio o discurso. E se disser uma palavra sobre isso, quebro-lhe todos os dentes da boca." – Sorento apareceu ao lado de Kanon, pegou o discurso e leu rapidamente, tomando par da situação.

- "O que... O que..." Kanon estava aturdido demais. Sorento usava um smoking cor do mar profundo e estava perfeitamente arrumado. E muito bonito.

- "Jamais abandono um amigo. E Shion achou que a oportunidade seria ótima para celebrarmos a paz convidando não apenas os cavaleiros de Atena como também alguns marinas e espectros de Hades. Estamos um pouco mais afastados, mas estamos aqui." Sorriu amigavelmente.

- "Sorento, eu não sei o que dizer." Kanon ficou observando o ar calmo do outro. Não sabia mesmo o que pensar.

- "Sabia que esperar treze anos para uma vingança foi um feito admirável seu? Não exatamente glamouroso ou decente, mas admirável."

- "Do que está falando?"

- "Que eu também sou paciente. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho um discurso para fazer." Sorento virou-se com toda a calma do mundo e subiu à tribuna, pedindo desculpas pela ausência de Saga que tivera um chamado de emergência e começou a ler.

- "Shion... De onde você tirou essa idéia?" Dohko riu baixo.

- "Ué, ainda sou o Grande Mestre. Preciso administrar crises."

- "Onde será que Shura e Saga estão?" Dohko franziu o cenho.

- "Acho que ninguém precisa intervir em nada mais daqueles dois. Você percebeu, tanto quanto eu, o quanto eles ainda se amam. Parecia um show de luzes o emanar do cosmo de ambos. Eles não estavam concentrados o suficiente para ocultarem seus sentimentos. É um amor muito forte. Eles vão conseguir." Shion olhou para Kanon enquanto Sorento fazia o discurso. Era um bom homem, um bom irmão e uma pessoa e tanto. Ele iria se recuperar.

De outro lugar na mesa, um virginiano tremendamente bonito fazia força para não ficar muito além de irritado.

- "Mu, de onde veio o Sorento? Não era uma cerimônia para Camus? O que esse marina veio fazer aqui?"

- "O que nos faz de diferença? Ele está se saindo muito bem lendo o discurso de Saga. Aliás, excelente discurso. Podemos achar o que quisermos de Saga, mas ele é um grande homem."

- "Bem como o irmão dele." Um suspiro e os belos olhos azuis quase transparentes de Shaka pousaram na bela figura de smoking claro e com o rosto contendo ainda alguns vestígios de suas lágrimas. – "Será que Kanon um dia esquecerá seu irmão?"

- "Amor é sempre difícil de se esquecer, se é que a gente esquece. Podemos até superar, escolher amar outro, mas sempre haverá lembranças. Principalmente se forem boas. Não é mesmo Alde?" O ariano olhou com um pequeno suspiro para o taurino que estava absorto no discurso e muito bonito com os longos fios castanhos elegantemente presos num rabo de cavalo. Sua altura descomunal e os músculos poderosos não podiam ser escondidos em nenhuma roupa. O smoking absolutamente correto, preto.

- "A vida nos traz mudanças, sempre, Mu de Áries." Aldebaran não ousou observar o jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda. Era uma estória antiga, a de ambos. Só que de nada adiantava pensar nisso agora. Shaka e Mu eram namorados. E algo que Aldebaran sempre prezara e prezaria era a honra e a lealdade. Não podia se interessar pelo namorado de outro cavaleiro. Só que era mais fácil dizer que colocar em prática.

Shaka não estava alheio ao que ocorria. Percebia, havia alguns meses, que a amizade já antiga de Aldebaran e Mu apenas se fortalecia. Haviam se conhecido há mais tempo. Shaka chegara um tanto depois ao Santuário. Talvez devessem parar de mentir, todos.

- "Mu, depois do jantar, eu gostaria muito de falar com você, seriamente."

- "Está bem, Shaka. Posso saber do que se trata?" Mu fazia idéia. Shaka estava esquisito. Havia mais de dois meses que seu namorado parecia estranho. Piorara bastante depois que Kanon voltara ao Santuário e, nos últimos dias, surpreendia o virginiano suspirando, com o olhar perdido. E agora, o indiano mal conseguia disfarçar seus olhos de puro despeito para Sorento. – "Se bem que acho que sei do que gostaria de falar. Você anda distraído, o olhar nas estrelas, suspirando pelos cantos, fala bastante de Kanon e agora está com uma séria crise de ciúmes. Olha, Shaka, sejamos diretos: você gosta dele, não é?"

Shaka pegou o copo com suco de frutas e inspirou o ar com força. Mu não era nenhum imbecil. – "E você e Aldebaran mal conseguem conter o tanto que ainda se gostam. Estou errado?"

- "Eu gostaria de não ouvir essa conversa de vocês, se me dão licença." Aldebaran levantou-se, era um assunto privado.

Mu e Shaka assentiram e um olhou para o outro. Eram adultos agora, não podiam se dar ao luxo de ficarem com crises de ciuminho ou ceninhas.

- "Acho que não devemos mais ficar juntos." Shaka disse a frase como se um peso enorme sumisse de sua alma. – "Não seria justo com nenhum de nós dois."

O discurso terminou. Sorento agradeceu e os olhos lilases davam-lhe um ar diferente. Era mesmo uma cor interessante. Não era violeta, nem magenta, nem vinho, nem roxo. Não havia tons de vermelho na cor dos olhos do austríaco. Simplesmente eram lilases.

- "Qual virginiano será que Kanon vai escolher? Você sabia que Sorento também é virginiano, Shaka?"

- "Eu não vou ficar disputando o coração de ninguém, Mu." Shaka era orgulhoso, apesar de tentar a todo custo sublimar essa sua característica.

- "Eu acho que deveria. Sorento veio até aqui, está sorrindo para Kanon com carinho. Ele não vai simplesmente largar o Kanon por aí. Ele veio por ele, Shaka. Se você realmente se apaixonou, sabe-se lá Zeus por que, não será algo simples. Já pensou nisso? Hum, e eu acho que realmente não devemos mais ficar juntos. Não é mesmo justo." Mu ficou feliz. Não pelo término de um relacionamento, mas por haver dito o que seu coração já sabia. Que não podia ficar com Shaka se pensava apenas em Aldebaran. – "E agora, se me der licença, eu vou cumprimentar Camus e convidar um amigo para sair."

Shaka respondeu afirmativamente e ficou observando enquanto Mu ia direto conversar com Aldebaran. O taurino não escondeu o sorriso, nem fez caso de olhar docemente para o ariano. Melhor assim. Mentiras não levavam ninguém a nada.

- "Fale com ele." Aiolia de Leão tinha ouvido toda a conversa. E sabia bem o que Shaka estava passando. Gostar de outro cavaleiro não era simples. Se esse cavaleiro era assumidamente apaixonado pelo próprio irmão poderia ser pior. E agora, para complicar, Sorento entrava no páreo. – "Se você não disser, eu garanto que Kanon nem vai perceber, Shaka. Ele está concentrado demais em tudo que houve com Saga para notar seus olhares. E, acredite-me, se você não fizer nada, Sorento vai conseguir ficar com ele. São marinas, ficaram juntos por muito tempo no reino submarino."

- "Gostaria que ninguém desse opinião sobre minha vida íntima." Shaka volveu o rosto para Aiolia. O leão não era mais um garotinho, nenhum deles era mais. – "Desculpe o tom, mas estou um pouco farto de muitas coisas."

- "O que vai fazer a respeito?" Aiolia gostava de Shaka. Ficara desesperado com a morte dele na Saga de Hades. Não queria que o virginiano sofresse novamente. – "Ou então simplesmente esqueça."

- "Talvez eu deva me dedicar apenas ao meu destino e ser o melhor cavaleiro que eu puder. Não consegui me decidir ainda, Aiolia. Só isso. Talvez amores carnais não sejam para mim."

Aiolia observou os lábios finos e bonitos, a tez clara, diferente para um indiano, os olhos azuis e os longuíssimos fios loiros. – "Pode sempre contar comigo. Eu tenho uma devoção leonina aos amigos..." Riu de sua própria piadinha e encarou Shaka. – "Estou falando sério."

- "Obrigado, Aiolia. Eu preciso descobrir o que realmente quero. Talvez ficar sozinho não seja ruim. Talvez eu deva deixar tudo pra lá e fazer uma longa viagem."

- "Faça o que precisar fazer, Shaka." Intimamente, pensou que de todos os cavaleiros, o com maiores dificuldades para lidar com sua ambivalência não era Saga de Gêmeos. O homem mais próximo de Deus era humano. E sofria e se debatia por isso. A divindade de Shaka era seu valor e sua perda. Não devia ser fácil. – "Se quiser conversar..."

Shaka nada disse, apenas moveu o rosto para encarar Aiolia. Os jades brilhantes no rosto do belo grego. Aiolia era um homem bonito. – "Ainda não sei bem se há como resolver algumas coisas com conversa. Gostaria que fosse mais simples."

- "Pode tentar descobrir se não é simples." O coração de Aiolia disparou. Shaka era lindo. – "Pode me deixar ser seu amigo. Talvez Kanon não seja seu par, já pensou nisso? Talvez esteja olhando para o lado errado." Corou levemente. O virginiano ocupava seus pensamentos havia algum tempo. Nunca iria admitir, ele era namorado de Mu. Só que agora, não era mais. Havia ouvido toda a conversa anterior.

Se Shaka estava calmo, agora ficou meio inquieto. Aiolia estava olhando "daquele" jeito para ele? – "Leão, do que você está falando? Já somos amigos. Ou não é bem isso que quer comigo?" Mais direto, não ia conseguir. – "Talvez tenhamos bebido pouco. Não foi o suficiente para começarmos a dizer todas as verdades." Riu levemente. De repente tudo pareceu mais leve. – "Se você prometer não me envergonhar, podemos tomar algumas taças de champanhe, e olhe que eu não bebo. Ou talvez eu beba, se houver uma boa companhia."

Aiolia sorriu. Os lindos cabelos um tanto aloirados. Talvez... – "Será um prazer, Shaka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorento agradeceu os aplausos. Desceu da tribuna e caminhou suavemente, sentando-se ao lado de Kanon.

- "Seu irmão tem muitos talentos, realmente. Você está melhor?" Os olhos lilases não desgrudavam dos azuis intensos de Kanon. – "Volte comigo para o Reino de Poseidon. Senti sua falta esses dias todos." Ficou levemente corado. Não era exatamente bom em paqueras. Sempre pensara que seu grande amor fosse Julian. Só que o empresário tinha milhões de coisas mais importantes a cuidar. E Sorento não gostava de ser sempre deixado para trás.

- "Eu ainda amo Saga." Sincero, direto e com voz densa e profunda. Era Kanon. Ninguém mais conseguia ter aquela entonação de voz. Nem mesmo Saga. – "E eu não sei quanto tempo vou levar para me recuperar. Talvez você apenas perca seu tempo. E também não sei bem o que posso vir a sentir por você."

- "Não pedi nada demais. Apenas que volte comigo. Não estou colocando um anel em seu dedo nem uma coleira em seu pescoço. Não estou falando que você vai se apaixonar por mim e viveremos em eflúvios amorosos pelo resto da vida. Não estou dizendo que será tudo perfeito, nem que você nunca mais sofrerá e que verá todos os dias um lindo cenário." Sorento falava baixo e pausadamente. Podia ser bem mais novo que Kanon, mas tinha a maturidade de quem já passara por batalhas e mortes o suficiente.

- "Ser realista é algo que aprecio." Dragão Marinho suspirou profundamente.

- "Está com fome? Ainda sou excelente na cozinha. Que tal Tafelspitz? E meu Apfelstrudel continua bem doce e quente." (Tafelspitz é uma designação das cozinhas austríaca e bávara para carne de bovino cozida à moda de Viena. É utilizada carne da parte de trás do animal, perto da cauda - chamada em alemão de tafelspitz – e apfelstrudel é uma espécie de torta de maçã.)

Kanon riu baixo. Pensar em algo doce e quente? E o jeito que Sorento o olhava?

- "Estou falando sério, Kanon. Venha comigo."

- "Caso não tenha reparado, estamos em um jantar. Presume-se que eu não vou ficar com fome por aqui."

- "Depende de qual fome esteja falando." Os olhos lilases brilharam intensamente.

- "Sorento..." Kanon ficou sério. E muito. O rapaz era bem mais novo que ele. Uma diferença de doze anos. Era muito. – "Você tem doze anos a menos que eu. Não é certo."

- "Não o convidei para uma sessão de identificação criminal. E, se quer saber, eu sou um assassino treinado tanto quanto você. Não há diferenças de idade em nossa profissão. Ou vai achar-me imaturo porque minha idade cronológica não chega nem perto da que tenho de experiência? Já nasci velho, Kanon, ao matar meu primeiro inimigo eu tinha um pouco mais de doze anos. Nos últimos anos, se havia algo que pudesse se interpor entre eu gostar de você e escrúpulos, não é a idade. Seja menos ridículo e me acompanhe." Sorento tinha a voz baixa e um tanto agradável de ouvir, mas não era um garotinho, nem mesmo um rapazinho adolescente. O brilho em seus olhos demonstrava que ele era um homem feito. Há muito tempo...

- "Não quis ofender você."

- "Certo. Agora vamos embora." Sorento estendeu a mão para o colega marina e olhou-o intensamente. – "Com medo de tentar algo diferente?"

- "Já sou diferente por sentir-me atraído por meu irmão gêmeo. O que há de mais diferente que isso?"

- "Saber que alguém tem olhos lilases? E que eles brilham somente por ótimos motivos?" Um sorriso nos lábios bem feitos de Sorento.

- "Você tem resposta para tudo?" Kanon sorriu de volta. Eram amigos, ao menos isso. – "Já me perdoou por manipular todos os marinas e não ter honra quando enfrentamos os cavaleiros de Atena? Eu realmente era outra pessoa."

- "Por acreditar em sua capacidade de mudar é que estou aqui. Você não é mais o mesmo. Talvez o seu coração possa mudar um pouco também."

- "Eu vou com você." E Kanon olhou em torno. Fizera o que tinha a fazer. Saga estava bem, ou ao menos ficaria bem. Era hora de ir. Fez um leve cumprimento com a cabeça para Dohko, Shion e outros. E saiu de lá, para o pilar de Sorento de Sirene, na imensidão dos oceanos.

* * *

Nota de ShiryuForever94: Estamos quase acabando esta parte do Arc. Talvez o próximo capítulo seja o último, vejamos se consigo amarrar todas as histórias. Se vai ter final feliz? Estou decidindo. Obrigada a todos que leram, é um ótimo incentivo. Grande abraço.


	20. Chapter 20

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo XX**

**Dou Sureba II**

**(O que posso fazer?)**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Logo após vem Resgate II - I will be there by yourside, co-autoria de Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko.

AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado.

**Últimas cenas dos protagonistas**

Shura parecia estar em outro planeta. Não conseguia desviar o olhar dos orbes azulados do outro. Suas mãos suavam. Sua pele eriçava, seu corpo estremecia. Não conseguia sequer respirar direito. Viu redemoinhos de lembranças naqueles olhos azuis. Escutou as vozes de seu coração suplantando sua teimosia. Escutou seu coração berrar para ele que devia parar de bancar o idiota, rápido. – "Eu também morri... Quebrei-me em pedaços minúsculos achando que amava alguém. Eu me reergui por você. Descobri realmente o que poderia ser o amor e quebrei-me de novo, dessa vez por sua causa. E tenho medo. Eu não sei... viver... assim. E-eu..." A voz de Shura era um fiapo. Um som, um uivo, um desespero e um suspiro. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que não conseguiu mais conter. Desesperou-se por estar em público. Desesperou-se por se dar conta que nunca, jamais, conseguiria ser feliz sem ele. Levantou-se respirando em arfares profundos. Estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Simplesmente saiu correndo, desceu as escadas, não sabia para onde... Nem queria saber.

- "SHURA!" Saga nem perdeu dois segundos. Atirou um papel para Kanon – "Leia por mim, peça desculpas por mim, diga que eu... Eu..."

- "Vai logo! Some da minha frente e resolve logo isso! Vai, Saga!" Kanon agarrou o papel e ouviu o mestre de cerimônias anunciar os discursos. Controlou sua respiração para não chorar. Era hora de finalmente tudo ter fim. A agonia de Saga, a agonia de Shura. E era hora de esquecer Saga, para sempre. Enxugou discretamente as lágrimas que brotavam e viu seu irmão sumir num rastilho de luz, velocidade da luz que ele nem se importou em disfarçar. Saga amava Shura. E sempre amaria.

**Fim da recapitulação**

**Dou Sureba II**

**(O que posso fazer?)**

Correr, correr, correr.

Shura nem sequer conseguia controlar sua velocidade. Estava com medo do que sentia. Estava com medo do que não sentia.

Não conseguia ter o ódio que pensou que teria por Saga. Não conseguia evitar o amor que sabia que tinha por Saga.

Em disparada, pelas ruas de Londres. Em disparada, cruzando países. Refúgio. Ia em busca de refúgio. E foi parar em sua própria casa, no Santuário. Sob olhares de surpresa de suas servas.

Pôs-se a andar descontrolado de um lado para o outro. Um animal ferido e enjaulado dentro de seus próprios sentimentos.

- "Mestre Shura?" Sua sempre fiel serva Aisha observava o moreno bonito. Ele não parecia bem. – "Algo aconteceu? Parece tão nervoso. Gostaria de um chá?" A moça não sabia bem o que poderia fazer.

Shura olhou para a mocinha. Seus olhos vagueavam em sonhos, pesadelos e confusão. Ela sabia. Ela sempre estivera lá. Ela vira tudo. MDM e Afrodite. Saga.

O espanhol passou as mãos pelos cabelos, numa agonia muda. Não deveria ter ido àquela porcaria de jantar. Por que não ficara em casa e evitara por mais uns dez mil anos ter que estar perto dele?

- "Cavaleiro de Gêmeos pedindo permissão para adentrar a casa de Capricórnio." A voz de Saga soou alta e forte na escadaria. Ele sabia muito bem seguir o namorado. Agora que sentira e que ouvira o que Shura sentia, não ia deixá-lo simplesmente sumir de sua vida.

- "Prepare um jantar. Não comi nada ainda." Shura ordenou e foi andando, como se sonhando estivesse, até onde o loiro ainda de smoking perfeito o esperava.

- "Pode entrar, Saga."

Olharam-se por momentos. Saga estava sem jeito. Shura estava sem jeito.

- "Não quero que fuja de mim, Shura. Nós precisamos conversar."

- "Pedi que preparassem um jantar e..."

- "Venha comigo, por favor. Para minha casa. Eu já preparei algo. Para nós dois. Pode confiar em mim uma vez mais, Shura?"

Um vento calmo balançava os cabelos de Saga. Os longos fios adernavam e emolduravam o rosto dele. Olhos esperançosos miravam o espanhol.

- "Você já preparou algo?" Shura não respondeu nem sim, nem não, precisava pensar um pouco.

- "Eu preparo todos os dias, pois todos os dias eu espero que você volte para mim." A voz embargada de Saga e o olhar tão profundo dele.

- "Aisha..." Shura chamou calmamente e logo a serva apareceu. – "Cancele o jantar, vou para a casa de gêmeos." Desceu as escadas com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Tinha ao menos que tentar, não sabia o resultado da conversa, mas precisava ter alguma com ele. Repartira sua cama com ele, seu coração e seus sonhos. Se fossem ficar separados, que ao menos as feridas fossem fechadas. – "Vamos indo." Foi seguindo, com Saga ao seu lado.

Saga não achava uma palavra para dizer. Desceram lado a lado, trocando olhares, mas sem conseguir dizer nada mais. Já haviam dito quase tudo naquele jantar.

- "Jiba, o jantar que eu fiz antes de ir, ou melhor, que deixei quase pronto, gostaria que o servisse para nós."

- "Servo novo." Foi o comentário de Shura enquanto entrava no templo que lhe era tão familiar. Os mesmos móveis, a mesma disposição dos quadros e tapetes e mesas. O som que vivia ligado, os CDs de todos os tipos, as esculturas, até o cheiro era igual. Sentira tanta falta daquilo tudo.

- "Ele é filho de uma serva de Shion. Um bom rapaz."

- "Não tem que me dar explicações."

- "Mas eu quero. Eu já volto. Ainda tem roupas suas por aqui, se quiser se trocar." Seus olhos não saíam do espanhol. A necessidade que tinha dele era física, emocional e espiritual. Subiu as escadas para seu quarto. A cama enorme, os lençóis que ele e Shura haviam escolhido. Os travesseiros diferentes, um mais alto, o seu, e outro mais baixo, o de Shura. Os dois tipos de cobertores dobrados ao pé da cama. Um mais felpudo, branco e azul, de Saga, outro mais fino, de tramas acastanhadas com tons acobreados, de Shura.

- "Você não mudou nada aqui." A voz profunda de Shura atrás de Saga o fez arrepiar-se inteiro.

- "Eu não quis." Saga continuou de costas para o outro, retirou o smoking e a camisa, pegou uma camiseta de manga curta preta e uma calça jeans branca. Calçou chinelas de couro e prendeu os cabelos.

- "Kanon também ficou aqui?" Shura suspirou e abriu seu lado do armário. Suas coisas estavam lá, ainda. Retirou o terno e vestiu uma bermuda longa preta e uma camiseta parecida com a de Saga, verde escura.

- "No outro quarto. Er... Comigo." Saga mordeu de leve os lábios, não sabia bem se contava ou não tudo que havia ocorrido com ele e Kanon.

- "Eu já disse que não me deve explicações. Estamos separados." A palavra quase não saiu pela garganta de Shura. Estavam separados? Com as suas roupas na casa de Saga? Com sua escova de dentes, seu creme de barbear, um jogo de toalhas da cor que apreciava, mantas e cobertores específicos dele na casa de Saga? Estavam separados? Crispou as mãos. Estava começando a se perder em pensamentos muito confusos acerca de tudo que estava acontecendo. – "Você me chamou para jantar." Sua voz era mais baixa que o normal.

- "Venha." Saga não ia falar nada de Kanon. Simples. Desceram as escadas e viram a mesa posta. Um cheiro agradável se espalhava no ar.

- "O que você fez?" Shura franziu o cenho, conhecia aquele cheiro, que vinha da cozinha. E não deixou de notar que havia frutas, água mineral, sucos diversos e até champanhe e vinho espanhol na mesa.

- "Todo dia eu janto o que você vai ver. Sente-se, por favor." Saga lembrou-se que desde que haviam brigado que ia para a varanda antes de jantar, olhava na direção da casa de Shura, suspirando e sem coragem de correr para os braços dele. Prometera que Shura não deveria mais sofrer por sua causa, só que gostaria tanto de mantê-lo perto de si. – "Quer ouvir música? Como a gente fazia antes..." Um olhar repleto de pedidos e de vontades.

Shura estava um tanto perdido nos olhos azuis do outro, mas ainda receoso. Como eles faziam antes... Houvera tantas coisas. Sentia falta de tanta coisa que faziam antes. Não soube responder, embora soubesse o que queria responder. – "Eu gostaria de ficar um pouco lá fora, se não se importa." Levantou-se e rumou para as escadarias, encostou-se à uma das pilastras, ventava um pouco e era agradável.

O grego apenas seguiu-o, aproximou-se devagar. – "Shu, eu... Quer entrar de novo? Ou prefere sair? Quer conversar? Ora, quer qualquer coisa? Desde que fique aqui comigo?" Estava nervoso feito um adolescente no primeiro encontro e sentia-se ridículo. Pôs uma mão na frente dos olhos e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – "Desculpe, estou meio confuso. Ultimamente minha companhia são pedras e grama."

Shura não conseguiu não achar graça do jeito dele. Deu um leve sorriso ao ver como ele estava nervoso. Ele próprio também estava. Suspirou, buscando algo para falar. – "Hum, se prefere tão grande companhia, vou embora." Por incrível que parecesse, um brilho divertido passou por seus olhos. Começou a sentir-se melhor, a familiaridade de todas as coisas daquela casa, a presença morna de Saga. Mesmo ainda confuso e nervoso, sentia-se razoavelmente bem.

- "NÃO! Quer dizer, ah Shura, senti tanto a sua falta."

Alguns momentos ouvindo o vento soprar e Shura voltou à expressão calma. – "Eu também senti sua falta, Saga." Murmurou apoiando-se numa das pilastras com as costas, observando o outro, as mãos presas uma na outra atrás do próprio corpo.

Saga olhava-o com cara de idiota. – "Shura, me perdoa? Eu te quero de volta na minha vida, por favor?" Não podiam ficar naquele não vai nem fica para sempre. Aproximou-se com coragem saída sabia-se lá de onde e simplesmente passou dois dedos pelos lábios do outro. – "Sua boca ainda é doce e macia como uma flor cheia de néctar?"

Um levíssimo rubor nas faces do espanhol ficou oculto pela pouca iluminação. Ficou novamente mais sério e sentia seu coração batendo mais rápido, de repente. Sim, ele queria voltar para Saga, mas não sabia qual seria a sua própria reação quando estivessem mais perto, por causa de tudo que acontecera. – "Eu já te perdoei, Saga." Os olhos verdes de Shura eram tristes e sentidos, mas havia uma chama lá no fundo.

Saga perdeu as palavras e apenas se chegou de mansinho, abraçou-o ternamente e beijou-lhe a face, respirava rápido, com o coração disparado. – "Ajuda se eu disser que nunca fui tão infeliz quanto fui longe de você?"

Shura abraçou-o de volta, lentamente, era um bom sentimento o que lhe ia na alma. Sorriu levemente, também não era muito feliz longe dele. – "E eu nunca fui tão feliz quanto fui perto de você."

Saga sentiu um nó tremendo na garganta. Tinham que ficar juntos, não era possível ficarem separados. – "Vem, vamos entrar, janta comigo." Queria beijá-lo, mas não assim, no meio das escadas. Tentaria seduzi-lo, novamente, de leve e com carinho.

- "Está bem, Saga." Shura concordou levemente com a cabeça, se desencostando da pilastra.

Entraram no templo, de mãos dadas, algumas servas observavam com risinhos, era tão bom ver os dois juntos de novo. E notaram o pequeno sorriso de Saga. Era tão bom ver o Mestre sorrir de novo.

- "Vamos esperar na outra sala." Saga avisou seus servos e dirigiu-se com Shura para uma sala íntima, onde havia um home theater, sofás brancos e belos quadros. – "Vou perguntar de novo, apenas para ser repetitivo, enquanto esperamos pelo jantar, quer ouvir música? Ou talvez me abraçar." Apesar do tom leve, Saga estava sério. Depois sorriu docilmente, parecia que tudo ia ficar bem. Torcia que sim.

Shura não respondeu,como era bem do seu feitio, e abaixou a cabeça, sentando-se num dos sofás, deixando que o outro decidisse.

- "Você não mudou nada, continua perfeito. E eu continuo louco por você. Eu te amo tanto..." O grego sentou-se ao lado do capricorniano e segurou o queixo dele com uma mão enquanto a outra enlaçava a cintura forte, aproximou os lábios dos dele e foi beijando-o, lentamente, a mão passou do queixo até a nuca e logo sua boca procurava a dele com mais ímpeto, queria de volta os beijos de Shura, os beijos de amor que não dava em mais ninguém.

Shura levou instantes sem reação. Era um beijo calmo e, ainda que um tanto intimidado, acabou por suspirar, correspondendo ao beijo, sentindo aos poucos ele ir se aprofundando mais. Hesitou um tanto mas acabou relaxando, deixando Saga fazer o que quisesse.

- "Quase morri de saudade." Um suspiro de Saga e encostou a testa na do outro, ofegando um pouco.

- "Também senti sua falta. Muito mais que imaginei que poderia sentir." Não era mentira. Se antes Shura achava que conseguiria ir adiante em sua vida sem Saga, agora parecia que não ia conseguir ficar nem mais um minuto longe dele. Só que em algum lugar de sua mente e corpo ainda havia medo e dor.

Mil pensamentos iam na mente de Saga. Só havia um desejo em seu coração. Sentira falta dos toques, dos beijos, das conversas e do aconchego mas queria mais, queria fazer amor com seu namorado, como era antes. Não tinha coragem de tomar a iniciativa, ficou acariciando os ombros dele, desceu uma mão e alisou a coxa forte, suspirou fundo e encaixou sua boca na dobra do pescoço dele, lambendo devagar e dando beijinhos. – "Amor... Meu amor..."

Shura corou, hesitante, fazia algum tempo. Sentiu a leve carícia nos ombros, descendo devagar depois. Ficou um tanto mais sem graça quando sentiu a mão dele em sua coxa. Os lábios dele eram acariciantes, tentava relaxar, prendeu uma das mãos aos cabelos dele, acarinhando de leve.

- "Me diga quando parar." A voz de Saga era uma carícia a mais.

Shura sabia o que significava aquele tom. Aquele tom especial de voz aparecia em Saga quando ele estava muito apaixonado. O espanhol sentiu as mãos do outro deslizarem pela cintura e coxas, sentiu seus lábios serem lambidos e por fim um beijo um tanto mais intenso. Não conseguiu dizer nada. Seu corpo foi sendo deitado no sofá, lentamente. Sentia o peso de Saga, tão seu conhecido, sobre seu corpo. Sentia o desejo do outro. Aquela ânsia, aquele desejo que o grego demonstrava o fez retesar-se, memórias não muito agradáveis aparecendo em sua mente e afastando o sentimento de amor e a saudade que sentia do outro. Droga!

Saga sentira muita falta de Shura, queria-o demais, mas algo estava errado, Shura a princípio parecera bem, mas sentiu o cosmo dele oscilar entre medo e entrega. Sentiu que havia um silêncio enorme entre eles, ainda. O jovem de cabelos escuros não o impedira, mas tampouco o incentivara. Partiu imediatamente o beijo e soltou-o, um tanto sem graça. – "Vamos jantar, acho que estou um pouco tenso demais, ávido demais, é cedo demais. Desculpe-me, por favor." Levantou-se, um tanto frustrado, mas precisava respeitar o tempo de Shura. Conhecia aquelas reações. Já as vira antes, quando o trouxera de sua casa, após Shura ter namorado MDM e Afrodite. Não podia ter se transformado num algoz como aqueles dois haviam sido. Não podia...

A mente de Shura aclarou-se logo que Saga se afastou dele. Ouviu-o falar, num tom que fez com que se sentisse mal e um pouco culpado. O espanhol lutou para não entrar em pânico. Queria chorar, sem saber o motivo, mas era orgulhoso demais para isso e não queria estragar aquela noite. – "Você não precisa pedir desculpas." Foi a única frase que conseguiu dizer.

- "Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha me precipitado. Creio que veio comigo para jantar e conversar um pouco e não para ser atacado por um namorado maluco." Pensou pela enésima vez se seria capaz de controlar aquela fera enjaulada dentro de si. Pelo que havia feito com Kanon, tinha certeza que sim. Só que não conseguiria contar tudo para Shura. Talvez devesse. – "Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sou pensativo e estrategista como Dohko, não sei mesmo o que fazer. Temo por você. Temo por nós."

Capricórnio ouviu cada palavra e ficou inquieto com elas. Não sabia o que responder, mas tinha ao menos uma certeza: amava o geminiano e era tudo que lhe importava. Era muito pior sem Saga. Quanto a Ares, poderiam dar um jeito. Era um pensamento estranhamente otimista, mas não diziam que para tudo havia um jeito? – "Está tudo bem, Saga."

Saga mirou os orbes verdes e ficaram alguns minutos ali parados, se olhando. Por fim riu, talvez de nervoso, o som de sua risada desanuviando o ambiente e segurou na mão de Shura. – "Estou me sentindo naqueles filmes antigos em que a mocinha senta na beirada do sofá, o rapaz na outra beirada e passam metade do filme tentando encostar um na mão do outro. Posso te abraçar? De novo? Sem sexo, prometo."

Shura surpreendeu-se com o riso dele. Acabou rindo ao ouvir a observação do loiro alto. De certa forma, realmente, aquela situação estava um pouco estranha. Sua mão ainda era segurada por Saga e ouviu a proposta. Não sabia o que sentiria, não tinha certeza. Na verdade, certeza de coisa alguma, mas queria a qualquer custo esquecer aquilo tudo. Deu um leve sorriso e murmurou que queria um abraço.

- "Agora que já podemos nos tocar sem crises nervosas, vamos comer. Você me dá fome." Arrependeu-se do que dissera ao perceber como soara a frase, mas era tarde demais. Melhor esquecer e ir em frente.

Só que Shura ficou um pouco indignado, Saga não ia mudar nunca! – "Você não tem jeito."

- "Não foi de propósito, eu juro! E não me olhe assim. Você é lindo demais e eu não sou feito de aço inoxidável." Saga sorriu o mais sinceramente possível e abriu a porta para saírem da saleta no momento em que um servo ia bater nela para avisar do jantar. O rapaz ficou olhando de um para outro e deu um sorrisinho. Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha. – "Que foi? Algo o diverte?"

- -"É que já tinham me dito que eram bonitos juntos, mas ver assim ao vivo e em cores é mais bonito. Olhos azuis e olhos verdes, cabelos loiros e cabelos quase negros. Já notaram que são muito lindos juntos?" O moço falava rápido e olhando para o chão. – "E eu que não tenho uma sorte dessas." Virou-se e saiu correndo antes que Saga o atirasse longe e não duvidava que o temperamental senhor daquela casa o fizesse.

Shura ficou bem vermelho dessa vez. Era ridículo corar naquela idade, mas ia fazer o que? Eram lindos juntos? Não. Saga quem era lindo. Ele era apenas... Apenas... Shura.

- "Er..." Saga olhou para cima, tentando pensar. E mais essa agora? – "Bom, é o Jiba, ele é meio, sabe como é, jovem. Sem respeito e... Ah, vamos embora."

- "E morre de paixão platônica por você..." Shura tentou não soar ciumento, mas sem muito sucesso. Ah, mas viu o jeito que o rapaz secava Saga, viu o jeito que ele suspirava. De jeito nenhum!

- "Quem? O Jiba?"

- "Não, sua samambaia. Claro que é o Jiba. Olha, Saga, vai me desculpar, mas eu acho que não é boa idéia ele ficar servindo-o em sua casa."

- "E você está com ciúmes? Não acredito!" Saga parou no meio do caminho. Olhava Shura, encantado. – "Você ainda me ama, eu sei que ama!"

Shura passou a mão no rosto. Oh, céus, de volta aos arroubos e neuras de Saga de Gêmeos. Ele merecia? Bem, talvez um pouco. – "Tá bom, Saga, diga alguma novidade."

- "Que eu te amo não é novidade, então nada direi." Saga continuou seu caminho, intimamente exultante. Logo chegaram até a sala de jantar e sentaram-se para jantar. Fumegando no centro estava uma belíssima paella, com enormes camarões pistola, lula, polvo, mexilhões e azeitonas pretas.

Shura deixou-se ser praticamente arrastado até a mesa e sentou, observando tudo em volta. Muito bem preparado e com uma aparência e cheiro ótimos pelo que percebia.

- "Espero que goste, a receita veio especialmente da Espanha. Aliás, mandei as cozinheiras fazerem curso de culinária espanhola."

- "Como sempre, exagerado. Isso parece bom." Um sentimento de que estava de volta em seu lugar deixou Shura bem mais calmo e feliz. Era bom estar ali e tentou ignorar quaisquer pensamentos incontroláveis e ruins que teimavam em fluir em sua mente.

- "Se não estiver bom eu te levo para comer em Madri." O grego sorriu e completou - "E caso não tenha reparado, o vinho é espanhol, a louça é espanhola, a toalha veio de lá e, para piorar, tudo foi por sua causa... Ou acha que de hora para outra resolvi apreciar as belezas da Espanha? E não estou falando daquelas mulheres maravilhosas de quadris largos, seios fartos e cabelos longos."

- "Pelo visto andou reparando muito nas mulheres espanholas." Shura ouviu as palavras dele num misto de alegria e emoção. Tudo por sua causa? Aquele tipo de cuidado, atenção a certos detalhes era algo que fazia com que cada vez mais admirasse Saga, além de claro, fazer o sentimento que tinha por ele crescer um pouco mais, isso quando pensava que não poderia mais amar além do que já o amava. – "Obrigado, Saga, sinceramente. E fale mais devagar, por vezes sequer entendo o que você está dizendo." Forçou-se a superar aquele pouco de timidez que aparecera e levantou a cabeça, olhando-o e sorrindo levemente.

- "Adoro nossos diálogos. Eu falo tanto assim? Ou te intimido com essa minha beleza estrondosa?" Serviu-se do prato fumegante e serviu vinho aos dois - "Um brinde. A que você continue sendo meu homem, que eu possa ser seu, pelo tempo que você quiser e fazendo o que você quiser. O que quiser, mesmo." Sorriu um tanto sedutor.

Capricórnio recusou-se a responder ao que ele dissera, embora parte de si tivesse se animado com a idéia de alguma forma estranha. Não era inerte à presença dele. Achava que ninguém seria. Aquele grego... Serviu-se também da comida, tomando um pequeno gole de vinho. Distraiu-se por um momento e um pouco do vinho escorreu pela borda do copo, correndo pelo vidro e molhando sua mão. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça e largou o copo, levando os dedos molhados pela bebida à boca, sorvendo o pouco líquido.

Gêmeos parou com o garfo a caminho da boca ao ver a cena. Imaginou logo milhões de outras coisas para Shura fazer com os dedos molhados. Sem falar na maneira com que ele lambia a bebida dos seus dedos. Gemeu e mordeu os lábios e se ajeitou na cadeira, um leve incômodo, aliás leve nada. Levou um choque na sua coluna e seu membro formigou em resposta aos seus pensamentos. Quantos dias? Quantas longas noites sem sequer um toque de Shura? Horas e horas de agonia sentindo falta dele, do cheiro dele, da voz dele e da pele dele. Não que menosprezasse Kanon, mas não era e jamais seria a mesma coisa.

- "Shura, por favor... Não faz isso comigo." Gêmeos fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

O outro estava 'distraído' com o acidente com o vinho e quando ouviu a voz de Saga parou o que fazia, virando a face para ele, o dedo indicador esquecido entre os lábios. Encarou-o de forma inocente. - "O que foi que eu fiz?"

- "Amor, pense no que está fazendo e me diz o que acha que eu estou pensando no momento. Pensa só um pouquinho no que se pode fazer com dedos molhados, úmidos, com línguas ondeando dedos, e outras coisas. Arre Shura! Eu vou enlouquecer." Saga trincou os dentes e respirou fundo, bem fundo.

O dono de belos olhos verde ouviu o que ele disse e só então se apercebeu do que fizera. Ao invés do esperado rubor, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de lado. Jogara toda e qualquer insegurança longe e queria ver até onde chegariam. Ainda mantendo a expressão inocente, olhou para Saga e novamente para os próprios dedos, fingindo que entendera só então.

- "Ah, isso..." Sibilou nos 'esses' da última palavra e olhou para o outro. Acabara de tomar uma última decisão. - "E daí? Qual o problema?" Shura falou por fim, levando novamente a mão para perto dos lábios e lambendo lentamente um dos dedos, mas dessa vez olhando para Saga, querendo ver sua reação.

O dono da casa mordeu seus lábios novamente, os olhos cravados na língua de Shura que serpenteava pelo dedo longo, sentiu o coração perder o ritmo normal, sentiu seu corpo esquentar e sua voz ficou rouca e funda.

- "Amor... Não faz isso... Eu vou desistir de jantar... Eu vou desistir de qualquer coisa. Já está bem difícil eu me controlar e, assim..." Estendeu uma mão para trás de sua nuca, deslizou os dedos pela nuca, foi passeando devagar pelo pescoço, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado e continuou descendo a mão pelo tórax. Alcançou um mamilo, espalmou a mão e a subiu e desceu por cima da camisa fina. A reação foi a esperada, aquela parte de seu corpo, tão sensível, logo despontou ereta.

- "Shura..." Gemeu baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior lentamente e por fim deu um sorriso sensual.

- "Shura..." Chamou novamente, a voz mais rouca, um gemido mais que uma palavra...

O espanhol estava gostando da reação que via em Saga, ouvindo a voz dele. Parou o que fazia para ver o geminiano passando a mão pela própria nuca, descendo, se acariciando e chamando seu nome. Deixou um sorriso um tanto malicioso aflorar em seu rosto, ergueu uma sobrancelha e se inclinou por cima da mesa com cuidado e puxando Saga para frente pela camisa, sem desviar dos belos olhos azuis.

Ao ver-se puxado por seu namorado, o dono da casa arfou agoniado e sentiu calor, muito... Estavam perto, tão perto. Esqueceu de tudo o mais e apenas fixou-se nos olhos tão bonitos, sentia saudade dele, falta dele. – "Shura, não me deixa assim. Não faça assim se não for sério." Fechou os olhos azuis um segundo e os abriu num brilho excitado, estava louco de paixão. – "Pára de me torturar." Do jeito que estava, meio inclinado em direção ao outro, podia sentir o cheiro dele, podia ver o tórax definido... Estendeu uma mão e tocou-lhe os lábios, murmurando que não sabia viver sem ele.

Um homem de belos cabelos negros ouviu as palavras ditas. Sentiu a carícia em seus lábios e nada sutilmente lambeu um dos dedos dele, lentamente, sugou-o um pouco e soltou. Aproximou-se mais da bela face, sem desviar o olhar, sem se preocupar mais com o jantar, ou com o que estivesse à volta dos dois. Encostou os lábios aos de Saga, a mão ainda segurando a gola da camisa dele. Não ia negar, nunca mais, o quanto era louco por ele. Não tinha jeito. Saga era sua vida.

O geminiano quase gritou com o movimento de Shura, sua ereção pulou em suas pernas e gemeu mais alto, trincou os dentes com força e arfou, gemendo. Quando Shura encostou seus lábios, entreabriu a boca, faminto. Queria aquele homem, desesperadamente, mas não avançou sobre ele, o tempo era de Shura, ele decidiria.

O espanhol sentia um certo sentimento de vitória ao perceber a reação do geminiano, aprofundou o beijo que trocavam, de forma apaixonada. Ainda prendendo-o pela roupa, perdeu-se naquele beijo, concentrando-se apenas naquelas sensações. Sugava-o, provava-o, também sentira falta dele. Por fim partiu o beijo em busca de ar, sem se afastar muito de Saga. Sorriu, olhando-o marotamente e largou-o, voltando a sentar-se normalmente, controlando a si mesmo e fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Levou um pouco da paella à boca, degustando devagar sem tirar os olhos do grego.

Saga estava em choque. Correspondera ao beijo apaixonadamente. Shura era embriagante, o calor daquela boca o deixava zonzo, sem rumo e absurdamente excitado. E agora o outro simplesmente o ignorava, ali parado, olhando para ele com ar de sonso? Viu o jeito como Shura voltava a comer e estreitou os olhos, meio zangado, meio alegre, completamente excitado. – "Shura, você não vai fazer isso comigo vai? Quer que eu tenha um colapso? Posso ter uma crise de priapismo e aí como vamos resolver?"

- "Priapismo?" Shura conhecia o termo médico e sabia do que se tratava, era o estado de ereção prolongada mesmo após um orgasmo, sendo uma situação geralmente bem dolorosa e uma urgência médica importante, mas não via como Saga teria aquilo.

Saga mordeu os lábios levemente e suspirou. – "Sim, Shura, eu estava querendo ser engraçado mas acho que você deve saber que durante sua... Digamos assim ausência, eu tive que tomar anti-depressivos e um possível efeito colateral deles é o priapismo. Ah, deixe isso para lá."

- "Nada que te aconteça deve ser deixado para lá." Pensou por momentos e sorriu, tentando desanuviar, de novo, o clima estranho. – "Bem, talvez fosse interessante." - Comeu mais um pouco terminando com o pouco que servira para si. Cruzou as mãos e usou-as para apoiar o queixo, cotovelos displicentemente em cima da mesa, os olhos fixos nos azuis do outro. Impassível.

- "Interessante é? E o que você iria fazer com um namorado 'ligado na tomada'? E, vai ficar aí só me olhando?" – Sabia que sim. Shura podia ficar horas sem dizer palavra alguma. – "Está bem, vamos ver." Levantou da mesa e foi até o aparelho de som, escolheu uma música. Voltou com um olhar predador e nem se preocupou com duas servas que cruzavam a sala para arrumarem os quartos para dormir, subiu em cima da mesa e começou a mover-se sensualmente, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo, desabotoando botão por botão.

Shura ficou surpreso. Saga não podia estar em cima da mesa, podia? E aquelas mãos correndo por aquela escultura toda? – "Ficou doido?"

- "Por você? Sempre." Virou de costas para Shura e jogou os cabelos para trás, inclinando o pescoço e olhando para o teto, a cascata de fios bonitos escorrendo pelos glúteos perfeitos. Alisou suas nádegas e voltou-se, movendo-se para frente e para trás, girando os quadris, ficando de lado e deslizando dedos firmes pela cintura, quadril, por cima do membro ainda ereto, carinhos eróticos, olhos brilhando e sentou-se na frente de Shura, já afastara os pratos e talheres do jeito que conseguira, as pernas abertas, em cima da mesa, rodopiando os quadris, descendo devagar o zíper da calça que usava, retirou a camisa e ficou de tórax nu, ainda dançando sensualmente com um belo sorriso. A música no fim. – "Você me deixou maluco... O que faremos a respeito?"

* * *

Nota: (risadinhas sádicas) Não parei na melhor cena? Ou talvez não. E aí, que faremos a respeito? Mensagens de apoio, ameaças de morte e ataques histéricos para os reviews, por favor XD Estamos terminando (aleluia!) esta fanfic. Alguém aí quer lemon? Não sei se ando no clima (cara de pastel). Vão ter que me incentivar, a mim e à Akane, senão não sai nada antes de minha viagem... Que tal? Ah, gente, imaginem aí o Shura lindo de morrer lambendo os dedos! (tem uma crise). Sério, eu pirei fazendo esse capítulo. Foi tão... Maluco! Gostaram do Jiba? Esqueci de dizer que ele é lindo, alto, amorenado, de olhos verdes e, bom, acho que ele tem lá uma quedinha pelo Saga, talvez pelo Shura... hahahahahaha Beijos a todas e boa leitura.


	21. Chapter 21

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte III – Eu jurei te proteger…**

**Capítulo XXI - FINAL  
**

**Sabores**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...

**Cenas do último capítulo**

Shura ficou surpreso. Saga não podia estar em cima da mesa, podia? E aquelas mãos correndo por aquela escultura toda? – "Ficou doido?"

- "Por você? Sempre." Virou de costas para Shura e jogou os cabelos para trás, inclinando o pescoço e olhando para o teto, a cascata de fios bonitos escorrendo pelos glúteos perfeitos. Alisou suas nádegas e voltou-se, movendo-se para frente e para trás, girando os quadris, ficando de lado e deslizando dedos firmes pela cintura, quadril, por cima do membro ainda ereto, carinhos eróticos, olhos brilhando e sentou-se na frente de Shura, já afastara os pratos e talheres do jeito que conseguira, as pernas abertas, em cima da mesa, rodopiando os quadris, descendo devagar o zíper da calça que usava, retirou a camisa e ficou de tórax nu, ainda dançando sensualmente com um belo sorriso. A música no fim. – "Você me deixou maluco... O que faremos a respeito?"

**Fim do Flashback**

**Capítulo XXI - Final**

(Atenção, contém lemon, com descrição gráfica. Se não gosta, não leia)

Shura estava absolutamente pasmo. Acompanhara tudo. Aquelas mãos... As costas dele e, hum, outras coisas que via com Saga de costas para si. Pelos deuses! Daquele jeito iria, muito facilmente, perder qualquer controle que ainda lhe restasse. Podia sentir que, obviamente, ele próprio estava, e bastante sim, excitado com a situação. Custou-lhe loucamente, mas conteve-se, deliciando-se em apenas observar o que Saga fazia, sem pudor algum.

O problema foi quando o grego sentou-se à sua frente. Ele não podia fazer aquilo, podia? Sem camisa, sorrindo e terminando a dança ali mesmo. A música acabou. A voz de Saga soara nos seus ouvidos e mal conseguia pensar em alguma coisa além... Além...

- "Maluco..." O espanhol puxou-o pela cintura, rapidamente, fazendo com que caísse da mesa sentado em seu colo. Puxou mais o corpo dele, tomando-lhe os lábios para outro beijo, mandando o controle, o medo, seus temores todos, raciocínio, juízo, razão... Tudo às favas.

O geminiano gemeu com aquelas mãos poderosas agarrando-o e mal acreditou que estava simplesmente sentado no colo do outro. Sentiu a ereção dele sob seu corpo. Era excitante. Entregou-se ao beijo e começou a se esfregar em Shura, lentamente, indo e vindo nas coxas fortes, posicionando-se de maneira a roçar o membro rijo do outro com seu corpo. Deu-lhe um beijo francês, afastou apenas um pouco o tórax e avançou com suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Shura, acariciando seu peito com pressão e deslizares. Respirar era algo que fazia de maneira ofegante e meio sem ritmo cadenciado. Gemia apenas, cada vez mais.

Shura ia enlouquecendo devagar, sem pressa, por entre os beijos, gemia baixo também. Ouvia os sons eróticos que saíam pela garganta do outro.

Um servo entrou na sala e soltou uma exclamação abafada ao ver seu mestre em situação tão íntima. O rapaz deu meia volta da cor de um pimentão, saiu correndo para a cozinha e trancou a porta atrás de si avisando a todos os outros empregados que a sala de jantar, no momento, estava interditada.

Saga beijava cada vez mais lascivamente seu namorado, sugava-o e se esfregava nele numa compulsão de luxúria, gemendo sem ligar para mais nada.

O capricorniano acariciou o torso nu com carícias apaixonadas e ternas. Podia sentir uma certa eletricidade e também desejo puro naquilo tudo. Partiu o beijo que compartilhavam no momento, afundando a face no pescoço dele, lambendo e mordendo levemente a pele sensível. Sem mais pensar, com cuidado levantou-se um pouco da cadeira e deitou o geminiano na mesa, afastando os pratos e coisas que restavam ali por cima. Na verdade, se alguma louça ousasse atrapalhar, seria atirada ao chão sem pudor algum. Que se danasse a ordem. Inclinou-se sobre o grego, atento a qualquer reação contrária.

Saga simplesmente suspirou e estirou os braços para cima, feito um gato, entregue. Os olhos estavam fechados.

- "Shura, faça o que quiser. Eu estou louco e o motivo é você." Sentiu o beijo e, ainda de calça, enlaçou o corpo de Shura com as pernas, continuando a esfregar sua ereção nele, doido por alívio. Coisa que Saga não era, nem nunca seria, era tímido no sexo.

Shura não sentia medo, não via cenas antigas, não lembrava de nada. Só via seu grego ali, entregue, ronronante, viciante e lindo. Riu baixo, numa felicidade que há muito não tinha e voltou a beijá-lo. Depois foi deixando os lábios correrem lentamente por aquele corpo bonito, degustando a pele salgada também com a língua, pois suas mãos há muito estavam provando cada centímetro. Deu leves mordidas e foi descendo. Sugou um dos mamilos e logo escorregou a boca para o outro lado. Desceu mais, percorreu a barriga dele, deixando um pouco de saliva no umbigo, as mãos trabalhando calmamente nos botões da calça do outro, sem deixar de alisar a ereção óbvia como quem não queria nada.

- "SHURA!" Saga não agüentava tanta provocação, as carícias do outro o deixavam desesperado. Não conseguia mais se controlar e enroscou os dedos nos cabelos escuros, acariciando-os. Jogou a cabeça para trás, sensações demais e, se conhecia bem Shura, era apenas o começo. Colocou suas mãos em cima das mãos do espanhol, nos botões de sua calça e olhou-o cheio de paixão. – "Pare com isso e corte logo essa roupa em duzentos mil pedaços."

- "Não tão depressa." Tirou toda a roupa dele, num vagar torturante, jogando-as para qualquer lugar que não se preocupou em ver onde era. Parou por um momento, observando o geminiano ali, estendido em cima da mesa sem nada cobrindo-o. Deixou um sorriso que misturava malícia e carinho desenhar-se em seu rosto e levou as mãos até a própria roupa, desabotoando os botões devagar e largando-a ao lado. Despiu-se da calça por fim, voltando a se aproximar de Saga.

O grego arfava descontrolado, seu membro pulsava sob a visão um tanto maliciosa de seu amante, o rosto de Shura, o jeito dele olhar, tudo o deixava ainda mais louco por ele. Apoiou-se num cotovelo e observou o outro tirando a roupa e ficando totalmente despido à sua frente. A virilidade de Shura despontava sensual e firme sob seus olhos. Passou lentamente a língua por seus lábios enquanto esfregava um dos pés na cintura e quadris do outro, remexendo-se um tanto em cima da mesa, ondeando feito uma cobra em lentidão e desejo, os lábios agora abertos aspirando e expirando ar quente. Inspirou fortemente e murmurou lascivo. – "Seu cheiro... Você não sabe como queria sentir seu cheiro perto de mim, seu gosto... Quero sentir... Seu amor..."

O belo moreno, ao ver o modo como Saga o olhava, os movimentos sensuais, a voz rouca, murmurada, em um tom provocante, sentiu a respiração rarear ainda mais, o sangue fervendo em seu corpo. Aproximou-se totalmente dele, colando os corpos pela cintura e então inclinou-se, sentindo o resto do corpo dele contra os seu. Sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios, não deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo e descendo mais uma vez, novamente acariciando aquele corpo. Ao chegar na linha da cintura, deu breves lambidas, indo até perto da virilha, chegando a acariciar com os lábios parte da região mas nem encostando no membro do outro, provocando mais.

- "Ah, Shura, só você faz isso comigo." Saga apenas aproveitava o bombardeio ensandecido de sensações. O corpo quente, a firmeza dos músculos o cheiro do perfume masculino, o cheiro de Shura, inspirou mais um tanto de ar, correspondeu levemente ao beijo e logo se viu percorrido pela língua úmida, quente, macia e ao mesmo tempo rija de seu amado. As carícias iam aumentando e afastou mais um pouco suas pernas, passando uma por cima do ombro de Shura e roçando-a, indo e vindo no ombro forte do outro, uma das mãos enroscando nos cabelos dele, seu amado o estava provocando e logo se viu respirando rápido, o peito subindo e descendo, ar faltando. – "Mais... Quero mais de você... Muito mais..."

Fazer-se de rogado nem passava pela cabeça do espanhol. Passou a língua pelos lábios ao ver a expressão dele e ouvir o que ele dizia. Passou a mão pelo baixo ventre dele, acariciando e arranhando levemente a pele sensível. Sem aviso engolfou a ereção dele com os lábios, fazendo fortes movimentos de sucção para então parar, olhando-o.

O homem na mesa gemeu alto e longamente. Não conseguia se controlar, afastou totalmente suas pernas ao sentir a boca de Shura sugar seu membro de uma vez, arqueou-se um pouco e crispou as mãos... Sensações... Fortes, profundas sensações. A língua de Shura ajudava a sugá-lo e pensou que ia explodir, mas Shura parou de repente... - "Eu te mato, Shura!" Gemeu numa reclamação ao ser abandonado.

O espanhol apenas sorriu e, devagar, passou a língua pela extremidade do membro, rodeando-o e depois descendo, lambendo por toda sua extensão, voltando, e novamente iniciou os movimentos de ir e vir, mas dessa vez calmamente, uma das mãos apoiada na mesa e a outra espalhando carinhos no corpo do grego.

Aquela boca, aquelas mãos... – "Amor, assim não, muito forte, eu não..." Inspirava ar tentando pensar – "Eu não agüento, amor. Hum..." Saga arfava, gemia e queria fugir e ao mesmo se entregar. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a de Shura, na mesa e acarinhava-a, tentando não sucumbir ao prazer extremo.

O espanhol virou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos e com a outra começou a provocar os mamilos dele, apertando-os e arranhando-os levemente enquanto continuava com os movimentos na virilidade dele, cada vez mais rápidos. Parou por um momento vendo o outro arquejar de desespero. - "Nem tente se negar..." Voltou ao que fazia, cada vez com mais ímpeto, mais carinhos, queria vê-lo chegar ao clímax.

Saga mal respirava, seu corpo estremecia várias vezes a cada movimento da língua e da boca de Shura, por Zeus, como aquele homem era... competente... Sentia cada lambida como uma chibatada de prazer, cada vez mais perto. Shura ia aumentando o ritmo, uma das mãos excitantemente acariciando os mamilos tão sensíveis, não ia agüentar, não ia suportar. Pediu mais uma vez que Shura diminuísse o ritmo e a resposta foi ele continuar com mais força. A língua dele... Zeus... Ártemis... Eros... Qualquer Deus...

- "Sim Shura... eu... eu... oh Shura... Meu... Amor... Meu... " E Saga gritou o nome dele quando ondas incontroláveis de êxtase varreram sua pele, seus músculos, ossos, o corpo, a mente. Foi-se. Deixou-se cair na mesa, estertores de prazer fazendo-o gemer, fazendo-o estremecer a cada respirar. Olhos fechados e coração em paz. Arfava. Não podia, não conseguia respirar.

Capricórnio observara tudo. Ouvira os gemidos dele, excitando-o mais a cada momento. Ouviu o grito, ouviu-o chamando-o num grito. Recebeu a semente dele e sorveu tudo, olhando-o malicioso, passando a língua pelos lábios. Subiu pelo corpo dele bem calmamente e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso, compartilhando o prazer dele com ele. Sorriu e afastou o rosto dele levando uma das mãos até a própria boca, umedecendo os lábios. Agora que ele estava mais relaxado, poderia ir em frente.

O beijo de Shura foi plenamente correspondido embora Saga ainda estivesse tentando respirar. Abraçou Shura com força e o viu afastar-se de si. Sabia o que o outro queria. Enlaçou a cintura dele com força, deu um sorriso matreiro e o puxou, sentindo a ereção firme encostar na pele que fervia pelo prazer experimentado.

- "Sua vez meu cabrito selvagem. Sou todo seu." Moveu um tanto os quadris, esfregando-se no membro duro e latejante. - "Hummm... Parece que serei deliciosamente possuído. Só você pode fazer isso. Sabe não sabe?"

Shura soltou um gemido baixo com o atrito, os corpos se esfregando. E ele ainda o provocava mais, movendo os quadris de forma despudorada. Ouviu o que ele disse e por alguns momentos um sorriso doce deu lugar ao malicioso de antes. Beijou uma das faces dele suavemente, depois apenas encostando os lábios levemente, murmurando...

- "Te amo... Saga..." Sorriu mais e ainda com as faces próximas foi descendo a mão pelo corpo dele, calmamente percorrendo a pele quente com os dedos até que alcançou a pequena abertura. Passou levemente os dedos em redor, massageando um pouco e com cuidado experimentou introduzir um dedo nele, calmamente.

- "Amar você é tão fácil. Também te amo. Muito." O grego fixou os olhos nos dele, apaixonado, e não desviou os olhos, nem quando sentiu a pequena invasão.Quantos dias? Muitos. Demais. Estava morrendo de saudades. Decidiu que faria Shura saber tudo o que sentia. Tudo mesmo. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça e começou a falar baixinho. - "Pode continuar, pois seu amor não dói, seu amor me salva, seu toque me seduz, ah Shura, eu o quero tanto. Suas carícias são meu ar." Saga encostou os lábios nos dele enquanto relaxava ao máximo, empurrando mesmo um tanto de seu corpo contra o dedo dele. Partiu o beijo decidido a deixar o outro louco. - "Me toca, me explora, me dá mais prazer, mas dessa vez, quero que vá comigo, que sinta comigo, que compartilhe desejo e gozo porque eu te amo."

Shura sentia saudades, saudades de fazer amor com ele, da forma que fosse. Aquelas palavras fizeram seu coração bater mais rápido ainda. Sentiu-o beijando-o, empurrando o corpo contra o seu. Correspondeu ao beijo, e quando este foi partido, soltou um baixo gemido e mordeu os próprios lábios, olhando-o nos olhos. Respirou fundo, buscando ar e colocou mais um digito dentro dele, tateando com cuidado e movendo os dedos lentamente, esperando ele relaxar um pouco. Com a outra mão voltou a acariciar o membro dele, colocando agora um ritmo mais forte na preparação.

A excitação de Saga não demorou a voltar e logo se viu querendo mais prazer. Shura era o culpado. Sequer pensara em sexo nos últimos dias, se houvera o que houvera com Kanon, foi devido mais ao irmaõ que a si próprio. Não tinha vontade, não queria nada, só queria com Shura. Ouviu o gemido dele, sabia o quanto devia estar excitado e, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que era devido ao fato de que se amavam. Dar prazer um ao outro podia ser tão ou mais gratificante que ter prazer. Ergueu-se um pouco mais e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, o rosto próximo, as pernas flexionadas e abertas, deixando-o explorar sua intimidade, entreabriu os lábios e encostou-os nos de Shura, falando tudo que sentia, excitando-o. - "Você sabe que dói um pouco, mas é bom ao mesmo tempo. É agridoce. Eu sei que o amor, meu corpo o quer, quero receber você dentro de mim. Faça com que eu o queira mais do que já estou querendo, traga-me no seu peito e me leve ao mundo de nós dois. Você está me excitando, me atiçando. Faz mais Shura, faz mais carinho e me faz implorar por teu corpo possuindo o meu." Saga usava o tom baixo e rouco que era capaz de produzir quando estava loucamente excitado. Fazia de propósito, sabia o que e como dizer. Era tudo verdade. E seus olhos brilhavam como mil estrelas.

De seu lado, o pouco controle que Shura tinha era dedicado a não machucar o cavaleiro da terceira casa. Senti-lo enlaçar seu pescoço, encostando os lábios aos seus e falando contra eles já fora algo especial. E, ao ver o que era expresso pelos olhos azuis podia ter certeza que ele estava falando realmente tudo que estava sentindo, e aquilo estava excitando-o sobremaneira. Beijou-o apaixonadamente, com ardor, e juntou mais um dedo aos outros, acariciando-o firmemente. Fez um movimento um pouco mais forte, procurando tocar a próstata dele e dar-lhe mais prazer.

Saga fechou os olhos por um segundo ou dois mas forçou-se a abri-los. Não queria perder um segundo. - "Amor, se há alguma dor, nem chega perto da que senti longe de você. Continue, toque-me mais. Assim..." Forçou o corpo mesmo sentindo desconforto e arfou um pouco. - "Eu sei que é para não me machucar, eu te amo." Saga mordia os lábios contendo um gemido, mas logo estremecia e se apertava mais contra o namorado.

Shura podia ver e ouvir tudo que o outro sentia. Podia ver o desconforto que ele sentia e culpou-se um pouco, esquecendo parcialmente esses pensamentos quando o corpo do outro estremeceu e ouviu o gemido, ele apertando-se contra si. Foi perdendo sua razão com o jeito como estavam.

- "Chega meu amor, chega. Vem, dentro de mim, se enfia em mim e me faz sentir de novo, toca-me por dentro e me faz ver a luz, o amor." Saga lambia os lábios do outro, arranhava-o e gemia. Sem pudor algum.

Assim também já era demais. O espanhol continuou por apenas mais alguns momentos e sentiu que não poderia mais se conter. Posicionou-se, olhando-o nos olhos. entrelaçou uma das mãos com uma das dele e usou a outra para se apoiar.

- "Vem, olha pra mim, olha o misto de prazer e dor ir virando prazer, do tipo que só você pode me dar. O prazer da completitude, o prazer perfeito"

- "Não provoca, grego." Shura estava enlouquecendo com o jeito do outro. Estavam juntos fazia um tempo e nunca o vira daquele jeito. Estava até receoso do que tinha vontade de fazer. Não desviou o olhar e lentamente começou a forçar seu corpo contra o dele, entrando um pouco, parando, retrocedendo, voltando a avançar. Mais um pouco. Controlava-se o possível, espalhando suaves beijos pela pele quente que continha uma fina camada de suor.

Saga inspirava e expirava, sentindo a dor inicial ser muito minorada pelo carinho do outro. - "Não se preocupe, minha dor é não ter você. Me ama e me faz seu, pára de se controlar um pouco e se entrega pra mim. Eu quero você. O amor transformado em atos atiça meus sentidos. Enlouqueça-nos, Shura. Perca o juízo." Saga apertou a mão do outro e gemeu alto - "Entra em mim." A voz era uma quase ordem. Olhos azuis pegando fogo, pele incendiada, coração perdido e apenas amor. Não queria mais nada. Só Shura.

Capricórnio tentou resistiu o máximo que podia, mas quem podia? Rilhou os dentes de puro tesão incontrolável. Ainda beijou-o um tanto. Ainda queria poupar Saga. Ainda queria ir mais devagar... Por pouco tempo.

Gêmeos enroscou-se nele, firme, puxou-o contra si de uma vez, gemendo alto com o movimento, apoiando o queixo no ombro dele e o abraçando.

- "SAGA!" Shura sentiu mil mundos se destroçarem em sua mente quando o grego o fez entrar nele de uma vez. Assustou-se levemente quando as pernas do outro se firmaram ao seu redor e o apertaram, deixando-os tão unidos que era quase impossível respirar. Sabia que aquilo doía. Afastou a idéia de dor e ouviu-o pedir por mais.

- "Não me deixa nunca mais." Um murmúrio do grego e Shura sentiu que não tinha mais opção. Seu coração era de Saga, sempre seria. Enlaçou a cintura dele com uma das mãos, mantendo-o firme e parado. Com a outra puxou a face do grego, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo apaixonado. Queria sim se mover, uma ânsia urgente, mas esperaria um pouco. Moveu a língua com perícia na boca do namorado, sentira tanta falta daqueles beijos.

Acostumando-se com o membro de Shura no seu interior, o geminiano correspondeu ao beijo, sofregamente, com paixão, sentindo sua excitação aumentar a cada momento. Se conhecia seu namorado, ele o estava poupando. E devia estar louco de tesão. Partiu o beijo e deu um sorriso maroto, enlaçando o pescoço de Shura e massageando sua nuca e costas sensualmente. - "Me mostra se eu consegui te excitar, me mostra se você me deseja."

Shura sentia cada gesto. Suspirou por entre o beijo, controlando-se o que podia, mas quando o toque foi partido e viu aquele sorriso, sentindo as caricias e ouvindo o que ele dizia, não conseguiu manter-se parado. Apoiou-o mais na mesa, e olhando-o nos olhos começou a sair do corpo dele bem devagar, fazendo o movimento contrário logo após. Estava a ponto de enlouquecer sentindo a pressão que o outro exercia sobre seu membro, mas ainda se movia lentamente, um maxilar apertado de encontro ao outro, buscando conter-se.

- "Eu sei que quer, eu vou ajudar um pouco." Soltou-se de Shura e deitou-se na mesa, apoiou as mãos e firmou as pernas no corpo do outro, ergueu um pouco os quadris e fez movimentos circulares, contraindo o interior do seu corpo, apertando o membro intumescido dentro de si e gemendo alto. - "Meu homem, me possui, com força, me faz gritar como só você consegue. Me faz implorar por você, me toma e me torna seu, uma vez mais."

A voz rouca deixava o poderoso protetor da décima casa zonzo. Surpreendeu-se quando o outro estendeu-se na mesa, posicionando-se de forma diferente e começando a provocá-lo. Ninguém agüentaria aquilo. Não era possível resistir. Não daquele jeito. - "Não... Não faz isso." A respiração de Shura oscilou, mais rasa impossível, não conseguiu mais segurar os movimentos e, apoiando uma mão na mesa e outra segurando a cintura dele. Olhou-o sério, com algo de luxuria e malicia aparecendo nos orbes verdes e saiu completamente dele, com um longo suspiro - "Você pediu." Avisou, entrando de uma vez só e simplesmente começando a estocá-lo do jeito que seu desejo insuportável pedia.

Saga gemeu baixo quando Shura o deixou momentaneamente, mas logo foi recompensado. A fúria de seu homem. Quem o visse agora não diria que era o cordato e distante Shura de Capricórnio.

Paixão... Ardor... Fogo...

Quando Shura voltou a penetrá-lo, gemeu alto com a estocada funda e forte, o outro o agarrou firme, apertava-o com luxúria enquanto se movia. Não mais lento e gentil, mas pura e embriagante luxúria. Forte, mais forte, mais rápido, mais para dentro, percorrendo com o membro toda a extensão da intimidade de seu corpo. Nem quis resistir. Relaxou totalmente o corpo firme para que Shura não encontrasse nenhuma resistência e sentiu a força dele, a dureza dele enterrando-se com todo o poder de um amor que sofrera tanto.

Agora mesmo que Shura não conseguiria mais se controlar, de forma alguma. Olhou para Saga, os cabelos negros caindo por cima do rosto e alguns gemidos escapando pela boca enquanto movia-se sem cessar. Com firmeza.

Gêmeos remexeu-se um pouco, era... Muito forte. Queria ainda mais contato. Gemia tão descontrolado que ficou até surpreso. Um pouco mais de força e Shura o acertou em cheio. Uma sensação tão atordoante quanto um golpe potente de um cavaleiro dourado. Prazer. Um estremecimento e uma compressão interna para dar ao outro a noção de que o estava enlouquecendo. Mordeu os lábios com força e enfiou as unhas nos braços que apoiavam o corpo sobre o seu. Gemeu e sibilou palavras apaixonadas, implorando por seu homem. Arfava a cada palavra articulada e gemia enlouquecido de prazer. Só conseguia implorar.

E o espanhol estava enlouquecendo... Era... Bom demais... Ouviu o alto gemido em resposta à seu movimento, a entrega dele, relaxando totalmente o corpo, daquela forma. Como pudera ficar sem ele? Como resistir a ele? Respirou fundo, inutilmente tentando recuperar o controle E inclinou-se um pouco, beijando-o rapidamente antes de continuar os movimentos potentes. As reações de Saga eram tudo que precisava para desistir completamente de qualquer controle. Sentiu-o mover-se um pouco, ainda mais unidos, algo que ambos queriam.

Shura já estava fora de órbita. Algo o impelia a mover-se cada vez mais rápido, amor, paixão, luxúria, descontrole total. Ouvia os murmúrios, os gemidos do grego, e em dado momento sentiu-o enfiar as unhas em seus braços e o viu morder os lábios, ainda gemendo e falando algo depois. Deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso, e insistiu de novo e de novo no mesmo ponto, precisamente, com velocidade e com força, deliciado com a expressão, com os sons que saiam pela boca do geminiano. Querendo vê-lo se entregar, mais uma vez, levou uma das mãos até o membro dele, lambendo os próprios lábios e começou a estimulá-lo ao mesmo ritmo que investia no interior dele, murmurando que o queria inteiro, de novo. - "Seja meu, só meu."

Saga não agüentava mais. A ânsia, o desejo e o amor de Shura por si. Os olhos fechados. Sentia... Ondas de prazer a cada investida, seu corpo tão sensível sendo acariciado por aquele homem, seu homem. Com uma das mãos acariciava seus próprios mamilos, sabia que Shura iria gostar do 'show'. Ele mesmo apreciava ver em Shura todo o prazer que lhe causava. Abriu orbes azulados cintilantes e gritou alucinado quando Shura embainhou seu membro e passou a acariciá-lo de um jeito que só ele sabia.

Shura sentiu um choque percorrendo-lhe ao ver o que Saga fazia, se acariciando daquela forma, gemendo em resposta às investidas. Sorriu, soltando um som rouco pela garganta quando ouviu o grito dele, os olhos azuis brilhantes abrindo-se e olhando-o fixamente. Mordeu o próprio lábio, entorpecido por uma variedade incalculável de sensações, sentimentos, e continuou arremetendo, enfiando-se no corpo daquele que tanto amava.

No mesmo ritmo, o mesmo arfar, o mesmo sentimento. Gêmeos arrepiou-se inteiro, sentiu seu membro endurecer ao máximo, estava tão próximo do prazer que somente aquele espanhol taciturno conseguia lhe dar. Arfando e tentando respirar, a boca avermelhada de paixão, aberta, as faces coradas e o corpo ondeando a cada poderosa investida de Capricórnio. Há muito que resfolegava, há muito que não tinha mais condições de se controlar. Não conseguiria mais. Era dele. Só dele. Tudo passou, dores, sofrimentos, lágrimas. Numa profunda estocada perdeu totalmente a razão.

Shura sentia paz, acima de tudo sentia uma absurda paz, e um amor incontrolável batendo em seu peito. Sentiu o corpo do grego começando a ser percorrido por espasmos, comprimindo sua virilidade e ouviu o tom dos gemidos aumentar até que finalmente o viu chegar ao clímax, soltando um gemido bastante alto e se entregando a ele. Sim, Saga era seu. Somente seu. Estava perto do fim.

Saga delirava. Gemidos em seqüência denunciavam seu prazer. O corpo vibrava em ritmos insanos e mergulhou no mar de paz e gozo que era se entregar a Shura. Ficou semidesfalecido, estendido na mesa. Sua semente molhando a mão de seu algoz e salvador. Fechou os olhos, exausto, o corpo fervendo e o coração agônico, num amor que não podia sequer cogitar da existência antes de amar Shura.

Capricórnio sentiu algo explodir dentro de si ao ter aquela visão. Abriu um largo sorriso por um momento, continuando apenas por alguns instantes com os movimentos até que não suportou mais, chamando o nome dele num gemido alto antes de se entregar também, deixando seu corpo cair e repousar sobre o dele, sem energia para mais nada por enquanto.

O geminiano sentiu o prazer de Shura inundá-lo e sorriu, ainda arfando, viu-o se entregar às sensações e gemeu junto com ele. Era bom, era tão bom ver seu amor junto a si, compartilhando prazer. Quando o corpo forte deitou-se sobre o seu, abraçou-o e logo acariciava a nuca e os cabelos.

- "Eu te amo Shura."

O espanhol sentiu a caricia em sua nuca, leves toques nos cabelos. Ouviu o que ele disse e sorriu, erguendo uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto dele. - "Pensei que nunca mais diria isso, mas não posso evitar. Também... também te amo..." Era verdade e o sabia. Por mais problemas que tivessem tido, por mais dores que houvessem sentido. A dor maior era não estarem juntos.

- "Você continua sendo o amor mais puro e mais maravilhoso da minha vida." Gêmeos deu um sorriso e viu a bagunça que tinham feito. Marcas de pés na mesa, cadeira caída no chão, pratos espalhados, uma roupa inidentificável pendurada no lustre.

- "Er... Shura... Que tal a gente ir tomar um belo banho na minha banheira, com sais de banho, mas antes, que acha que deixarmos isso aqui menos... hum... sensualmente bagunçado?" Apontou o que parecia uma roupa de baixo pendurada no lustre.

Um homem de belos olhos verdes ouviu tudo com atenção. Sorriu de leve e então viu que o outro estava olhando em volta. Virou o rosto, olhando o local... Sim, precisavam, ao menos um pouco, arrumar aquilo. - "Concordo..." Afastou-se dele devagar, estendendo-lhe uma mão para ajudar.

- "Amor, acho que me empolguei... Hum... Você andou aumentando de tamanho?" Deu um longo suspiro e sorriu, meio dolorido, ficou em pé meio cambaleante e mordeu levemente o lábio fazendo uma leve careta de dor.

- "Ok, então você vai lá pro seu quarto descansar e eu arrumo isso daqui, Saga." Estava corado, sentindo-se meio cansado também. Sua voz era meio oscilante, achava a situação meio surreal demais ao ver o que haviam feito na mesa e na sala de jantar. Zeus, o que diriam os servos se vissem aquela confusão? E ele era capricorniano, não muito dado a arroubos mas... Quem não era dado a arroubos com aquele grego? Era melhor nem tentar explicar.

- "Até parece que eu vou subir as escadas desse jeito... Shura... Não vai dar não... Ou melhor, foi porque se deu... Enfim..." Uma cara de tarado inegável... – "Hum, acho que vai ter que me fazer praticar mais para eu não sentir mais nenhuma dor sabe? Mas, vamos fazer assim, eu fico aqui, procuro minha roupa que está em algum lugar..." Olha em torno e vê a camisa em cima do bufê, descobre que a roupa íntima no lustre é a sua, vê a calça atirada embaixo da mesa e começa a rir. - "Parque de diversões. Sabe que nunca mais vou conseguir comer aqui sem lembrar de comer? Se é que entende." Saga gargalhou e foi meio manquitolante pegar a calça e a camisa.

Shura tentou manter a face impassível, mas estava quase impossível. Seu rosto tinha um certo ar de "eu-não-acredito-que-isso-está-acontecendo". Tal fato não passou despercebido a Saga.

O geminiano tinha que brincar. Não tinha jeito. Era muito sério e por vezes deprimido, mas a situação pedia. - "Shura, pega minha linda roupa de baixo no lustre, por favor? Não vai dar para eu subir na mesa. Posso subir em outra coisa." Com um sorriso de quem estava maquinando algo olha com um meio sorriso para o outro, estava começando a se aproveitar da situação e ia se divertir.

- "Eu posso até dar uma arrumada nisso sozinho, mas se você quer aquilo ali... " Apontou para a peça pendurada no lustre e nem queria imaginar como chegara ali. - "Vai ter que pegar por conta própria. Peça uma vassoura para seus servos, ora." Começou a andar pela sala recolhendo as roupas que encontrava, resmungando baixo. Isso não era possível. Só Saga mesmo.

- "Resmungão! Isso é coisa de homem mal amado. Fui tão mal das pernas, ou melhor, de cama... não... de mesa?" Fez cara de inocente.

Shura pensou por instantes antes de ir até ele com cara de mal humorado e o puxou para um beijo asfixiante. - "Pronto. Respondido? Dá para ficar quieto?"

Saga riu. Simplesmente riu. Era seu Shura. De novo.

O espanhol terminou de recolher as roupas que estavam 'alcançáveis' e colocou-as em cima de uma cadeira. Olhou para a 'peça de roupa' presa no lustre e resmungou mais um pouco. Era melhor começarem a fazer amor em lugares menos diferentes. Numa cama seria boa idéia. Olhou para Saga com uma cara de 'comente-alguma-coisa-e-eu-te-mato' e subiu na mesa, pegando o pedaço de pano com uma das mãos e descendo depois, atirando-a para ele.

- "Obrigado." Gêmeos segurava-se para não rir, o cabrito pelado zanzando pela sala estava uma cena muito engraçada. - "Er... Querido... Se continuar lindo e pelado e gostoso assim na minha frente vai ter que providenciar um segundo tempo na banheira." Seu humor melhorara bastante. Em compensação, quem era aquele ser emburrado ali? Revirou os olhos e pulou em cima dele, atirando-o no chão - "Olha aqui ô tentativa de serial killer, não faz essa cara não senão EU vou fazer você gemer tanto, mas tanto, que vai desmaiar e não terá tempo de fazer esse bico lindo... Aliás..." Atacou a boca do outro e mordiscou os lábios levemente - "E se fizer bico eu mordo!"

O espanhol se surpreendeu quando foi atirado no chão por um louco megalomaníaco de cabelos longos e ouviu o que ele falava, soltando uma exclamação exasperada, segurando-o quando ele começou a mordiscar seus lábios e afastou a face dele de si, dizendo com uma mistura de bom humor e indignação. - "Controle-se Saga." Shura ergueu-se depois de atirar o outro para longe, tentando arrumar os cabelos.

- "Eu? Até parece que não me conhece..." Saga riu de canto e mordeu os lábios de leve.

- "Não vai sossegar?"

- "Não."

- "Você quem sabe." E Shura o agarrou e o empurrou na parede, de costas para si, a respiração quente nos ouvidos de Saga. - "Diz que não..."

- "Sim?"

- "Maluco!" Shura suspirou.

- "Tarado! Aprendeu direitinho?" Saga riu.

- "Só por você. E, hum, aprender? Te dou aulas, Saga, quando quiser..." Shura ofegou e roçou os dentes no pescoço do outro. Ia ser uma longa noite...

* * *

Nota das autoras: ACABOU! Depois de meses, surtos, interrupções, paradas, sumiços, vontade de não acabar, desânimo, tudo junto: NÓS CONSEGUIMOS! E olha que é o terceiro ARC. Mil obrigadas para quem leu, apoiou, deu força e sugestões. Meu muito obrigada para Shakal Reader e para Alicia, nossa fã mexicana. Que dizer de Naya Yukida? Os reviews cheios de amor e carinho. P-Shurete, muito obrigada amore. Para kakau, a insana cabritinha, obrigada por estar sempre comentando, mesmo querendo me matar no msn. São tantos leitores, tantas reviews lindas. Não teríamos chegado até aqui sem vocês, sem o apoio, carinho, confiança. Não foi fácil, nós admitimos. Tratamos de um tema difícil, a violência sexual. A auto-estima destruída, tantas coisas! Tivemos muito, mas muito trabalho com esta parte do ARC para não perdermos o amor deles de vista, para não fazermos uma salada sem nexo. Espero que tenham desfrutado tanto quanto possível e queríamos pedir sinceras desculpas se não foi como sonhavam. Temos nosso próprio jeito de sentir os personagens. Escrevemos com alma e paixão. Estamos orgulhosas do que fizemos e... Adivinhem? ARC Resgate IV vem aí... XD Aguardem notícias nossas... Não vou prometer para agora, mas ele já tem... hum... 55 páginas? XD Au revoir para todos e, comentem se acharem que merecemos. Até o próximo ARC IV!


End file.
